


In A Thousand Worlds

by Minionfromthedark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chapter 120: Semi-Public Sex, Chapter 145: Non-Consensual Drug Use/Implied Rape, Chapter 151: Light Sex Scene, Chapter 227: Non-explicit sex scene, Chapter 228: Unhealthy/Abusive Relationship, Chapter 233: Slightly nsfw, Chapter 282: Explicit Sex Scene, Chapter 31: Non-Consensual Drug Use, Chapter 80: Explicit Sex Scene, Chapter 87: Sexual Acts, Chapter 96: Threesome, Disabled Character, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fighting, First Dates, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Love at First Sight, Married Life, Multi, Multiple Pairings, NSFW themes, Nonbinary Character, Old Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Trans Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Various AUs, Violence, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 293
Words: 101,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/Minionfromthedark
Summary: A collection of drabbles posted first on tumblr. Go on tiny adventures with these lovable original characters!Updates whenever inspiration strikes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/ Original Nonbinary Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pynselium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pynselium/gifts).



> Most of the works include not only my own, but also a friend's original characters. I will be specifying in the end notes.

Mio still remembers opening the door hurriedly, in the middle of his preparations for Neon’s arrival. He’d known, no matter how dire the situation was at boarding school, or if they closed the border, Neon would still come home. Nothing would keep the man from coming home. And a man he is now, isn't he? He barely comprehends the implications of that sometimes, and wonders when his perception of his young master has changed so completely from Need to Protect and Take Care Of to Need To Protect and Take Care Of and Kiss Thoroughly.

He opens the door, and Neon turns his head, his smile only brightening as he sees Mio standing there, as if Mio was the one thing he’d wanted to see above all else, and for a moment Mio believes it, wants to believe it, and his heart skips a beat only to start pumping furiously. Mio barely has a moment to comprehend what’s going on with him before Neon’s wrapped his arms around him and holds him close.

Fuck, he thinks. Fuck, fuck, fuck. His eyes widen, and Mio almost doesn’t remember to raise his arms as well, to stroke over that broad back. He swallows down a whimper and squeezes his eyes shut, buries his face in the muscular chest before him, and that doesn’t help him at all.

Neon pulls back, and his smile is happy, and tender, and bright enough to rival the sun. Mio is gone, just like that. That’s not just love, he thinks. This is pure devotion. He can’t help but smile back, and for a moment everything around him stops, and as long as he can keep Neon smiling like this, Mio thinks, he will never be unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	2. Mamihlapinatapei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a sneakpeek at more drabbles before they are published here, visit: https://snrs-neon.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing

Mio feels those eyes on him again, and even before he looks up, he knows who they belong to. It’s Neon, it always is. Their eyes meet for but a second, gazes showing more emotion than their words could ever express, then Neon looks away to concentrate back on the conversation with the business people in front of him.

The faunus sighs soundlessly, straightening his shoulders and making his round through the fancy room with the tray held high in one of his white, gloved hands. Neon’s gaze follows him where he goes, his eyes almost a physical touch. Making sure Mio was alright, he knew, but still it made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up as if he was wired up, electric shocks running down his spine, making his body feel warm.

That is Neon’s kind of care, attention on Mio as long as he could spare in such a situation, and it is getting more and more difficult, taking a step back and resisting the promises in the light blue eyes he has fallen in love with. He wants to give in, he thinks, smiling politely as a guest takes a glass off his tray and patiently waiting for them to go on and leave him alone. He wants to give in, sink into Neon’s embrace and let himself be soothed by his heartbeat when the nights get too lonely.

His feelings are reciprocated, he can see it in every action, every look Neon gifts him with but they have both decided to let it be. A friendship too precious and rare to make even more complicated with a simple feeling like love. Mio has already discovered for himself that he would never love someone like he does Neon, that he is devoted to him like he is to no one else. They can stay friends, forever, and Mio would forever stay with him, take care of him and hold him when he cries.

But this, he thinks , this back and forth, knowing there could be more, it is making his heart ache with every beat, faster and faster. It is nearly unbearable, but for Neon, it is worth it. He would keep on being his friend, his butler, his partner in crime, anything to help him, even if the knowledge of Neon’s true feelings is eating him from the inside.

Mio comes to a stop next to the refreshments, loading up his tray once more. This time, it is him who stares holes into Neon’s back, and not a second later he turns around, staring right back, his gaze dark and unfathomable. Holding himself back from leaping across the room and kiss Mio senseless, he knows. He shudders all over, then forces himself to look away and take a deep breath. Neon’s gaze stays on him for another moment, then that physical weight is gone, and Mio is left to do his job again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	3. Brontide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.

Neon was 33 years old and has been without a heart for six years.

He fiddled with the flowers in his hands, concentrating fully on his task. “Malte and Noel have opened up another shop,” he said quietly, smiling the slightest bit. Like always, there was a proud glint in his eyes as he spoke about the accomplishments of his siblings. “And Noel has become a father once more. It’s a boy this time. They’re not sure about names yet.” Though he was sure it was going to be something emotional. “Mama and Papa are really proud and didn’t want to give the kid back at all. Neither did I, but you know me.” His smile was fickle at best.

The flowers were slowly beginning to form into a circle between Neon’s clever fingers. “Astrid is doing a good job, being a huntress. There’s this young man she’s interested in, and I’m set to meet him in a few days. He sounds promising, and as long as she is happy, I am happy, too,” he continued, licking over his dry lips.

He would need to make sure the petals were going to be visible against the gray of the granite. Just as gray as the sky was getting, Neon noticed, looking up. “Ah, perfect to match the melancholy of this place, don’t you think?” Of course, Mio didn’t answer. He hadn’t answered in the last six years since Neon had had him buried next to his grandmothers.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, a foreboding sign of rain. Neon didn’t much care about that, though he was sure Mio would scold him something fierce should he catch a cold. The flowers were resembling a crown now, perfectly arranged as always. “I still remember the way your hair would stand up into all directions when the air was charged with electricity. You were so embarrassed, but I absolutely loved it. I could tease you about it for hours.” His quiet laugh cut off as soon as it had begun, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

His work was slowly coming towards an end, a clear signal for him to leave. He wouldn’t be able to, if he hadn’t given himself a deadline. “I still haven’t touched your radio in the kitchen,” he added, quieter now. “I’m almost sneezing just from looking at it, with all the dust gathering around it, but I can’t put it away. It’s one of the only things reminding me that you have been with me in that house at all.”

The flower crown was placed carefully on top of the granite stone watching over Mio Holmgren’s grave, as always, a mix of white sword lilies and blue forget-me-nots. “I’ll be back next week, I promise.” Barely a whisper, his voice was by now. His eyes were dry and free of tears. Neon hasn’t cried in a long time, and he surely wouldn’t start now. It wouldn’t do to make his husband worry when all he had wanted to do was visit.

With a last sigh, Neon stood up, dusted off his pant legs and straightened. He took a step forward and touched the stone with just his fingertips, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply the smell of coming rain. “I hope you and Dad keep each other company up there. Please wait for me a little while longer, alright?” The first drops of rain fell, and he made his way home, his soul tugging him into the other direction with every step.

Neon was 33 years old and has been without a heart for six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	4. Baisemain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

Claire still clearly remembers the day she had met Adrien, even 50 years later. She was young and stubborn and pushing herself too hard, unhappy with any kind of progress she had made. It was unfair that, despite all the effort put into the concerts, no one really visited them.

And at first, she hardly noticed the man sitting in front, until one of her coworkers nudged her playfully during one of her breaks. “See that beanstalk over there?”, Margaret asked her, pointing at the man now conversing with one of his friends, it seemed. Claire followed the path of her finger, and blinked a little as her gaze met that of the slender, tall man. His eyes widened, then he was grinning brightly and waving at her. As if they knew each other, or something. Claire managed a nod and a small wave back, and the man only seemed happier. “Aw, someone’s got a crush,” whispered Leslie, wagging her eyebrows at Claire. She only shook her head. Maybe he had gotten her switched up with another friend.

Claire ignored their teasing for the rest of the day, and concentrated back on the concert. She couldn’t help but look for the man again, though, despite firmly telling herself that it had been a simple case of mistaken identity, but there he sat, looking up at her with awe as she played. He even blushed as their eyes met, and she almost played the wrong sequence in response. The young woman quickly looked elsewhere, but couldn’t help but feel watched, even more so than usual. These eyes were on her and her alone, and every time she let herself look back at him, their gazes met until it proved a challenge to concentrate.

Afterwards, as she was packing up her things and got dressed to go home, she still remembered the man’s bright smile and exuberant applause as she had bowed, eyes only for her. Claire shook her head to get rid of that thought, feeling like a little girl again. As always, she said goodbye to both of her friends as they went their separate ways, but as she turned around, a few meters away from her, that man was waiting for her, looking nervous.

She sighed quietly, not sure why her heart was beating faster all of a sudden. Gripping her violin case a little tighter, she made her way past him, and the man spluttered, completely surprised, before he kept pace next to her, even though he was walking backwards. “Hey, could you wait a minute?”, he asked her with a nervous smile, stumbling along to the snickering of his friends in the background. Great. Were they going to make fun of them both? Nevertheless, Claire abruptly came to a halt, and her admirer stumbled one last time before straightening up before her.

“Ah, I wanted to ask when you’re going to play again,” he told her, hastily taking off his cap and holding it in his fiddling hands as he awaited her answer. “It’s just, you played so beautifully, and I could hardly take my eyes off you.”

Yes, she’d noticed that, she wanted to reply, but the sarcastic answer got stuck in her throat at the earnest, worried look in his eyes. As if he was fearing rejection. “There’s a plan for all the concert dates on this pamphlet,” she replied, taking it out of her coat and holding it out to him. “I’m playing at each of them, so you can choose which one you want to visit.” Her voice was surprisingly even, despite the more than unusual situation, and she was proud of herself for that, at least.

The man took the pamphlet from her with a happy smile, and immediately thumbed through the thing. “So, next Thursday?”, he asked, apparently just to confirm he had been reading right, and Claire nodded.

“Next Thursday,” she agreed, taking up the violin case that she had set down on the ground to talk to him again, and got ready to leave.

He hastily put the pamphlet away, and that was enough for her to stand still for another few moments, curious about this man who seemed so nervous around her for no reason. “Uhm, can I ask for your name, too?”, he finally managed to get out, and finally Claire cracked a smile, somehow endeared.

“Claire Vulpin,” she replied, hesitating only a little. What harm was there in letting him know her name?

His smile somehow got brighter than ever, and then he was bowing before her. “Adrien Cason, at your service, young lady,” he, Adrien apparently, replied, and she was blushing against her will at the gesture, not used to so much formality. As if sensing her bashfulness, he softly gripped her hand and pressed the softest kiss to her knuckles as he straightened up. “Nice to meet you, Claire.”

Claire took her hand back with more force than she had intended, flustered beyond reason. “Adrien,” she said, nodding at him, and his lips twitched, not at all discouraged by her reaction, it seemed.

She walked past him then, before Adrien could fluster her any more. His happy “Hope to see you again soon!” followed her all the way home to her little flat, her heartbeat still elevated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Adrien are Mio's parents, also belonging to me :)


	5. Dystopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dystopia - An imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell.

Neon played with the ring on his finger, twisting it back and forth, back and forth. His tears had dried some time ago, and now he was sitting still and quiet in one corner of their bedroom. Well, his bedroom now, wasn’t it?

The sound of rain could be heard, softly falling against the glass window underneath which he had curled up. Sometimes, lightning would light up the otherwise dark room. Normally, he would hate this. Hate sitting alone in the dark. But at least this way no one, least of all he himself, could see what kind of a mess he had become.

With his eyes red rimmed, giant bags beneath them and his cheeks sunken in, hollow and pale, Neon couldn’t be considered healthy anymore. But the hunger was gone, as was sleep. Mio was gone, and with him, his heart, his everything.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to sleep in that bed again, or look at the violin case leaning against the chair in front of the piano. The radio in the kitchen was already gathering dust, and he hadn’t dared open the cupboard full of porcelain. The first thing he always noticed upon entering the bathroom were the razor and the toothbrush that didn’t belong to him. His heart ached when he found his clothes still smelling of the washing detergent his husband had liked to use.

There were a hundred and one things reminding him of his Mio in this house, breaking his heart anew whenever he happened upon one of them. The thought of giving them up and away, of getting rid of them, however, was an entirely different hurt, stealing the breath from his lungs and making him wheeze with the pain.

On this day,  
I give you my heart,  
My promise,  
That I will walk with you,  
Hand in hand,  
Wherever our journey leads us,  
Living, learning, loving,  
Together,  
Forever.

Who would have thought that forever would only last a few years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	6. Adoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Send me 🗣+ the names of 2 muses on the blog, and there will be a random conversation written involving them.  
> 🗣+ Adrien & Claire

“Why.” There was that unimpressed glare on Claire’s face again, and Adrien’s grin widened. 

“Because you’re beautiful and I love you so much that I want to show it to everyone,” he replied, calmly folding his hands in his lap as he looked at his wife.

Claire blushed pink across the cheeks, but that didn’t stop her from glaring. “Everyone will think that I’m some sort of vain, old woman looking for praise!” she accused him, gesturing with both of her hands at the frame holding some newspaper cutouts of the interviews she had done in the last few days.

Adrien bit his lower lip to hold in laughter, his eyes sparkling with affection. “Everyone knows that this is my work, and you know it. What’s the problem, love?”

“It’s so embarrassing!” it burst out of her, a great confession in her mind and a predictable one in Adrien’s.

He softly reached out to take her hand, his thumb stroking over the back of it. “Everyone admiring you for your accomplishments? Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

“I…” she started, then sighed and interrupted herself to sit down next to her husband at the kitchen table. “Not like that. I appreciate it, Adrien, I really do, but…” 

“Then how about we take it down whenever we have visitors? I want to have something to look at when you’re not at home,” Adrien asked, conveniently not mentioning all those pictures of her he had on his scroll.

Claire looked at him again, piercing and seeing right through his charade. She knew, of course, what her husband was thinking. He only smiled brightly back at her, charming and sure. “Fine,” she finally grated out. “But only because it makes you happy.”

“And I really appreciate it,” Adrien replied between the kisses he was pressing to her face until Claire was giggling like a young maiden again. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)


	7. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: “Wow, you look… amazing.”

Adrien was fiddling with his fingers. A bad habit, his mothers called it, but he couldn’t help himself. He was terribly nervous, knowing Claire was going to show up in a few moments for their very first date. It had taken him a while to even gather the courage to ask her out since she had never seemed inclined to take their friendship to the next level.

Yet there he was. Nervous, on the verge of panicking and hoping he wouldn’t disappoint in the old formal clothes he had managed to acquire. He wanted to impress her, leave a lasting memory she could look back in fondness even if they didn’t work out. Claire deserved that and so much more, he thought, lips forming into a small smile.

He was distracted for but a moment, then steps alerted him to another person approaching. Do not get your hopes up, he firmly told his heart which made a funny little jump every time he thought Claire would show up before feeling disappointed when it was someone else.

But this time, finally, it was the young lady he had fallen in love with, and Adrien’s whole face lightened up with awe. As soon as their gazes met, Claire’s face blushed a light pink and she looked down at the purse in her hand for the last few steps towards her date.

She was wearing a middle length dress with a jacket thrown over it, her beautiful white hair put up in a bun and a necklace around her neck. “Wow, you look… amazing.” Her blush deepened, and Adrien couldn’t help but preen. As always, he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Thank you for showing up.”

Claire intertwined their fingers and smiled shyly. “Thank you for inviting me,” she replied, her golden eyes twinkling with affection, and Adrien could swear that his heart was beating right out of his chest, unable to look away from her even for a second. “Where are we going?”

That snapped him out of it, and he let go of her hand only to offer her his arm. She took it and his smile widened even more. “That’s a surprise,” he claimed, though words failed him for a moment when she leant against him a little more. “But I could tell you, if you want.”

Laughing quietly, Claire simply shook her head. “No, I like surprises. Especially if they come from you.” That didn’t help him calm down either, but somehow, he managed to get going and lead her towards the little café he had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)


	8. Semblance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: 7. That’s Hot! Hot! Hot!

There was no way out. He could feel his young master’s small hands fisting into the back of his coat, scared but holding on to Mio like a lifeline. He feared he was about to disappoint that trust as the thug came closer, holding a knife and wearing a dirty smirk.

Mio was used to being looked down on; a faunus in Atlas was never really safe. He’d known that since childhood, had seen his mama in danger more than once. But this time it wasn’t him being threatened, not primarily. It was Neon, the young master he was supposed to keep safe. 

They should not have gone outside by themselves. He should have taken his papa along with them to keep them safe. But Mio was 14 now, and he had thought himself able to take care of himself, and the young master, too, three years younger than him.

Both of their auras had been diminished with the man’s attacks, and Mio was trying not to panic. He needed to keep standing, needed to protect Neon behind him, whimpering in fear. Death and failure were no option for him.

The thug took another step closer, and his heart raced faster and faster. What should he do? He couldn’t do anything. He needed to do something. The knife swung down towards him, though that smug, dirty smirk was enough to light a spark of pure rage inside of him.

He wasn’t going to let that man just do what he wanted. Mio wasn’t just some disposable thing to be toyed with. He was a living being. He needed to protect not only himself, but also the young master. He needed to survive, to help his parents make money. 

Mio’s world erupted in blue fire as he screamed in defiance, his body set aflame with the rage and protectiveness welling up inside of him. Neon let out a scared yelp and let go, thankfully. The thug startled, but Mio was already moving forward, throwing his smaller body into the man’s and engulfing him in flame.

He looked down at him as he screamed and writhed in pain, slowly burning to a crisp. As he turned around, Neon looked scared of him, and the rage was gone, just like that. Mio knelt before the young master and carefully held his hand out to him. The young boy leapt into his arms, and he protected him from the screams slowly dying behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	9. Invite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Invite Me (maybe Mio inviting Neon to play the piano while he plays his violin?)
> 
> Leave a “Invite Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character asking another character to join them.

Neon came home to the sounds of the violin playing, and unbeknownst to him, a soft smile made its way onto his face. He was early, and had planned to surprise Mio with it. Now, he simply hung up his coat and scarf on the rack by the door before he ventured further inside.

The business man came to a stand in the doorway to the living room, leaning against it and watching the scene in front of him.

This was home, he thought, eyes on his husband’s relaxed features and the clever hands coaxing out the most beautiful sounds. If Mio had noticed his presence, he wouldn’t show. His eyes were closed, strands of hair falling into his forehead. The most amazing view, all for Neon.

Once the song was finished, Mio stayed put, his eyes still closed. Though he was loathe to interrupt this peaceful moment, Neon lightly clapped, and mirrored the smile Mio gifted him with.

His husband lowered the violin and carried it in one hand as he came closer to greet Neon with a kiss. He all too gladly leant down and cupped the man’s smooth jaw. He had missed Mio, even though they had only been a few hours apart.

“I’m not even done with dinner yet,” Mio commented upon pulling back, though he didn’t seem all too apologetic about it. He couldn’t be blamed for it; Neon should have told him about the canceled meeting after all. “But maybe you would like to sit down at the piano and play with me until dinner is ready?”

Neon smiled happily, and after one last kiss, nodded. “Of course, husband mine,” he agreed with a squeeze to the man’s pudgy waist, and wandered over to his beloved instrument. 

Mio took position next to him, and together, without saying anything, started playing their favourite duet, weaving a spell of love and warmth around them that erased the last bits of tension from Neon’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	10. Romantic Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: 10. Romantic bath VS Romantic massage  
> I chose romantic bath.

As Topaz came home from work, there was no sight of his husband by the door, and neither was he in the kitchen as he looked inside. Though there was food being kept warm for later, Mio had seemingly vanished.

“Bath!” Mio called from somewhere deeper inside the house, and in that moment, Topaz stepped on something that felt foreign against his socked feet. He looked down, and saw rose petals all over the floor, leading towards the bathroom. 

For a moment, he was confused, then he remembered their conversation from a few days ago, and Topaz’ face heated up. His heart beat faster as he continued on his way, finally walking into the bathroom. 

The sight of Mio inside of it, rose petals swimming on top of the sweet smelling bath water, made him stop, and it took him a moment before he even managed to swallow. 

His husband watched him out of halflidded, gleaming eyes, his skin rosy from the warmth, and his hair put up so it wouldn’t get wet. He was a vision he didn’t want to ever forget. 

“Welcome home,” Mio greeted, holding out his hands for his husband, and after a beat of silence, Topaz hastened over. With the slight widening of his smile, Mio cupped Topaz’ cheeks with dry hands and pressed a kiss to his mouth. It ended with a nibble to his lower lip, and he felt as if all of his blood had rushed to his head, then down south. “Will you join me?”

Topaz nodded eagerly as soon as Mio had let go of him, barely remembering to undress before he would jump into the bath with him. His husband’s appraising eyes felt like a physical weight on his body and made him clumsy, but finally he managed to sink inside the water opposite of Mio.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until it burst out of Topaz: “You look so beautiful, Mio, and I love you!” Just as hoped, Mio’s smile widened, and he shuffled closer, putting his thighs over Topaz’.

The much anticipated contact made Topaz shudder and his heart beat faster, though Mio only grabbed for a washing cloth that he wetted and finally swept over Topaz’ face in a tender motion. He couldn’t help but relax and close his eyes to enjoy the caresses. 

“I love you, too,” Mio mumbled as he rubbed the cloth over Topaz’ chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you enjoying yourself? Anything else you want me to do?”

Topaz simply shook his head, his cheeks still red but his smile soft as he opened his eyes, glittering like liquid gold. “This is perfect,” he told Mio truthfully, and kissed the other man’s forehead.

There truly wasn’t anything better to come home to, though Topaz would have been more than happy with the usual kiss to the cheek that Mio gifted him with whenever he came home at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my friend, found here: three-times-the-trouble.tumblr.com :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	11. Cooking Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 5. Restaurant date VS Cooking together   
> I chose cooking together :)

“What are you doing there?” Rhae asked, obviously amused as she stared down at what Neon was currently producing. The man looked sufficiently confused and looked up, stopping the motion of the knife that was supposed to cut the vegetables into bite friendly pieces. “You could murder someone with the pieces if you threw them hard enough.”

Just as excepted, Neon’s lower lip stuck out in a pout, and Rhae couldn’t help but laugh before she had pity on him. “Here, let me show you,” she suggested and ducked underneath his arm to stand between him and the counter on which the cutting board had been put. 

Neon automatically pressed his chest against her back and looked curiously over her head to see what was going on as she gently wormed her hands underneath his and one of them took the knife. “If you use the knife with these motions, you don’t even have to put so much strenght into it.” And make it sound as if he was butchering someone, but she wouldn’t say it out loud so he didn’t feel more bad about it any more than he already did.

Her cutting motions were indeed more smooth than anything Neon could ever achieve, but the bruise to his ego has been long forgotten. With each movement, Rhae’s hair brushed his chin, and her back bumped against his chest. If it hadn’t felt domestic before, it certainly did now. 

Even as the work was done, they stayed in that embrace. Neon had wrapped his arms properly around Rhae, and she had laid her hands upon his, squeezing them softly as he swayed them to the music from the radio. It would only be a matter of time until the children wanted something again, or someone would call in from work to get information on this or that project.

But for now they would enjoy the quiet time they had together, simply breathing each other in and enjoying the happy atmosphere that had settled around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my friend, found here at: snrs-rhae.tumblr.com!   
> Neon belongs to me :)


	12. Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: night out vs night in  
> I chose night in :)

“That shirt with those shoes?” Neon asked, wrinkling his nose in a disgusted manner as he munched on his carrot sticks and watched the latest episode of “Project Runway”. Mio, next to him and popping a new piece of chocolate into his mouth, rolled his eyes. He had no idea about that kind of stuff anyway.

Rhae, on his other side, nodded along to it. “The colours clash horribly,” she agreed, leaning over and getting herself some chocolate from the bag Mio was eating as well. “Does she really think she can win with that monstrosity? I pity the poor model.”

“I like the head piece,” Mio piped up just to wreak havoc, and Neon let out a horrified gasp, Rhae leaning over Neon’s body to look at him out of unbelieving eyes. The man's lips twitched, and Rhae sighed.

She patted Neon’s broad chest. “He’s having us on,” she told him, and the man lightly prodded his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Rude,” he commented, and Mio laughed quietly, Rhae soon joining in. They could both very well imagine Neon’s unimpressed expression without looking at his face, and the tallest of them sighed the sigh of the long suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my friend, found at snrs-rhae.tumblr.com! :)  
> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	13. Long time no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: First meeting VS Long time no see  
> I chose long time no see :)

The door opened, and next to the little steps his cats were making, heavy treads sounded, progressively getting louder and faster the closer they got. He grinned; he knew what came next. He let his bag fall to the ground and opened his arms wide. In the next second, a blur of blond and black jumped him and wrapped tight around him like the imitation of an octopus.

Kai laughed happily and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend. “You were gone forever,” Neon claimed, muffled in his shoulder. The man was naked, had seemingly simply shifted forms when he had heard Kai arrive.

The man raised a hand and softly stroked over Neon’s hair, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Kai had simply been working and had made sure to come home as soon as possible, but he already knew the problems that Neon was facing. 

So he let him cling to him for as long as he needed. It took a few minutes, then Neon was ready to let go. He gave Kai a shaky, apologetic smile, his ears close to his hair. Kai only kissed the tip of his nose, then crouched down to pet his other darlings. Neon reluctantly wandered off to get dressed, and for a moment Kai lifted his eyes to watch him walk away.

Then he concentrated back on his pets and paid them as much attention as possible, a happy grin on his face. It was a nice feeling, knowing someone was waiting at home for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my friend, found at three-times-the-trouble.tumblr.com  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	14. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Scars: I’ll write your character touching my character’s scars or vice versa

Neon shuddered as Sky’s clever fingers ran up and down his torso, gently stroking over the scars that littered almost every part of his body. His green eyes were fixed on the sight of them with a tender focus, as if they were just another part of his husband to love.

If Sky hadn’t told him that already, Neon would have doubted that. He knew, however, that his husband wouldn’t ever lie to him, so he would have to accept that fact and live with it. Not that it was hard; simply new and foreign to his mind.

He blinked himself out of his thoughts as Sky leant forward with a smile, Neon only able to see the top of his head and his blue curls that he loved so much. Even more goosebumps raised on his skin as his lips touched the coarse texture of the thickest scar. 

There wasn’t much sensitivity left inside the tissue, which was why Neon could hardly feel the touch, but the gesture made a lump form inside his throat. “You really don’t have to,” he reminded his husband.

Sky looked up only for a moment, quirking an eyebrow. “I want to,” he replied, earnest and loving. He came up for a gentle kiss to Neon’s lips, then began tracing his scars with his own again. 

Neon swallowed hard and let his head fall back, a long, low breath leaving his mouth and making his chest rise before it sunk down again. Sky’s lips curled against his skin in satisfaction, and he let out a low laugh in response, tangling his fingers in his husband’s beautiful hair.

There was no further move he would be making unless Sky asked him to. He had promised to let his husband take care of him tonight, and if it meant kisses pressed to the ugliest part of his body, he would take it, and gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my friend, found here at three-times-the-trouble.tumblr.com! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	15. Amuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Amuse Me: I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer yours up.

Dot was worrying, which was, while not that strange, quiete unusual for the student that claimed to be calm about all matters. Sia hadn’t been smiling since yesterday at exacty 9:23 PM, and not even breakfast had been able to cheer her up. Nuria's prodding hadn’t brought about any results, either.

Now they were sitting in class together, not two seats apart. Dot waited for Sia to look over at them to make a funny face that would make her laugh like it always did. But the girl never looked up, no matter how many times Dot was about to unleash their speciality.

Due to that, they had no idea what the class had been about, and that was almost as bad. They would have to copy the notes from someone else, no matter how much it would pain them to have to ask.

Even the next class didn’t yield any results, making Dot thoughtful. Somehow, their whole team seemed to be unhappy just because Sia was. They would have to think of something else.

During the afternoon, Dot was busy searching through their desk, sometimes holding up a piece of paper, then putting it down again. In the end, they had a small selection collected and took them up.

If they had remembered right, there had been a few bullies at school lately that had picked on smaller girls especially. Maybe they had bothered Sia as well, and with how insecure she sometimes was with her behaviour, Dot thought she could use a little pep talk.

They found Sia sitting outside by herself, close to a tree where she was leaning against the bark. Dot sat down next to her. The girl looked up in surprise, then averted her eyes again. 

Dot cleared their throat to gain her attention back, then put the first picture into her hands. It was a portrait of her they had made at the beginning of the school year. “Dot…”, Sia mumbled, seeming overwhelmed. “Is that really how you see me?”

The student simply nodded and gave her the next picture. It was her and Nuria, laughing together. Tears gathered in the girl’s eyes, and Dot gave her a handkerchief. Before she could try to hug them, she got the next picture. 

It was her and Nuria, sitting with each other and talking as if they were having a great time. They gave her a few minutes to stare at that one as well, then she got the next.

This one showed her and Dot nibbling on the cheese and grape skewers from the stand in town that was their favourite. The tears finally spilled over as it sunk in what Dot was trying to tell her. 

Dot opened their arms and let her hug them to her heart’s content. “Thank you…”, she mumbled, and the student managed to pat her back in a reassuring manner.

“You’re welcome,” they mumbled back with the barest hint of a smile. They was happy that they had been able to cheer their best friend up after all.

Sia sniffed and hugged them a little tighter. “Can I keep them?” she asked quietly. “Please, Dot?”

With only slight hesitation did the student finally nod. “Of course,” they replied. They could always draw more they could stare at when they were away from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my friend, found at thrn-sia.tumblr.com! :)  
> Dot belongs to me, found at thorn-twisted :)


	16. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Costume: Your character or mine, dressing up for the other

Rhae checked her appearance one last time. In her dress, showing off her curves in all the best ways, and her hair put up, she was satisfied. She was dressed to impress, after all. A light touch of makeup to make her eyes seem bigger, then the necklace leading the gaze towards her chest. At long last, her shoes with only the slightest heels so she wouldn’t tower over her object of affection and intimidate the poor man even further.

She was as ready as she would ever be. With a smile, she grabbed her bag, complimenting her dress and put on her coat. No matter how cold it would be outside, the thought of the faunus would keep her warm.

Outside waited a car to bring her to the little plaze she knew the place to be where Mio was playing his violin at this time of the day. The sun was slowly setting as they drove on, and Rhae happily stared out of the window.

Her driver helped her out of the car, and she took his hand with a friendly smile that the man answered with a shy, delighted one. He was instructed to wait until Rhae came back later.

As soon as she concentrated back on her surroundings, she could already hear the clear sounds of the violin. Her smile widened automatically as she walked towards it with confident, easy steps, her heels clicking on the ground. 

She came to a stop barely two meters away from the man playing the violin and coaxing out the beautiful sounds with seeming ease. Rhae clapped as the song ended, meeting Mio’s surprised gaze with hers.

The faunus let his violin sink and swallowed hard as he let his eyes sweep over her form, his face pink not only from the cold, she could tell. “You play wonderfully,” she praised the man with a happy smile, tilting her head and looking at him from under her eyelashes. 

Mio managed to sign a thank you with one hand, and the question was written all over his face as he looked at her. “I want to show you something,” Rhae told him, and at his dubious expression, she added with a laugh: “Something nice, I promise.”

It took a few seconds of indecision, but finally Mio nodded and put the violin away. Rhae had been his last visitor that day, it seemed. He carried the instrument case in one hand, his free arm he offered to Rhae.

She gladly took it and leant against him, not missing the way he stiffened up for a moment at the unusual contact. But Rhae had waited enough, and she wasn’t going to resist any longer, not with the way he was looking at her. She wanted him, and she was going to possess him.

With a happy smile, she lead Mio over to the car waiting for them, not starting a conversation now that he couldn’t answer. On the backseat, she scooted as close to him as possible.

Mio stared out of the window, his cheeks red and his heart beating fast. He wasn’t able to look at Rhae with her being so close, but he would learn to get used to this, and to her. She would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my friend, found at snrs-rhae.tumblr.com  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	17. Enamor Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Enamor Me: I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours

Kai smiled as he opened the window and found another bouquet sitting there. Each and every evening there was another one, though no one had been able to catch the one leaving them there for him.

He took it up and smelled the flowers, a soft spark in his eyes. Though he didn’t know that secret admirer of his, he had to admit that he had excellent taste in flowers and their combinations. A bit of flower language even he knew. 

Admiration, beauty, first love, secrets, shyness.

The adventurer closed the window again and searched for a vase so it could join the others, placed all around his house. It was a wonder he even had enough, though lately Rhae had been bringing more over to his place with a wink and a special sparkle in her eyes. They were all curious about that someone who was that persistent and original just to woo Kai.

It was certainly better than the usual drunken advances in the bars he sometimes frequented. Kai also couldn’t deny already having a picture in his mind, though he tried not to get his hopes up too much.

Those happy fantasies stayed with him until he went to sleep that night, and the whole work day. He was looking forward to the flowers as he came home. After greeting his beloved cats, he went upstairs and opened the window.

Kai’s happy, anticipatory grin waned as he saw that there was not a new bouquet. He leant over the windowsill and looked around his garden, but the flowers had not fallen down by accident. With a disappointed frown, he closed the window again and made himself bed ready.

Over the next few days, not even a petal appeared on Kai’s windowsill. His disappointment turned into worry. Had something happened to his secret admirer? Or had they grown tired of him? Had they moved away? Questions swirled through his head, and wouldn’t let him rest.

Even his siblings quickly noticed, and so it spilled out of him as Rhae asked, and her understanding and worried smile eased some of his troubling thoughts. He would just have to wait, she said, wait until the flowers reappeared. No one with such dedication would simply stop.

So he waited. A whole week passed until there was a commotion in the garden. His cats had reacted to something, and some of them made excited noises.

Upon walking outside, he noticed that it was Egil clutching to someone’s trousers. His eyes wandered up, and met a startled, blue gaze.

The man was tall, blond, with those amazingly light blue eyes, and he was wearing a cast. A bouquet of flowers was hiding behind his back. “It’s you,” Kai stated, a happy smile blooming on his face as he came closer.

His secret admirer seemed indecisive, torn between staying and running away. Kai stopped two meters away from him, not wanting to scare the man away now that he was finally in front of him. “Thank you for the flowers,” he continued, his smile big and carefree. His heart was beating faster. He wouldn’t mind getting to know him. 

Hesitantly, the man got out the bouquet from behind his back as it didn’t seem that Kai would bite his head off, and held it out to the other. He cleared his throat. “I hope you like them as well,” he whispered, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. 

Kai happily got the flowers from him, though the man almost let them fall as their fingers touched. The adventurer simply caught them and held them to his chest. “Thank you, I love them,” he told the other with his brightest smile yet. “Do you want to come in, …?”

The man nodded, and followed Kai as he walked into the house. “Neon,” he said, and Kai looked over his shoulder.

“Nice to finally meet you, Neon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend, found at three-times-the-trouble.tumblr.com! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	18. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Scarf: Your character or Mine borrowing/stealing clothes from the other

In the first five months of Mio’s pregnancy, it hadn’t been uncommon for Topaz to find his husband asleep on their bed when he came home from work. This time wasn’t any different, he thought, as he called Mio’s name and no answer came.

He wandered through the house looking for his husband, and finally found him in the bedroom, though this time the man had stolen one of Topaz’ thick pullovers, stretching around the swollen belly that housed their first child.

With a happy smile, Topaz sat down on the bed next to Mio and softly stroked over his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead. His husband always wanted to get woken up when he came home to properly greet him.

With a sigh and fluttering eyelashes, Mio did slowly wake up, blinking open heavy eyelids. Topaz helped him sit up, a bit more difficult now with the added weight. “Welcome home,” his husband mumbled, rubbing over his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

It was terribly cute, and Topaz couldn’t help but marvel at the adorable display. “Mio, did you sleep well?” he wanted to know with a bright smile, giving Mio another kiss on the forehead.

Mio let out a long breath, cuddling up against Topaz, who immedeately wrapped an arm around him to keep him close. “I think I’m going to fall asleep again,” he mumbled around a yawn as he nuzzled his husband’s shoulder. “Can you order something in for dinner, please? I don’t want to cook tonight.”

Topaz smiled happily and nodded. “Of course, Mio,” he agreed, kissing the other man’s hair. His heart was beating a bit faster with how much he loved the man in his arms. “Do you want something special?” Sometimes the man had cravings, due to the hormones, and Topaz would fulfill his every wish.

The faunus hummed in thought, already sounding half asleep. “Want something with bell peppers, please,” he mumbled, shifting around and getting comfortable, ready to sink back into sleep any moment now.

“I’ll find something nice,” Topaz promised, though he waited until Mio’s breath had deepened so he could carefully lower him back to the bed. He put their warmest blanket over his form, laid his hand on his belly for just a moment. He breathed in deeply and blinked happy tears away.

Then, Mio got another kiss to the forehead, and Topaz left the room as quietly as he could, leaving the door open just the tiniest bit in case Mio needed anything and called for his assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	19. Get Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Get Me: I will write a drabble about my character saving yours.

After the whole incident with the lamp and Rhae’s subsequent injury, all male occupants of the house were a little tense, to say the least. At least one of them always kept an eye on her when she traversed the house and the garden.

This time, it was Mio who had followed her outside in the pretense of checking something for Neon while Rhae was standing up on a ladder and fixing the lower tiles of the roof. 

He had been right in his concerns. Not soon after, the ladder dangerously wobbled, and with it, Rhae, too. Though she tried to hold onto the downspout, she still fell down from the roof. 

Mio ran over to her and held out his arms. Rhae fell right into them. He would have been able to keep standing as well if he hadn’t shifted his weight in the wrong manner. His leg gave in beneath him, and they both tumbled to the ground, Rhae clutching tight to his shoulders.

“Are you alright, milady?” he asked, trying not to concentrate on the pain in his ankle and the weight on his lap. “Were you hurt?”

Rhae frowned at him, though there was a light blush on her cheeks. “I’m alright, but Mio, what about you?” she asked back, only now remembering to carefully get up from him.

“Perfectly fine,” Mio replied, trying to stand up right after her. He couldn’t put his weight on his right leg, and his frown had deepened. 

“You’re hurt,” Rhae commented with her own frown. And just because he had saved her. Without further hesitation, she lifted him into her arms.

Mio spluttered in surprise, holding onto Rhae as if he was afraid she would let him fall. “Milady, this is hardly appropriate,” he couldn’t help but say, sounding slightly scandalized.

During any other time, Rhae would have laughed. She didn’t now, and simply carried him back into the house. “I’ll set you down soon enough, and then we’ll call Linnea to help you,” she decided, not willing to listen to any further protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	20. Snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Kiss in the rain VS Snowball fight  
> I chose snowball fight :)

Neon startled as something cold hit the back of his head. He turned around to look for the source, snow dripping from his hair as he frowned, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

He spotted Rhae not soon after, though she was looking elsewhere and pretending to be deep in thought. Neon could see the snow clinging to her gloves, and his eyes narrowed even further as he pouted.

With a grumble, he crouched down and formed his own snowball, throwing it after her not a few moments later. Of course he didn’t manage to hit her. But it did made Rhae notice, and she grinned as she swooped down, made the next snowball and hit him right in the face. 

She ran away laughing as Neon made a frustrated noise and chased after her, trying to gather more snow and failing miserably. His friend was faster on her feet and threw snowball after snowball at him. In the end he simply decided to concentrate on running, and thanks to his stamina, he managed to catched her.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and Rhae struggled halfheartedly, though she was no match for his strenght. “I should put snow down your back for my revenge,” he muttered, and Rhae gasped.

“Don’t you dare!” she exclaimed, struggling harder. It was her luck that Neon slipped on the ground and tumbled into the snow with her.

Quick as anything, Rhae turned around as his hold on her weakened, instead straddling his body like she would do during training. For a moment, all Neon could do was stare and admire the snowflakes in her hair, the way her cheeks were blushing from the cold and the way her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

He blinked himself out of it as Rhae’s gaze turned concerned. “Neon, are you alright?” she wanted to know, leaning down to inspect his head for injuries. Neon used that moment to switch their positions, pressing Rhae into the snow.

“Hah, you fell for my evil plan,” he muttered in his darkest voice, and Rhae broke out into breathless laughter after a moment of shock. Neon’s lips automatically twitched into a fond smile at that. He truly wouldn’t mind seeing Rhae in that way more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	21. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Headache: How my character will take care of yours when they have a headache

Extremely carefully, Neon put a wet cloth over Shade’s forehead after softly stroking a few hairs away so they wouldn’t get wet as well. The curtains had been pulled close and only let in a little light while his best friend rested.

Shade opened his eyes to give Neon a thankful nod and a small smile, and Neon tentatively smiled back. He was just doing what Mio had done for him all these years, and he really hoped it would help Shade as well.

The young man closed his eyes again and tried to relax, Neon could see that. He carefully got up and went over to carry a chair over to the bed on which he could sit and wait. 

He took Shade’s hand into his own and squeezed it softly. His friend’s lips curled into a little smile, barely there, and it felt as if he had done the right thing. Now, he would only have to wait until Shade fell asleep. He had gotten painkillers before, and it would take a while until they worked on him.

Though he normally wasn’t the type to sit still as that quickly bored him, Neon pushed that feeling away so he could help his friend as best as he could. 

It took another thirty minutes until Shade’s frown smoothed out and his breaths deepened as he fell asleep. 

Neon breathed out a sigh of relief and softly squeezed Shade’s hand in reassurance. He would stay with him until he woke up again, this time hopefully without a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend, found at fallen-night-sky.tumblr.com! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	22. Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Sports VS Theater  
> I chose theater :)

Though he had seen “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” a few times before, Kai had to admit that this version was the best of them. If anyone asked him, he would deny that it had anything to do with the actor playing Oberon. He surely wasn’t the only one coming to see the handsome man running around the stage half naked and swinging around his smaller counterpart.

No, if anyone asked he would say that he liked the stage art and the nice twist they had given the story by making it a bit more modern. 

During the break, he slipped out of the room with the rest of the crowd, though he took another turn in the corridors and let himself be lead back to where the actors had their break rooms. The staff already knew him. He came here every night, after all, so as not to miss one single performance of his husband.

He opened the door of Norvid Caelum Holmgren’s break room and stepped inside with a happy grin. The man inside already turned around in his chair and beamed at him. 

There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and before Neon could even sit up, Kai had straddled his lap and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I don’t like the way you frolick up around the stage and kiss someone else,” he informed him once they pulled away, both breathing heavily now.

Neon blinked, obviously trying to get his thoughts back in order. He soon frowned and pouted. “I’m just doing what it says in the script,” he complained, and Kai laughed at that, barely resisting messing up his appearance further so the artists didn’t have any more work than they already did.

“You’re doing great and I love the way you act,” he promised his husband, and happily watched that lovely blush steal its way across Neon’s cheeks. “You are a vision up on stage. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

That lovely blush deepened, and Neon struggled to stay still; he could feel it in the way his body had tensed up. “Kai,” he whispered, gripping tight to his hips now so he wouldn’t move.

The faunus automatically looked down and between their bodies. Just as he had guessed, he thought with a sly grin. While the compliments had helped, the adrenalin from up on the stage had done the rest. “Need help?” he asked, sounding far too gleeful even to his own ears.

Kai didn’t wait for a verbal answer. Neon had let go of his hips and was now gripping tight to the arms of his chair so he could easily crouch down in front of him. They still had some time left after all.

Fifteen minutes later, the break was over and Kai milled into the auditorium with the rest of the crowd. He looked like the cat that got the cream and licked over his lips as he sat down on his assigned seat.

No one paid him any attention. No, the attention was on the actors on the stage alone. Oberon looked even more flushed than before the break, but it didn’t stop the man from delivering a great performance that he could be proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	23. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: "What’s with the box?" drabble for Adrien

Adrien looked up at the question, giving Topaz an indulgent smile. “I’ll tell you if you hand it over to me,” he promised the young man, holding out his hands.

Topaz very gently handed over the box, and Adrien put it on top of his legs before he wheeled himself over to the kitchen to sit at the table. Topaz followed him and sat down next to him.

His curious eyes were darting back and forth between Adrien’s face and the mysterious box, and the old man couldn’t help but smile at that. He did remind him of a younger Mio, always seeking new secrets.

“It’s a special box,” he told him, opening the lid to reveal little objects and old photos. “I like to put all of my special memories inside, you know?”

Topaz’ eyes were wide and awed as he stared down at the contents, but didn’t dare grab for anything. Instead Adrien reached inside and gave him the old, black ring box from his proposal now almost 30 years ago. “Open it,” he urged.

After some hesitation, Topaz did and stared at the simple silver band with a tiny jewel in the middle of it. “Did you use this to propose to Mum?” he asked on a hushed whisper, sounding excited.

Adrien’s smile grew softer, and his eyes shone with fondness. “Yes,” he told the young man with a nod. “She wore it until our wedding day and she got the wedding ring from me. I couldn’t put it away, and Claire didn’t want to, either.”

Topaz stared at the ring for a while more, then gently closed the lid and put the ring box next to the bigger one. Adrien had meanwhile pulled out some old photos, still in brown and white.

He held them out to Topaz, and the young man carefully took a hold of them to look at them. “Our wedding photos,” Adrien told him with a loving smile. It was just his luck that his son didn’t notice the happy tears in his eyes. He blinked them away and pointed at the people on them.

“There are Claire and myself, of course, and on both of our sides, my mothers,” he explained to Topaz, his smile turning bittersweet for a moment.

Topaz didn’t notice. “Mum looked so beautiful in her dress!” he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with awe while he wore his typical bright smile. 

Adrien nodded. “She did. I’m sure she still would,” he agreed with a little laugh and sank into memories of the day as he studied the pictures.

Only Topaz’ next question made him return to the presence. “And where are Mum’s parents?” he wanted to know, seeming confused.

“When I met Claire, she had already broken with her family,” Adrien told him and gently patted his hand as he seemed so sad about the whole thing. “I don’t know the details, but they haven’t been good to her. It’s better this way.”

After a few seconds, Topaz managed a nod. “She has a new family now and we all love her very much,” he agreed, and Adrien laughed fondly, gently messing up the young man’s hair.

“You are absolutely right, Topaz lad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Adrien belongs to me :)


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 24. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” Mio said before Neon could close the door behind him.

He turned around and blinked, not really sure what he meant for a moment before he remembered. With a slanted smile, he sighed and said: “You’ve seen the ring box.”

Mio nodded, his own lips twisted into an apoogetic smile. “I’ve seen the ring box,” he confirmed. Neon gave him a kiss on the forehead, and the wrinkles there smoothed out. “It was a bad hiding place and you know it,” he added with a wink, and Neon snorted.

“I know. I never said I was good at hiding things anyway,” he replied, sticking out his tongue, and it was Mio’s turn to be amused at the other’s antics. They both sobered up again as Neon looked at his watch. “I swear I’m going to ask you when I’m back. Properly, with flowers and everything. Like you wanted.”

“Alright,” Mio agreed with half a laugh and tears in his eyes that he blinked away. “Take care. I love you.”

Neon kissed him goodbye properly this time. “I love you, too,” he promised him, then he rushed out of the mansion and towards his car. He would be away on business for a few days.

Mio didn’t know how he was supposed to last and not die of excitement over the course of them but he would manage somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	25. Value Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Value Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character telling yours how they feel about them.

Carefully, Neon took her hand. “I just-” he started, then stopped himself and took a deep breath. How was he supposed to start? His eyes fell on Rhae’s golden hair, her eyelashes, her nose, her mouth.

“I appreciate you being you. I… appreciate the way you are always there for me, that we share the same humour and the way you look at me sometimes. Torn between pride and incredulousness.” He sighed again, tears in his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been looked at in that way,” Neon added, more quiet.

With another shuddering breath, Neon continued. “I… I love the way your hair falls, and when you put a strand behind your ear and when you put it up alltogether. It’s distracting and maddening and makes me go crazy. That’s ridiculous, isn’t it?

You… must have noticed before. You must have. You must know how much I… I’m an open book. That’s what you always tell me. But in case you don’t know, I will tell you. I will, I swear.”

Neon wiped over his eyes with his free hand, and squeezed Rhae’s hand with the other. “But you need to wake up first, alright?” he asked of her, his gaze landing on her peaceful sleeping face. “You need to wake up and tell me that I’m too careless, sitting here all day and night. Threaten to make me eat by force, and I will laugh it off, because that’s what I do, you know? Otherwise I’d probably be too shocked to speak.” He licked over his dry lips.

“The way you speak to me sometimes, with that authorative tone, it does things to me. Things you don’t speak of in polite company. That’s probably why I’m comfortable telling you right now. That’s weird, too, right? I’m weird. I can’t even tell you these things in person.”

He sighed again, his hand reaching out to trace her cheek, but falling to his side halfway through the motion and before he could touch her at all. “I just…” he began, new tears welling up, and his voice breaking on the next words. “I just want to see you smile again. Not even at me. Just… smile. And be happy. Be happy always. That’s enough for me.”

The first tear dripped down his nose and onto the back of the hand with which he was still holding Rhae’s. “I could watch you for hours, you just being you. But not like this. I want to see you in action, doing what you love. Doing what you are meant to be doing. Loving your family, working on your weapons, cooking and baking and all those stunts we pull together during training.”

Neon’s lips twitched against his will, and his voice turned low and fond. “I’ll even let you win this time, alright? I’ll make you as much hot cocoa as you can drink. I’ll even sing for you. I’ll tell you about every single scar on my body. I’ll… tell you what I feel for you. So you know that you are loved. Loved so much.” His voice broke on the last word again.

“But please wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	26. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Thank you.” VS “I’m sorry.”  
> I chose "I'm sorry." :)

It starts, like all good love stories do, with an accident.

Topaz was clumsy. He knew it, his family knew it, and his friends did, too. There was nothing to be done about it but apologizing to whoever he had run over or almost punched in his fright and move on. Didn’t help with the feeling of guilt and shame that came with it, but with the help of his loved ones, he usually managed to get over it.

However, the accident making it possible for him to meet and get to know his one true love, he wouldn’t ever regret, he was sure of that. 

He could still remember that fateful day as if it was just yesterday. It had been snowing more than usual, and thick snow flakes were falling from the sky to obscure his vision. Topaz was on his way home after visiting his best friend Steve, already looking forward to eating the apple pie he had been given.

His thoughts drifted away from him for a moment, and his stomach gurgled in happy anticipation. In the next moment, something crashed against him and fell to the ground with a small, surprised sound. 

Topaz managed to stay standing and clutch his package to him, but the young man in front of him hadn’t been so lucky. His groceries had been strewn about the sidewalk, and he was already trying to get them back together. 

“I’m sorry!” Topaz exclaimed and crouched down to help him after putting his package into his bag. A flash of golden eyes and snowflakes caught in thick lashes made him stop, his heart missing a beat, then he went back to helping.

Once they were done, the young man straightened up. “Thank you,” he said, dusting snow off his clothing. His fox tail danced back and forth, getting rid of the rest. “And I’m sorry for walking into you. I hope you haven’t been hurt.”

“N-no, it’s fine,” Topaz stuttered with blushing cheeks, his voice once again dying off as the man aimed a small smile at him. Then his own eyes grew concerned. “Are you hurt?” he asked, obviously worried.

The faunus smiled a little brighter. “I’m fine,” he promised with a nod, then his scroll rang. Topaz, who had been about to ask for his name, shut his mouth and waited for an opportunity. The other turned away and began speaking in Atlesian, a language the smith had yet to learn.

After a while, he turned back around, seeming surprised at Topaz still standing there and waiting on him. “Is truly everything alright?” he asked with a small laugh, shaking his head at Topaz.

And Topaz nodded enthusiastically, trying to find the words that had been in his head and had suddenly vanished at hearing the man laugh. “I’m Topaz,” he finally managed to introduce himself, thrusting out his hand to the faunus.

The man blinked, then smiled and shifted the bag of groceries to one arm so he could shake it. “Nice to meet you, Topaz,” he replied, letting go of Topaz after a short while. “I’m Mio.”

“Uhm, can I walk you home?” Topaz blurted out, his eyes widening in embarrassment as his cheeks blushed a bright red. But he had to try. When would he meet someone again who wasn’t angry about being run over?

Mio’s lips twitched. “To make sure I don’t run into any other people?” he asked, having pity on Topaz. But his eyes were sparkling with curiousity and the beginning stages of fondness.

For a moment, Topaz couldn’t look away. Then he nodded again. “Yes,” he said with more surety than he felt. “And to spend more time with you,” he added, blushing brighter yet.

It was Mio’s turn to blush, just a little, but his smile grew softer. “I would like that, too,” he replied, slowly beginning to walk into the direction of home. “Come along, Topaz.”

Topaz needed another few seconds in which his heart beat right out of his chest, then a bright smile claimed his lips and he bounded after Mio to accompany him home like he had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)  
> fun fact: their ship name is "golden toast"


	27. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Pet — I’ll write a drabble of my character buying yours a pet.

“I got her from the animal shelter,” Mio explained, holding out the blind cat to Kai with a small smile. “They said she was getting bullied by the other cats and couldn’t really get any food by herself.” Even now, the poor thing was shaking.

Kai’s eyes shimmered with pity and love for the small thing, and he gestured for Mio to put her down. He crouched down as well, then held out his fingers to the little cat. “Come here, there’s nothing to fear anymore,” he told the feline softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Mio watched him in return, knowing he had made the right choice in bringing the cat, now slowly approaching the other man, to Kai. The blind feline gently stubbed against the man’s fingertips, and both of their smiles widened.

Not much later, and the cat was even relaxed enough to be pet. “She doesn’t have a name yet, and wouldn’t react to any, so that’s something you will have to teach her. I guess she will be fearful of your other cats, but I hope that’s going to change in time.”

It hadn’t been decided that Kai would keep the cat; at least not verbally. As soon as he had set eyes on it, however, Mio had known he would take it. “I have a whole book full of names to choose from,” Kai replied, smiling as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself. “Thank you for bringing her to me, Mio.”

“I knew she would be welcome here and get the treatment she deserves,” Mio replied with a shrug, but he was smiling while he was at it. “It was the only choice, really.”

Kai shook his head, stood up and pulled Mio into an embrace. “Thank you,” he said again, even more earnestly, and finally the smaller male hugged back, hiding his face in the man’s shoulder.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	28. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Sleep — I’ll write a drabble of my character snuggling in bed with yours.

The alarm went off, but in the next moment, Neon threw his hand over the button and it stopped. “No,” he half mumbled, half whined. “No.” They had both forgotten to put off the alarm for today, but this wasn’t half bad either when he had Rhae chuckling at his behaviour, right inside his arms.

The children were with their grandparents, and they had both taken the day off. There was no need to get up early or out of bed in any case, and Neon made sure to wrap his arms more firmly around his wife. “Not getting up,” he added, just to make it clear that he wouldn’t be moving.

“Oh no, what a terrible fate,” Rhae teased, the smile obvious in her voice as she cuddled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. “Whatever shall I do to get free?”

Neon rolled his eyes even though he had not opened them. “You don’t want to get out of bed,” he replied as if it was a fact, sounding petulant. “I need more sleep, and you, too.”

Rhae laughed again, quiet and lovely, and Neon’s heart was suffused with the warmth and love he felt for her. If he could just have her laughing for the rest of his life, he would never be unhappy.

“Sleep,” he asked of her again, his lips buzzing against her forehead and his beard tickling her skin. Rhae squirmed a little around to get more comfortable, then settled in the cradle of his arms and wrapped her own around his broader body in turn.

She kissed his chin. “Sleep,” she quietly agreed, already sounding just as sleepy as her husband did. Together, they drifted off again to spend the morning in bed and do nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	29. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 14. A shrunken sweater

“That was my favourite,” Mio quietly lamented, holding up the shrunken sweater for inspection. Neon looked over to him from where he was hanging up the laundry and frowned.

“I think that was my fault, sorry,” he mumbled and wrapped his arms around his husband from behind, his chin landing on top of Mio’s head. “Can’t you unshrink it again?”

Mio sighed the sigh of the long suffering. “I really can’t.”

Neon nodded thoughtfully. “But you have to admit that the thing is really hideous and looked like a potato sack on you,” he replied, trying not to smile when the sweater was obviously so important to his husband.

“It looked hideous, but it was just that big that I loved wearing it, you know?” There was a bit of regret in Mio’s tone, and Neon hugged him tighter.

“Then how about you ask Adrien for another one? It’s not like he has too few and he always likes to share,” Neon suggested after a while of swaying them both back and forth. “I’m sure you can find one just as hideous and big as the old one, and after a while it will even smell of you again.”

Why that last point should be important to Mio was beyond him, but he was smiling again. “Maybe I will do that,” he decided, finally leaning back against the hold Neon had on him. “And you will help me find the best one.”

“The most hideous one, yes,” Neon agreed with a grin, pressing a kiss to the side of Mio’s head but making no move to untangle himself. These moments of peace had been few and far between in these last few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio and Neon belong to me :)


	30. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 15. Baby’s first steps

“Okay, and now…” Adrien mumbled, gently taking his hands away from his little daughter’s armpits to let her stand on her own two feet. The little girl frowned in concentration and swayed, but finally managed to keep standing.

She looked so cute with her golden locks and pouty mouth, and her father’s proud eyes rested on her as he walked backwards and crouched back down. “Come on,” he urged. “Come here, little one. Papa’s gonna catch you.”

As he held out his hand to her, his daughter took her first steps towards him. Adrien’s smile widened and widened until he thought his face would split. Claire had her hands clasped in front of her chin as she watched the scene with bated breath. “You can do it!” she encouraged her baby, and a determined expression came to her face.

She managed the last few steps and stumbled into Adrien’s arms. He swept her to his chest and got up with her to swirl er around. He laughed happily, and even his little laughter let out a high pitched giggle as he kissed her all over the face. 

Adrien held his little treasure against his chest with one arm, the other he wrapped around his wife and pressed the both of them close to him. “She made her first steps, Claire,” he mumbled, trying not to start crying. “I’m so proud.”

“She did,” Claire quietly replied, but with such love and warmth that Adrien started crying against his will. She played with their daughter’s fingers and made her giggle again.

He truly couldn’t be happier right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)  
> their "daughter", at this point in the timeline, is Mio^^


	31. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Obsession — I’ll write a drabble about my character having an obsession with yours.(or Vise versa. )

“Oh, would you look at yourself!” Mari sighed in delight as she saw her newest puppet sitting there amongst the pillows of her bed. With his long lashes and beautiful blue hair, Sky truly was a treasure among her collection.

His glassy eyes and deep breathing only added to that, she thought, carefully sitting down in front of him in his custom made clothes and arranging his locks this way and that.

Mari sighed again, her hands cupping his face and her thumb softly stroking over his lower lip. “I could look at you all day, you know?” she mumbled, not expecting an answer from her most beautiful puppet. “You are perfect. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

A gentle, loving kiss was pressed to the man’s forehead, then Mari leaned back again and got out her scroll to make photos of him from all angles. “I will keep you safe, here with me, I promise. No one will harm you ever again.”

Her fingers wandered down to his buttoned vest, gently slipping between them to open the buttons and bare his ruffled shirt to her gaze. “I could eat you right up, with how pretty you are,” she continued, her hand put onto his chest to feel his slowly beating heart beat. 

A serene smile laid on her face as she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “Tonight,” she promised him. “Tonight I will make you mine. And you won’t ever leave me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mari belongs to me, found at the-smuggling-business.tumblr.com :)


	32. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Dream: My character will have a dream about your character.
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 13: long time no see

A soft, warm feeling envelopes him, and when he opens his eyes, Neon sits in Kai’s kitchen. The man is standing by the stove, and there is the wonderful smell of freshly baked fish drafting through the room.

Neon’s ears perk up in delight, and his tail slowly wags back and forth. He can’t wait for dinner to start. “One or two?” Kai asks, and Neon licks over his lips in happy anticipation.

“Two,” he decides, his stomach grumbling from the hunger he feels. He is going to drink just one glass of milk to compensate for it, and Kai grins over his shoulder like he knows.

That warm feeling from before floods through Neon’s chest and makes his heart beat faster. Each and every one of Kai’s smiles have done that in these last few weeks, and Neon wonders if that is what love feels like.

They haven’t kissed yet, but Neon has found himself watching the other’s lips when he talks, or the way his hair moves when he shakes his head. The tight shirts he wears don’t hide Kai’s build, and suddenly there is a different kind of warmth inside his stomach.

He only realises he’s drooling over something else than the food when Kai clears his throat and his startled gaze wanders up from his chest towards the man’s amused face. But there is something darker in Kai’s eyes, something that sends a shiver down Neon’s spine.

Neon can only stare like a deer caught in the headlights as his friend comes closer, grabs the back of the chair beside his head with both hands and slowly leans down. He closes his eyes automatically, and his heart beats faster and faster.

Someone is shaking him.

His eyes fly open to see Kai leaning over him and stroking some hair away from his face. “Dinner is ready, Neon,” he tells him with that gentle smile of his. He kisses his forehead, and even though Neon has liked that gesture before, disappointment floods through him.

Kai moves away a bit and offers Neon his hand, and of course he takes it, rubbing over his eyes with his free one while he is at it. He is being lead into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“One or two?” Kai asks from the stove, and Neon’s stomach grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me!


	33. Amuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Amuse Me: I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer yours up.

“Alright, take a few steps forward…” Neon mumbled, his hands still held in front of Sky’s eyes as they shuffled through their flat together. Honestly, this whole endeavour was so typically his husband and had already done enough to distract him from his work.

They almost ran into a wall, and only Neon’s frantic yells to “STOP, STOP!” made sure that they could shuffle into another direction and keep on going. Sky almost chuckled, but kept the sound to himself. Neon would see him smile soon enough after all.

Finally, finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a difficult guess with so many wrong turns, but Sky thought himself to be in the living room. Neon taking his hands away and a few blinks later, he knew for certain. 

Sky had expected some sort of surprise, but this wasn’t exactly what he had expected after all. Their pillows and blankets had been piled in front of their sofa to become a nice nest. On the table next to the couch was a tray with a steaming cup of rose petal tea, Sky could smell it from there.

“Do you like it?” Neon asked, fidgeting a little in his nervousness behind him. He was even fiddling with his fingers, his anxious eyes trained on Sky’s face.

A face that was wearing a gentle, loving smile as he turned around to Neon. Sky reached out and cupped Neon’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. His husband made a surprised noise, then fairly melted into it.

Only now Sky realised how much he had missed that simple action. It seemed they had both been too busy these last few weeks, and he made a note to remedy that immedeately. “Thank you, Neon,” he said upon pulling back, his eyes sparkling with affection.

Neon smiled brightly at that. “I thought we could lie down together and I could read some poems to you, like on our first real date,” he told him, his energy now more excited and positive.

Once again Sky thanked whoever had made it possible for them to meet, and his eyes crinkled as he smiled brighter as well. He nodded. “I would love that,” he agreed, and let Neon pull him along with a quiet laugh.

Now, safely cuddled up and surrounded by his husband on all sides, Sky could feel himself relax fully and he forgot about the stress that had made his head hurt and his back tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	34. christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: valentine's day vs christmas time  
> i chose christmas time :)

When Rhae came home from work, the first thing greeting her was loud christmas music blasting through the house. After that, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted into her nose, and a smile lit up her face as she pulled off her shoes.

Not soon later Mio came wandering towards the door with a happy, carefree smile. He was wearing an ugly christmas sweater and a silly hat like those elves in the movies. A laugh escaped her at the sight of him, and she let him wrap an arm around her to kiss her.

“Were you drinking?” she asked upon pulling back, licking over her lower lip to chase the taste and tried to guess what it was.

The faunus wrinkled his nose as he thought about it, and now she was almost sure he wasn’t playing a game and had indeed drunk something. “Just a bit of eggnog, I promise,” Mio replied not a moment later, taking Rhae’s hand and pulling her along to the kitchen. “Try my cookies. I used your recipe, but I wasn’t sure if they’re good.”

Rhae let him, and grabbed for the delicious looking chocolate cookies. They indeed tasted a little different from the ones she would make, but they were still great. She told Mio as much, and his tail wagged happily underneath the bulk of the big sweater.

The man was truly too cute for his own good sometimes, and Rhae couldn’t be blamed for reaching out and pulling him close by the front of his sweater to kiss them both senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	35. Nurse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Nurse Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character healing yours.

“There we go,” Linnea mumbled, placing the band aid, usually meant for kids, onto the cut on Topaz’ cheek. It was a good thing she always had those with her from her work in the hospital, and she was sure the young man in front of her didn’t much mind the way it looked. “Now you’re as good as new, don’t you think?” she added with a gentle smile as she pulled back to look him over.

Topaz nodded with a shy smile, fiddling with his fingers a little. “Thank you, Linnea,” he said, still a bit embarrassed about running into a glass door of all things, though no one had laughed at the mishap.

No, everyone had seemed rightly concerned, and luckily, there had only been a few scrapes and cuts on his skin, now all covered by the band aids Linnea had had on her person.

He looked even cuter like that, Linnea found, somehow reminded of the little children she sometimes cared for at work. She rummaged around in her coat, and even found a lollipop she then held out to him.

The young man’s eyes grew wide, and he happily received the treat with another whispered thank you. Linnea gently stroked over his hair, and his siblings seemed more than glad that their eldest brother was distracted from his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :) she can be found at the-smuggling-business.tumblr.com


	36. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Remember Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character trying to get yours to remember them [be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify.]
> 
> continued from chapter 25

Neon had probably never been happier than on the day that Rhae had finally woken from her coma. It was also simultaneously one of the worst days he’d had in the last few years.

Rhae was awake, and Rhae couldn’t remember him. A few years were missing from her memory, and his team mates weren’t faring any better. Neon had done everything he could to make her remember their time together, had shown her pictures, told her memories, but she had informed him with an apologetic smile that she couldn’t remember anything.

Something in his heart had broken at that, and the hand she had laid on his arm had only made him cry. He could hardly tell her now, could he? How he felt for his best friend and the way her smile made his heart race. 

They had called her brothers, then, and they had come to talk to her. That had been easier on her, and easier on everyone else. Finally, she was smiling her real smile again, and that was what Neon had wanted, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	37. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Letters: Our characters will write letters to one another.

The first time a letter in the mail came that wasn’t some kind of reminder to pay her rent or other things, Rhae was surprised to say the least. Furthermore, the writing on top of it reminded her of someone, though she couldn’t really pinpoint who it was.

After opening it, that mystery was lifted. A small smile rested on her face as she sat at her kitchen table and read the carefully written letter from Noel. Apparently, there was a whole world of thoughts inside the boy’s head, and he felt more comfortable expressing himself through written words than verbal conversations.

He was thanking her for her help on the latest project and asked her to come by again, which Rhae would, of course. She loved all children of Neon’s and Mio’s equally, and the boys had a special place in her heart. 

Rhae read the letter again, finding it charming as she had never gotten such a thorough one before, and it became apparent that it wasn’t a mere crush anymore. Or maybe Noel simply put that much care into everything he did.

She sat down the same midday to write an answering letter, not wanting to embarrass the young boy further if she talked to him about it. She felt as if she would get more precise answers from him if she did, and it was nice, getting out pen and paper again.

This felt personal and she enjoyed bringing her thoughts down onto the paper. During the afternoon of the same day, she brought the letter to the post office, already eagerly awaiting an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :) He's one of Neon's younger brothers^^


	38. things you said (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: things you said with too many miles between us (cat dads)

“Claire had lots of wool left over, so I put them on their little heads, and they looked like cool wizards!” Neon rambled on over the scroll, his expressive face animated and engaging as usual. “I’ll send you another few pictures later.”

Kai nodded, a fond, loving smile on his face. He chose not to say anything for the moment, content to listen to his husband for now. Neon picked the scroll up so Kai could see their living room.

It seemed as if it had gone through some changes. “I also saw this cool construction on the internet, and Mio and Topaz helped me put everything up.” There were lots of little walkways attached to the ceiling and the walls, making it possible for the cats to walk around and hide from the others if they needed rest.

Indeed, three of them were lounging on some of them, and then Kai could also see the little nests they could lay inside. “That’s amazing, Neon,” he mumbled, touched by the care his husband had put into everything. “Thank you so much. Everyone looks so happy. You’ve done so well.”

Neon’s blushing, but brightly smiling face came back into view. “At first, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but then I thought this way you could look even more forward to coming home.”

Something about the words made Kai pause. “I’m always looking forwards to coming home. Especially with you waiting for me, my treasure,” he gently replied, and the scroll turned away from Neon’s face again to show the cats.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, surpressing a worried frown, though one could hear the worry in his voice. “You haven’t told me how you’ve been at all, Neon.”

He could hear Neon sigh, then he very quietly said: “I miss you.” Something in Kai’s heart hurt at the insecurity. “I’m lonely, and I can’t really sleep when you’re not in bed with me. I keep snapping at people because I feel frustrated.”

“I’m sorry,” Kai replied just as quietly. “It’s just another few days, and then I’m back home, I promise. I miss you, too, you know? As much as I love traveling, there’s always something missing when I don’t have you at my side.”

Neon nodded, though Kai couldn’t see it. “I know. And I wish that I could go with you, but it’s just not possible,” he replied offscreen, sounding a bit more hopeful now. “I would never keep you from the things you love, and I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. You shouldn’t feel guilty.”

Kai smiled a little. “I’ll try not to,” he promised, looking up at the stars above him for a moment before he turned back to the sight of Neon’s big hand petting as many demanding cats as he could. 

They talked for a while more until Neon had to go to bed, and they had wished each other a good night. Kai kept staring at the stars, wondering about ways that could make the time pass faster until they saw each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	39. things you said (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were (Neon & Mio)

Careful fingers stroked over the stretched fabric over Mio’s slowly growing belly. “I want to name him Argus,” Neon told him quietly, the first words after quiete a while of companionable silence.

“How do you know it’s going to be a boy?” Mio asked back, surpressing a yawn and blinking his eyes open. But who could blame him? He was warm and content, lying in his husband’s arms. There was no place he would rather be after all. “What if it’s a girl?”

Neon pressed a smiling kiss to the side of his head. “The first child is always a boy,” he told Mio, though the faunus was sure he would have loved to have a little girl. Maybe the next one, if they were allowed.

Mio turned his head and kissed his stubbly chin, smiling as the hairs tickled his lips, and his next kiss was firmer. “Why Argus?” he wanted to know.

He could feel Neon shrug. “I guess I just like the way it sounds,” he admitted, his hands rucking up Mio’s sweater a little so he could slip his hands underneath and put both hands on the swollen belly.

With how big they were, they already covered the expanse, and Mio shuddered at the cold, then warmth. “It sounds strong,” Mio agreed. “A strong boy from a strong father.”

“Fathers,” Neon corrected softly, nosing at Mio’s hair. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You have always been the strong one out of the both of us.”

The man grinned happily. “Are you accusing me of choosing a weak partner?” he asked back, his eyes shining with amusement, fondness and affection. 

For a moment, Mio couldn’t look away, and no word came to his mind. “I would never accuse you of anything,” he finally claimed, and settled back into the embrace, his heart beating a rhythm to Neon’s name.

“Thought so,” Neon said with satisfaction, and as he rubbed his beard over Mio’s head and made the hairs stand up, Mio laughed quietly to himself, as if his happiness couldn’t be contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	40. Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Q. One missed call. (Northern lights)

There was a screech from tires on asphalt, and out of the corner of his eyes, Mio could see the car approaching his lane way too fast. He couldn’t turn, couldn’t punch the brakes fast enough.

The other car crashed into his side, denting in the metal and crushing Mio’s body behind the wheel. It was over so very fast. He felt pain suffusing his body, paralyzing him, then the world went black, and his heart stopped beating.

When the medics and police arrived on the scene and carefully got the broken body out of the wreck, their eyes fell on the scroll with the splintered glass that had fallen out of the man’s pocket.

One missed call from _Sunshine,_ it read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mio belongs to me :)


	41. L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: L. A stolen kiss. (Neon)

Shade couldn’t really remember what he had said, distracted as he was with the book he was reading. But suddenly Neon had sprung up from the bed, startling all of his team mates. 

“You are a genius!” he had exclaimed, and his best friend had only gotten more and more confused the closer Neon had gotten to him.

His frown had become fierce by the time the other young man had cupped his face. Shade couldn’t have expected what came next. Neon pressed a quick, but nevertheless firm kiss to his mouth, then rushed out of the room.

As he didn’t know how to feel about that, Shade simply blinked and stared off into space for a while. Slowly, his questioning gaze wandered over to Rhae, but his friend only shrugged.

Had he been a master of his senses, he would have seen the amusement in her eyes. As he wasn’t, the question stayed put in his eyes, even as he turned his attention back to the book.

That was something he could think about more later, unused to such affection in the first place. But he had come to learn that the more Neon opened up, the more affectionate he got.

This was probably just a part of said affection, and the next time he would kiss the girls like that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade and Rhae belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	42. stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: sunrise vs stargazing  
> I chose stargazing :)

Kai found Neon sitting by himself, like so many times before on their journey together. He had found a little place by a pond, not unlike the one in the garden of his former temple. 

He carefully sat down beside the man, leaning against him slightly like he was wont to do. Neon was still staring up at the stars as if he hadn’t noticed. “Is Mio here today?” Kai asked him quietly.

“No,” Neon replied after a while and around a shuddered breath. Automatically, Kai reached out to hold his hand. The explorer let him, and Kai would have enjoyed this moment so much more had Neon had another man on his mind, and wasn’t looking so sad. “He hasn’t been with me since I met you.”

A stab of guilt went through Kai’s body at that, and he was about to open his mouth to apologize as Neon continued: “I think it’s his way of saying that I should move on, but…” He blinked tears away, Kai could see. “How?”

How, indeed. This wasn’t something Kai could help him with, and Neon knew it just as much as he did. “I’m sorry,” he said instead into the quiet between them. “I wish I could help you.”

“You help me,” Neon assured him, turning his face away from the stars to give Kai a gentle, albeit bittersweet smile. “It’s been so long since I managed to open up to someone like this.”

Neon looked so beautiful, with the light of the stars shining down on him. Before he could stop himself, Kai had leant in a bit more, the widening of Neon’s eyes not as much a warning sign as it should have been.

He was stopped by a large hand covering his mouth, and Neon’s averted gaze. “I can’t,” he said in a broken voice, letting his hand fall but squeezing Kai’s in the grip of his other. “I’m sorry.”

No, it was Kai who should be sorry. He told him as much, even more guilt flooding through him. Though Neon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, Kai couldn’t help but feel as if he had done a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	43. Hephaestus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Hephaestus: fire / metal / craft

It was hot inside the forge, and Mio had already unbuttoned his shirt to show his collarbones. He had a fan at hand to at least get some fresh wind in the stifling air, though it didn’t help much.

Not that Mio was paying any attention to that. No, his eyes were focused on the smith currently hammering away on a sword, shirtless due to the heat inside. The younger man was much in favour of it.

Coal had left streaks of black on the defined muscles, and Mio watched them shift and bunch beneath the smooth, tanned skin. He let out a light sigh and shifted his weight as a different kind of heat started to form in his belly.

His dark eyes followed a sweat drop down between the valley of Topaz’ chest, then over his abs and into the waistband of his trousers. He bit his lower lip, and his thoughts were already on their shared evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	44. Y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Y. Tears. (Light it up)

Neon was crying as the movie ended, his strong arms clutching a pillow to his chest with his eyes on the screen. Even Rhae wasn’t unaffected. Silent tears were running down her cheeks, but she hastily wiped them away.

It wouldn’t do to distress her boyfriend even more, and so she pulled the sobbing young man into her arms. He willingly sank against her, and his bulk pressed her to the bed as usual. They landed with a soft sound, and Rhae was already smiling again at the familiar position.

“Why did he have to die?” Neon asked, sounding as miserable as the tears suggested, and sniffed pitiously. “That’s not fair. They deserved a happy ending.”

Rhae made a gentle shushing sound and stroked over his hair. She would have offered him a handkerchief, but she couldn’t reach hers like this. Neon would have to make do with her words and gestures instead.

It indeed only took another few minutes until Neon had calmed down, and not much later his light snores filled the silence of the room. Somehow, Rhae managed to turn off the TV and drag a blanket over the two of them.

She had gotten used to sleeping with a light on, so she simply closed her eyes and soon followed Neon into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	45. Tarantism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

Neon took a shuddering breath, and laid the record onto the player. Their song started playing, and at the familiar tones, tears sprang to his eyes.

Rhae softly stepped up to him, and as much as Neon wished it were his husband behind him, it would never be again. Two years after the accident, and it was hard for him to even think the name of the love of his life.

He turned around, and the reassuring, sad smile Rhae gave him, broke and healed something inside of him, all at once. He gently took her into his arms for a dance, and managed a small smile back.

Together, they swayed around the room, and sometimes Neon wished he could look forward, more into the future. Maybe find someone else, but the thought alone sent a sharp pain through his heart.

Silent tears ran down his face, but they both kept quiet about it and danced the song to an end. Only then did Neon allow Rhae to wrap her arms around him in a hug, and he crumbled in the embrace.

Heavy sobs tore out of his chest and throat, and only on their day of marriage did he allow himself to. This was a day to remember the good times, but it was still so incredibly difficult.

Maybe next year it would be easier, or the year after that. But right now Neon let out all the grief inside his body, Rhae staying beside him for as long as he needed her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	46. things you said (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: things you said when you were drunk (take my hand)

“Your hair…. is soooooo squishy,” Neon told his boyfriend very earnestly as he braided lopsided braids into the mass. Sky let him do that, all too glad the man wasn’t doing some other kind of nonsense, and Neon was as gentle as ever. “Your face… is… squishy, too.”

And it seemed that they had found his favourite word for the evening. Sky wondered if he should grab his scroll and make an audio, but then decided against it. Neon would only be humiliated, and he didn’t want that.

Neon was already brabbling again. “Your butt is the squishiest,” he said with satisfaction, though Sky was sure it was due to the fact that he had just finished a braid. He was looking at it with a proud glint in his eyes, he found out as he turned to look over his shoulder.

A small laugh escaped him against his will, and Neon’s happy grin widened. The reason for his drinking seemed to have escaped him, and Sky was glad for it. Though he didn’t like Neon getting drunk in the first place, these small moments sure made up for it.

“I think you are very squishy, too, my love,” Sky softly replied, and laughed again as he was pulled against Neon’s chest in a bear hug. The man hid a happy smile and a red face in his hair. “The squishiest,” he added, just to see the blush deepen, and it did.

“Nooooooooo,” Neon said in his usual drunken drawl, but he was already getting drowsy and smothered a yawn. “No.” It was the end of that particular discussion, and maybe Sky would tell him about it in the morning.

For now he would have to think of a way to get Neon to lie down somewhere comfortable before he fell asleep on him and they would both end up sleeping in a sitting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	47. Aşermek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Aşermek: The experience of craving certain foods while pregnant

Neon rolled over in bed, reaching out with his hand only to meet empty air, then soft linen. He searched around for the warm body usually laying next to him in their bed, but couldn’t find anything. With a grumble, he opened his eyes. Indeed, his wife was nowhere to be found, even after he’d gotten used to the night light.

His eyes glowed as he used his semblance, a relieved sigh escaping him. Rhae wasn’t far. With another grumble, he left the bed and went down the stairs. His heavy thread announced to everyone close enough to listen that he was approaching, not that he was trying to be quiet.

Rhae was in the kitchen, searching through the cupboard. The sight of her swollen belly still managed to light a warmth in Neon’s chest and stomach, and he stepped up next to her.

“The pickles again?” he asked around a yawn, already reaching to the highest shelf to get the jar down for her.

His wife nodded and seemed slightly guilty. “I’m sorry, love. Did I wake you?” she said, a frown marring her pretty face. Neon made an unconcerned noise and put the opened jar into her hands.

Together, they sat down at the table, and with his chin on the palm of his hand, Neon watched his better half eat the jar of pickles by herself, a small, fond smile lightning up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	48. Join Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Join Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character giving your character an offer

“We’re going on a walk!” Neon announced as he came striding into the room. He had been later than usual due to detention, and was seemingly sick of being cooped up inside all day.

Shade looked up from his homework with a frown. “Who is we?” he asked carefully, though he was aware that he was currently the only one next to Neon occupying the dorm.

Neon’s unimpressed gaze already answered that particular question, but then he was already pointing at Shade, then at himself. “We both will,” he added in case it was unclear, and Shade’s eyes returned to his homework.

“Come on, you can finish that later,” Neon asked of him, his voice beseeching. He had opted for his puppy dog eyes, something not many people were immune to. Shade was still trying to resist them better. “I’ll even help you?”

That was a good argument, though Shade was sure he was capable of finishing his homework by himself. If it made Neon happy to have him with him while outside, though, he could make an exception.

Shade nodded and got up. “Is there anywhere in particular you want to go, Neon?” he asked with a smile, and his best friend beamed. In the next second, he was being hugged, then grabbed by the hand and dragged outside.

“I thought we could go into the city for a while. I heard there’s a new clothing store opening, and…” Neon rambled on, easily able to entertain himself while Shade simply nodded.

But he didn’t mind. The warm summer air felt nice on his skin, and maybe he had needed some time away from his duties as well, now that he thought about it. For a moment, he wondered if Neon had known, and wouldn’t put it past him. The more they got to know each other, the more it became obvious how much Neon noticed but never showed.

A small, content smile laid on his face as he listened to his best friend talk, truly glad he had met him all those months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	49. Duende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.

Sometimes, only sometimes Kai was jealous. Not of other people, or those people brave enough to flirt with his husband while he was standing right next to him. No, sometimes he was jealous of exactly one cat.

Finding Neon asleep on their couch usually led to him cooing internally, then laying down next to him for a good cuddle before dinner. That had been the goal since he had made his way home from work.

His plan had been thwarted by an exceedingly happy, satisfied looking Egil, napping square across his husband’s chest, the feline lifted and lowered with every breath Neon took.

Kai shook his head and sighed quietly, couldn’t exactly get angry. Those two made a cute pair, and he couldn’t resist getting out his scroll to take a picture of the dream team.

He tilted his head, and put it away again. In the end he simply squeezed in between Neon and the back of the couch, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder as he got comfortable there. Kai had to blow away a few cat hairs, but the arms Neon wrapped around him in his sleep were absolutely worth the cramped space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	50. p 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: p 5 light it up  
> p: a picture with a white piece of paper held in one hand. a scissor cuts it in two, seperating the black letters to read: I can do it (before: i can't do it)  
> 5: I’ll never understand this crazy situation.

With fear in her eyes and heart Rhae watched the fight between Neon and his uncle, all of the new information and details swirling through her head. But she was worried about Neon the most.

Not only had he had a few stressful days behind him, his whole world had turned upside down and now he was fighting for his life. Just before the confrontation he had taken Rhae aside and confessed his love for her.

Words she had wanted to hear for some time, maybe ever since they had gotten to know each other better. But it had sounded like a goodbye, as if Neon didn’t expect to win. As if he couldn’t do it.

But her friend was there. Shade and her. They were all believing in him, in his abilities and skills. There was no way Neon could lose, not against such a vile person, could he?

The clashing of swords and heavy grunts ripped her thoughts back to the present. Neon’s shield had broken some time ago, now lying uselessly on the ground that was slowly turning to mud thanks to the rain.

They had been fighting for a few minutes by then, and finally Neon managed to knock his uncle down, holding the tip of his sword against his neck. Rhae’s eyes lit up with relief, and her heart pounded with hope. It was over, wasn’t it?

She couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but suddenly, Neon sank to his knees, let his sword fall and took a hold of something. Her heart dropped, and slowly, panic set in.

As Neon’s body convulsed, and he fell over onto his back, the panic changed to full blown horror. She hurried over to him, and she could see her friend doing the same in her peripheral vision. She managed to freeze Tormod with her semblance before he could stop them, then her eyes fell to Neon.

His usually pale face was even whiter, and his eyes only half lidded as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The blood seeped all around his body, slowly painting his now blond hair red at the tips.

Rhae grabbed for his hand, and he turned his head towards her. It seemed to take him a lot of strength, and she fought with her tears. She noticed Shade doing what he could with first aid, but she leant closer as Neon opened his mouth to speak.

“Please… don’t forget… the sword lilies…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae and Shade belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon and Tormod belong to me :)


	51. Dear bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Dear bestfriend, (Astrid)

Hey Briar!

I’m sending you a letter because my teacher said we need to learn how to write them again because apparently people seldom do. (I see Norv sending letters all the time, so what is her problem?)

Anyway, I wanted to tell you how much fun I am having in school, though it would be more fun with you next to me. As much as I like the other girls, none are as “agressive and violent” as I am, so they’re usually a bit scared of me.

But I can’t help it! I want to punch people, too! Why can only guys do that? That’s just not fair! At least mom think so, too, and she's not scared of my teachers at all.

Maybe I can take you to school with me next week so you can look at everything and we can spend the whole day together. I think that would be very nice. Maybe on a day when we have PE, and we can share lunch afterwards.

It would be so cool! Please think about it! We could spend the whole day together that way, and go shopping in the afternoon. How about some ice cream afterwards? And then we could go feed the ducks! I’m sure Mio still has some old bread we could use.

Oh, the class is coming to an end! I wanted to suggest so much more stuff, but here is the most important thing: You’re my best friend and I love you!

See you later!

Lots of love, 

Astrid Holmgren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch (Briar) belongs to my wonderful friend! :) You can find her @prowling-nightmares.tumblr.com  
> Astrid belongs to me :) You can find her @holmgren-kids-shenanigans.tumblr.com


	52. things you said (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear (light it up)

Clutching a bouquet of flowers to his chest, Neon nervously stood in front of the door to the house Rhae was sharing with her brother. He had neither knocked nor rung yet, his nerves getting the better of him.

“Rhae… No, Sunshine. I wanted to ask…” He shook his head and shifted his weight. “No. Uhm. Sunshine. These flowers, they’re for you.” He thrust the flowers out forcefully, then held them back to his chest. “No.”

Neon sighed and let his shoulders slump. “Sunshine, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I’ve fallen in love with you. Please go on a date with me?” he tried, now holding the flowers out more gently to nobody at all.

“Yes, I’ll go on that date with you,” a voice behind him answered, and Neon let out a manly cry as he whirled around. His wide eyes fell on none other than Rhae, and he blushed a bright red.

He pointed his finger at her. “How long have you been standing there?!” he asked, embarrassed beyond measure.

There was an amused glint in Rhae’s eyes, but there was also so much fondness and affection that it almost hurt. “Just the last part, I promise,” she told him and stepped closer. “How about we swap?”

She held out her bag of groceries to him, and Neon took them from her with only a light pout, giving her the flowers in turn. He got a kiss on the cheek, then Rhae opened the door and he followed her inside.

At least she had said yes, Neon considered, his heart slowly calming down, though it was still beating faster from all that excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	53. A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A. Fire, flames, or excessive heat. --> golden toast

With a happy smile, Mio stepped into his husband’s smithy. As always, hot stifling air from the bellows greeted him, but it was nothing against the heat rising in him at seeing Topaz working shirtless.

Still, he waited until the man looked up and noticed him. Just as always, Topaz’ whole face lit up at seeing him, and the feeling of heat turned to slow burning love for the other. 

Topaz put all of his utensils away as soon as he was done with his task and cleaned himself up as best as he was able. Mio greeted him with a kiss when he was near enough to do so, then they both sat down on the bench outside.

Mio had brought lunch like he did everyday, and Topaz happily dug in, listening to his husband talk about his day. Tomorrow he would bring their little daughter with him because she missed her Dad, and Topaz beamed. 

After lunch and a few kisses later, Mio said goodbye until the evening, sending Topaz back into the smithy with a wink and a light slap to the ass. All at once the smith remembered the promise he had given Mio the day before. They had wanted to try for another child.

That thought left him dazed for a moment, then he forced himself to concentrate back on his work. He needed to provide for his family after all, and it wouldn’t do to get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	54. Agelast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Agelast - A person who never laughs.

Sometimes, Sia wondered whether Dot was truly happy. She had never seen them laugh, and they barely smiled. Only when they were eating, a small, content smile lit up their handsome face.

No matter what she did, however, made them laugh. Sia could make as many grimaces as she wanted, or give them as much food as she was able, and still no sign of even a tiny giggle.

Not even tickling had worked, and had only earned her an annoyed look. She had apologized until Dot had given in and forgiven her again, and there had not even been amusement in their eyes. 

But someday, she thought, someday she would be able to make Dot laugh. They would be laughing until their belly hurt, and they would both be the happiest they had ever been. Sia would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my wonderful friend! :) You can find her here @thrn-sia.tumblr.com!  
> Dot belongs to me and can be found @thorn-twisted.tumblr.com :)


	55. a display of affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: a display of affection meme / sfw edition 3

“Soooo, what am I going to do with you?” Rhae mused as she leant closer and over Neon, entertwining their hands over the man’s head.

Neon was still breathing heavily, and now quirked a breathless smile. “You could stop tickling me for a start?” he suggested hopefully, and Rhae pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, delighting in the way her boyfriend wrinkled it after barely a second, so she did it again.

“I’m not tickling you anymore, my love, so that falls away,” she replied with a teasing smile, her hips shifting just the slightest bit across his. Neon’s blush was just as lovely, so she dragged her lips across his left cheek.

Neon swallowed hard and licked over his lower lip, leaving it shiny with spit. “You seem to have an idea,” he commented, breathless now for a whole another reason if he was being honest.

Rhae chuckled a little, thoroughly enjoying herself in this new role. Seeing Neon so submissive made her want to claim him all over again, and he didn’t seem opposed, either. “You must know by now that I have always more than one idea in any given situation.”

Still, the young man managed to roll his eyes at her, and as punishment, Rhae ground her hips down. It ripped a startled noise out of Neon’s throat, and sent a shiver down her own spine, only for warmth to pool in her belly.

Yes, tonight would be memorable, she thought, considering her boyfriend out of avid eyes. An evening they wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	56. Desvelado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Desvelado: Being unable to sleep or to be sleep deprived (take my hand)

“Come to bed,” Neon mumbled as he draped himself over the back of Sky’s chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. He smothered a yawn in the blue mass of hair, nuzzling at it afterwards.

It made a tired smile appear on Sky’s lips, and he was already leaning back in his chair to enjoy having his husband so near. “I still have to finish these papers,” he softly replied, raising a hand to gently stroke through Neon’s hair.

His husband grumbled, then relaxed, his eyes drooping. “I can’t sleep when you’re not next to me in bed,” he complained, tightening his embrace even further, though he was gentle, always gentle. “Can’t you do the rest in bed?”

That idea wasn’t so bad, Sky considered. Before long he had nodded, and Neon had helped him bring the documents to their shared bed. While he concentrated on his work, Neon had wrapped an arm around his legs and smushed his face into Sky’s hip as he snored.

From time to time, Sky allowed himself to pet his husband’s hair some more, a soft smile on his face. Maybe they should do it that way every evening from now on. He didn’t think Neon had anything against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	57. Koi No Yokan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Koi No Yokan: The feeling upon meeting someone that falling in love with them is inevitable

The thing was, Adrien didn’t even like classical music all that much. Too slow, too boring, too old. That’s what he had always thought. His friends dragged him to a small concert anyway, mostly because one of them was interested in learning an instrument. Another sentiment Adrien didn’t much understand, but then he had never thought about learning one.

They sat down in first row, Adrien already settling in for a boring afternoon. He had closed his eyes as the orchestra walked onto the stage, and he only opened them again when the first notes started playing. It wouldn’t do to appear rude.

His eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was playing the violin with a concentrated frown on her face that soon smoothed out again as she got lost in the music.

Between one note in the next, Adrien could feel his heart beating loudly. It was her. The woman he was going to fall in love with and marry one day. He knew that for certain. Everything around him became secondary, and all of a sudden, classical music didn’t seem so bad anymore.

Not when it was the young woman playing the music. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, even as one of his friends nudged against his side. Adrien’s mouth had dropped open, and he snapped it closed now. 

Was he even dressed nice enough to meet the violonist? Or would he make a good impression? Was he good enough for her? Questions upon questions swirled through his head. 

It didn’t matter. He had to try. Adrien would talk to her. Determination shone in his eyes, and he was clapping the loudest as the first piece ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me, found @of-welcoming-arms.tumblr.com :)


	58. Forelsket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Forelsket: The euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love (Cat Dads)

Neon was currently watering his plants as his scroll rang and notified him of a new message. He put his watering can down and reached into his pocket. His lips soon lit up in a happy smile as he saw who it was.

[Kai]: The cats have moved. Want to come and meet them after work?

That was something the man had been looking forward to, if Neon remembered right, and it meant a lot to him that Kai would like to show him his most treasured cats. The answer was obvious.

[Neon]: I’ll be there. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.

His heart beat a bit faster at admitting such, but he hoped Kai felt the same way about the whole thing. He had already planned to ask him if he wanted to make this arrangement something more solid. A proper relationship. If he was being honest, Neon wanted to call him his boyfriend rather badly.

[Kai]: Me, too. I’m sure the cats will like you as well.

[Kai]: Not as much as I do, of course, but… ;)

Neon laughed a little at that, his face growing warm. His ears felt hot, and he shook his head.

[Neon]: Stop distracting me from work. I’ll see you later.

He put his scroll away then to get back to his watering, a small smile lightning up his face all the while. Neon felt like dancing around his green house but resisted the urge. 

Though he had heard the notification of a new message, it was a two hours later before he could take a look at his scroll again.

[Kai]: See you later, my treasure. I’ll have a coffee ready for you.

Neon smiled a bit brighter, and put the scroll away again. For once he felt no doubt that this would work out, and that feeling let him forget about his usual worries, a smile firmly placed in his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	59. “C’mere, I’ll keep you warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “C’mere, I’ll keep you warm.”

With careful hands, Neon put his big hoodie over Rhae’s head and pulled her close to his chest as soon as she had arranged herself with the clothing. It was cold outside, and the fire was only slowly starting to warm up the living room.

Rhae still hadn’t gotten used to the weather in the north, but she had Neon to keep her warm. She cuddled closer, burying her nose in the collar of the sweater with a happy sigh.

Neon grinned. He still remembered when she had told him how much she liked to be surrounded by his scent. Now he had provided her with his clothing as well as his presence, and he was proud of himself.

For all that he cared they could stay in that embrace in front of the fireplace, forever and ever. He pressed a kiss to the top of his girlfriend’s head, then laid his cheek on top of it. Yes, forever sounded a like good idea indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	60. Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I can’t take your temperature unless you come out from under there.”

“Don’t want you taking my temperature,” Neon muttered from his hiding place beneath the blankets, slightly muffled and sounding particularly wretched. His throat felt raw, and he cleared it, making it hurt worse.

Sky sighed, though it only sounded exasperated instead of annoyed. Always so patient, his boyfriend was with him, Neon considered. “My love, I can only give you the right medicine if I know how high your temperature is,” he tried again, sitting down next to the bundle on the bed. “I don’t want to make it worse accidentally. I would never forgive myself.”

Neon sniffed pathetically, and after a few more, hesitating moments, Neon stuck his head plus disheveled hair out of the blanket nest and blinked against the night light. Sky smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He obediently opened his moutth to let Sky put the thermometer inside of it before Neon plopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes as his boyfriend began petting his hair.

Only as the thermometer beeped he was ripped out of his doze, and Sky pulled the thing out again. “You have a fever,” he mumbled, sounding worried as he studied the display. “I will be right back with your medicine.”

Neon made an approving noise and closed his eyes once more as he cuddled back under his blankets. Sky looked at the bundle for another moment, then left the room to get the medicine like he had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	61. 72.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 72. “You deserve so much better.”

Neon sniffed as he grabbed for the bottle of beer he wanted to drink from, though Shade was carefully holding it away from him. “Noooooo,” he mumbled, his fingers twitching as he tried to reach for the bottle. “Give it baaaack.”

Shade frowned. “I don’t think you should drink any more,” he said quietly but firmly, walking over to the bar to pay for Neon’s drinks. He kept his eyes on his best friend all the while and soon returned to him. “We should go back.”

The young man shook his head, making it roll on the table. “I don’t wanna,” he mumbled petulantly, and Shade sighed, sitting back down with him.

“But you should go to bed,” he tried again. He had never dealt with a drunk person before, and with that person being Neon, he felt even more worried and out of his element. “Rhae is worried about you.”

Neon hiccuped out a sob. “I’m a terrible friend,” he muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “All I do is worry you. You deserve so much better than a failure like me. You really, really do.”

Shade hesitantly reached out and laid a hand on his best friend’s hair. “That’s not true,” he replied quietly, trying to think of any comforting words. “We both like being friends with you.”

“Really?” Neon asked, sounding unsure as he raised his head to look at Shade of shimmering eyes. Something about them made his heart hurt. “Really really?”

“Really really,” he assured Neon, his smile small but genuine as he brushed through the young man’s hair. He was getting better at it, he noted. 

Neon let out another sob, and his head plopped back down on the table. This way, Shade considered, he couldn’t take him with him to boarding school. He would have to wait until Neon had calmed down, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend, found @fallen-night-sky.tumblr.com! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	62. Mencomot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Mencomot: Stealing things of small value, mostly for fun rather than out of necessity.

It wasn’t difficult, plucking the flowers out of the little garden he wasn’t supposed to be in. At this point, he was actually sure that everyone knew where he was treading during every part of the day. It wasn’t difficult in any case, and Neon wasn’t in that castle to have people believe him to be any kind of threat.

Happy with his small treasure, Neon soon began scaling the castle walls, the flowers safely secured in one of the many bags he was wearing on his person. He managed to open the windows to Sky’s room with a little trick, jumping inside and onto the carpet with nary a sound. 

He began searching around the quarters, but Sky still was in that meeting with the king, so he had a little more time to act out his plans. With a smile, he began placing the flowers between the pages of several books he knew Sky had read a while ago and wouldn’t look at again in the next few weeks.

That way, they could dry and get conserved much better than if Sky found them the same evening. Neon just had to make sure the books stood as he had happened upon them, and the advisor hopefully wouldn’t notice.

He put his hands on his hips with glee and pride as he considered a job well done. Then he heard steps on the corridor and took a run towards the window. Neon jumped through just as the door opened, his cape flowing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon belongs to me :)  
> (otp: take my hand (take my whole life, too) implied)


	63. A 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A 20 cat dads  
> 20\. There are those who find their summer and those who never do.  
> the picture A shows two wine glasses next to a framed picture that reads "oh look it's wine o'clock"
> 
> belongs to the same verse as chapter 13 "Long time no see" and chapter 32 "Dream"

Kai grinned as he watched Neon sniff at the wine with amused eyes, taking a sip from his own. It was Neon’s first, and his cat ears twitched as he smelled the alcohol in his drink. He seemed dubious about the whole thing, but when he looked up, and Kai gave him an encouraging nod, he finally took his first sip.

His face distorted automatically, and Kai almost let out a laugh if it hadn’t been for the wine in his mouth. Instead, he swallowed and asked: “How is it?”

Neon frowned down at the glass, his hand wandering to his neck. “It’s warm,” he told Kai, sounding confused, that hand laying itself on his chest as the warmth migrated downwards. 

“That’s the alcohol,” Kai explained, his amused eyes staying on the man he had fallen in love with. It was always so entertaining to watch Neon learn new things, and he was sure he would never tire of the view. “Completely normal.”

The man nodded, taking another, stronger sip until he gulped the whole drink down. Kai’s eyes widened, and this time he chuckled. “I guess that means you like it?” he said once he had calmed down.

Neon nodded and licked over his lower lip, Kai’s eyes tracing the movement automatically. He wondered how the wine would taste in the man’s mouth, though he had hoped for a first kiss that didn’t involve alcohol.

“Can I have another?” Neon asked then, holding out his glass of wine to Kai. The man hesitated, then complied and filled his glass again.

“But drink this one more slowly. It’s your last one tonight,” he asked of Neon as the young man took the glass back.

Neon’s ears and tail drooped, a disappointed expression making its way onto his face. “Why?” he asked quietly, seeming sad at the thought.

“I don’t want you getting drunk,” Kai gently explained his reasoning, though the sight pulled at his heartstrings. “We can drink some more another time.” 

Neon perked up again and happily cuddled up to Kai’s side as he nipped at his wine again. “Alright,” he agreed, trusting Kai to know what was best for him.

Kai wrapped his arm around Neon and pulled him close, a happy, content smile on his face. Some people never found their summer, with its warmth and love and flowers, but he had. His summer was resting within the cradle of his arm, and his summer would never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	64. things you said (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: things you said when you thought i was asleep (Northern Lights)

“I don’t tell you often enough,” Mio whispered against Rhae’s forehead, his thumb rubbing circles into her back while she slept. “I love you more than I can possibly express. I would crumble without you. You have become an irreplecable part of my life. There is nothing that I would trade in for these moments.”

He took a shuddering breath, the air ruffling strands of her hair before he kissed her forehead. “But the truth is,” he continued, his arms tightening just the slightest bit around her form. “The truth is that I’m just waiting for you to realise that I’m not who you think I am. You’re going to realise how pathetic and useless I am. You’ll see through the mask I put on every day, and you’ll hate what lies beneath.”

It hurt, thinking about it, and speaking the words out loud felt even worse, but some days Mio thought they would crush him if he didn’t speak them, even if it was in the middle of the night with Rhae sleeping beside him. A silent tear rolled down his cheek, and he bit his lower lip to keep the sounds of his grief inside.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered after a few moments of quiet, a bit more composed than just seconds before. “I’m so sorry. I should let you go, let you find someone more suited for you and what you need. You deserve so much better than me but I am so damn egoistic that I don’t ever want to let you go again.”

Mio’s eyelashes fluttered shut, tickling the skin of Rhae’s forehead as he pressed a slightly wet kiss to the tip of her nose. “But I would let you go if you asked it of me. I’d let my Sunshine go, my warmth, my everything. In the end, your happiness is the only thing that matters to me. And as long as I can keep you happy, here with me, I guess I can be content as well.”

The lines on his forehead deepened as he breathed Rhae in. “I know it’s so egoistic, but please don’t ever leave me. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I didn’t have you here to love and cherish and take care of. I’d be truly useless then. Completely useless. Please don’t do that to me.”

His voice petered off then as he fell quiet, exhaustion sinking into every bone of his body, as if his little monologue had drained him not only emotionally, but physically as well. After another few minutes, Mio’s breathing evened out, and he fell asleep beside his girlfriend. The frown stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	65. Baisemain 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

With sure steps Mio walked closer and through the crowd, people whispering and craning their necks to get a glimpse on what was happening in front of their eyes. The secret was out, and he felt lighter for it.

That elevated feeling only deepened as soon as he saw Topaz by the doors to the ballroom, looking nervous but determined. Despite the uncertainties and problems he could face by being courted by the crown prince, he had decided to show up and make it official.

Mio’s heart beat faster and a happy smile lit up his face as he came to a stand in front of the man. As handsome as ever, he thought fondly. He held out his hand to him, nothing but affection greeting the smith’s apprentice as they locked gazes.

Topaz took it, and Mio bowed formally before him, gently touching his lips to the back of the man’s hand. “Will you do me the honour of having the first dance with me tonight, my dear Topaz?” he asked, looking up with gleaming eyes.

After taking a deep breath and steeling himself, cheeks bright red, Topaz nodded. “Yes,” he softly replied, but in that moment, it was the only sound Mio could hear.

His smile widened and he straightened up, walking backwards to lead Topaz towards the dance floor. The people parted for them easily, but Mio kept his gaze on the one his heart had chosen. Everything else was irrelevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	66. Hestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Hestia: hearth / home / chastity

“I’m home!” Neon called as he opened and closed the door to the mansion. He had barely managed to take off his shoes as he heard a “Welcome back!” from Rhae out of the kitchen, and little feet came running towards him.

He automatically smiled wide as he saw the toddler. Argus stumbled through their foyer with his arms outstretched, a bright smile on his face as well. Neon caught him underneath the armpits and lifted him up high over his head. “W’lcome baaaaack!” he exclaimed with a giggle that only intensified as Neon pressed kisses all over his tiny face.

With the brabbling toddler safely cradled in his arms, Neon finally wandered into the kitchen, completely forgetting to take of coat and scarf. Rhae greeted him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, though that was taken care of as soon as he kissed her and laid his free hand on her swollen belly.

The second child was already on the way, and they had recently found out they would be having a daughter. For Neon, all of his dreams were coming true, and he couldn’t remember ever having been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	67. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Peppermint: Your character or mine, sharing a sweet secret with the other.

“What do you have there, buddy?” Kai asked as he walked into the kitchen after work and found Noel sitting at the table, staring down at a small slip of paper in his hands.

Noel raised his head, blinked, then put the paper on top of the table so Kai could take a look at it. A scroll number in neat hand writing. 

Kai grinned. “From a class mate?” he asked, and his smile grew even wider as the quiet boy nodded. “What’s their name?”

“I don’t think she noticed my new haircut,” Noel replied as if he hadn’t heard, fiddling with his fingers as his face grew bright red in his embarrassment.

“That’s a shame,” Kai replied, his smile softening now. Of course the girl hadn’t noticed. Noel had only gotten the tips cut off before he had grown too uncomfortable and almost fled from the scissors in Eevie’s grip. “But, you know, it’s nice of her, to write her number down for you.”

Noel nodded again. “Do…I…?” he started, then broke off and simply got out his scroll, only to look at it for a rather long while.

Kai laid a hand on top of his. “A simple hello is enough, trust me,” he told the boy, giving him a reassuring smile as he looked up with a question in his eyes. That girl obviously liked Noel for who he was and didn’t mind the scarce words leaving his mouth.

The boy’s gaze returned to the scroll, and finally he began typing in the scroll number, the girl’s name and then hesitated. After another reassuring smile from Kai he typed in a “hello.” as well.

And then he waited, hands folded in his lap as he stared at the scroll. Kai left him to it with a proud twist to his mouth, gently stroking over Noel’s hair before he wandered deeper into the house to look after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel, one of Neon's little brothers, belongs to me, found at holmgren-kids-shenanigans.tumblr.com!


	68. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Hades: underworld / death / keys

“Mio.” The voice sounded from far off, then Rhae’s body materialised from the shadows and she told her guards to open the gates to let the messenger god through. He did, with a subtle nod towards the guards.

The gates fell shut behind him but he had never felt threatened in the dark place the goddess called her foyer. “Well met, Queen of the Underworld,” Mio greeted Rhae back, attempting a small bow in front of her, now more because of formality than true loyalty.

They both knew their relationship was based more on friendship and mutual respect. “What brings you here today, Mio?” Rhae asked with an amused spark in her eyes, as if she could read his thoughts.

“Your brother is asking about your health, that is all,” Mio replied, floating around in the air above her to look at her upside down with a twinkle in his eyes. “Topaz very kindly asked me to take a look at you and tell him that you eat enough.”

Rhae raised an eyebrow. Apparently she had already expected that, and Mio suspected Neon had talked about the whole thing on his last visit here. He was very talkative with the right persuasion, and the goddess knew them all. “Tell my dear brother then that I am perfectly fine and healthy, and I eat enough.”

Mio righted himself to perform another bow. He could never stay for long, but thoroughly enjoyed his visits downstairs, as he liked to call it. “I will tell him,” he promised with a wink.

“I’m sure you will,” Rhae replied, sounding even more amused. It was an open secret, Mio’s attempts at subtly courting the prettiest god around. Only Topaz himself seemingly didn’t notice, busy as he was with his apples. “Take care, Mio. And be careful.”

Subtle threats were Rhae’s specialty instead. Mio looked properly chastened for just a moment before laughter resounded from him and he vanished in thin air, leaving a fond, amused goddess in her realm of shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	69. Ayurnamat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Ayurnamat - The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.

They stood on a hill, hands crossed behind their back. Beneath them, on the fields of another battlefield, two armies clashed swords. Another event in the grand scheme of things, they considered.

Death and decay, birth and rebirth. The circle turned and turned, and the years passed, and they were still going to be there, waiting, watching. Until the end came, and Allah was done with their world.

Someone came stumbling up the hill behind them. The man’s sword slashed through the body of gas the being considered their own. They didn’t have to turn around to see the wide, unbelieving eyes. Always so predictable, Allah’s greatest creation was.

“The real fight happens down there,” the being mumbled, more to themselves than to the soldier who was still staring at them as if they had grown a second head. Maybe they should try that sometime, they thought. “You should return to the battlefield and do your duty.”

And then, the being would visit those that lay dying and scan their memories to create more nightmare fuel. A satisfied, smug smile lit up their stolen face at that. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dschinn belongs to me, found @smoke-and-illusions.tumblr.com


	70. “I never would have asked you to go if I knew you were sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I never would have asked you to go if I knew you were sick.”

Claire could only smile as she looked into Topaz’ worried face, only briefly lightening up again as she handed over his little daughter. “I’m fine,” she promised the young man and waved at her first grandchild. “It’s only a light cold.”

It had only been a little ways to the kindergarden, and it was no hardship, walking the ten minutes to the flat her sons were sharing. “I’m going to make you a tea,” Topaz decided with a determined nod, and Claire’s smile widened.

She followed the smith inside and closed the door behind her, fondly smiling as she listened to Briar tell her father of her day, and Topaz happily answering to everything she said. 

Claire obediently sat down at the table in the kitchen, wrapping her scarf a bit more firmly around her neck. Topaz soon returned and suggested her moving into the living room, so she did that as well and sat down on the couch.

There was a fireplace to warm up her cold feet, and her smile grew even wider as she got her apple tea. Claire gently stroked over Topaz’ cheek, and didn’t complain when he wrapped a blanket around her as well.

Only then he sat down with his own tea next to her to cuddle close and fuss over her, not that Claire minded. She began telling him about her adventures with Briar today, and tried to distract him a little until Mio came home and the whole procedure started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! now!!! under a new blog name: beyond-distant-waves.tumblr.com!  
> Claire belongs to me :)


	71. Concilliabule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.

“Sup,” Neon greeted his best friend as he plopped down next to him on a bench in the middle of campus, wrapping an around around the back rest so he could pat Shade’s shoulder for a moment.

The young man nodded and looked up from his book to give Neon a smile. “Hello, Neon,” he greeted back, and closed his lecture, though he kept his finger between the pages in case the other didn’t want to talk after all.

Neon cut straight to the point. “What are you getting Rhae for her birthday?” he asked, obviously curious. “Cause I thought we could like throw a party, and put all the presents on her desk or something.”

Shade nodded slowly. “I was thinking about a special brand of tea,” he admitted. “The present would fit on the desk.”

Though they were both planning on throwing a party, it soon became apparent that some steps would be difficult. “D’you think Sia can keep quiet about it?” he asked next, and Shade blinked.

First the cake they couldn’t bake, and now that. “Well.” 

“Maybe we can tell her like one day before, and then Rhae won’t notice anything out of the ordinary,” Neon suggested, and though it wasn’t the worst idea, Shade thought of their friend as too observant to not notice anything.

“What are you getting her, then?” he tried to avoid the topic as he had no idea about their next course of action. 

Neon pouted a little. “It would be so much easier if she were into jewelry of some kind,” he muttered, scratching at his head in light frustration. “I can’t get her tea as well. That would be so boring.”

Shade nodded again as he could only agree to that. “Something she needs for her working processes?” he suggested carefully, slowly as the idea came to him.

“But how do I know what she will need? If I ask her, she’ll get suspicious,” Neon argued against it. In the end, they decided Shade would ask her to sound polite and interested, only to refer the information to Neon.

They shook hands to seal the deal, then Neon walked off to get back to his training, leaving Shade to continue his book with a shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	72. Little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Little things VS Museum date  
> I chose little things :)

Though Rhae could understand the fear in people’s eyes when they saw her silent companion, she knew better. That scarred face sent many people running at first sight, a bonus for the man currently acting as her bodyguard.

Already shortly after arriving in the mansion Rhae’s family lived in, after she had taken in the stray, after he had rested and recovered, Neon had insisted on working for the young noble woman. To repay his debt or some such other nonsense, but he had been earnest.

So now he followed Rhae like a shadow, his watchful eyes on their surroundings. People didn’t come too close anymore, and only those truly interested in her even dared look into her direction.

She should feel lonely sometimes, she supposed, but she had enough company with the giant of a man next to her. When people all but saw the scars and the grim expression, Rhae saw so much more.

Never had a man outside of her family listened to her with a more attentive expression on his face, never had a man such as that cradled her as gently as Neon did sometimes, when he was carrying her to bed.

She saw the truth in those soulful eyes. She saw the isolation and the pain he was trying to hide, the slight pull at the corner of his lips when he watched small children and birds in turn.

Only Rhae was allowed to lean against him, to touch his hair, to help him take care of old wounds when he had pulled at his stitches too much. He only ate the food she made for him, and she had never found cooking more fun.

Though Neon didn’t much talk, and almost never smiled, Rhae knew what kind of treasure she had found. It were the little things that had amazed her, and maybe one day she would tell her dearest friend that as well.

When he stopped making that awed face at her, maybe. When Neon learned to express himself better. When he finally dared hold her hand even when she had not initiated the contact before. When he had progressed from soft forehead kisses to more intimate ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	73. a display of affection (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: a display of affection meme / sfw edition 13
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 13 "long time no see", 32 "Dream" and 63 "A 20"

Kai looked up from the fish he was frying in a pan as Neon stepped up to his side. The man’s eyes were focused on the food but he was fiddling with his hands as if there was something else on his mind. 

As Kai knew Neon would tell him due time, he would wait until that time came and simply watched his ears and tail twitch with a fond smile, then turned back to the food.

The fish was almost ready when Neon finally opened his mouth. “Kiss?” he asked quietly, seeming embarrassed about it. It never failed to make Kai love him a little more, but there was also this anger at the people who had made Neon that insecure when asking for affection from him.

Kai shifted the pan away from the hot plate and turned off the heat, then turned to Neon and wrapped his arms around him. All at once, ears and tail perked up in delight, and Kai couldn’t help the fond laugh leaving him at the sight. 

He leaned in closer and watched as Neon closed his eyes in anticipation and tilted his head up. Kai wasn’t above teasing him, however, and pressed that kiss to the tip of the younger man’s nose.

Neon automatically wrinkled it, then opened his eyes to pout at Kai. His ears laid close to his head for maximum effect, and normally it worked as well, but Kai knew him well enough by now. The next kiss landed on Neon’s forehead, his amused eyes watching how he wrinked that as well.

Two kisses to each cheek later, and Neon’s whole face was pinched. But he hadn’t pulled away yet. He was patiently waiting for Kai to comply to the original request even though he was disgruntled about the treatment. Something still seemed so unbridgeable for him, and he didn’t even seem to have the idea of simply getting the kisses by himself.

Kai’s smile softened, and he lifted Neon’s chin with his knuckle just to see him blush and melt, his face tilted up and his eyes closed. Neon stayed in that position even as Kai only considered him, though his tail showed just how nervous and impatient he truly was.

After a few, suspenseful seconds more, Kai finally leaned down and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. As always, Neon made a surprised noise, then pressed against him as if starved for affection, his previous disgruntlement completely forgotten.

When they broke the kiss, Neon stayed close. “Kiss?” he asked again, sounding a bit breathless even though they hadn’t done anything strenuous. But Kai understood. He had the same problem.

“As if I could ever deny you anything, my treasure,” he mumbled, his eyes shining with affection before he closed them to kiss Neon once more.

Dinner could wait a few minutes more while he assured Neon of his affections and held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	74. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: one --> northern lights  
> in the original post is a picture of a couple kissing in front of a yellow/orange field

After Rhae had already met his parents, it hadn’t taken long for her to convince Mio to meet the rest of her family as well. The brothers and her uncle had been one thing, but then she’d also suggested the nomads, and Mio couldn’t just say no to her.

Now, after a long day of meeting people in the desert settlement, Mio had wandered outside, a few paces away from the tents they lived in. The sun was slowly going down and the evening brought with it a slightly colder wind, cooling the sweat on Mio’s skin.

His hair had been braided many times today by various children, and the memory of the lively kids still managed to keep the smile on his face that he had been wearing all day.

He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear as Rhae stepped up beside him to look at her. They were both dressed in traditional clothing of her culture, and he was sure she had already noticed his appreciative glances whenever she had passed him by earlier.

“Tired?” Rhae softly asked, her eyes shining even more in the setting sun. Mio was exhausted beyond measure if he was being honest, and his feet hurt.

Still, he shook his head. “Feeling better already now you’re here with me again,” he replied and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to pull her close, despite the heat.

She had gotten a nice tan from the sun while Mio was still afraid of getting sunburn tomorrow. He could see her smiling lightly out of the corner of his eyes, and turned his head just in time for her lips to meet his.

Mio made a surprised noise, then eagerly kissed back. He had missed those simple intimacies, was glad for the small reprieve they had gotten. Though they had spent the day together with her family, there had been barely a time when they had been able to hold hands or just sit together.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” he mumbled as they pulled apart but stayed close, foreheads pressed together to enjoy their closeness. “You have a great family. I know now why you are so fond of them.”

Rhae smiled, he could feel it. “Thank you for coming with me,” she told him quietly in turn. “Especially because you don’t like to leave the house most of the time.” She was right, of course.

But Mio only shrugged, and let that topic fall as someone called for dinner. This time, he would make sure to keep a hold of his girlfriend’s hand, and together they walked back towards where the crowd was gathering.

Despite the heat, despite his exhaustion, Mio was glad he had come, if only to see Rhae in her element, in the way she should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	75. christmas time (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Romantic bath VS Christmastime  
> I chose christmas time once again!

“Oh, did you find the baubles?” Mio asked as soon as Topaz came walking up the stairs from the basement, a heavy box in his arms. He had looked inside; it was full of Christmas decorations.

Topaz nodded and set the box down next to the pine tree he had cut down with the help of his brothers and brought inside their house. “They’re so shiny,” he commented and happily received the kiss to the cheek for his troubles from his husband, who then began unpacking everything.

“I found them on a flee market some years ago because I didn’t want to take my parents’, and they looked old and had a great price,” he told Topaz without looking up as his husband was happy, as always, simply watching Mio putter around their house.

“I love them! They look really nice!” he told Mio and very carefully helped put them on their Christmas tree. It was the first time they would host the party during the holiday, and it all felt very domestic and exciting.

Mio nodded in agreement. “I hope everyone’s going to like it…” the man mumbled with a concentrated frown on his face as he thought on where to put the next bauble.

Topaz was sure everyone was going to love it just because Mio had helped decorate the tree. “It looks great,” he found and smiled, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead to smooth out the wrinkles. “And everyone’s going to absolutely love it. How can anyone not love Christmas trees?”

Mio let out a quiet laugh, and finally nodded. “You’re right,” he agreed, and put some tinsel into the other man’s hair just for the fun of it. “There, now you’re even prettier than you normally are.”

His husband blushed a pretty shade of red as if to agree, and it wasn’t long before he tried to do the same to Mio. It ended with a quick chase through the living room, and Mio laughing in the hold of Topaz’ arms, tinsel fluttering to the ground and landing around their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	76. Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Aphrodite: love / beauty / desire  
> belongs in the same verse as chapter 68 "Hades"

“Hello,” Mio chirped, as always appearing right beside his object of affection from one moment to the next. He grinned even brighter as Topaz startled, blushed and almost dropped his apple.

Once he had the fruit safely cradled inside his hands, he turned to Mio, floating next to him with his chin in both of his hands. “Hello, Mio,” he replied with a happy smile, though the blush remained.

“Your sister told me to tell you that she is well and eating enough,” Mio continued without wasting any time, though he often wished he could stay for a longer time. How was he ever going to get a relationship going if he didn’t have enough time to make it happen?

Topaz’ bright smile was worth it, though, it always was. “I’m glad to hear that!” he said cheerfully, handing over an apple to Mio for his trouble. “She always works too much, you know?”

I know, Mio wanted to say, I know you. He had already melted at the gesture, and cradled the fruit to his chest as if he had gotten the greatest treasure. “She does,” he softly agreed, then hesitated.

With a gentle kiss to Topaz’ cheek he disappeared once more, too afraid of seeing rejection on the beautiful man’s face if he stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	77. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn’t.

“You know, it only seems as if I’m out of bed,” Neon told her after he’d winced in surprise and bumped his toes against the kitchen table as Rhae had appeared in front of him. He supported himself on the table with the palm of his hand and raised his leg to look at his toes. “I’m actually not here at all.” He made some ghostly sounds. “Ooooooh.”

Rhae was torn between incredulousness and amusement, her forefinger tapping against her upper arm as she had crossed them in front of her chest to look even more scolding. “What do you need in here?” she asked, trying to sound stern, even though her lips twitched. 

Neon made a vague noise, and as he almost stumbled while straightening up, Rhae hurried over to lean against his side and support him. “I wanted a coffee,” he finally told her with a small, apologetic grin, flexing his bare toes against the kitchen tiles.

“You could have just told me, you know?” Rhae replied on a sigh, nudging Neon towards the corridor to bring him back upstairs. This time, he made less of a fuss, and the rings underneath his eyes became even more apparent.

“Sorry,” Neon mumbled like a little boy who had been scolded by their caretaker, and Rhae pressed a kiss to his cheek in placation. She helped him upstairs and made sure he stayed in bed, then walked back downstairs.

Once she returned to the bedroom with the coffee, Neon had already fallen asleep again, the fever clear to see in the pink hue on his face. She put the cup down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to Neon. She stroked some hair away from his forehead with careful fingertips.

Neon tilted his head into the caress and mumbled her name. Something in Rhae’s heart melted at that, and a smile lit up her face as she continued with the soft strokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	78. Long time no see (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Tunnel of Love VS Long time no see  
> I chose "long time no see" :)

Neon nervously paced back and forth in front of the large windows showing the landing field of the big airport, a bouquet of his boyfriend’s favourite flowers clutched behind his back.

Kai’s flight had been delayed for a few hours already, but Neon had refused to leave and had spent the night in the airport on an uncomfortable chair. 

But finally, finally the landing was announced and Neon turned towards the flight exit. People passed him by, but Kai was large and handsome enough that he soon spotted him.

Both of their faces lit up with big smiles, and they collided after Neon had broken out into a run, holding each other close in their relief. This job had taken Kai weeks to complete, but finally they were back together.

They clutched at each other with desperation almost, and stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in. When they managed to pull apart, that part of the airport was empty safe for them, and Neon managed to hold out the slightly wilted bouquet out to his boyfriend with a slanted smile.

Kai took it with a quiet laugh, and they exchanged a few words more until Neon offered him his arm and took one of his bags. Kai accepted it, and together they made their way out of the airport and back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	79. “Why don’t you let someone else take care of you for a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Why don’t you let someone else take care of you for a change.”

Mio blinked, and despite the fever making everything seem hazy, he managed to look indignant. “I don’t need to be taken care of,” he complained, weakly fighting against the blankets holding his form down like heavy weights.

Rhae only raised an eyebrow at him, though her eyes shone with worry. “Oh, so you want to lay there and suffer by yourself?” she asked, though she already expected the answer he gave her.

“Yes,” Mio sniffed, closing his eyes as a wave of nausea came over him and made him pale in the dim light.

His girlfriend leaned over his form and laid a gentle hand on his forehead, then his cheek. “Mio?” she asked very softly, “What’s wrong?”

Mio sighed, and slowly realized he did need her help if he didn’t want to be sick all over the floor. “Can you get a bucket?” he asked back, opening one unfocused eye to look in her general direction.

Rhae nodded and hurried off, and Mio already missed her gentle touch and her warmth. He blamed that weakness on his girlfriend. She’d made him soft, broke the hard shells and he had melted like ice cream in the sun in her hold.

He closed his eyes again, and by the time Rhae returned, the nausea was gone. Mio still happily welcomed the wet cloth on his forehead and mumbled his thanks before he sank fully into the bed in his exhaustion.

His girlfriend stayed with him while he fought with the fever, and he was more grateful than he could possibly express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	80. Shag Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Shag Me: I’ll write a dirty drabble about our characters.

“You look so beautiful,” Neon muttered in between the bites he left on Sky’s already marked skin, his eyes on the mirror they both sat in front of.

With his hands and legs tied, Sky leant back against him, a cock ring on his length to keep him from coming while Neon played with his body. He was flushed already, and lovebites littered his skin from his pretty neck down to his quivering thighs.

He had moaned himself hoarse, and obediently kept his half lidded eyes on the mirror so he could see everything that Neon did to him. With his hair stuck to his face and shoulders, Sky looked more disheveled than he ever had, and Neon’s cock twitched against the small of the man’s back as he let out another moan.

Neon had taken to slowly massage the head with just the tip of his fingers, his lips a constant buzz of sensation against Sky’s jaw as he talked to him and praised him in a quiet, deep voice.

His own composure was starting to crack but Sky hadn’t resorted to begging yet, stubborn to the last. That thought had Neon smile, and he licked away the sweat on his pale neck in a wet stripe, from botton to top. His other hand began twisting one of Sky’s nipples in the same rhythm he played with his cock, adding stimulation to already oversensitive nerves.

If he didn’t like hearing Sky moan so much, he would have also thought about a gag, or maybe he would have blindfolded his eyes, though that would have taken some of his fun away. 

“Neon,” Sky finally gasped, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Neon licked over his lips, and complied, firming his strokes up and down Sky’s length, the man’s head leaning back against his shoulder and his back bowing into the caress.

Sky dissolved into some more pretty moans, but Neon wasn’t ready to give in yet. “Beg for it,” he whispered into the man’s ear before biting the lobe and soothing it with a lick afterwards. “Beg, and I’ll let you come, love.”

His boyfriend bit his lip but finally complied, his pretty blush deepening in his sweat damp face and down his throat. “Please, Neon,” he mumbled breathlessly. “Please let me come.”

Neon hid his smug grin against Sky’s neck, though he clearly wasn’t unaffected by his words. With his next stroke downwards, he took the cock ring off and laid it to the side.

Sky’s relieved sigh soon morphed into another outdrawn moan as Neon began to stroke him in earnest, his whole body straining to that point just out of reach. “Keep your eyes open, my treasure,” Neon told him, and Sky complied.

They both watched Sky come in the mirror, striping the glass and himself with streaks of white. Neon kept on stroking him through it, and was there to catch his boyfriend as he slumped in exhaustion.

Neon gently unbound him from his restraints and cleaned him up after a short while of rest, then carried Sky over to the bed for a good cuddle and affectionate caresses. They curled up beneath the blankets together, and Neon happily watched Sky fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	81. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: fifteen --> Light it up  
> the photo in the original prompt shows two people, one sitting on the counter, next to them a bouquet of red roses; the other person stands between the other's legs

“Are these for me?” Neon shyly asked as Rhae came back from her short visit to the bakery down the road, pointing at the small bouquet of roses lying next to him on the counter which he sat upon. 

Rhae hadn’t expected for Neon to be up so soon as he loved to sleep in on his free days, but he had said before he didn’t sleep as well as he normally would when she wasn’t beside him. So she nodded with a smile. “Yes, do you like them?” she asked back, walking over to him after she had put the buns down.

She stepped in between his open legs and laid her hands on top of his thighs, her head already tilting up. Neon obediently put his cup away and leant down to kiss Rhae on the mouth, letting her taste the coffee he had drunk earlier.

“Thanks for the roses,” he mumbled as they pulled apart, though he kept his forehead pressed to hers to enjoy their closeness. It had been a nice gesture to wake up to, though he would have preferred seeing Rhae’s face first thing in the morning if he was being honest.

Rhae smiled happily and pecked his mouth again. “I’m glad you like them,” she replied into the space between them, the intimacy almost stealing the air from Neon’s lungs. She delicately took one of the roses and let the petals run over his lower arm, a soft, ticklish sensation. “They suit you.”

Neon grew as red as the flower in her hand, and didn’t even mind when Rhae laughed at him. That had been what he’d always wanted after all. His girlfriend happy and laughing in his arms.

He kissed her again and cut her laughter off, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer against him and the counter. They could eat breakfast later, he decided. Right now he needed to show Rhae his appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	82. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: five --> cat dads  
> the attached picture shows a large map on a table, and the two hands of two people on their side. there are other items cluttered around, for example a camera

“So, I think we should take this road,” Neon continued talking, pointing at several marks on the map between them on the table before he explained just why he wanted to take that route.

Kai had his chin on top of his hand as he watched the professor talk and explain their next actions, a happy smile on his face. Would he have a tail like the clouded leopards he so loved, it would lazily swing back and forth as he gave off the aura of a content feline.

Neon put down his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked tired these days, worked too much, too, and wouldn’t let himself get distracted. He was searching for something in particular, though no one knew exactly what it was. 

Kai was curious about it, as were all colleagues, though he was more interested in Neon as a person himself.

“You got everything?” the man asked, his eyes shorty lingering on Kai with a raised eyebrow, and Kai winked back at him as he nodded. He would get through to the stubborn man someday, he thought.

Neon dismissed their little round then, everyone milling out of the tent their leader called his own. Kai lingered and watched him as he put his things together and cleaned up his working space.

He only seemed to notice him after he was done. “Was there anything else?” he asked, sounding surprised as he looked at Kai. Was he that oblivious?

But Kai didn’t mind. “Want me to go and get you a coffee?” he asked instead of helping him connect the dots. “You look tired.”

“If you don’t mind?” Neon replied after a few seconds of hesitation, still looking confused. Kai found it incredibly adorable. Despite looking more like a lumberjack than a professor and his rough exterior, Neon really only was a softie on the inside.

Kai shook himself out of it. “I don’t mind,” he assured Neon with a wink, then turned to leave the tent. He felt Neon’s eyes on the back of his head and grinned happily to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	83. Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Artemis: hunting / wilderness / childbirth

Sometimes, when Rhae woke up just as the first rays of sunshine fell in through the window, she knew she was about to witness something special. The home her brothers and her had built on the outskirts of the little village they had fallen in love with also stood on the edge of a large field of wildflowers.

She quickly put on her overcoat and hurried to the front door. Sky’s amused, yet slightly questioning eyes followed her from the kitchen table, but she would tell him later.

Rhae slipped out of the house and to the front porch only to run into their garden, their little wooden fence the only barrier to the wilderness outside. She leant on it, and didn’t have to wait for long.

The silhouette ghosted through the flowers, but due to the light, Rhae had never been able to make out the face of the person walking the fields as the sun rose above the horizon. They always very carefully picked the flowers there before vanishing from one second to the next.

This time was different. They seemed to turn their head as if they had noticed Rhae’s staring. A flash of gold appeared in front of her eyes, and she had to close them against the sensation. When she opened them next, that person was gone once more.

Something tickled her chin and she looked down. A bundle of wildflowers laid in her arms, clutched to her chest. Rhae blinked in surprise, a look of wonder and awe alight in her eyes as she looked back out to the grassy fields ahead.

Maybe it should frighten her, but whatever wandered the fields in the mornings clearly wasn’t malovelent. The spirit or fairy or whatever it should call itself simply was a bit shy, she decided.

With a happy smile and her nose buried in the sweet smelling wildflowers, Rhae returned inside to arrange them in the nicest vase they had, before she took them upstairs into her room.

Outside, on the edge of the forest, a fox was sitting, its eyes focused on the house the young woman had disappeared into. As soon as the door opened and one of her brothers stepped outside, it turned tail and walked back into the forest to hide from prying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	84. Hermes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Hermes: travel / writing / trade

Though he loved living by the coast in his lighthouse by himself, Sky sadly couldn’t stay in there forever. Sometimes he had to surface from his study and leave his poetry behind to travel to the little coastal town not far from him.

Armed with his messenger bag and waterproof coat, Sky stepped outside and made his way down the narrow path, the wind whipping his hair around his face.

It only made him smile, however, and he carefully went further ahead until he reached a more solid pathway along the coast that the fishermen liked to use. Further inland, he walked past a fenced in grassy field, the sheep already greeting him with their bleating.

The shepard waved at him, then came walking over. Sky patiently waited by the road until the cheerful man was there to talk to him. “Sky,” Noel greeted him with a bright smile as always, his windswept hair a mess around his face. “Freya made you the wool like you wanted it.” 

He reached into his own bag, then got out the finished wool to hold it out to Sky. Of course, Sky took it and thanked him with a smile. He traded in the wool for a gold coin, payment for the poems he had published.

Noel happily took it and watched it shine in the light, then waved goodbye at Sky to return to his sheep. Sky watched him with a smile until he was out of sight before he resumed his walk into town.

The poet visited the market and got his groceries for the week. He chatted with the kind woman selling them for a while and said goodbye to her when another customer needed her attention.

Sky’s next stop was the smithy to collect his repaired ink pot. Here, he stayed for another few minutes to talk to the quiet man and thank him for his work.

Once he had finished his tasks in town, he returned home and put away his groceries, then set his ink pot on his usual place on the desk. His gaze returned to the window, and as he saw a ship approaching, a happy smile lightened up his face.

He threw on his coat and hurried outside once more, quickly walking back into town and towards the small port. With the ship returned the fishermen from their work, and Sky was there to greet one in particular.

Neon stepped off the ship and smiled just as brightly as he spotted his husband, quickly walking over to sweep the man up in a hug. He twirled Sky around to the sound of his quiet laughter, and ignored the gentle teasing of his colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	85. Snow flake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Snow flake: Our characters in the cold together.

If Shade was honest, he wouldn’t have expected the north to be so cold, no matter what Neon had told them during their academy days about the country. His breath fogged up the air in front of his mouth, and he watched it with almost fascinated eyes for a moment.

In the next, he startled as someone put a hat over his head. It covered his cold ears as well, and he gifted Neon with a smile as his best friend stepped up next to him. “You looked like you could need it,” the young man explained with a nod.

He had lost his smile a while ago, his best friend had, despite being back with his family and Mio. But indeed, Shade needed all the protection against the cold he could get. He was already wrapped up in a thick coat, a scarf and gloves, and the hat was a wecome addition.

Rhae had only managed to convince Neon to wear his coat and scarf, though he had left the coat hanging open. He did not feel the cold, was used to it, he had said, though they somehow all didn’t want to believe him. Never did, when he said he was used to something.

Shade would let it rest for now. “Thank you,” he said softly instead, and Neon’s lips formed into a slight smile as he dipped his head.

“No problem at all, my friend,” he replied just as quietly before his gaze returned to the skyline of the city, his eyes seeming far away. A conflict was brewing on the horizon, even Shade had noticed.

He would stay beside his friend regardless, through thick and thin. There was so much they still owed to each other, and the thought of going seperate ways so soon after the year spent together was jarring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	86. 1. “But look, this is on sale!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 1. “But look, this is on sale!”

Malte looked up from the display he was currently studying to look at his sister. “Yeah, but we don’t need them,” was his only reply to that, and Astrid carefully put the combat boots back into the shelf before she trotted over to her brother again.

She plucked the grocery list from his slack grip and studied it for a while. “I can get the milk,” she decided and handed it back over.

Her brother took it and nodded. “Have you seen Noel?” he asked her instead of a real reply, looking this way and that. “I sent him to get the butter but he hasn’t returned yet.”

Astrid blinked and shrugged. “He probably got distracted. I’ll go and collect him if I see him,” she promised with a grin before speeding off and dodging other customers, much to their surprise. 

Malte looked after her to make sure she didn’t hurt herself or anyone else, then he focused back on the shopping. How Mio could do this every week, and by himself at that, was a mystery to him.

It was him who found Noel after some time. He had indeed gotten distracted and was stuck in front of the aquarium the staff had installed in one of the walls. “You know you can’t take them home, right?” he commented.

Noel nodded wordlessly and put the butter into the cart but couldn’t really take his eyes away from the fish. “Do you think we can get some if we ask nicely?” he mumbled as Astrid came dashing towards them with the milk.

She stopped next to her brothers and made an awed sound as she saw the colourful fish. “I want them,” she stated, and Malte surpressed a sigh.

“How about you wait until we get home and then you can ask mom?” he suggested, hoping to placate them both.

Both nodded, albeit rather reluctantly. After some more minutes of staring Malte could finally convince them to continue their shopping so they could get home. Mio was still lying sick in bed and who knew when their brother was able to get away from his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malte, Noel and Astrid belong to me :)


	87. Basorexia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.  
> set in the same verse as chapters 13 "long time no see", 32 "Dream", 63 "A 20" and 73 "a display of affection (part 2)"

It wasn’t unusual for Neon just up and climb into Kai’s lap for a cuddle, which is why he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary at first.

The surprise came in form of the bulge pressing against his stomach and hip as Neon pressed close and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The younger man’s eyes were black, and his face flushed. “Kiss?” he asked breathlessly, already leaning in but stopping centimeters in front of his mouth.

Kai could feel his warm breath, and the way Neon seemed to be holding back just barely from claiming his mouth. “Are you alright?” he asked instead of simply giving in, though he was slowly hardening in spite of his worry.

Neon nodded, his hips shifting restlessly across his as short puffs of breath passed his slightly open lips. “Need to make babies,” he tried to explain the need inside of him. “Want to make babies with you.” Not that it was possible with the both of them being incapable of giving birth, but his body demanded he gave in to his urges.

Kai blinked a few times, trying to wrap his mind around what he had been told. It was summer, and Neon was in heat. Or at least the animal part of him was. While he tried to understand and make up his mind, Neon kissed him all over his face as if he couldn’t not touch him, and pressed his lower body even closer, demanding and urgent.

Without really meaning to, Kai let out a little moan. “Kiss?” Neon asked again, and Kai turned his head to catch his lips in the asked for kiss. They deepened it automatically, and this time, there was no gentleness to it. 

Whenever they broke for air, Neon was soon right back and kissing him again, his inhibitions completely gone. Kai did his best to keep up and helped Neon move against him when he could so they rubbed against each other.

Kai couldn’t help but get turned on that way, too, even though their arrangement was less than ideal. Though they had shared gentle kisses and a bed before, they hadn’t even been remotely sexual with each other. For it to happen so suddenly made his heart pound and his pulse race.

The heat between them built and built, and finally Neon shuddered in his arms as he came and whimpered out his release. The man slumped and breathed heavily against Kai’s neck, while his own length still throbbed with need.

There was no chance to take care of it, however, as Neon slowly fell asleep in exhaustion. Kai was still struggling to understand what had happened just now. Was that a one time thing or would Neon come to him again?

For now, he wrapped his arms more firmly around his love and tried to calm his own need while he held Neon close. He would hopefully get a chance to talk about Neon with it once he was awake and more coherent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	88. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Beach — I’ll write a drabble of our characters at the beach together.

With a happy smile, Rhae took her first steps down the little wooden path towards the beach. Their house laid close to the coast, and she enjoyed the refreshing breeze coming to greet her as soon as she crested the high dune blocking her gaze towards the sea.

Her smile widened, and she closed her eyes for a few moments to just enjoy the atmosphere, the way the sun kissed her skin and the wind playing with her hair.

Filled with positive energy, she made her way towards the beach. As soon as the wooden path ended, she took off her shoes and carried them beside her in one hand.

Rhae only stopped as she saw something weird laying there on the shore, and she raised a hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun as well as see better. It looked vaguely human shaped, and her pulse jumped.

Someone needed her help, she thought, her feet carrying her towards the, she could see now that she was coming closer, young man. Water was gently lapping against his feet, up to his calves.

“Are you alright?” she asked gently as she crouched down beside him, but the man was unconscious and didn’t even react to her carefully shaking his shoulder. She checked his puls, and at least that was still going strong, though his skin was turning ice cold.

Worry was sitting heavily in her gut as Rhae picked the man up, barely taller than she was if she guessed right. And he was much too light, too, his cheeks sunken in and deep rings beneath his eyes showing a hard life.

The way his golden hair and eyelashes caught the light demanded her attention for a moment, then Rhae ran back the way she had come. The young man needed to get somewhere dry and warm, and luckily, they had a small room in which he could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	89. Our baby going to prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Our baby going to prom

“And?” Astrid asked excitedly, twirling around in her fluffy dress to show off the flashy skirt and colourful elements. “How do I look?”

Neon smiled tenderly. “You look wonderful,” he promised her, pride warring with worry in his eyes. He dearly hoped his sister would have a good time, but she had her friends with her, so it should be fine.

Kai nodded as well. “You’re going to outshine everyone at prom,” he agreed with his own bright grin, affection coming off of him in waves. “They’re going to be so jealous of your beauty.”

Astrid grinned happily at the both of them. As the doorbell rang, she quickly hugged Neon, then Kai before she said goodbye. The mother of one of her friends was going to bring them to the school and drive them back home.

“Call if you need us to get you,” Neon asked of her anyway, and Astrid nodded quickly as she put on her jacket. She waved at the both of them, then she slipped through the door and she was gone.

Neon watched the car drive away through the window, and only took his gaze away as Kai intertwined their fingers. “She’s going to be fine,” his husband assured him. “She can take care of herself and knows not to accept any drinks from strangers.”

Kai was right of course, and Neon gave him a grateful smile as well as a kiss to the cheek. He let the man tug him over to the sofa, and they cuddled that evening as they waited for Astrid to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon and Astrid belong to me :)


	90. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: School: How our characters live through a school day. Specify class if needed.

Neon’s head dropped down on the table as the teacher kept talking about this and that. Everything he had already learned about at home, and he gave a mighty sigh.

As it seemed as if he was slowly dozing off, Shade nudged against him and he startled, his head shooting up to look around with a confused gaze. His best friend gently peeled off the paper that was stuck to Neon’s cheek, and he patted Shade’s hair in return.

Classes couldn’t end soon enough, and finally they did. This time, Neon could convince Shade to skip lunch and train with him. They managed two hours before the training hall became to crowded.

Only then did Shade manage to drag Neon off towards the caféteria to at least eat a small bite, even if he had to spoon feed him most of the time. 

They returned to the dorm room together and took a shower one after another before they sat down and helped each other with their homework, as otherwise Neon wouldn’t do his at all.

In the evening, Neon decided to take a walk, and since they had already spent the whole day together, Shade accompanied him through the city. In the beginning of their time at boarding school it had been necessary so Neon found back home, and now it had become a nice habit to walk together.

After some more food for Shade and a coffee for Neon, they returned to the school as it got darker, and settled down with the others to talk before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	91. 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 200. — witch hunt

Sky had thought that kind of life over for him since they had accomplished their long journey and settled down in their shared house together. But apparently, people still had misgivings about witches and wizards, and so he was once again running from a crowd armed with pitchforks and other kitchen utensils.

Just as they came too close to comfort, Sky felt a familiar energy moving beneath his feet, and a smile lit up his face. He turned around on his heels, and yes, his god appeared out of the ground.

It flabbergasted the people enough to stop in their tracks, their eyes wide and unbelieving on the single man able to calm down their ire for a moment. Just a moment. “Another witch!” someone called from further back, and Sky just knew Neon was rolling his eyes.

“I am the god of this forest!” he called back with an authorative tone of voice that had the people cowering behind their weapons. His form glowed green, and flowers began spreading across the ground in vibrant colours. “You are not allowed to enter my forest armed with weapons. Leave this place and return when you have learned some manners.”

They hesitated, but then Neon took a step forward, and they scrambled off with awe and fear in their eyes. One lone person was still muttering about witchcraft, but no one was paying any attention to them.

Both wizard and god watched them disappear, then Neon turned around and raised an eyebrow. “My child, haven’t I told you to be careful?” he asked and stepped close to hug the smaller man.

Just as always, Sky gladly returned it and nodded. “Thank you for helping me,” he whispered back, happily staying in that embrace for a few minutes. Only then did they walk towards their shared home deep in the forest together, side by side, reminiscent of their first days spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	92. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: six --> adrien and claire (fox parents!)  
> the original picture shows two people standing empty train tracks, one is seen from behind, holding a bouquet of flowers behind their back. the other is waiting for them further ahead

Claire stepped out of the concert hall’s back entrance, and smiled as she saw who was already waiting for her. Adrien always did, at the end of her concerts, and she would have been concerned if he didn’t.

It was flower day, too. Adrien greeted her with a chaste kiss to the cheek, like he had done some fourty years ago. “How long have you been standing here, old man?” she gently teased him as she took the bouquet her husband held out to her.

“As long as it was necessary to see you again, love of my life,” Adrien replied with a wink that still managed to make Claire’s heart make a silly jump. Her husband offered her his arm, and, of course, she took it.

“I’ve been standing around for much too long,” Claire idly commented as she noticed Adrien’s legs shaking, despite the cane helping in holding him up. “I say we’re going to grab something nice to eat at our favourite restaurant.”

Adrien nodded graciously, knowing exactly why she had suggested that particular actitvity. After almost fourty years of marriage, they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

And, finally, after a year of mourning their dead son, things seemed to be looking up again. They were both able to smile, though they were not as bright as before. But they owed it to Mio to try and be happy, despite the one thing that had made them keep going when everything went rough being gone.

As her thoughts drifted off, Adrien’s sad smile pressed a kiss to her forehead, bringing her back to the present. There were no words that would have made this any more bearable, but at least they had each other.

Claire offered him a wobbly smile and squeezed his arm, then Adrien’s idle chatter filled the silence. She was glad for the reprieve and simply listened to her husband’s voice as they walked alongside each other. They had each other, she thought again. That had to count for something, hadn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)


	93. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Jealousy: My character gets jealous over yours.

A sharp stab of pain went through Dot's heart as their sister lead Kai over to the dance floor. She was the one versed in classical ballroom dancing, and they hadn’t wanted to embarrass Kai by dancing with him instead.

The both of them looked good together, and their sister smiled like she knew. She threw a wink over her shoulder at Dot, smug and proud. Horatio’s face remained neutral while a storm brewed behind their calm facade.

That was how it had always been. Their siblings took everything for themselves, and nothing was left for Dot. They granted their youngest sibling nothing but whatever small sliver had sometimes remained. They were all more accomplished, prettier and better.

Dot knew that. But it didn’t hurt any less, seeing their sister take away something they had thought they would get to keep for themself. Their sister knew they liked Kai very much, how much they looked up to him. How important the man had become to them.

They swallowed hard and looked away. Dot put down their glass of orange juice on a nearby table, then left the mansion quietly to the sound of their sister’s delighted laughter.

Taking a deep breath, Dot climbed up on the roof and wrapped their arms around their legs as they sat down. They had seen it coming. Despite growing, despite seeing so many things, they was still not enough. Their family would only take Dot seriously once they had completed their task, they was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	94. Unbind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Unbind Me: I’ll write a drabble about your character freeing mine, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]

Rhae looked out of the window as someone cleared their throat down below her tower. A young knight, armed with sword and shield. Tall and broad, and nice to look at.

“I have come to fight the dragon and free the damsel in distress!” he called up with self confidence, and Rhae almost laughed.

A tiny giggle escaped her, though, and she put her chin on her hand. “I don’t have a dragon, though,” she told the young man, amusement sweetening her voice. She laughed quietly to herself as the knight wilted like the flowers all over his armor.

His shoulders sank and the tip of his sword pointed down towards the ground. “They promised me a dragon,” he complained and looked at Rhae as if it was her fault. It kind of was. She’d sent the dragon away.

Rhae had pity on him. “I might not have a dragon, but you can solve three puzzles and come up here to free me of my boredom,” she suggested with a raised eyebrow.

The knight perked up again and bowed. “I think I can do that, young lady!” he exclaimed very seriously, and as if he had practiced it in the mirror. Rhae found it incredibly charming.

She nodded graciously. “Then just go through that door at the base of the tower and you’ll meet the first challenge.”

“See you soon!” the knight called up to her and waved towards her before stomping off, confident in his abilities.

Rhae hoped it would indeed be so but experience had taught her to be wary. Her brothers were nothing if not resourceful and clever, only letting those close to her who were worthy of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	95. Peppermint 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Peppermint: Your character or mine, sharing a sweet secret with the other.

“Now, this is my food,” Dot explained, crouching down in front of the cat on the kitchen floor to show them their package with sweets. They didn’t know all the cats’ names yet as it was only their second stay at Kai’s house, so they also had no idea which of them was meowing at them. 

They held out the can of cat food after the feline had sniffed at Dot' package to their heart’s content. “And this is your food. I’m going to give you the unopened can as a compromise, alright?” Dot continued, earnest and grave. “Kai is in charge of food and treats so I can’t give you anything without asking first.”

Dot put down the can on the ground, a little way off from the usual space people occupied while traversing the kitchen so no one would accidentally stumble over it. The cat walked around it and finally sat down next to it as if watching over the can.

The cartographer nodded in agreement and stood up with a fluid motion, happily clutching their sweets to their chest as they made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room where Kai was already waiting. They had agreed on watching a movie together and Dot was already looking forward to it.

What they didn’t expect, however, was for Kai to be standing in the door frame and sporting a bright, affectionate grin. The man wrapped his arms around Dot to hold them close while a kiss was pressed to their forehead. 

Dot didn’t know what that was for but enjoyed cuddling up to Kai anyway, a light smile playing on their lips even as their sweets were crushed between them in the tight hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	96. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Caught - Our muses get caught having sex by a third party

She heard the thump of an object falling down by the door before Neon sighed. Rhae smiled and turned her head, the movements of her hips never stopping as she pounded their favourite toy into Mio.

“Can’t you wait up on me for once?” Neon complained, even though his eyes were wandering over the scene, lust darkened and clearly appreciating. Propped up on the table , bound and gagged with one of the business man’s ties, Mio couldn’t do much more than turn his head and moan around the cloth in his mouth as he stared back at his boyfriend.

Rhae winked at him and twisted one of Mio’s nipples to make him bow his back and thrust out his pretty chest. “This is the kind of surprise you like, don’t you?” she teased, raising her free hand to brush through Neon’s hair.

He had come closer and wrapped his arms around Rhae, his hardness pressing against the small of her back. “Want to swap?” she asked quietly as Neon began kissing her neck and stroking over her breasts. “He’s nice and wet.”

Neon simply shook his head. “I want to watch,” he replied, eyes fastened on the way the toy moved into and left Mio’s body in a steady rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	97. Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: drabble about Mikhail going to Linnea to get an injury healed pls

“Oh, what have you done this time?” Linnea complained as she saw Mikhail leaning against her doorframe and holding his side. “Got into a fight too big for you again?”

Mikhail glowered at her and stumbled forwards with a grumble, only to almost fall into her arms. “You could have just said you want to see me bleed out,” he complained right back through gritted teeth.

Linnea steadied him and helped him in through to the room where she took care of her patients. She laid him down on the bed and helped him out of his coat. “What was it, then?” she asked as she looked at the bleeding wound with a distanced, professional gaze.

“Bullet wound, as you can see, doc,” Mikhail replied, his brow furrowed in pain. He wouldn’t bleed out anytime soon but he thought that the woman could work faster than that.

“Don’t try and act smart,” Linnea chided, getting out a syringe to help with the pain and knock him out. She grinned as his eyes widened in horror, like they always did. “It’s just a needle, Mikhail,” she added, voice teasing and amused.

Mikhail glowered at her again. “Shut up!” he replied, trying to cover his arms so she wouldn’t poke him. She managed to do so anyway, and he grumbled about the treatment until he fell unconscious.

Linnea shook her head at him and went to work, a somewhat fond smile twisting her lips into something more approachable for as long as Mikhail couldn’t be aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail and Linnea belong to me :)


	98. Rainy day cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Rainy day cuddles  
> this belongs in the same verse as chapters 13 "long time no see", 32 "Dream", 63 "A 20", 73 "a display of affection (part 2)" and 87 "Basorexia"

Neon blinked his eyes open and yawned as he became aware of what had woken him up. The pitter patter of rain against his window had been loud enough to rouse him, and he studied the rain drops flowing like water down his window with a sense of dispatched curiousity.

Finally, he managed to stumble out of bed, quiete literally. He landed on the ground with his blanket tangled around him and he grumbled in annoyance. It took him a minute until he could get up again, then he shuffled through the house in search of his friend.

He hadn’t noticed how early it was since he had no clock in the room he was sleeping in whenever he stayed over at Kai’s, and so it came as a surprise to him to find Kai still sleeping in his bedroom.

After a while of simply watching him, Neon went around the bed and lifted two cats out of the way until he could slip underneath the blanket as well. He cuddled up to Kai and laid his head on his shoulder with a quiet, content purr.

That purr only intensified in volume as Kai unconsciously put an arm around him and Neon pressed even closer, his ears laying close to his head for a moment as he yawned, then slumped.

Surely he was allowed another few hours of sleep, and Kai wasn’t complaining either, so Neon settled in and closed his eyes until sleep took a hold of him once more, allowing him gentle dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	99. fly on the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ‘fly on the wall’

“And your advice is to just tell her?” Neon asked just to make sure, his heart beating into his throat as he clutched the scroll to his ear, too scared Mio would laugh about his red face if he showed it to him. “Have I understood that right?”

Mio sighed out, low and fond. It made Neon’s heart beat faster as well, and for a moment he felt guilty. But the butler wasn’t interested in him so he could just as well try with the other person he was in love with. “You two are good friends, and anyway, anyone would be stupid to say no to you, young master.”

Neon wondered if that meant that Mio would consider himself stupid, but shook that thought off. “I just don’t want to ruin the friendship we got going, you know? It would make things seriously awkward.”

“You’ll get over the awkwardness in a few weeks, I guess…” Mio replied slowly, not exactly what Neon had wanted to hear. But the young man had never done that before, no matter how good they had gotten along. “I’m just saying that you might regret never telling her if you don’t do it now. She’s a beautiful girl. Other people are going to ask her out as well.”

“That’s not exactly encouraging, Mio,” Neon complained automatically, sounding like a little child asking for treats from their parent. 

He heard Mio sigh again. “I don’t know how else to tell to take up your courage and confess to her in the near future,” he admitted, scratching at his chin, Neon could hear. “You told me how kind she is. I doubt she will be all evil and make it akward if she does reject you. Which I doubt.”

Neon bit his lower lip and stopped in his walking up and down the school courtyard to look towards their dorms. “Do you really think she could like me in a different way?” he asked again, sounding unsure and small.

“Of course,” Mio replied with a smile clear in his voice. “You’ve grown up to be a handsome, kind young man. If I were you, I wouldn’t worry about a thing. So please don’t and just enjoy your time at school until you feel ready.”

“I trust you on this,” Neon muttered to himself and closed his eyes. Maybe he would even manage to open his mouth about that particular topic tomorrow after class, if he was feeling brave.

They exchanged another few words, then Neon ended the call to spend some more time outside before he would return to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	100. Something illuminated in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Something illuminated in the darkness.

Neon kept walking deeper inside the cavern, his lantern with the flickering light bravely held in front of him to guide him. He had lost his connection to his colleagues a while ago and didn’t know how much farther he still had to go before he would reach the surface again.

He went on for another few minutes, then the candle in his lantern died and the darkness pressed in all around him. Neon had been able to keep his claustrophobia at bay for a while, even with the walls so close to either side of him, but now it was getting worse.

The adventurer threw the lantern away and kept pushing forward in the blind hope he would find sunlight, his breath coming in quicker pants as panic tried to seize him and make him hyperventilate.

But he had to stay strong now. He hadn’t come here to just give up. There was so much left to see of this ancient city many had believed to be a myth. But Neon and his friends had found it, and he would live to tell the tale.

Suddenly, the purple crystal around his neck began to glow, only dulled by the fabric of his shirt. Neon came to a stop and pulled it out, the light now illuminating the cave walls. As if it was a signal, pictures and lines at the walls came to life as well.

Neon could hardly believe his eyes. What kind of magic was this? Would it hurt him or was it harmless? For several minutes he simply stood there and observed. He considered the paintings with wide eyes, more and more of the history of that long-forgotten place bared to him.

Eventually, the shard pushed him onward, pointing into a direction further into the cave. Wary but willing to trust this magic for now, Neon followed it. More paintings on the walls followed, growing more and more intricate the deeper he went inside.

In the end, he stood in front of a heavy set of double doors and he took off the shard from around his neck. It followed an invisible pull and it levitated right into a hole in the middle of it.

The whole door glowed in that gentle purple like the paintings, then everything went pitch black. Just as Neon was about to get a full-blown panic attack, the doors swung open and revealed a pool.

He hesitantly stepped inside and came to a stop as once more the whole room began to glow. Something began to surface from beneath the pool, then breached the surface in a splash of water.

It was a young man, held aloft by the power of another shard bathing him in the same colour of his curly, purple hair. That moment was magical, and Neon involuntarily stepped closer. He had to be someone from that city, he was sure of it. The garb, the tattoos, it couldn’t be anything different.

The young man came to a stand in the middle of the pool, and after a few suspenseful moments, opened his eyes. Their gazes met, Neon’s heart jumped, then the shard stopped glowing.

Everything fell dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	101. seeking shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Seeking shelter.

They only got a short warning, a faint sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, then the skies opened and sent rain flowing down in thick sheets. Mikhail sighed, his cigarette now gone for shit.

The witch pulled him underneath a tree, the canopy above shielding them from the rain only barely. The smuggler grumbled in annoyance as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and brushed a hand through his wet hair, the strands sticking to his forehead now gone. 

His attention only shifted towards the young woman at his side as she shivered and stepped closer to lean against him in search of warmth. For a moment, he wondered if she wouldn’t be able to cast fire or anything like that.

She probably could. Mikhail still opened his coat and tugged the witch closer before he wrapped the coat flap around her, pressing her against his broad chest. Before she could complain, he rested a hand on her head and smoothed down her hair.

In his opinion, there was no reason to talk about whatever that seemingly connected the both of them. A warm gust of wind surrounded them for a moment, her magic, drying them from the worst of the rain water.

Of course, now they could step apart and pretend this had never happened. Neither the witch nor he made any move to untangle themselves. It was unusually quiet without their banter to fill the silence, but for once, Mikhail didn’t much mind. 

He was warm and comfortable, there was the familiar scent of the witch in his nose and he was close to one of the most important people in his life. Mikhail would stay like that until the rain had ended. 

A guardian, he was. That’s what the witch called it, anyway. And now he was guarding her from the rain and the cold. Simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	102. Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Joke: My character pulling a prank on yours.

“Try one,” Adrien urged with one of his trademark grins, his eyes twinkling with affection and joy. “Claire filled them with homemade marmelade. They’re great.” He was raising his own pastry to his mouth.

As the flavor hit his tongue, his eyes widened in surprise. Rhae took it as a sign that it had to be really good and did the same. Mustard, was the first thing that shot through her mind. They had filled the pastries with mustard.

She and Adrien exchanged a glance, then it wandered over to Claire, who was preparing the tea. “I was going to prank you,” Adrien informed his daughter with a resigned sigh, though he only seemed amused. “Had Claire put the pastry on top so you would take it. But now look at me. Pranked by my own wife.”

Claire’s shoulders shook in silent laughter, and Rhae’s head in response. “I really would have expected something like that from you, but Claire? No,” she agreed, trying to get rid of the sharpness still sticking to the roof of her mouth.

“You know what? I just fell in love all over again!” the old man exclaimed and rolled over to wrap his arms around Claire and smush his face against her waist.

His wife immedeately stopped laughing and what she was doing, to look down at him with a bright red face, even Rhae could see. She let out a cooing noise at the picture, and Claire got more flustered. “Not in front of the children, Adrien,” she complained in a hurried whisper and tried to get away from the man.

After a few seconds of struggling, Adrien released her and returned to the table with a bright, happy grin. “And now we’ll eat the rest,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Claire made them with love, after all.”

Rhae just looked at him in disbelief. It only grew as the man indeed continued the rest of the mustard filled pastry as if nothing was wrong with it, one raised eyebrow soon joined by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)


	103. Silence in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Silence in the woods.  
> set in the same verse as chapter 83 "Artemis"

He had wanted to take a shortcut. Nothing more, nothing less. Topaz was slowly growing to regret it. For a few minutes, everything had been peaceful and nice. But soon he had noticed something out of the ordinary.

The deeper Topaz had walked into the forest, and now he was almost sure he had gotten lost inside of it, the more quiet it had become. He could only hear his footsteps and slightly elevated breathing.

He stopped in front of a small clearing, acutely aware of the missing bird song and rustling of the trees. Nothing around him was moving. It was silent. Much too silent for his comfort. This wasn’t natural, even he knew.

But he had to stay strong now. It surely wasn’t that far until he reached their new house again, and he had gotten out of plenty of dangerous situations before. He tried to put up a brave face and stepped onto the clearing.

Suddenly, everything went dark and Topaz escaped a noise like that of a little mouse. That had obviously been a mistake. He gulped and almost let out a panicked scream as the branches of the surrounding trees started reaching for him. His heart beat faster and faster in panic, and it almost felt as if he would pass out from the excitement.

The branches had almost wrapped around him as something else happened. A small beacon of light came wandering into the clearing. It grew brighter and brighter, so bright that Topaz had to close his eyes against it. 

It subsided after only a few seconds, but it took longer until Topaz dared open his eyes again. Another moment was needed for his eyes to adjust, then they fell on his saviour.

A red fox sat in the middle of the clearing, its intelligent eyes looking right back at him. There was an ancient, powerful aura surrounding it, alerting Topaz to the fact that this wasn’t a normal animal, not by far.

He was still scared, but he did his best to make an awkward bow. “T-thank you very much for saving me,” he managed to get out, shaking slightly, though his determined gaze rested on the fox.

The animal tilted its head, and somehow even looked cute. A wave of reassurance hit Topaz and washed over him, helping him calm down despite the more than unusual situation.

“I, uhm. I got lost. I’m really sorry for intruding,” he continued, fiddling with his hands a bit while he shifted his weight from one foot to the other in his nervousness. “I just didn’t want to be too late for dinner. I promised my sister to be there on time.”

The fox seemed to nod and elegantly uncurled itself. “Come,” a bodyless voice echoed in Topaz’ mind. “Come, lost human. I will guide you home.”

It was so strange, and Topaz had winced a bit in surprise. But as the fox walked away and waited a few meters in front of him, the young man stumbled after the animal. He could feel its kindness. He was safe now.

As promised, the fox guided Topaz to the edge of the woods. Their house was in view, and Topaz breathed out a sigh in relief. “Thank you,” he mumbled again, turning towards the animal.

He blinked in confusion. It was already gone, he found out, a pang of sadness hitting him. He had wanted to thank his saviour properly, but maybe he would get another chance some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)


	104. What happens while everyone sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: What happens while everyone sleeps.

It was a strange noise that startled her awake. The witch sat up with a start and blinked, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Maybe she had been wrong and dreamed that one up?

No, she thought, as another noise drifted into her room, even through the closed door of her bedroom. There was someone at the fridge. For a moment, she thought it might be an intruder, then she remembered taking in Mikhail the day before, who she had secretly come to call a stray.

He certainly looked the part, in any case. Was he so hungry, though, that he needed to raid the fridge in the middle of the night? She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put on her slippers before wandering into the kitchen.

Mikhail didn’t seem all that surprised to see her even though he was supposed to look like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But he wasn’t. He just threw another piece of cheese towards his Furret, excitedly chirping, now that she was listening closely.

The pokemon jumped up high into the air and caught the treat. It brought a tired smile to Mikhail’s lips, and in the light of the moon he looked older, not as youthful as he did by daylight. Not that she was looking at him all that closely.

“Why are you plundering my fridge in the middle of the night, Mister Bloodhound?” she asked with an haughty air around her, looking down her nose at him. 

Mikhail simply threw another piece of cheese towards his pokemon, and the same happened. He stared at the witch evenly. “I’m bored,” he replied drily, and not at all apologetically like she had expected of him. Well, what could she expect of strays?

“What.” The witch herself sounded more than unimpressed. “You’re bored? So you raid my fridge and feed your scoundrel of a pokemon?”

“Yeah,” Mikhail replied with a nod, this time cutting off a piece of sausage to throw it at his Furret, who was obviously happy about the treat. He closed the fridge and ate the rest of the sausage now that his partner climbed up his body and settled around his shoulders like a fur collar.

It was kind of cute, not that she would ever tell him. “Ugh, just. Just don’t do it again. I deserve an undisturbed sleep, just so you know!” She pointed her finger at him, and began to pout as he simply raised an eyebrow.

Mikhail smiled slightly. “Not my fault you are easily roused,” he replied nonchalantly, leaning against the fridge like the smooth criminal that he was. She hated it. She loved it. She wasn’t sure about that yet.

She made a furious noise. “Why do you have to be so mean all the time!” she complained, then turned around on her heel and stomped off. She could hear his amused huff of breath and it only made her slam her bedroom door closed with more force.

The witch climbed back underneath her covers with that pout present still on her face. It felt hot at the memory of Mikhail standing there in her kitchen, the image more domestic than she had expected. He didn’t look that aloof without his coat on, and more like the grumpy neighbourhood plumber.

She shook her head with an angry frown. She shouldn’t think about such things when she could also sleep, she thought. Sleep sounded great right then. And if she was dreaming about a certain man that night, she would never tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	105. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: nineteen --> neon and mio  
> in the original post is a picture of a night sky; two people are standing next to a telescope, watching the stars

“Mikhail showed this place to me once when he was taking me back home,” Neon told him as they climbed the stairs to a little plaza. It granted them a view over the whole north side of Atlas, Mio noted as soon as he walked over to the railing, hand in hand with his husband.

Neon let go and stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Mio gladly leant against him, his feet hurting a bit from the extended walk they had taken that evening. “It’s a beautiful place,” he commented with a smile and put his head into his neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever been able to see the stars so clearly.”

His husband hummed in agreement. “I’m glad we got to spend the day together. Like, only us. It’s become so rare lately because of work, and you deserve better, you know?” he mumbled, and Mio was about to protest when Neon pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I love my siblings, and spending time with them and you together. But there’s hardly been any alone time for us these last few weeks, apart from in the evenings.”

Mio could only agree to that, and even though he had been constantly worried and tempted to call home to the others and ask about the children, the day had been success. It had been good to just spend time with each other, talking and dancing and eating.

“Thank you for taking me out today,” Mio told him after a few moments of quiet. He raised Neon’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before he lowered it again to hold fast. “I enjoyed it.” And it would be great to do so more often but he wouldn’t ask for it.

Neon smiled against his hair, pressed a kiss to his shoulder, smiling. As if he knew exactly what Mio was thinking. He probably did. They knew each other well enough by now. “I enjoyed it, too. Always do, when we spend time together, you know that.”

Mio grinned a bit. “Still like to hear it from time to time,” he teased and laughed quietly as Neon began to sway them both back and forth with a small grumble. “I’m all ears.”

His husband bit his lobe gently in response, and Mio’s next laugh was a bit louder, his shoulders shaking with the force of it. Neon smiled that satisfied smile of his, and for a moment, all of their worries seemed far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	106. ✫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ✫ Neon and Shade   
> Leave a ✫ in my inbox with a character(up to 3)/pairing and I’ll generate a random number and write a drabble based on the corresponding AU/prompt/theme/setting below.

It had actually been purely accidental for Neon to have tumbled into the cave underneath the quicksand. He had thought he would fall straight to his death, or at least get smothered by the desert sand. But no.

There he was, rubbing the pain in the small of his back away as he studied his surroundings. It was still stifling hot, even without direct sunlight and he sighed. He hated sand and he hated heat.

Why had the university sent him to Vacuo of all places? This wasn’t even his topic of study, he thought, standing up and roughly dusting off his clothing. At least he hadn’t broken anything.

Now, he just needed to find a way back out. There seemed to be only one way, and that was deeper into the cave. He sighed and began walking, the sand in his boots making everything just worse. 

It distracted him from his growing panic at being in such a tiny closed, dimly lit space, so he could be grateful for that. A bit. Neon blew a strand of his hair out of his face and kept on walking.

It seemed to take hours until he reached a large chamber, but time was difficult to measure without a clock on his person. The chamber was lit with burning torches on the walls. As if someone had been there, recently, but apart from himself, no human being was around.

A quick scan around the room with his eyes revealed to him a small pathway leading to an old altar, nothing more and nothing less. Neon had read enough books to know that he probably shouldn’t go there and take up the golden lamp resting on top of it.

He did so anyway, his curiousity winning over the slight fear and suspicion filling his being at the strange situation. He picked the golden lamp up after studying it from all sides. He waited a few seconds, but nothing happened.

That was actually more suspicious than anything else that had happened to him that day, but he only shrugged. He was tired and now he at least had a small trophy to take home with him. If he ever got out of there, that was.

There was a bit of sand on the golden surface and Neon took out his handkerchief to rub the lamp clean. It began to glow, then a strange, purple mist began to seep from it.

Neon startled and let it fall. He took a step back and tumbled to the ground, and as he looked back up, a young man stood in front of him, looking just as curiously back as him as he probably did.

“I am the Genie,” he introduced himself with a small bow, and Neon blinked. The man tilted his head. “You have three wishes free from now on.”

“Oh, uh,” Neon mumbled, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he hadn’t been eaten or worse, cursed for life or something along those lines.

The Genie tilted his head to the other side. “Is something the matter, master?” he asked, and Neon firmly decided that he didn’t wish to be called that, but maybe that was a thing for later.

Neon licked over his lips and quickly scrambled to his feet. “Oh, I just…” he replied faintly, making a gesture to encompass the figure in front of him. “Just expected something bigger. More authorative, maybe. No offense, though. You look great.”

The man was obviously confused about the conflicting statements, and Neon couldn’t even blame him. But maybe he had found a way outside the cave now. He could just wish himself out, couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	107. It lives in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: It lives in the woods.  
> set in the same verse as chapters 83 "Artemis" and 103 "Silence in the woods."

Topaz’ meeting with the strange fox was the number one topic of dinner that evening, and by the end of it, all siblings had decided that a proper thank you was in order.

After Rhae had told them about her sightings and her encounter with another creature, they had come to the conclusion that it was the same spirit. Or maybe even a god, with how powerful it was.

The next morning, Topaz went out of the house early and returned with the best wood he could find at the market. Kai helped him build a little shrine just at the edge of the forest, where a little path lead along the woods.

That was no guarantee that the creature would appear again but they weren’t exactly hoping for it. They simply wanted to give something back to the deity for saving Topaz and making sure he had returned home in one piece.

They still decided to each go there every few days when they found the time, to make sure the shrine still stood and to leave flowers from time to time. One day, Rhae returned there with her own bouquet of wild flowers, and stopped short at the sight of a stranger.

The old man turned around to her with a bright smile as she stepped closer and nodded at her, his weight supported on a walking stick. “What a nice shrine,” he commented kindly, turning back to it as Rhae put down the flowers in front of the wooden construction. “I thought the people had forgotten about the forest deity living here.”

Rhae blinked in surprise. “A deity?” she asked, trying to get more out of the friendly looking old man without giving away what she already knew. Maybe he was one of those wise elders from the village who have been telling the children stories around the campfire.

“Some say he appears in the form of a fox when you need a guide out of the forest. Some say he wanders the fields in the morning, collecting flowers for his mother,” the man told her softly, playing along. Something sparkling in his eyes told her he knew exactly why she was asking. “People used to talk about him more a few decades ago before he had appeared less and less.”

Her gaze returned to the shrine. “Why has he appeared less and less?” she asked quietly, sounding worried as her brows pulled together. “Did something bad happen to him?”

There was no answer. As she looked up, the old man was gone. She hadn’t heard him leave, and their surroundings were flat enough that she should have seen him go away as she looked around.

A shudder raced down her spine. Had he been another spirit? Or maybe the deity himself, come to talk to her and thank her in his own way? The old man only brought up more questions, and confused her.

Rhae shook her head and sighed. With a last look at the shrine, Rhae turned around and left for home. A gentle breeze seemed to follow along, brushing through her hair like gentle fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Adrien belongs to me :)


	108. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Love Me: I’ll write a fluffy drabble about our characters.

It was late in the morning as Kai stepped out of the bathroom and Dot went over to him with a purposeful stride and determined eyes. Transfixed by the sight as always, Kai stayed put and waited for what was to come. 

Dot took his hands and looked deep into his eyes, then the man raised one of them to his heart. Kai’s beat faster in response. His boyfriend took a deep breath, then began speaking.

“With my decision, I am defying logic and everything I have been taught about love, family and community,” Dot told him earnestly, his voice clear enough to be heard by anyone who might walk by. “With my decision, I will go against the choices my parents and siblings have made, with my decision I will earn the misfortune of my blood family.”

Kai was too shocked to respond, a sliver of worry sneaking into the gaze with which he was looking back at Dot. His boyfriend kept talking as if his words couldn’t be contained. “But I do not care. I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

For the first time, Kai noticed how Dot’s hands were shaking. He was just as nervous as he himself. A bright smile broke out on his face as tears gathered in his eyes. “Yes,” he replied, a laugh escaping him in his joy.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, no, fiancé, pulling the other as close to him as possible. Dot’s arms wrapped around him as well, a little bit hesitantly still, but that was probably due to the heat of the moment.

Kai pulled back after a while to begin pressing kisses all over Dot’s face, watching his lips pull into a silly little smile. With his red cheeks, how was Kai supposed to resist him? He kissed him full on the mouth, but made sure to keep it soft.

Dot let himself be kissed for a few minutes, then he pulled back and cleared his throat. He was still as affected by their kisses as he had been the first time, and it made Kai want to kiss him all over again. He resisted the urge to help Dot return to the present.

“I have a gift for you as well,” the man told him quietly, letting go of Kai to reach down to a pouch clinging to his hip. He pulled out a piece of jewellry, a bracelet, Kai realized.

It was kept in a silver colour with a slightly golden shimmer. Two strong rings went around the whole thing, with intricate designs safely cradled in the middle. “I had it commissioned with metal mined from Mistral, but I asked some members of your tribe to make it for me,” Dot further explained, smiling a little at Kai’s awestruck expression.

The cartographer slowly turned the piece to show him the designs. There was a cat that slowly turned into a bird that flew away, “Because you are a cat that yearns for freedom and seeks far away places,” Dot told him. Next up were the symbols he usually associated with his siblings “Because family is one of the most important things to you.”

Just at the end was one piece, shining more boldly in gold, that represented Dot. A golden jewel as the centerpiece was surrounded by the waves of the sea on two sides. “I’m not just the end of your journey as an unmarried person, I am also your beginning as a married person,” Dot explained himself, this time quietly and with red cheeks. 

When he was looking close enough, he would be a able to find a couple of cats throughout the designs, either resting, playing, sleeping or walking, eight to be exact.. One of them was lounging on top of Dot’s heart shaped jewel.

Tears were running down Kai’s own cheeks, and he could hardly keep still as Dot put the piece around his wrist. He stared at it for a while longer, then he hugged Dot as close as possible as words failed him and his emotions overwhelmed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	109. Wabi-Sabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Wabi-Sabi: Finding beauty in imperfections.

The witch gently stroked over scar tissue. “And you don’t want your arm back?” she asked Astrid just to make sure, worry in her eyes as she looked at the girl who had become her best friend.

Astrid gently shook her head and smiled a little. She looked older than her twelve years in that moment and showed just how much she had had to grow up despite being so young. “I’ve gotten used to it by now, and honestly?” she replied, shrugging her shoulder. “A prosthesis is kind of cool. And the metal arm is so much stronger. A real force to be reckoned with.”

“Astrid, you would be a force to be reckoned with with or without your prosthesis,” the witch gently corrected and gave her best friend a bright smile. She let go of the stump of her arm, finally, and instead took her other hand.

The young girl smiled just as brightly back, her positive energy surrounding her like her own kind of aura as always. “Thanks for saying that, but I’m sure I could describe you with those words just as well.”

The witch shrugged her shoulder as well, trying for nonchalant but only managing a small, pleased smile. “I am not to be underestimated,” she agreed and let herself be hugged by a laughing Astrid with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Astrid belongs to me :)


	110. ✫ (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ✫ ot3  
> Leave a ✫ in my inbox with a character(up to 3)/pairing and I’ll generate a random number and write a drabble based on the corresponding AU/prompt/theme/setting below.  
> 81\. Artist

They had gotten tickets for the front row this time, and Neon ushered her there with a hand on the small of her back. His excitement was infectious, so Rhae didn’t mind rushing.

No, she was smiling and looking forward to the show. Not only were they going to be enjoying great music, they would also get the pleasure of their lover playing up on the stage in front of hundreds of people, like Mio deserved.

They both settled down, with Neon’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. She gladly leant against him and talked to him in hushed whispers as the theatre slowly filled with people.

Finally, the lights dimmed and Mio walked onto the stage with his violin in hand. The orchestra behind him was already assembled and had gotten a great applause. The one for Mio was much louder.

He smiled that shy smile of his, but it grew brighter as he saw Rhae and Neon sitting right there and cheering him on. He stared at them for a few moments, obviously happy to see them, then turned towards the crowd as a whole.

Mio bowed properly, then straightened up. He greeted his fans in a clear voice and talked to them for a while before he introduced his first piece. The lights focused on him and the crowd quietened. 

The young man began playing and the people seemed to hold their breath. He was a vision up on the stage, the same awe in both Neon’s and Rhae’s eyes. They were already looking forward to taking him into their arms by the end of the evening, but for now they enjoyed the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio and Neon belong to me :)


	111. Just this once, the Universe responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Just this once, the Universe responds.

Linnea cursed underneath her breath as suddenly the skies opened and let rain fall down in thick sheets. She desperately tried to shield herself from it with her leather bag and kept on walking.

At her bus stop, crowded with people underneath the sheltering construction, she came to a stand and hoped her bus would arrive soon. She prayed to anyone and anything for a reprieve from the rain, hopefully right that instant.

She had closed her eyes, and now opened them. The rain wasn’t touching her anymore. Linnea blinked and lowered her bag, her gaze wandering up. Someone was holding an umbrella over her head.

Her gaze went up and up and up- and met the eyes of a tall, bulky man. Linnea’s eyes widened in surprise and her face felt hot all of a sudden. Why did she have to meet such a handsome man when she looked like a bedraggled rat?

“T-thank you,” she managed to stutter out, a smile lighting up her face as she slowly came back to herself. “I would have gotten even wetter without your help, might have caught a cold, who knows?”

The man nodded somewhat briskly, but Linnea wasn’t deterred. He seemed more shy than indifferent. “You’re welcome,” he rumbled quietly, but she could hear it over the rain. 

Linnea was about to open her mouth as a car drove by with more speed than necessary, and she stepped back and closer towards the stranger so she wouldn’t get even more wet. Her back made contact with parts of his stomach and chest, and oh, she was positively tiny next to him.

That fact alone made her heart beat faster. She apologized promptly, though and took a small step to the side so he wouldn’t feel bothered. The man cleared his throat. “I-It’s fine,” he replied, and as Linnea looked up, she could see the blush on his face.

A new kind of hope bloomed in her heart and she made sure to remember to ask for the man’s number before the bus would arrive and take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend, to be found at @beyond-distant-waves.tumblr.com! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me, to be found at @the-smuggling-business.tumblr.com :)


	112. U.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: U. Coming home. (Mio & Neon)

“I swear I heard the car driving onto the gateway!” Neon called as Mio opened the door, slithering into view on his socks from out of the kitchen. “How you are able to hear that is beyond me.”

Mio smiled a bit and stepped out of his shoes after he had closed the door behind himself. “Good evening to you, too,” he replied and laughed as Neon came closer and hugged him close. A kiss was pressed to his lips, then he insisted on getting rid of his jacket before anything else.

Neon gallantly helped him out of it, then put a hand on the small of his back. But instead of leading him into the kitchen, Mio was sat down in the living room. His favourite cooking show was already on, and a passable smelling sat tea on the little table in front of him.

Before he could ask what else Neon had done that day, his husband rushed out of the room and back into the kitchen. As he heard no explosions and no cries of fear or hurt, he allowed himself to relax into the couch and stretch out his feet.

Neon soon returned with some small slices of bread, topped with seemingly everything out of the fridge. Mio happily took it from him and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. “Where are the others?” he asked with a smile, truly happy about the gentle treatment.

“Your parents wanted to spend time with them,” Neon explained and plopped down next to Mio, already grabbing for one of the slices. Both of their stomachs gurgled in response. “Who would have known making food makes someone so hungry?”

Mio laughed a bit. “Now you understand me,” he teased with a slight stab of his elbow into his husband’s side. “Maybe you would like to take care of dinner more often despite that hardship?”

Neon shot him a side glance and pouted dramatically. “Maybe,” he finally decided, sounding more than suspicious. Mio broke out into another giggle and leant against Neon as he caught his breath.

His husband wrapped his arm around his shoulders and held him close as they both settled into silence. Their eyes turned to the cooking show; only sometimes one of them spoke up to comment on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	113. ✫ (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ✫ Mio and Rhae  
> leave a ✫ in my inbox with a character(up to 3)/pairing and i’ll generate a random number and write a drabble based on the corresponding au/prompt/theme/setting below.  
> 39\. Magic
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 19

“How are you always able to get done with your work on time, Mio?” Topaz asked over dinner one time, his wide, amazed eyes gazing at their butler in the usual puppy dog eyes style. “It’s like magic!”

Mio raised an eyebrow at that, not really knowing if he should feel honoured or insulted at the implication. It was all skill, but in the end he simply shrugged and took a sip of his tea.

Kai nudged him with his elbow. “Come on, Mio,” he asked of him with a bright grin and amused eyes. “Tell us your secrets.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” he replied, then made a pregnant pause. Topaz’ eyes grew wide and he leant half over the table in anticipation of the much awaited answer to his question. “I’m just saying that nothing is impossible.”

Topaz smiled brightly. “It’s magic!” he exclaimed, and Mio’s lips twitched as if he wanted to smile but wouldn’t allow himself to do so. 

After dinner, and Rhae had managed to convince Mio to let her help him, she glanced at him for a long time. Mio raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you with something, milady?” he asked without looking at her.

Rhae stepped a little closer and chanced a small jab at his side like Kai had done earlier. “I didn’t know you were capable of making jokes,” she commented teasingly, happy that he had humoured her brother in the first place.

“Who said I was joking?” Mio replied, not exactly reacting to her teasing as much as taking a step away from her. “I would never dare and lie to my employers, after all.”

She rolled her eyes and took the next plate he held out of her. They all knew Mio had a soft spot for Topaz. “That implies actual magic, though,” she argued against his logic, finding joy in talking to him like that.

Mio almost smiled, she could tell. “I have never refuted not knowing anything about magic,” he told her, handing over a cup next. “Whether it is real or not lies in the eyes of the beholder.”

Rhae had to smile at that. “And my brother believes in magic, so of course it is real, right?” she guessed and shot Mio an amused, knowing side glance.

The butler didn’t reply to that, but as if he had noticed her eyes on him, he shortly dipped his head before he went back to his work, seemingly not wanting to talk about that topic further.

She let him keep his secrets. There would surely be another time when she would be able to talk to him like that, and get some more information out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz, Kai and Rhae belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	114. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: fourteen --> golden toast  
> the original post had a picture of three people, one of them pointing at a laptop screen as if to explain something

Topaz watched the ultrasound screen with a wide, fascinated gaze. His hand was holding fast to Mio’s, whose eyes were just as avidly concentrated on the movements. “There are their feet, and here are their little hands,” the doctor, recommended to them by Linnea, commented with a smile.

Tears shot into Topaz’ eyes and a lump formed in his throat. That was their child, a product of their love. And it seemed as if everything was alright. Their child was growing up as it should, and Mio’s pregancy was going on without problems. He could hardly wait to meet them.

Mio softly squeezed his hand and he took a deep breath. The doctor continued on. “Ah, here we can see the sex,” she told them. “Do you want to know whether it’s going to be a boy or a girl?”

The faunus shook his head. “No, we want it to be a surprise,” he replied to that question, a soft smile playing on his lips. Topaz thought he was glowing, especially with the love for their child shining out of his eyes. 

The doctor nodded in agreement and promised to keep that information a secret from the both of them. As the old woman continued with the examination, Topaz leant down for a quick, grateful kiss to Mio’s forehead.

All of this was only possible because Mio had agreed to birth their children and loved him enough to go through every trouble imaginable. Mio shot him a loving look and squeezed his hand again, and for a moment, only the two of them existed, everything else fading into the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	115. Zeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Zeus: sky / law / fate

“You look nervous,” Mikhail commented with a teasing grin and looked down at the witch. They were walking hand in hand onto the small airport on which his airplane always rested whenever he was staying at home.

His girlfriend pouted the same as usual, but before she could answer, Mikhail continued. “Don’t you trust me?” he asked her as they both came to a stop in front of his plane.

She huffed out an annoyed breath. “I trust you, but.” He gaze wandered over the aircraft in front of them. “I don’t trust this metal contraption.”

Mikhail mock gasped and knocked against the metal in question. The loading ramp opened right afterwards. “Don’t be so mean to my baby,” he complained dramatically and jumped inside.

The witch took the hand he held out to her with a roll of her eyes. “Your baby?” she asked, sounding more than amused. She looked around, and over the many boxes on the inside. “Really?”

“It’s well behaved, especially when I’m in charge,” Mikhail assured her, using the grip he had on her to pull her deeper inside, and into the cockpit. “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

She believed him but the plane still made her nervous, even as she settled down into the seat of the co-pilot. A kiss was pressed onto her forehead. “Last chance to say no,” Mikhail told her with a charming wink and a rogue smile. “Though I wouldn’t have thought you to be such a chicken.”

The witch pouted even more than before. “I-I’m not scared, okay!” she called back with more force that intended. “Let’s fly.”

Mikhail chuckled a bit and let himself fall down into his pilot chair. She watched him as he operated the cockpit with ease and familiarity, and could relax bit by bit. It would be alright. 

At least she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	116. Sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine.

Rhae still remembers the first morning she woke up without feeling a headache or chest pains from her cold. The sun had already gone up, and was casting its warmth over her.

Her sleepy gaze wandered through the single room of the hut. For a moment she wondered what was different, then she realized: Mio wasn’t there for her to talk to. She stifled a yawn and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She was still only clothed in a too big shirt and trousers from the man in question but she didn’t mind. It was warm enough for her to leave the hut through the open door.

Another ray of warmth hit her then, and with it, fresh air. It smelt of the pine trees, full in bloom. Only after a minute did she hear the steady split and thumb of wood on the ground.

Rhae shuffled around the house, careful of where she threaded with her bare feet. Her toes curled into the grass as she came to a stop.

Mio was cutting wood behind the house, his long hair put up and away from his flushed face, and his shirt half open. Another kind of warmth lit up inside of her, though she didn’t know what to name it.

It took her shifting her weight from one foot to the other after watching Mio for minutes until the man noticed her, so concentrated on his work was he. He straightened up and wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, sounding breathless from the exercise. Rhae’s gaze snapped from his chest up towards his face.

She gave him a smile as soon as she felt capable of it again. “I’m feeling much better,” Rhae assured him with a nod. “Thank you so much.”

Mio nodded shortly and turned back to his work. “I’m going to make breakfast in a few minutes,” he told her. “Your old clothes are in the trunk at the end of the bed. You shouldn’t catch another cold so soon.”

Rhae nodded in agreement, but stood there and watched him for a moment longer. That image of him stayed with her as she returned inside the hut and found her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	117. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Laundry

“You always do this,” Dot complained to Nethaniel, currently sitting some ways off with his eyes fastened on the slowly filling laundry basket. Each and every attempt at getting to the warm, dry laundry had so far failed, so he would try his luck later when one of his owners was less vigilant. “The laundry isn’t for you to lay in. I want my clothes without fur. We talked about this.”

Of course, Nethaniel didn’t care. The laundry was calling him like a magnet and he followed Dot towards the door as they stood up with the basket under one arm and on a hip. 

With a sigh, Dot came to a stop. Nethaniel was sitting in front of them, literally blocking their way with his fluffy mass of fur. “You’re going to lose,” Dot told them, even pointing a finger at the cat.

15 Minutes later, Kai wandered into the bathroom to see what exactly was taking his partner so long, and he almost had to laugh at the sight. 

“Don’t move!” Dot admonished him without taking their eyes away from the cat. “I’m winning.” 

Kai shook his head. Why Dot needed to win a stare battle against every cat in the house was a mystery to him, but he found it incredibly cute regardless. After a while he still took away the laundry basket and carried it out.

Dot made a distressed noise. “I would have won, I swear!” they exclaimed, following Kai and Nethaniel on their way towards the bedroom.

Kai only laughed and made sure the cat would stay outside before he closed the door behind his pouting partner. “I’m sure you would have, my treasure,” he replied and pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead in placation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Nethaniel belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	118. ✫ (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ✫ Mikhail and the witch  
> 75\. Fairytale

“Do you trust me, princess?” the prince from far away asked, holding out his hand to her from on top of his flying carpet. He winked at her like they were sharing a secret, and for a moment she wondered if they had met before. Before the ball and the parade.

Finally, she nodded and laid her hand into the man’s. He tugged her right onto the carpet, and against his chest. She blushed at having him suddenly so close, and her eyes grew wide as she looked back at him.

His deep blue eyes were twinkling with amusement but also fondness, clear for her to see. He helped her sit down, and she leant against him, their hands still intertwined, as they flew off. If she wanted to leave this place forever, would he take her with him?

She didn’t dare ask yet, wanted to be careful after everything that had happened before. Normally, these princes came to marry her right away, to make business ties mostly. Her family needed the money.

But for the first time it felt as if a man was interested in her because of herself, even though she hadn’t shown herself from her best side before. That hadn’t deterred the prince, however, and only seemed to have him want her more.

“What are you thinking about, princess?” the man asked her and laid his jacket around her shoulders. She tugged it closer around herself immedeately. It smelt of him, and she never wanted to give it back.

She took a deep breath. “Just wondering about you,” she admitted with red cheeks and leant a bit more against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. “You are different from the other suitors.”

The man’s chest vibrated with laughter. “I can’t deny that,” he replied, sounding amused. “I hope you don’t mind. I have never been one for the conventional approach, princess.”

Of course she didn’t, so she shook her head and stayed quiet. A light, happy smile was playing on her lips. She wished for the world to stop turning in that moment so that they might stay that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	119. One foot in another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: One foot in another world.  
> set in the same verse as chapters 83 "Artemis", 103 "Silence in the woods." and 107 "It lives in the woods."

The next time Rhae visited the shrine, a fox was sitting beside it as if the animal was waiting for something, or rather someone. She stopped in surprise, just a few meters away, the bouquet of flowers for the deity tightly clutched in her hands and to her chest.

Their gazes met and she just knew it was the same fox Topaz had met some weeks ago. She bowed slightly, then took several steps forward and laid down the flowers in front of the shrine. The animal’s eyes followed her movements, and went to take the bouquet gently into its mouth as she distanced herself from the scene again.

Rhae watched in wonder as the fox walked towards the treeline, then came to a stop and looked over its shoulder at her. Her feet took her forward quiete without an input from her brain, and she followed the animal into the forest.

It walked faster and faster, and soon she struggled to keep up. She kept on walking forwards, but after some minutes she had lost sight of it. Rhae tried not to let that bother her and followed a hunch.

She stepped into a clearing, only for her breath to catch at the sight that greeted her. A young man stood there, nose buried in the flowers. His long golden hair caught the sunlight streaming through the leaves of the trees from above. 

He looked up, and their gazes met. Golden eyes. Everything seemed to be golden about him, and a sense of deja vu washed over her. When she bowed again, he tilted his head at her as if confused, the tiniest of frowns appearing between his eyebrows, drawn together slightly.

“Thank you for guiding my brother out of the forest the other day,” she thanked him softly, a smile playing on her lips even though the situation felt surreal. Even the deity’s fashion of dress was outdated, but it suited him. 

The man never opened his mouth, but a bodyless voice echoed in her mind: “You are very welcome, Rhae.”

Though Topaz had told them all about it before, the sensation was certainly new, and she needed a moment to catch herself. The deity knew her name. “May I ask what you are called?” she carefully inquired.

A small smile seemed to play around his mouth for a second, dazzling her, then he bowed stiffly. “Mio,” the voice echoed in her mind, sounding faintly amused.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mio,” she replied, still very much out of her depth, but happy the deity had finally shown himself.

Mio straightened up, the flowers still carefully held in both of his hands, and he smiled gently at her. “The pleasure is all mine,” he assured her, and she only realised he had properly spoken after watching his lips move with a sort of dispatched curiousity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	120. something different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “something different”  
> bored with the usual coffee shop or classroom meet-cute? send in “something different” for me to use this generator for a randomly generated, smutty scenario to use for a starter or drabble inspiration!
> 
> Setting:  
> Aquarium
> 
> Genre:  
> Domestic
> 
> Trope:  
> Friends to Lovers
> 
> Prompt:  
> Secret admirer, sending love letters or gifts anonymously
> 
> Kink:  
> Praise
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 17 "Enamor me"

“Shhh,” Kai whispered into his ear, swiping his thumb over the head of Neon’s erection and kissing his jaw. “You don’t want anyone to walk in on us, do you?”

Neon shook his head and bit his lip, his forehead a concentrated frown as he tried to stay quiet. Though there weren’t many visitors at the aquarium this late in the day, and only the fish were watching, the thrill still sent Neon’s heart thrumming away in his chest.

It had started out purely innocent, until Kai had started talking about their relationship, how much he cherished Neon and their time together. Neon hadn’t wanted it to escalate into sex, but now he was helpless against it. The dirty sentiments Kai whispered into his ear didn’t help, either.

With Kai perched on his lap and stroking his dick, all sense had left him, especially at the much awaited intimacy. His face was flushed red, and he wrapped his fingers tighter around the fabric of Kai’s shirt as he shuddered and finally came with a small whine.

Kai caught his release in the palm of his hand. As he saw him lick it off, his cock gave a feeble twitch, though he was too replete to harden anytime soon. “Uhm,” he managed to get out. “D-do you want me to…?”

The faunus gave a content purr. “Go ahead, my treasure,” Kai whispered, shifting so his knees landed next to Neon’s hips and his crotch hovered directly over Neon’s.

His hands were shaking as he opened Kai’s trousers and finally wrapped a hand around him in return. Neon knew he was a tad clumsy, but in the end he did to Kai what he himself liked, and it didn’t take all that long until Kai came as well.

They were both breathing heavily, and this time Neon got out his handkerchief to clean them both up properly. “How about we curl up on the couch when get home and cuddle in front of the TV?” Kai suggested quietly, still nosing at parts of Neon’s face and neck.

Neon let out a shuddering breath and nodded, turning his head to kiss Kai so they could both calm down. For a second he had feared this had been just about sex, but it seemed like Kai had wanted something deeper as well, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	121. secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: secrets : my muse sharing/confiding their deepest, darkest secret with your muse.

“Astrid…” Neon began quietly, then took a deep, shuddering breath. He looked down at his shaking hands, and gave Shade a thankful smile as his friend took one of them into his own to reassure him.

He began anew. “My little sister has that prosthesis because of me,” Neon finally managed to get out and barely dared lift his gaze towards Shade’s. But his best friend only looked sympathetic and curious, inquisitive. Asking him to go on without words.

Would Shade hate him if he did? Only one way to find out, Neon thought almost drily and turned a bit until their knees touched. “I cut her arm off.” The words tumbled out of him suddenly. “I was training with my father, and she ran in between. My sword crashed down on her. Her dress was red with blood and I can still see her shocked face in my dreams.”

He didn’t really realize how choked he sounded and how tears were running down his face until Shade firmly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You didn’t do it on purpose, did you?” he asked quietly.

Neon shook his head like wild. “No, NO!” he assured the other, clinging to him like a lifeline with his fingers clutching tight to the fabric at the back of Shade’s shirt. “I would never…!”

“And does she forgive you?” Shade continued to ask, still quiet, still understanding. It calmed Neon down until he could think straight again. “Does Astrid forgive you for what you have done?”

“She forgave me,” Neon replied in a choked voice, a different kind of tears wetting the clothes of his best friend. “She forgave me instantly. She knew it was an accident.”

Shade nodded and gently pet through his hair like they had come to do for each other over the last few months. “Then you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it,” the young man conclued, and Neon hiccuped out a sob.

He truly wished it were that easy, but only times would heal those wounds, Adrien liked to say. He could believe in that, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	122. “ What on earth are you wearing? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “ What on earth are you wearing? ”

Adrien looked down at himself and frowned, then smiled. “That’s my new sweater,” he informed his wife with a bright smile and as if it was obvious. “Mio bought it for me the other day.”

Claire raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s,” she began, then made a vague noise and gesture around her husband’s form to match.

“Fantastically hideous, I know!” Adrien agreed happily and smoothed it down. “And really comfy. I’m going to wear it as often as possible.”

“Oh dear,” Claire muttered in response and turned her head to hide the smile that had come to her lips at the sight. “My poor washing machine.”

Adrien grinned and followed her into the kitchen, where he rolled to the table and his usual place. “I should take a selfie of it before it mysteriously vanishes,” he commented and looked around for his scroll.

Claire turned to him and pointed her spatula at him. “I have no idea what you meaen by that,” she commented. “I’m not responsible for your clothes. If you lose them, it’s your own fault.”

“I wasn’t even suspecting you this time,” Adrien assured her, after he’d laughed for a while. “Mio has been prone to take some of them, lately. Neon’s been asking where he’d gotten the ugly sweaters from.”

Her face softened and she made a soft cooing sound. “Mio should make lots of selfies, then,” she replied quietly and with a loving smile on her face as she turned back to her preparations of dinner.

Adrien’s eyes crinkled as he smiled even brighter and hummed in agreement. “I will ask him,” he promised and finally found his phone to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)


	123. missing piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: missing piece. falling asleep somewhere that isn’t their bed.

Topaz hummed happily to himself as he took care of the dishes. After Mio had made dinner, he had insisted on doing the dirty dishes, to take some work off of him. He didn’t mind. Mio was always doing so much around the household while Topaz was off to work, that he was almost glad he could do something.

After he was done and all dishes had been put away, Topaz made his way back into the living room. He had expected Mio to still be knitting, but he hadn’t heard the click click of the needles for some time.

Now, he knew why. Mio had fallen asleep on the couch. A bright smile lit up his face at the sight. He so seldom got to watch his husband sleep, but lately, with their baby on the way, Mio was more tired than usual.

Topaz crept closer as quietly as possible and took the knitting needles ouf of the other man’s slack grip, then wrapped the blanket tighter around Mio before he carefully lifted him into his arms.

Though it wasn’t particularly late in the evening, Topaz wasn’t against going to bed early. Especially when it meant they could cuddle. Mio only made a small sound in his sleep and nuzzled at his shoulder.

Topaz’ heart soared at the gesture, and he made sure to put Mio down as carefully as he was able. Mio muttered something and curled up on the bed.

In turn, Topaz hurried through his evening routine so Mio didn’t have to wait too long on him. As he returned, his husband’s eyes were half open. The faunus opened his arms wide, and Topaz was there in seconds.

They wrapped around each other like always and wished each other a good night as soon as Topaz was covered in their blankets as well. Mio soon fell asleep again, and it didn’t take long for Topaz to follow him. He buried his face in his husband’s hair and fell asleep with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	124. moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: moonlight. trying to stay up until a loved one comes back home.

Argus yawned, his eyes struggling to stay open. Dad had already fallen asleep, waiting for Mom. He was snoring lightly as always. He knew that if he stayed sitting, he would fall asleep as well. 

He climbed down from the sofa and walked over to the table. He carefully grabbed his step stool and carried it to the window. He stepped on it and looked outside. Though it was dark, Argus recognized the familiar shapes.

Finally, after seemingly endless minutes, the car drove into the driveway. Argus’ face lit up and he jumped down the step stool, then ran towards the front door. He danced from foot to foot in excitement, and finally the door opened.

“Mom!” he exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her around the legs. Rhae blinked in surprise, then chuckled quietly and lifted the young boy into her arms.

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Hello, love,” she greeted him back and cuddled him close. “Where did you leave your father?” Argus pointed towards the living room with a bright grin.

Rhae already knew what sight would await her before she even entered the living room, and they stood in the doorway for a while to watch Neon sleep. They always waited up on her, her boys, no matter how many times she told them not to, especially when it was this late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon and Argus belong to me :)


	125. Defend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Defend — I’ll write a drabble of my character protecting yours.

It had supposed to be a simple walk outside after it had rained for so long outside. Neon had felt caged, and dragged Shade outside with him the moment the rain had stopped.

Their two team mates were off doing something else, so now they stood alone against a monster that had obviously felt attracted by Neon’s frustration and anger about the weather.

While Neon was holding it off, Shade was doing his best to hit it with his arrows. It was their luck that the creature had no shield, and after a well placed swing with Neon’s sword, it vanished.

Shade let out a sigh of relief and lowered his bow. Maybe now Neon could be convinced to turn around and go home. He was about to ask when he saw his friend’s eyes widen in horror, and he frowned.

The next second, Neon was somehow in front of him and took the hit meant for him. Another monster had joined the fray, and almost managed to catch Shade unaware. Neon held it off with his shield.

“You okay?” he asked with a slightly strained voice and looked over his shoulder to give Shade a small smile. He was okay. Neon wasn’t hurt. Shade nodded hurriedly and created some distance between them.

Neon concentrated back on defending them, while Shade made sure to hit the creature from afar. This time, one of his arrows killed the grimm and he immedeately walked over to his friend once it was gone.

“Thank you for saving me,” he said softly, and only smiled a bit brighter as Neon ruffled through his hair. That’s what friends are for, his twinkling eyes seemed to say, and Shade’s chest was suffused with warmth.

Together, they made their way back towards the academy. Neon avoided talking badly about the weather, and instead complained about their homework. Shade wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, but didn’t say anything, just smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	126. Milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Milkshake: Our characters will have to split a milkshake.

“I’m so sorry,” the waitress apologized again, bowing in front of them. “We don’t have enough to make two vanilla milkshakes. We could bring you an extra big one. The one for couples, but with chocolate.”

Kai perked up at the notion, but his gaze wandered over to Dot to gauge their reaction. There was a faint redness around their cheeks, and the young man couldn’t help his lips twisting into satisfaction.

Dot looked over to him and nodded mutely, so Kai turned back to the waitress. “Then we’ll take the one for couples,” he told her with a charming grin that made her blush and bow again.

“Coming right up,” she promised and hurried away. Dot looked after her with a frown on their face, like always lately when Kai seemed to be flirting with any random person. His chances didn’t seem so bad anymore, and this coincidence would hopefully only help more.

Instead of teasing Dot about their behaviour, they stayed quiet until their order arrived. It was a truly big glass of milkshake, with two straws sticking out of it. That way, they would get closer sooner or later, Kai thought happily.

They both thanked the waitress and waited for her to leave, before Kai motioned for Dot to go ahead. As soon as the other had his lips wrapped around the straw, Kai leant forward and did the same to the other straw.

Dot looked up, and their eyes met. His friend’s widened in surprise, and again, there was that light blush. Kai hoped he would see it many more times that evening, a lazy grin on his lips and a quiet purr rumbling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	127. armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: armor. falling in and out of a restless sleep. feeling safe when a loved one presses a kiss to their forehead and strokes their hair.
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 19 "Get Me"

Even though he had easily fallen asleep, due to his exhaustion, Mio soon had strange fever dreams. He was sweating and heaving for breath underneath his blanket, his face twisted into a mask of pain and worry.

As Rhae came looking after him after a few hours, her own worry seemed to rise to a new level. “Mio,” she whispered and sat down beside the bed. She carefully moved a lock of hair away from his forehead, something she wouldn’t be able to do if he were awake.

Mio’s face turned into her direction as if seeking security, closeness. He started mumbling something, quiet and barely able to be understood, even if you were listening closely.

Rhae didn’t know how to help him, but finally raised her hand to stroke through his hair. Mio seemed to calm down, and opened his eyes. They were glazed over, as if he was still caught in a dream. He was seeing right through her.

“Mama…” he whispered, more breath than tone, and something in Rhae’s heart broke. Tears began to pool in Mio’s eyes, then trailed down his cheeks in thick drops, his gaze far, far away.

Without knowing why, Rhae leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, her hands gentle on his cheeks. “It’s alright now,” she whispered back. “I’m here.”

Mio blinked and let out a sob, his hand reaching for one of her sleeves as she pulled back again. She turned her hand, and took ahold of his. The butler clutched at her, and Rhae put her other hand on top of his. Cradled. Safe.

The butler stared at her for a long while until his tears finally subsided, and he fell back into an exhausted sleep. Not once did Rhae dare let go of his hand, no matter how much he would complain about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	128. “You’re not usually up this early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “You’re not usually up this early.”

Neon made an agreeing sound and surpressed a yawn. “Neither are you,” he commented and gave Shade, who had just sat down beside him outside the dorms, a tired smile.

The sun was coming up, and he turned his gaze back to the orange, yellow light shining down on them. “I woke up shortly and wondered where you are when I couldn't see you in your bed,” Shade explained quietly. “The others are still sleeping.”

That was good, Neon thought. He didn’t wish to have anyone else join him out here. He cleared his throat and raised his phone, shaking it a bit as he held it up.

“My sister was having nightmares yesterday evening and I promised to stay up with her,” he explained to Shade without him having to ask. They had gotten to a point where Neon had found out it helped when he spoke his mind and Shade simply listened to him. “I wanted to go to sleep, but I was afraid I would miss one of her calls, so I stayed awake.”

Shade hesitated, then asked quietly: “Did another call come?” He raised his gaze from his hands to look at Neon beside him, a worried shine in his eyes. Neon shouldn’t have stayed awake for so long, even for such a good cause.

Neon shook his head. “No, she slept like a baby,” he commented with a wry smile. “Mio just sent me a message that he hadn’t heard a peep from her the whole night, and she is still sleeping as we speak.”

“That’s good,” Shade softly commented and gave Neon a smile, bumping their shoulders together. He had been worried his best friend would have to stay up another day and night in a worst case scenario.

The young man bumped back and his lips twitched a bit. “Yeah,” he mumbled back, his eyes on the horizon. “That’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	129. “ Are you flirting with me? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “ Are you flirting with me? ”

“Pretty man!” a small, slightly lisping voice called from somewhere in front of his desk, and if Sky currently wasn’t the only one working in the library, he wouldn’t have felt spoken to.

But under these circumstances he looked up from his book to look down. A young boy stared up at him with huge green eyes. “I want to lend this book.” He help up a children’s story.

Sky smiled as he took it. As far as he knew, the boy and his father regularly took one like those home with them. “Of course,” he said in his soft voice. “Do you have your library card with you?”

The boy blinked, then turned around. “Dad!” he called as quietly as he could. It was a library after all. “The pretty man wants your librarary card!”

The father stuck his head out from one of the bookshelves, seeming a bit pink in the face. He cleared his throat and wandered over before reaching down and lifting the boy into his arms. He handed Sky the card. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized quietly, sounding embarrassed.

Sky looked up from his computer and tilted his head. “What for?” he asked with a small smile at the sight in front of him. 

“Ah, I called you pretty man a few times in front of my son and he only knows you like this now,” he explained with a slowly reddening face and he scratched at his head with his free hand. “I’m really, really sorry, Mister, Uh…” He leant forward to read the name on Sky’s shirt. “Mister Caerulea.”

The librarian blinked. “Are…you flirting with me?” he asked quietly and thought about the last few weeks. He had seen the man more often lately, and his co workers had told him that he only appeared when Sky was on duty, and asked after him when he was not there. He’d been chatting with him for a bit after lending his books each time, and now this. He looked up.

The man cleared his throat, his face bright red. Because he was embarrassed about the situation or the proximity of his son, Sky didn’t know. But he thought it suited him. “I’ve kind of been trying to… for the last few weeks.”

“Oh,” Sky mumbled, and it all fell into place. It made sense now. He considered the man in front of him. He had liked their conversations so far, and he was obviously a very loving father. He held out his hand to the man. “My name is Sky,” he introduced himself. The man already knew his last name.

“Neon Holmgren,” the man replied, happily beaming and softly shook his hand. His was warm and slightly rough, but careful despite the strength Sky could feel there. “And this is Argus. Say hi to Sky, Argus.”

The little boy held out his hand as well. “Hi, I’m Argus Hom- Holm- Holmgren.” Sky was charmed and his eyes sparkled happily. 

He shook the boy’s hand. “Hello, Argus. Nice to meet you properly.” The boy nodded at him and he nodded back, just as if they were sharing an important secret. He liked the thought of that.

Neon cleared his throat. “So, uh. Can I…invite you to a date? Maybe, saturday evening? It’s on me and you can choose the place.”

That was very considerate of him, Sky thought, so he nodded. “That sounds wonderful,” he had to admit, already looking forward to spending more time with this awkward, yet charming young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)
> 
> And yes, Neon always calls his first born son Argus ;)


	130. A book infested with ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A book infested with ghosts.

“Here, I brought you the book you’ve been going on about,” Mikhail said, holding out the book in question after his girlfriend had let go of him. That had been the true reason he had been gone for longer than planned, not that he would tell her.

The witch’s eyes grew wide and she took the book from him with greedy hands. Mikhail smiled a little at the sight. “They say it’s infested with ghosts, though,” he added as the witch wandered away.

She turned around. “Yes, that’s why I wanted to have it,” she told him with an important nod and sat down on the couch. Strange shapes rose up from the book as she opened it, but the witch only seemed delighted.

Mikhail left her to it and tried not to think about the thing too much. As long as no ghosts would live with them in their flat, he wouldn’t be complaining. And hopefully, that would be the least of his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	131. “ Do you think you can teach me that? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “ Do you think you can teach me that? ”

Claire looked up from where she was kneading the dough to give Rhae a smile. “Of course I can teach you that,” she replied happily, wiping her hands clean on a nearby dish cloth.

With a quick “Thank you, Mom,” Rhae hugged Claire close and squeezed her tightly. Claire didn’t know why the young woman was so enthusiastic about learning how to make bread but she enjoyed the affection anyway.

“It’s actually quite easy,” Claire began once they had let go of each other, smiling all the while. She listed off the easy set of ingredients for normal bread, then turned back to the dough.

She kneaded it a while more and explained the movement that would make it extra fluffy in the end, while the crust would be extra crunchy. “The dough has to set and rise for at least one and a half hours in a greased bowl,” she commented what she was doing, Rhae watching her attentively the whole time and asking questions.

Together, they sat down for cake and a cup of tea while they waited for the dough to rise, then they went back to their teaching lesson. Claire made sure to show Rhae everything she did to ensure that the bread would be a success.

After another half an hour, they got the bread out of the oven. “I hope you take half of it home, dear,” Claire commented with a smile as the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air. 

Rhae’s stomach growled in response and saliva gathered in her mouth. “You worked so hard on it, Mom, is it truly alright, if…” she began but the hopeful glint in her eyes was obvious. Claire nodded with a smile. “Thank you, Mom!”

The old woman got another enthusiastic hug and by now she was almost sure there was more to it than Rhae just wanting to learn but she wouldn’t ask. She hugged Rhae back and thought about how much she had enjoyed spending time with her daughter that fine day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Claire belongs to me :)


	132. conditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 36. — conditional

As the bell over the door to his shop rung, Ruben was in the back of it, making an inventory of his stock. “I’ll be right with you!” he called but didn’t recieve an answer. That wasn’t unusual, so he didn’t much hurry.

He blinked in surprise at this customer when he finally arrived at his counter. Malte looked at him very earnestly, and with his suit, he almost looked like Neon, just in tiny. Ruben smiled at the sight. “What can I do for you, Malte?” he asked the young man softly.

Malte cleared his throat and held out an orderly folder. “I want to do my internship in your shop,” he told Ruben clearly, out of determined eyes. “It’s going to be two months, you have to fill out a form with your details and then keep track of the hours I spend here.”

Ruben blinked and looked down at the folder, then at Malte. Only slowly the young man’s request sunk in. He had chosen Ruben’s shop as a place for his internship. He wanted to learn from him.

A sudden lump forming in his throat and the happy tears in his eyes made an answer a bit difficult, but somehow Ruben managed. “Yes… I, yes I’ll do that,” he rumbled and cleared his throat.

“Now?” Malte asked, nodding at the folder and folding his hands behind his back. He was willing to wait, Ruben guessed.

He hurriedly looked down at the folder and opened it. The first page was indeed the paper with the details he needed to fill out. He put it to the side and thumbed through the rest of it. An introductory site, a vita, even a picture. As if Malte was applying for a real job.

It filled Ruben with pride to have been honoured with such earnesty and hard work. He read through the letter from the school about the details of the internship shortly, then looked up.

Malte was still patiently waiting, so he turned to the other paper again, and quickly filled out his details. Someone from the school would be visiting him to make sure he was an appropriate mentor, if he had understood right. He would make sure to give them the best impression he was capable of.

When he was done, he gave Malte the paper with the details but kept the folder. “Thank you for choosing me,” Ruben thanked him with a smile and went around the counter to hug the boy close for a moment.

“It was the obvious choice,” Malte claimed, muffled by Ruben’s chest but he hugged back. Ruben only smiled brighter and tried not to break out into tears. He didn’t think Malte would ever understand how much this meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :) ...and can be found at beyond-distant-waves.tumblr.com  
> Malte belongs me :) he can be found at holmgren-kids-shenanigans.tumblr.com


	133. “I just really miss talking to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I just really miss talking to you.”

Shortly, his eyes lingered on the large scar. The smell of disinfectant was lingering in the air around them. Deep breaths let the young man’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

Shade hesitated. But Mio had said it would help if they kept talking to Neon. About anything and everything. So he had something to connect him to the world outside the bed. 

Finally, he gently squeezed Neon’s pale, cold hand. “I just…really miss talking to you,” he began, trying not to let his voice break. He missed Neon, period. He missed their conversations, the laughter they shared as well as the hugs and good natured teasing.

“And… I really hope you’re going to get better soon,” he added, though the words felt hollow. Neon probably heard them every day. “I-I’m working in Sky’s shop now. You know, one of Rhae’s brothers? It’s really fun.”

But it would be more fun if they all didn’t worry so much about their unconscious friend. Would it be fair of him, though, telling Neon that? “A-and I’m going to show you around when you’re better.”

When Neon was up and about, smiling that bright smile of his. Now that his uncle was dead, Shade hoped to be able to see it again. It would be a long road to recovery, he knew, but he was going to be beside Neon every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	134. Unearthed bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Unearthed bones.

“Uh, why are we grave robbing someone again?” Mikhail asked, leaning on the handle of the shovel he had used to dig up the coffin. To make everything worse, it was raining and they hadn’t taken an umbrella with them. Strangely, the witch wasn’t getting wet at all.

The witch paused in her rummage around the skeleton’s last belongings and raised an eyebrow at him. “Because I need this object,” she held out a little sphere, “to find a supernatural creature rumored to have killed him.” She paused, and a teasing glint lit up her eyes. “Why, Mr Bloodhound, are you scared?” she added, closing the coffing with a snap of her fingers.

Mikhail took a deep breath. “Deeply uncomfortable would be the right word for what I’m feeling right now,” he admitted and straightened up. The witch moved out of the way and he began piling the grave with earth again.

“How about I get you your favourite can of soup later, as compensation?” the witch suggested after a few seconds of simply watching the man work. It wasn’t like she had been getting lost in how attractive Mikhail looked, water soaked and with rain dripping from the longer strands of his hair, no.

The man raised both eyebrows and wiped over his forehead when he was done so his eyes were free from the rain water. “Sure, sounds good,” he agreed. If he had been aware of her gaze on him, he wouldn’t mention it.

The witch smiled happily to herself. And if Mikhail got sick from this, she even had a reason to keep him inside her flat and take care of him. A win win situation for her, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	135. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Rex was angry. He was frustrated. But mostly angry with himself, with how things have been for him in the past. And how they were now. Not that things haven’t gotten better for him.

Every few days he came by Adrien’s and Claire’s house to drink a cup of tea and eat a slice of cake, sometimes to help around the house with stuff those two couldn’t do on their own.

Even now, on one of his tirades about everything unfair in the world and what was wrong with him in particular, he sat in their kitchen. He was yelling and shaking, almost crying.

Claire was sitting in front of him, calm and collected as she watched him and waited for him to finish. It almost took half an hour of ranting before Rex fell silent and breathed heavily, his hands balled to fists.

“Rex dear, may I tell you something?” Claire gently asked after a short while of silence, reaching for his hands. 

Rex nodded briskly and slowly uncurled his hands so she could take them into her smaller ones. Warm, worn, safe. She wouldn’t hurt him for such an outburst, though he knew he would have to apologize to her for his yelling.

Claire waited for him to look up, which he did as soon as he realized she wasn’t going to start with her lecture after another few minutes of silence. She smiled softly. “I love you, Rex dear,” she told him quietly, but with so much love that a lump formed in his throat. Tears sprang to his eyes. “I love you like my own flesh and blood. And you know what?”

Again, she waited, that same soft smile on her face. Rex swallowed hard and shook his head, his face scrunched up to hold in his tears. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about you, love.”

Rex let out a heartfelt sob and pitched forward to hug the tiny woman close to him. She had become like a mother to him, too. He began crying in earnest, and for once, he wasn’t feeling any shame. Claire wouldn’t judge him for it.

Claire wrapped her arms around him as well and gently stroked over his hair while still murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. That it was going to be alright, that he was always welcome with them. He had a place to call home now.

And he believed her. Believed everything she said. Rex was safe here now and had a new family to call his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Claire belongs to me :)


	136. “It’s stupid but…I can’t sleep unless someone’s with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “It’s stupid but…I can’t sleep unless someone’s with me.”

Kai startled a little as someone tapped his shoulder, and he rolled around in bed with his eyes still a bit heavy from sleep. It was difficult for him to fall asleep without his husband near, away on a business trip, and it had taken him a rather long while to even doze off. “Noel?” he mumbled as soon as he recognized the figure standing by his bed.

“I-I’m sorry,” the young man mumbled and fiddled with his fingers, obviously nervous about having had to wake Kai up. “I-I just can’t sleep without someone else in the room.” 

With Neon away and having taken Malte with him on that business trip so the boy could learn the ropes, and Astrid away on a class trip, the house was unusually empty and Kai and Noel had been left behind.

Kai smiled a little and scooted away before he held open the thick blanket, careful not to disturb any of the cats sharing the bed with him. “I have the same problem. Come on.”

Noel beamed at him and was next to him in the double bed without further ado. Still, he asked, very quietly: “Is it really okay?” He knew himself that people his age should be able to sleep by themselves, but he was so used to having his brother sleep in the bed across from him that he had felt unable to go to sleep without hearing someone else breathe.

“It’s more than okay,” Kai promised him and pulled him close so they could cuddle, now favouring Noel over one of Neon’s cushions. Now they would both be able to sleep, he thought.

His little brother happily cuddled close and pressed his forehead against Kai’s shoulder, mumbling something or the other before falling asleep.

Kai smiled to himself and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the blond head, firming his hold on the young man just the tiniest bit before he closed his eyes as well. Not a minute later he had followed Noel into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	137. Hum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 12. Hum
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 19 "Get Me", 113 "✫ (part 3)" and 127 "armor."

Rhae involuntarily stopped on her way as she walked by the kitchen and heard gentle humming from within, barely audible over the sizzling of the food in the pans and the boiling of vegetables in the pots.

Her stomach grumbled from the fantastic smell wafting from the stove but ignored it in favour of leaning against the door frame and watching Mio for a minute or two.

The radio was playing an old song, from maybe 20 years ago. Just as she was wondering what Mio’s voice would sound like if he would properly sing, the man did. Still barely audible, but Rhae closed her eyes and suddenly it seemed as if the butler’s voice filled the whole kitchen.

Kind and gentle, he sounded, though she thought she could feel a quiet yearning in between the lines. Topaz called her quietly and she opened her eyes, but only to beckon him closer.

As he saw that Rhae closed her eyes, he did so as well. A gentle smile lit up his face as he heard the singing and he sighed happily. It wasn’t long before all four siblings stood in the doorway to listen, all of them wearing smiles.

If Mio noticed it, he made no mention of it nor did he turn around. He simply sang to song after song while he took care of their food. Rhae wanted to believe that the young man was finally relaxing bit by bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	138. fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: fog. hearing stay awake as they are carried to safety.

The explosion was still ringing in his ears, and Shade could hardly keep his eyes open. He must have hit his head, he guessed, because there was a wet patch forming on the ground next to him. It was aching fiercely, too.

His eyes wandered towards the sky as someone called his name, and a shape appeared above him. Neon. A faint smile curled his lips and he closed his eyes again. He was safe now.

Shade got a little dizzy as he was presumably picked up, and his head came to rest on his friend’s shoulder. He could still smell the cologne Neon liked to wear and relaxed, ready to fall into unconsciousness.

“Stay awake,” Neon mumbled above him, sounding panicky. Shade frowned a bit and tried to open his eyes. His best friend shouldn’t sound like that. “Shade, you have to stay awake, alright?”

He tried to nod, and maybe he even succeeded, because Neon seemed to breathe out in relief. That was better. He would stay awake, and make sure Neon didn’t have a reason to worry. That much he could do for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	139. “Is that my shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Is that my shirt?”

After a long shower Mikhail stepped out of the bathroom. Though he had found most of his clothes, one of his rare shirts had mysteriously vanished. He walked through his flat half naked and stopped short as he saw the witch.

His lips twitched in amusement. “Is that my shirt?” he asked, casually leaning against the door frame to his kitchen.

The witch immediately turned red and snapped her head around to look at him. Her gaze shortly lingered on his chest, then returned to his face. “W-what about it?” she asked back, a small pout forming on her lips.

Mikhail grinned a little and came closer to put his big hands on her hips, bunching up the shirt a little, much too big on her. “Kinda missed it, that’s all,” he commented, and continued before the witch could protest again. “Not that I mind you wearing it. It looks cute on you.”

“C-cute?” the witch echoed, these words enough for her to let go of some of her indignation. “O-oh. W-well, of course! I-it suits me much better than you!”

The smuggler chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he looked to the coffee machine. Almost ready. “You can keep it,” he promised her with a wink and turned around to walk into his bedroom and look for another piece of clothing.

Her gaze followed him like a physical brand, but by now he was used to it and didn’t much think about it. As long as he still looked attractive to her, despite his slowly aging body, he wouldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	140. 16. — daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 16. — daybreak

With the first rays of sunshine, Sky woke up. He blinked against the light and stifled a yawn before turning around in the confines of his husband’s arms. Neon was still asleep, his light snoring filling the silence.

Sky smiled fondly at the sight and gently untangled himself before pressing a careful kiss to the man’s forehead. Neon grumbled a bit as his arms wrapped around nothing, so Sky gave him a cushion to cuddle with.

After another few seconds of simply staring at the adorable sight, Sky went into the bathroom to start with his morning routine. Dressed and ready for the day, he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

He heard heavy steps approaching and smiled to himself. Not a few seconds later, those muscled arms were wrapped back around him and Neon laid his stubbly cheek atop his head. 

“Have you slept well, dearest?” he asked quietly and raised a hand to gently brush through the other man’s hair.

Neon made a vague, agreeing sound, around this time of day the only kind of communication he was capable of. Sky’s smile just widened. “I’m glad to hear that,” he commented, only the slightest bit teasing.

His husband’s head dropped down from his own in retaliation, rubbing his stubbly cheek against Sky’s smooth one until he was laughing from the ticklish sensation and trying to escape from Neon’s grip.

A lazy grin appeared on Neon’s lips and his forehead came to rest on Sky’s shoulder as he finally let up from his assault, Sky still trying to catch his breath. These were the kind of mornings he enjoyed the most, he thought to himself, laying his hands atop Neon’s forearms and leaning back against him.

And he wouldn’t trade them in for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	141. 37. Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 37. Tree

It wasn’t unusual for Neon to stay outside well after dinner, but once they came to the consensus that no one had seen him for several hours, a general air of worry seemed to permeate the dorm.

In the end, they all decided to go looking for him, in case something did happen and Neon needed help. Though he was a good fighter, the young man had the tendency to get into situations even he couldn’t handle.

Urgency spurned Rhae on as well. It was as if her tattoo was itching, something that only happened when Neon and her were too far apart or they hadn’t seen each other for such a time both considered too long.

She went around the campus, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny on her way across the large school yard. Finally, her gaze landed on something familiar. Neon’s shoes sticked out from underneath a tree, and as she came closer, she could see him sat leaning against the trunk.

Her heart skipped a beat and panic made her breath come faster as she ran over to him and fell down to her knees next to him. She hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder. “Neon?” she whispered quietly.

Neon startled and let out a confused grunt as he was ripped out of his light doze, his eyes blinking against the slowly fading light. “Huh?” he made, smacking his lips together like he did when he woke up from a nap.

Rhae let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. “You scared me!” she scolded into his shoulder, though it was muffled by the shirt he was wearing. “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Napping?” Neon asked, still sounding sleepy, though he nevertheless wrapped his arms around her in turn, comfortable and familiar.

She almost rolled her eyes but decided to say nothing for the moment to enjoy being close to him like that without the others around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	142. In search of sea life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: In search of sea life.

Neon carefully leant closer and over the edge of the rocks that lined the beach in certain places. Little pools were hiding in between them, and it was rumored that you could sometimes find rare sea creatures in there.

He startled as a dark spot seemed to grow and come closer, and suddenly something breached the surface and splashed water all over his face. Neon spluttered and listened to soft laughter.

“Seriously?” he complained, wiping over his face. “You startled me, you know? That wasn’t very nice.” 

Neon opened his eyes and his gaze fell on Shade’s apolgetic face. “I’m sorry,” the merman softly apologized. “But I thought this would be a safe place for us to meet up, Neon.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Neon mumbled in agreement and carefully looked around before he lowered his forehead to lean it against Shade’s in their usual greeting. “But you still have to be careful.”

Shade nodded in agreement as soon as Neon had straightened back up. “I will,” he promised quietly. “Will you come and swim with me later?”

Neon nodded quickly. “When the sun’s down and there are no more people around the beach. I’ll meet you by the cliffs.”

No sooner had he said so, voices reached their ears. They exchanged a look, then Shade dropped down into the water again. The holes were connected to the sea and he could easily traverse them in the case of an emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	143. 47. — stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 47. — stars

“I guess I just…” Dot began, sighing a bit as they looked up to the stars. The stray cat they had picked up a few days ago sat next to them on the roof, its tail wrapped around its body. “I guess I want someone to tell me that they believe in me, just once.”

The cat would have climbed into Dot's lap if they wasn't sitting with their arms around their legs, their chin on their knees. Kai settled for rubbing against the young cartographer with their head and purring slightly.

A distracted hand went to his back to pet the cat. “Just a bit of encouragement from time to time,” Dot continued. “I know I can make that map. I can make a world map. But I want the recognition now, you know? Not when I have it done and people can look at it, praise me for making it. When I’m telling everyone ‘I told you so’ with glee. Before all that.”

Kai nudged at their legs until they untangled themself, then he jumped into the young person's lap and laid his paws on their chest to lick over their face. Anything to make that sad, lonely expression disappear.

Though he didn’t get a smile for his efforts, Dot scrunched their face up and seemed to forget about their worries for a little while, as they started with a rant about how unhygienic the cat’s behaviour was.

The shapeshifter simply curled up on their lap and listened to them complain while he nevertheless got petted. A quiet, content purr rumbled through the cat’s tiny body as he relaxed and tried to reassure Dot as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	144. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Promise me you’ll come back.”

Mikhail looked up from where he was straightening his coat. “Why wouldn’t I come back?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as a light smile played along his lips.

The witch pouted a bit and went red in the face, but she managed to reply without stuttering. “Just promise it!” she asked of him, more forcefully this time, her hands balled to fists.

The smuggler’s expression softened and he took the witch into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. “I promise,” he quietly told her. “There is no place I would rather return to.”

She involuntarily sniffed as tears came to her eyes but simply cuddled closer to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms tightly around him, to cling some more before he would leave for a few days.

Mikhail simply held her a bit tighter and carefully stroked up and down her back, content to stay with her like that for a few moments longer. It would be a simple flight, with him transporting goods to India. The possibility of something happening was next to zero, but he wouldn’t make fun of her fears.

He knew they wouldn’t have much time together in this life and he had no intention of shortening that time, either. He would be as careful as he could so he would always return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	145. “Don’t underestimate what a person can do to protect those they care about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Don’t underestimate what a person can do to protect those they care about.”

Mari sighed, looking decidedly bored. “Yes, yes,” she commented, watching Rhae struggle against the magic her assistant used to keep her pinned to the wall. “Whatever.”

She sat down on her bed and gently brushed through Mio’s hair. His steady breathing and open eyes were the only sign he was even alive. Prettied up like a doll he sat on her bed, the perfect addition to her collection.

“Don’t touch him!” Rhae warned her angrily, struggling some more and letting out a pained sound when the magic made her head forcefully connect with the wall behind her.

There was no way of escape for her, and she could only watch with horror as Mio was slowly undressed in front of her. “No,” she whispered, struggling against the magic again. “NO!”

Mari ignored her with a smile and simply touched and kissed the young man wherever she wanted. She would get what she wanted from him with or without his consent, and it was always more fun to let other people watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mari and Mio belong to me :)


	146. I love you, they said. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: I love you, they said. I love you.

Kai awoke to pain in his body and he winced as he shifted and the hurt spread through his veines. As he turned his head, it wasn’t one of his siblings by his side. It was Neon, wounded himself and patched up, though sleeping.

As Kai shifted some more, the man startled awake. His unfocused eyes searched the room, then met Kai’s. His breath stopped. He thought, after the war, they would never see each other again.

“Why are you still here, Neon?” Kai asked after what felt like eternity, a confused glimmer in his eyes. “The war is over. I have released you from your duties. You can go home.”

It was quiet for a long time after that and Neon seemed to search for words. Finally, he opened his mouth and looked back up and into Kai’s eyes, earnest and sure, after he had averted them for a while.

Neon took a deep breath. “You have told me once I should find something that makes me happy,” he said quietly, his eyes coming to rest on his own hands once more.

Kai nodded in understanding and tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. He ignored his sadness and gave Neon a smile. “I’m afraid you will have to wait a little more before you can show me,” he commented quietly.

The man’s mouth opened to reply, and he frowned. “No,” he mumbled. “No, Kai. Stay where you are. You needn’t move for that.”

“So you’re staying just to say goodbye?” Kai asked after a beat of silence, still confused. He wished Neon would just get it over with so he wouldn’t have to lie there and look at him any longer with the knowledge that their time together was drawing to a close. “That’s…very noble of you.”

Neon shook his head and very carefully reached for Kai’s hand, cradling it gently in his own two big, rough ones. “You said I should find my happiness,” he repeated, carefully squeezing Kai’s hand and looking up.

The look in his eyes, open and hopeful, took Kai’s breath away. “I did,” he croaked. “Neon, what are you-”

“I want to stay here,” Neon interrupted him, not as abrupt as he used to do, in the beginning of their acquaintance. “I found my happiness, and it is by your side.” He hesitated, then added, very quietly: “I wish to stay.”

Kai could only look at him for a long while, tears running down his cheeks as his emotions overwhelmed him. “Yes,” he finally managed to get out. “Yes, of course. Please stay.”

The smallest of smiles appeared on Neon's lips at that, softening the harsh lines of his face into something more approachable. Kai couldn’t look away. A happy laugh bubbled up inside of him and he squeezed Neon's hand back. 

Just like that, the future didn’t seem so bleak anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	147. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Secret — My character tells your character a secret.

Shade surpressed a sigh as Neon’s forehead came to rest against his shoulder, and raised a hand to stroke through his hair. He would almost call the young man’s behaviour cute if he wasn’t drunk and barely coherent.

Rhae was trying to hail down a cab further down the street and he had been tasked to keep an eye on his best friend after they had found him in his favourite bar. How he always managed to get alcohol despite being a minor still was a wonder, in Shade’s eyes.

“Hey….pssssst….” Neon mumbled, his head lolling from side to side. “Psssst. Hey, Shaaaaade. Buddy. Listen to me.”

Shade blinked. “I’m listening,” he promised the other, though he sounded unsure and worried. He didn’t know what to expect.

“Need ta…tell ya a secret,” Neon continued, slowly raising his head to look at Shade. His eyes were red rimmed as if he had been crying, Shade now noticed. His worry only got worse but he simply nodded.

Neon nodded as well, a few times. He sniffed, then seemed to straighten up, but only swayed from side to side. Shade put his hands on his best friend’s upper arms just in case.

He opened his mouth, closed it again. Then he raised his leg and put his foot next to Shade on the bench. Shade frowned in confusion and looked at Neon in askance, but he only pointed at his leg.

Shade looked down. Neon pulled his pant leg up and pointed at the revealed piece of clothing with his other hand. “I….stole ya socks.”

It was quiet for a moment or two. Shade resisted the urge to scold Neon for scaring him like that and took a deep breath. “That’s alright,” he said instead, reassuringly squeezing Neon’s arms. “You can keep them.”

That was a small thing to do, and the way Neon’s face lit up seemed to make the gesture extra worth it. A second later he was wrapped up and pressed against a muscly, comfortable chest and Shade could almost smile genuinely again.

At least Neon wasn’t crying anymore, he thought, wrapping his arms around the young man in turn. That was the most important thing while he sobered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	148. 157. — runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 157. — runaways

Mio gasped for air as they finally came to a stop. Rhae was still holding fast to his hand but her attention laid elsewhere. She craned her neck around a corner to see if their way was clear.

The faunus was glad for the reprieve, hoping the short break would be able to help him catch his breath. He wasn’t used to so much running, and hiding, and running some more.

He looked up as Rhae turned back to him. “Ready?” she asked, much more composed than he could ever be after such exortion. Her eyes were shining with worry but she tried to hide it, for both of their sakes, Mio guessed.

He nodded and tried a smile. “Ready,” he promised her with a nod, his head whipping around into the direction of the way they had come as footsteps came closer, and the first flashes of lights could be seen.

Rhae tugged him away with her immedeately, around the corner and down another side alley so they could stay hidden from the authorities. They had been running for hours by then and Mio could feel himself growing tired.

But he couldn’t show weakness right now. Rhae shouldn’t have had to free him for nothing. Only her kindness and determination ensured his freedom and a better future, and he would do his best to make this as easy on her as possible.

They only needed to reach the border to the next country, he thought, then they would be safe. They wouldn’t have to run anymore, wouldn’t have to hide. Mio wouldn’t have to be ashamed for what he was.

That thought kept him running after Rhae, his will and the adrenaline from the chase helping him keep going through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	149. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Garden

Ruben wakes to bright sunshine above and warmth around him, his eyes blinking against the bright light. For a moment, he feels confused, then a familiar face comes into view.

He smiles and raises a hand to gently touch Linnea’s cheek. Her smile turns brighter and she kisses the palm of his hand. He had fallen asleep in her lap, in their garden. 

The large brim of the hat on Linnea’s head shields them both from the sun, but he closes his eyes anyway as clever finger stroke through and scratch his beard, red but greying already in some places. He folds his hands on his belly.

The smith lets out a content rumble deep in his chest and relaxes some more. Ruben almost falls asleep again before Linnea’s voice rouses him from his almost slumber.

Sunshine hits his closed eyelids, and he blinks against the sun some more to stare up at Linnea, who is, in turn, staring at the sky. “It’s going to rain soon,” she comments quietly, her voice sounding off.

Ruben frowns and tries to ignore the sudden worry in his stomach. “Rain?” he wants to ask but finds he cannot speak, nor move. He can only feel Linnea’s fingers stroking some hair away from his forehead.

Silent tears run down her cheeks and drop down onto his face like rain drops. Due to the light, he can barely make out the features of her face anymore. He wants to call her name, assure her that everything is fine, that he would do anything to stop her from crying, but his struggles prove for naught.

He can only watch as she continues crying, his wide eyes conveying the panic that makes his heart beat much too fast. He can’t even move his hands to touch her in any way.

Ruben is completely helpless and soon it feels as if his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. What is he supposed to do? How can he possibly help her? Why wasn’t anyone coming by to help her when he can’t?

Those questions remain unanswered for what feels like hours before Ruben finally wakes in a cold sweat and stares up at the ceiling. A nightmare. He carefully moves his head and breathes out a sigh of relief.

Linnea is still there, cuddled up against his side. He finds he can move his hand and stroke through her hair. A smile twists her lips at the gesture and she mumbles his name in her sleep.

Ruben breathes in deeply and closes his eyes for a moment. Everything is fine. He is with the woman he loves and they are both happy. Nothing is going to happen to the both of them. He just has to believe in it with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)


	150. “I know it’s old fashioned, but it works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I know it’s old fashioned, but it works.”

Dot wrinkled their nose at the herbal smell of the paste the bonded beta in front of them spread across the cut on their cheek. It burned for a moment and they recoiled, then a pleasant warmth replaced the feeling. 

“See, it isn’t so bad, is it?” the blonde woman continued with a smile, though Dot had no idea what she was saying. She carefully raised her hand, waiting for the omega to nod before she began putting the paste on every other cut on their body.

This family pack had found them after a fight with two alphas that had wanted to claim them and had to learn the hard lesson. It had left Dot tired, bruised and unable to really fight anymore, and it had taken a long time of convincing by these family members to make them come with them.

In the end, they had trusted the woman. A female beta, bonded with the first signs of pregancy, wouldn’t want to hurt them. The male alpha, also bonded and who looked like her brother, had been kind and afraid to even touch them.

The omega he was bonded to had greeted them at the sanctuary, a golden haired, kind man with a gentle smile and a tiny baby on his arm. Dot had felt safe with them in that moment and trusted them enough to let them take care of them that night.

Dot held still and let their eyes wander around the room. Nothing as luxurious as they were used to back at home but comfortable, lived in. They wondered how long they would be able to stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	151. Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Survival - Our muses have ‘glad-to-be-alive’ sex after a battle/cataclysm

Mikhail grunted in surprise as he was pushed down to the bed. They had stood in the doorway just moments before, and now the witch was pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

He had come close to dying during the last fight, and after Linnea had taken care of his wounds and deemed him fit again, they had returned home. With his usual quips, he had hoped to diffuse the heavy atmosphere that had settled over them after everything, though he now realized that it hadn’t worked.

The witch straddled him and began trying to get him out of his clothes, and though he found that more than arousing, he still laid a hand on her cheek. It made her stop for a moment and she looked up.

Tears stood in her eyes, and Mikhail’s face softened. “I’m alright,” he assured her with a gentle smile. “Still here. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore, alright, love?”

The witch sniffed, and the tears ran down her cheek. She waited until Mikhail had wiped her tears away, murmuring sweet nothings to her to help calm her down. But that didn’t stop the desperate need of wanting to make sure the man was fully alright.

Soon, they continued and she sank down on him once they were both naked. Her eyes stayed on the man’s face, her focus on the grip he had on her hips and her senses on the places where they were connected.

Afterwards, they laid together on their bed, Mikhail’s arms snugly wrapped around her small form as they caught their breath. The witch laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

The next time, she swore to herself, she would be there sooner. She would make sure no one would hurt Mikhail anymore, not while she was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	152. “ It’s just your imagination. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “ It’s just your imagination. ”

Neon nodded dumbly but that didn’t stop his uncle from laughing at him with that degrading laugh of his. That mean grin sent a shiver down Neon’s spine and he shuddered in fear.

His eyes were wide with panic, but then Shade’s face appeared in front of him, worried but determined to help. “Neon, keep looking at me,” he asked of him softly, but it drowned out his uncle’s voice.

Another nod from him, and he tried to concentrate on what Shade was telling him. Something about how the flowers they had purchased and now growing in their pots were coming along.

It was enough to shift his attention away from the prodding, teasing voice of his uncle, speaking about those things Neon feared most. It slowly faded to the background, and after a few minutes, he dared close his eyes.

Shade kept talking, his hands around Neon’s the steady presence he needed to keep himself grounded. After another few painful minutes Neon slumped forward and laid his forehead against his best friend’s shoulder.

“Are you feeling better?” Shade quietly asked, raising his hand to stroke through Neon’s hair. The young man shortly tensed up, then relaxed and nodded. Shade let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms tightly around Neon, his cheek resting against the side of the other’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	153. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 30. — beautiful

Only after the second day it slowly sank in that Dot was allowed to stay for as long as they wanted. Rhae’s alpha, Neon, had returned from his travels, and as it had turned out, the man spoke some of their language.

After he had explained what these people were doing at this place and that Dot was welcome to stay with them, the omega had somewhat calmed down. They slowly inched outside of their room for the first time, cautiously looking around.

They were almost down the floor when someone else rounded the corner. A dark skinned, handsome male stopped short at the sight of them. Dot stared back until the smell hit them. An unbonded alpha.

Dot felt their hackles rise and they took a step back, the tip of their lance pointing at the man’s throat without much input from their brain. A panic reaction, they would later realise, but right then, their fear had overtaken their senses.

The alpha raised both of his hands, his eyes still on Dot as if he couldn’t look away, a quiet awe in his gaze that they didn’t know what to do with. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, sounding almost breathless.

The omega didn’t know enough of the other’s language to understand what he had said, but his voice raised goosebumps along their skin. They didn’t like it. Not at all. 

They slowly inched away from the alpha, their lance thrust in front of them. The alpha made no move to follow and simply stood there, staring at their face. Dot kept eye contact, unable to break it, until they were back at their door and could slip inside.

Only then did they realise they had held their breath, and exhaled everything in a rush of hot air. The smell of their room brought back some sense into their thoughts. Belatedly, they turned the key to close the door properly.

Their heartbeat returned to normal and finally they could put their weapon away. They sat down on their bed and wondered at themself. The alphas here sure were different from the ones they had met up until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 150 “I know it’s old fashioned, but it works.”


	154. “I know you’re awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I know you’re awake.”

“Sounds fake but okay,” Neon mumbled and promptly closed his eyes again to start snoring after he had accidentally woken Rhae up from her slumber.

Rhae rolled her eyes and lifted her head to look up at him from where she was resting on his chest. “Neon,” she softly scolded, the sound of his name somewhere between exasperation and fondness.

It was enough for Neon to give up the charade and crack one eye open to return her gaze. “Yes…?” he asked as no further comment came.

“Did you sleep at all?” Rhae softly asked, concern colouring her voice and filling her gaze as she reached out with her hand, her fingers carefully trailing over his cheek in a loving caress.

Neon shrugged slightly, trying not to disturb her in her position on top of him. He surpressed a yawn. “I dozed off from time to time,” he promised her with a slight smile, gently stroking up and down her back with his hand.

Rhae’s concerned frown stayed on her forehead, but she nodded in compliance. There was nothing she could do to help him when he was wracked with worries and night terrors like that. They simply had to wait for less stressful times to return. No matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	155. name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: name. being so exhausted that they faintly whisper the name of someone they trust as they are carried to bed.

Mikhail smiled softly at the sight that greeted him upon returning home. The witch had fallen asleep on the couch, probably because she had waited up on him. He had promised her to come home this night, and now it had gotten rather late, even for him.

He didn’t bother turning the lights on and simply reached down to lift the woman into his arms. She whispered his name and cuddled close. Mikhail’s smile grew even softer in response.

The smuggler pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, then carried her to the bedroom, careful not to jostle his precious cargo. He laid her down on the bed and wrapped her up in the blankets.

With another glance at her, he left for the bathroom, and Mikhail hurried through his evening routine. He was exhausted as well and he couldn’t wait for their comfortable bed to envelop him.

A few minutes later he joined his girlfriend. He slipped underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. “Mik-hail,” she mumbled again and he looked down.

But she was only talking in her sleep. He kissed her forehead and finally settled in a comfortable position. He followed her into sleep not a few seconds later, his body and mind finally able to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	156. backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: BACKSTORY- The events that took place before their adventure. Usually involves childhood, home life, etc. (Mikhail)

He says goodbye to his friends with a bright grin and comes running up the garden path leading towards the pretty house. He opens the door with his own key, swift as always. “I’m home!” he calls down the floor and the sound of running water stops for a second.

“Welcome back, love!” his mother calls, a smile in her voice. He fights with his shoes and finally toes them off, before he first runs into his room to put down his school bag.

Right afterwards, he runs back into the kitchen to greet his mother with a hug. She cleans her hands on a dish towel and crouches down, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his hair. “Did you have a nice day?” she asks him as she pulls back, a gentle smile on her face.

He nods eagerly and grins brightly at her. “Yes! We had P.E.! And I ran faster than everyone else!” he exclaims proudly. 

His mother claps her hands, then hugs him again. “I’m so proud of you!” she gushes. “How about some ice cream after dinner?”

Clinging to her and breathing in her familiar scent, he nods again. “Thank you, mom,” he mumbles, cuddling up to her.

She stays close and lets him cling. She always does. The food is sizzling on the hearth. It smells like his favourite, and he smiles a bit more. “I love you, mom,” he adds even quieter.

“I love you, too, dear,” she replied, hugging him just a bit tighter and kissing the top of his head. “To the moon and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail and his mother belong to me :)


	157. 50. — stuck together - literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 50. — stuck together - literally

Neon looked down at the hand cuffs and shook them lightly. They rattled but wouldn’t fall off. He sighed. “I swear this was supposed to work,” he commented, looking up and into Shade’s face.

His best friend’s eyes were slowly wandering back up from their bound hands. “Maybe you missed an important step?” he quietly suggested, as always confident in Neon’s abilities when the young man himself wasn’t.

“Uhhhhh. Yeah, maybe,” Neon conceeded, tilting his head. He could just let the whole thing explode with the help of his magic but he didn’t want to hurt Shade in the process, so he refrained from that. For now.

Shade looked back at the handcuffs. “We could go and ask Rhae if she can help us out of these,” he suggested after a while of simply standing there and watching Neon rattle the chains.

Neon sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. His ears slowly turned red beneath his hair, Shade could see. “That’s so embarrassing, though,” he replied churlishly and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

“She’s not going to laugh at you,” Shade assured him, though he was sure she would at least give them one of her amused smiles. They would have to live with it, he thought, if they wanted to get rid of the hand cuffs.

In the end, Neon did agree, but was always a step behind of Shade as they went looking for their friend, muttering some uncomplementary comments underneath his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	158. 19. — bows / frills / lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 19. — bows / frills / lace

Linnea twirled around in front of the mirror, her new dress flowing behind her in a flash of pretty fabric. She smiled brightly as she came to a stop, facing Ruben now, who sat on their bed. “What do you think?” she asked, feeling like a girl again in such an outfit.

The man had blushed a bit and could barely tear his eyes away. “You look beautiful, Nea,” he told her earnestly and happily folded his arms around her as she fell down into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in return and kissed his chin. “Does that mean you’ll take me outside with you like this?” she asked teasingly, as if she didn’t already know the answer.

Ruben’s eyes glittered with fondness and he nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. Before he could answer verbally, Linnea already continued: “Of course I’m going to put up my hair for you, put on that necklace you got me, some ear rings, and the pumps I got last week.”

The man nodded again, content to just listen to Linnea and watch her face as she talked. He couldn’t really imagine what she would look like in the end, but he would get to see it soon enough. A soft smile played along his lips and he wrapped his arms around her more comfortably as she chattered on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)
> 
> (for more on them, check out "Chasing Butterflies" on my profile!)


	159. “ Stop hogging all the blankets! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “ Stop hogging all the blankets! ”

The fluff of hair sticking out from the blankets moved, and a second later Rhae was treated to a golden gaze, more than unimpressed. “No,” Mio replied and stuck out his tongue at her.

Rhae gasped dramatically, then narrowed her eyes. “Ohhhh, how dare you!” she asked him, climbing onto the bed herself and falling down on top of him like Neon always did to the both of them.

Mio made a surprised noise and tried to roll away, but he was trapped beneath her, especially with the multitude of blankets wrapped around him in a tight tangle. “No, how dare you!” he answered, half laughing, half snorting. “Disturbing a poor man’s rest!”

“Share the blankets!” Rhae demanded with her own laugh, tugging at the corner of one of the duvets until it evolved in a tug of war between the two of them. 

In the end, however, Rhae had the upper hand and could win the first blanket. She wrapped it around herself in triumph and fell down next to Mio on the bed, breathing heavily from the exercise.

Mio rolled onto his side and watched her out of fond eyes. “You could have asked nicely,” he commented teasingly, sticking his foot out of the blanket nest to gently nudge her leg.

“But where would be the fun in that?” Rhae replied with a grin and leant over to give him a quick kiss, though it lingered when Mio made that happy noise in the back of his throat.

Later, Neon found them both entangled in the blankets and sighed the sigh of the long suffering. “Why are you guys hogging all the blankets?” he asked with a whine, and blinked in confusion as his lovers broke out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio and Neon belong to me :)


	160. The Murders in the Rue Morgue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Murders in the Rue Morgue (lost and found)  
> The Murders in the Rue Morgue: supernatural, mysterious, curiosity.

“You sure you wanna touch that?” Mikhail asked just to be sure, leaning in over the witch’s shoulder to watch the luminescent blob of whatever was floating in the air in front of them.

The witch almost rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m going to touch it! I need to see if it is the right kind for my spells,” she explained, not for the first time. She scowled for a moment as the thing floated away from her, but then she got another thought, and that grin of hers that meant she was about to tease her boyfriend. “Why, are you squeamish about it?”

Mikhail did roll his eyes. “No, I’m just being the voice of reason here before you get too lost in whatever you’re doing,” he commented drily, stuffing his hands into his pockets, making the witch confirm her suspicions.

“It’s fine,” she replied, acting as if she had won the argument and walked after the blob Mikhail had secretly gotten to call Bob. “And you don’t need to be embarrassed,” she continued with a haughty air around her. “I’m going to protect you from it.”

“Oh yeah, please do,” Mikhail replied with a nod, sounding earnest but the twinkle in his eyes told a different story. “What would I do without you?”

The witch nodded, then looked over her shoulder. “Oh, you!” she exclaimed and whirled around, poking her finger into his chest. “Take me seriously!”

Mikhail’s lips twitched. “Bob’s floating further away,” he told her with a nod towards the blob, and the witch blinked in confusion.

It distracted her for a moment. “Bob?” she echoed and turned around. The blob was floating away indeed and she stomped after it. “Why did you call it Bob?” 

The smuggler followed her with a grin. “What do you have against Bob?” he asked back, watching her wave her spoon around and muttering something underneath her breath. The thing froze in place. “I think Bob’s a good name.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad name,” the witch replied and finally took some of the thing’s essence and put it away in a test tube, if Mikhail had to call it something. 

Mikhail nodded. “And now poor Bob’s frozen forever?” he asked further, leaning in close to the thing with his hands still in his pockets. He recoiled from it when it suddenly moved, and his eyes wandered to the witch, almost falling over from her laughter. “Yeah, you got me this time,” he drawled.

The witch continued snickering, so Mikhail shook his head with a smile and simply threw her over his shoulder. She protested, but not all that much, so he continued on towards his aircraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	161. The Man of the Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Man of the Crowd (Dot and Sia)
> 
> The Man of the Crowd: following, curiosity, fascination.

Sia was wandering the schoolgrounds in search of one of her team members, and happily bounded up towards Dot when she finally recognized them. “Dot!” she called, not at least discouraged by the light frown on their face. “What are you doing?”

The student looked down at their paper. “Drawing,” was the short answer, and Sia plopped down next to them without further ado to look at what they had drawn. The statues looked even better on their paper than in real life.

She proceeded to tell them such, and she thought she could see their eyes light up for a short moment. “Thank you,” they quietly replied and turned back to their sketches, done with talking.

Sia was alright with that. There was something soothing about watching Dot’s pencil flowing over the paper and creating wondrous things. And as long as the other didn’t mind, she wouldn’t move from her spot.

Soon, she realized Dot was drawing her from memory, never once looking up into her face. In the end, she had a lump in her throat and took the sketch from them with a sniff and wet eyes.

Though Dot wanted to protest the resulting hug, they simply sighed quietly in the end and hugged Sia back for as long as she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	162. 16. — glow-in-the-dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 16. — glow-in-the-dark

“Okay, okay, watch this,” Neon told him with a bright grin, his white teeth gleaming in the light of the street lantern. Shade nodded and waited for his best friend to proceed, his curious eyes trained on the other’s shoes.

Neon stomped his feet, and suddenly his shoes lit up in a rainbow of colours. Shade’s eyes went wide and he let out an involuntary “wow” at the sight. 

His best friend nodded in agreement, a few times in quick succession. “I know, right?” he said, grinning still. He turned his shoes this way and that so Shade could get a good look. “Uncle Ruben got them for me.”

Shade nodded, a smile on his lips. “I remember that you’ve wanted a pair,” he commented softly. Ruben must have gotten the information from Rhae after one of her visits to the shop.

“Wanna come with me tomorrow to visit the old man?” Neon asked next, raising his head to gift Shade with another bright smile. “I thought I would get some cake for him and we could all drink a coffee together.”

The young man nodded once again, a gentle smile on his lips at the thought. “That would be wonderful,” he agreed, his gaze wandering back towards Neon’s shoes to gaze at the colours for a while longer before they would go back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	163. The Sleeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Sleeper (Eevie and Sky)  
> The Sleeper: rest, beloved, nature.

Sky fought against the closing of his eyes. He wanted to hear the story to its end, but Miss Eevie’s voice was like a soothing balm washing over him, making him sleepy and feel warm.

The blankets around him and the soft mattress beneath him did the rest. This was even more comfortable than the night before when he had slept on Miss Fairy’s couch in front of the fireplace.

Miss Eevie smiled as if she knew but didn’t say anything. She simply continued reading, fluid and with the right pauses. It sounded as if she had been reading this story many times before, maybe even to Mio.

In the end, he lost the fight. His heavy eyelids made it impossible for his eyes to stay open any longer. A comforting darkness spread out around him, and he felt safe. Miss Eevie’s voice lulled him to sleep, and his head dipped to the side.

The old woman kept reading for a minute or two longer before she softly closed the book and stood up from the edge of the bed. She put the book away, then went back over to the bed.

With a gentle motion, a strand of hair was stroked away from Sky’s forehead, then she leant down and kissed him there, very softly. “Good night and sweet dreams, little one,” she whispered, and carefully straightened up.

She left the door open on her way out, just the slightest bit, in case Sky woke up and needed to call for her. Eevie would stay up a little longer and make a list of all the things that needed to be done so that Sky could live with her without a worry plagueing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Eevie belongs to me :)


	164. The Imp of the Perverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Imp of the Perverse (northern lights)  
> The Imp of the Perverse: temptation, risk, instinct.

The ship sank before his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it but try and keep afloat, despite his less than stellar swimming skills. The waves crashed up high and seemed to draw him under.

There was no land in sight. Mio could feel his hope dwindling. His limbs felt heavy and he didn’t know which of the wooden parts floating near him would be able to hold him up.

With the next wave, all his efforts proved futile. He went under, his wide eyes staring up at the surface in panic. He could barely see the bubbles filled with air escaping his mouth before everything went black.

When he came to, Mio was confused. Hadn’t he been about to drown? He cracked his eyes open, then noticed he couldn’t breathe and turned to the side to cough up water.

Someone was awkwardly patting his back and speaking in a language he had never heard before. But this beach felt familiar, like the ones near the castle his parents and him lived in as the monarchs of this country.

Finally, he managed to raise his gaze. He blinked. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen stared down at him. Despite the worry in her eyes and the frown on her forehead, she was radiant. Her wet hair told him she had personally saved him from the waves.

She chittered some more in that strange language, and he cleared his throat. “Thank you for saving me,” he croaked, managing a smile for his saviour, even as his sight dulled at the edges. 

The woman smiled in relief and pushed some hair out of his forehead in a gentle motion, her face soft and open. Mio knew he could get lost in the sight if he would let himself. Only voices from further down the beach turned his attention away from her.

There was a sudden movement, and the shadow the woman had thrown over him, shielding him from the sun, was gone. With it, the bright light came back, obscuring his view as he tried to look after her.

The splashing of water could be heard, and he could only imagine her running away along the beach, though as he turned his head, there was no sight of her. As if he had simply imagined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	165. random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “random drabble”  
> send me “random drabble” and i’ll use a random generator to write a drabble where two of my muses meet.

“Woah, oops,” Montgomery muttered and steadied the young man who had just run into him. The face seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he didn’t quite know from where. “You alright there, lad?”

Malte nodded and brushed down his clothes before he bowed. “My apologies, sir. I hope I have not caused any inconvenience to you,” he commented. He was sincere, the other could see from the look in his eyes.

Montgomery quirked a smile and stroked over his mustache. “No, no,” he assured the young man. “Nothing happened. I hope I’m not keeping you from something, with how fast you’ve been running.”

The young man shook his head, then bowed again and walked past Montgomery without another word. He really was hasty, but most young men were in that age. He hadn’t been much different, the old man thought wistfully.

Only as he turned and saw the billboard down the street, he knew why he had recognized his face. A Holmgren, out that late at night. One might have thought the boy to be arrogant, with how stony faced he had been, but maybe he was only of the quiet sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malte and Montgomery belong to me :)


	166. “I’ll keep you warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I’ll keep you warm.”

“You’re almost frozen to the bone, dear,” Claire commented with a worried frown, rubbing over Rex’ upper arms as he stood there in her foyer. “Come in, come in, we’ll see if we can’t warm you up with a shower and a cup of tea.”

The young man sniffed pathetically and nodded, his teeth clattering too much for him to verbally answer her. He let Claire take him by the hand and followed her deeper into the small house. 

He was ushered into the bathroom and gratefully took the promised shower. When he stepped back out after half an hour, a new set of clothes was waiting for him. Adrien’s, by the looks of it, but this one time he wouldn’t complain and put the comfy clothing on.

When he stepped out and into the living room, Claire was sitting on the couch, two steaming cup of tea in front of her on the table. She gave him a smile and patted the space beside her.

Rex plopped down beside her obediently and let the old woman fuss over him. He was wrapped up in a blanket, then got handed the tea cup and finally Claire leaned against him from the side. “Don’t you worry,” she softly said. “I’ll keep you warm, my dear.”

The words did more to warm him up from the inside than everything else, but Rex simply smiled shily and nodded. “Thank you, mom,” he very quietly replied and took a sip of his tea right afterwards to hide his red face behind his cup.

Claire only smiled and nudged against him in acknowledgement, choosing not to say anything so Rex wouldn’t feel even more embarrassed. She simply hoped they had prevented a cold with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Claire belongs to me :)


	167. “We are not going to steal someone’s dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “We are not going to steal someone’s dog.”

Sia’s lips formed into a pout and she pressed her face harder against the fence to look through the gaps. “But the dog looks so sad!” she argued. “Just look at his face!”

Dot raised an eyebrow. “I think pugs are supposed to look like this,” they commented, tilting their head. The small dog’s tongue lolled out and they wrinkled their nose. That’s why they preferred cats to such a slobbering mess.

“Awwwwww!” Sia cooed and didn’t notice how Dot rolled their eyes behind her back, busy as she was admiring the puppy in front of her.

“And anyway,” Dot continued, just so refraining from tapping their foot impatiently. “The owners are probably only away for a few hours and are coming back soon to play with it.”

Sia’s pout slowly dwindled and she looked over her shoulder at Dot with hopeful eyes. “Can we visit it again tomorrow?” she asked, as if she needed to ask permission from them.

She should probably ask Nuria, if anyone. In their freetime they were allowed to do what they wanted. “Ask Nuria,” they said anyway, as they didn’t want to take responsibility in case something happened.

The girl smiled brightly and bounded over to Dot to hug them for a short moment. “Alright!” she chirped, then let go of her friend and said goodbye to the pug for a rather long while.

Dot sighed quietly, not heard above Sia’s chattering, and relaxed again as soon as they finally could continue on their way back towards the small restaurant they had originally wanted to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	168. repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: repair. being confined to bed due to injury or illness and hating every second of it. 

“I’m not even allowed to get up without help and it sucks!” Neon further complained, waving about his good arm while the broken one was still stuck in a cast, though he kept trying to get it off.

There had been a reason Doctor Solsken had asked them to keep an eye on Neon when she couldn’t, and they took turns with it. Shade was sure his best friend had been complaining to everyone. Ruben had looked a little helpless when Shade had come to begin his shift.

Shade nodded, looking up from his homework. “You could stumble,” he softly pointed out, his eyes shortly lingering on the cast, littered with signatures and little caricatures. “And fall. And get hurt.”

Neon sighed heavily. “I literally couldn’t care less,” he replied fiercely, but Shade had long since gotten used to these kind of moods. Neon was the kind of guy to get hurt often. “I want to get back to my training.”

“In a few weeks,” Shade commented, turning back to his own paper work. Of course, Doctor Solsken could have healed everything in an instant, but she had wanted to give Neon some time to heal, not only physically.

The fight with his uncle, as it had turned out, had left emotional and psychological scars on him. Neon would have almost died. But as long as he was already complaining again, Shade believed that he was on his way to get better. It was good to hear him chatter on after he had been silent for so long.

The week long coma had left its own scars on all the friends Neon had made. Maybe they needed the time to heal, in their own right. Needed to see the living proof of their friend making progress so they could move on from the traumatic experience as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	169. Spirits of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Spirits of the Dead (lost and found)  
> Spirits of the Dead: supernatural, night, mystery.

The witch scanned the area underneath her, sitting up high on her broom as she flew over the city. The wind blew through her red hair, her bi coloured eyes squinted so she could see better.

“There,” she mumbled to herself in satisfaction. Movement below, finally. She flew closer and landed near a side alley. The night was coming to an end, and the full moon was disappearing behind clouds.

In front of her, howling could be heard, like an animal in pain. The werewolf was changing back into its human form. She smiled and waited, her eyes fastened on the transformation without pity.

It was a man, and though he must have noticed her, his well formed back and -ahem- behind disappeared behind clothes before he turned around to face her. She blinked. Surely werewolves weren’t allowed to look like that and leave their shirt open at the front.

“Something on my face?” the man growled, and the witch flushed a bright red at the deep timbre. She watched him wipe over his mouth, still smeared with blood. He had killed that night, seemed disgusted with himself.

The witch cleared her throat. “N-not anymore,” she called back, gripping her wand tightly. She was almost sure he wouldn’t attack her. He could have already if he had truly wanted.

The man raised an eyebrow and mustered her from head to toe. She tried not to squrim but wasn’t sure if she succeeded. “Need something?” he asked next, buttoning up his shirt. 

She wasn’t sad about that, no. “I-I need answers to a few questions,” she said, trying to look authorative and straightening up to look more imposing.

The werewolf looked more than amused, and less than impressed. “What do I get for those answers?” he asked, fishing a large coat from behind a dumpster and putting it on.

It suited him. She cleared her throat. “A drink?” she suggested, though her face felt hot. She was blushing again. Could she make it anymore obvious? she asked herself, a little angrily.

With another slow drag of his eyes up and down her form, the werewolf slowly nodded. “Why not?” he replied with an amused twist to his mouth, making her knees feel weak for a moment, “My throat’s parched after this hunt.”

She nodded firmly and whirled around to hide her fluster. “T-then follow me!” she told him, stomping away without another word. She heard him snort in amusement behind her, before he followed her with loud steps, echoing in the space between the houses. She wasn’t pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	170. The Pit and the Pendulum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Pit and the Pendulum (treasure map)  
> The Pit and the Pendulum: imprisonment, dread, fear of the inevitable. 
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 150 "I know it's old fashioned, but it works." and 153 "beautiful".

Dot closed their eyes tightly and refused to let the gathering tears fall. They wrapped their arms around their knees and laid their cheek on top of them, their now short locks falling over their cheek.

It’s been a few hours since their family had locked them into their former room after the journey back home. The letter had said something about reunions and forgiveness, and instead they had kidnapped them to marry them off to an alpha they had thought suitable for them, even going as far as cutting their hair to make them appear more presentable.

Dread filled them at the thought. Just when they had thought that their life was taking a turn for the good, and they had met an alpha they could trust, maybe fall in love with him someday, everything had fallen down around their head.

At least the jewelry they had been gifted by Kai they had been allowed to keep. Their fingertips softly stroked over the warm metal to comfort themself, though it didn’t help much with the worry.

The whole room filled with their fear and only served to make the panic worse. They whimpered as the first tears rolled down their cheeks. “Kai,” they whispered very quietly. “Help me.”

They didn’t want to be alone anymore. They wanted to be held and cradled, cherished. To be told that everything was alright, that nobody could hurt them, not anymore. Not while their new family was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dot belongs to me :)


	171. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Rhae raised an unimpressed eyebrow, her lips wanting to twitch into a smile though she did her best to stay stoic. “What does it look like?” she asked, her arms folded in front of her chest.

Mio pursed his lips and slowly lifted Uranus away from his face, some cat hairs still stuck there from where he had smushed it into the animal’s fur. “I was just checking if he’s doing okay?” he tried, as if he knew himself that he didn’t sound very convincing.

“Very thoroughly, by the looks of it,” Rhae agreed with a nod, playing along for now, though she would use that information for some kind coercion in the future. Mio looked at her as if he knew that as well.

The young man nodded in agreement, setting Uranus into his lap and petting the purring feline. “He was making weird noises,” he continued, sniffed, then sneezed adorably and sniffed again.

Rhae cooed internally and finally came closer, plopping down next to the both of them to wipe away the fine cat hairs from Mio’s face. “And you were just checking if he was breathing right,” she added with a smile.

Mio let her fuss over him this once and kept still. “Yeah, you know how Kai is with his babies,” he agreed. “I didn’t want to give a false alarm and worry him unnecessarily, as you do.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Rhae replied, mirth present in her eyes as she finally let up from him after a kiss to his cheek. “I can see Uranus is in the best hands with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	172. Beach Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Beach Episode: Claire and Adrien visit the beach after Adrien can walk again.
> 
> Send me “Beach Episode” and a scenario, scene, event, etc. for a drabble of my muse in the situation set on a beach.

“Are you going to do that every time we stop to admire the sunset?” Claire asked with a fondly amused smile as she looked down to Adrien’s naked feet on the wet sand, sometimes covered in sea water when the tides did their work.

Adrien wriggled his toes provocatively. “Oh yes,” he enthusiastically replied, his grin wide and without a worry. “You can’t believe how much fun it is after a few years of not doing it.”

Claire believed him and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. She hadn’t had to do that for a few years now, either. “Why did you have to be so tall again?” she asked further.

Her husband let out a light laugh at that and obediently leant down to kiss her forehead in turn. “We can swap now,” he commented, and continued as she looked at him in question. “The neck and back pain.”

His wife blinked, then her lips twitched and she shook her head in amusement. “Oh yes,” she agreed, turning back to the sunset as she leant against him. “A great improvement.”

Adrien nodded in agreement, but stayed quiet. His eyes rested on Claire’s profile. He only ever got to see her with her hair let down when they were about to go to sleep these days, but now her beautiful white strands were softly moving whenever the wind touched them.

Claire gently nudged him with her elbow. “Let’s go, old man,” she softly said, her lips curled into a gentle, though slightly bashful smile. He had been caught. “Before you grow roots.”

“Or my walking stick gets stuck in the sand,” he agreed with a grin and a certain twinkle in his eyes, following her slight tugging on his arm to continue their walk along the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Claire belong to me :)


	173. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Spell: I’ll write my character putting a spell on yours. Or being under a spell/curse.

Shade really wasn’t used to the icy temperatures of Scandinavia, and so it hadn’t taken long before he had caught a cold in the chilly weather. Confined to one of Neon’s many guest beds, there wasn’t much for him to do.

Sometimes, however, Mio came by to check on him. He really was as nice as Neon had always told him, and he had found that they got along well, despite Shade’s awkward nature.

This time, Mio wasn’t alone as he came in after knocking on his door. The little girl, Neon’s sister Astrid, was with him. She wore a bright pink costume dress and a small crown. A wand with a star at the end was in her hand.

Shade blinked, more than confused. Mio gave him an apologetic smile, though he seemed a little amused. 

“I’m going to cast a spell on you and then you’ll feel better!” the little girl exclaimed with determined eyes and marched up to the bed.

She waved her wand around and above Shade’s face with a concentrated frown on her face while mumbling some weird words from a language he didn’t know nor understand. “Do you feel better now?” she asked once she was finished.

Shade’s eyes wandered over to Mio, quietly asking for help. The young man nodded at him in agreement, and so Shade turned to Astrid to give her a nod as well. “Thank you,” he added in a croaky voice.

Astrid beamed at him. “Yay!” she made, then patted Shade’s hand in satisfaction and wandered back over to Mio, who held the door open for her. They both waved at Shade, and Shade waved back, still more than confused.

He was left with his own thoughts as the door fell closed behind them, and after Mio had promised to visit him again in about an hour with dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Astrid and Mio belong to me :)


	174. Some Words With a Mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Some Words With a Mummy (Astrid and the wtich)  
> Some Words With a Mummy: conversation, sarcasm, sense of humor.

"And then he said: Well, we could go out again sometime,” Astrid told her best friend, whose wide eyes were a constant attention on her gestures and expressions.

The witch nodded. “And then?” she asked, walking alongside Astrid as they navigated the inner city on this saturday afternoon, in the middle of a successful shopping trip to the various malls.

Astrid grinned brightly. “I rolled my eyes at him!” she told her with a laugh. “And I said: Well, how about we do not? And turned around. I heard him spluttering behind me in rage. Love it when they do that.”

“That’s awesome,” the witch replied, sounding more than impressed. She never managed to get such a rise out of Mikhail, and rather, the man always got a rise out of her. 

“I mean, he was really rude to the waiter just because the food had taken a bit longer,” Astrid said with a now gentler smile. “What do I want with an impatient guy who can’t even be nice to people who are not at fault?”

The witch nodded in agreement. “I still think you handled that really well,” she commented and hooked her arm into Astrid’s. “And one day you’ll find the right one, you’ll see.”

Astrid’s smile grew impish. “Like you did?” she asked, a teasing quality to her voice. She brust into laughter at the sight of red cheeks on her best friend and the embarrassed spluttering that came from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Astrid belongs to me :)


	175. MS. Found in a Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: MS. Found in a Bottle (take my hand)  
> MS. Found in a Bottle: storm, ghost, lost.
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 84 "Hermes"

Sky wrapped his coat tighter around his body to keep himself from getting soaked in the storm. The light inside his lamp flickered, bravely trying to help him see through the thick rain cast down from the heavens, almost to no avail.

His eyes searched the rocky outcrops of the cliffs that surrounded the lighthouse he lived in. Neon should have been home by now. Maybe he had simply found a cave for shelter. Maybe, though, just maybe he had been hurt.

A sharp pain teared through Sky’s heart at the thought but he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t let the curse that was his magic reign over his emotions, especially not now.

After another few steps, his hair now thoroughly drenched and slicking to his pale skin, white as a sheet, he thought he saw a silhouette. His eyes widened with a hopeful light.

The shape was gone with the next blink. Was the storm playing a trick on his mind? he asked himself, squinting his eyes to see more through the storm. 

Again, just barely. A hand held out to him. Pale like his husband’s and hardened from work. As he tried to take it, it blurred and vanished. The next moment, Sky felt the stone underneath his feet give way.

He fell, his wide eyes staring up at the sky which had given him his name. The lamp disappeared into the depths of the ocean beneath him, the light snuffed out. He reached out again, on instinct. This time, however, he was grabbed by a real hand, icy cold from the rain.

“Sky!” Neon called from further up, his panicked voice cutting through his own fear, allowing him to swallow it down along with the relief that flooded him. Slowly, he was brought back to solid ground, and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. 

Strong arms wrapped around his smaller body, clinging to him just as much as he was leaning into their embrace. “Don’t ever do that again,” Neon mumbled into his hair, barely heard over the rain.

Sky could only nod, and finally dared close his eyes. Neon was alright. They would return home together. Death hadn’t dared to tear them apart tonight. He would make sure to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	176. “ I thought you loved me. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “ I thought you loved me. ”

Rhae rolled her eyes, a slight smile playing on her lips. “I thought you couldn’t get more dramatic, but apparently I was wrong,” she commented but didn’t give Neon a chance to answer.

She gently fed him another spoon of soup, and even though Neon did his best to dodge the spoon, or close his lips against it, they were slowly managing to empty the plate in her hand.

Neon swallowed the soup and sniffed. “You’re really mean, just so you know,” he commented, his croaky voice testament to the cough that rattled his frame from time to time, only one of many symptoms of the cold he had caught.

“Not with soup,” Neon very seriously replied, sounding more like a cranky child than the business man he was supposed to be. Rhae would find it even more amusing if he wasn’t sick.

Of course, she only grinned. “Especially with soup,” she told him, feeding him the next spoon. He had apparently stopped fighting and let her spoil him just as she liked to do from time to time.

His unimpressed eyebrow, raised high on his forehead, tickled a chuckle out of her, especially with the spoon still stuck in his mouth. His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he watched her, and he poked her in the side, only making her laugh harder.

Later, he would claim that her presence had been the key to his betterment, and not the soup, and Rhae would roll her eyes at him, calling him a smooth talker with a fond smile playing on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	177. Broken Wind Chimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Broken Wind Chimes

Claire flinched away from the harsh words, pressing her hands over her ears as she cowered in fear. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and his shoes brushed over the glass pieces on the ground around them.

“You killed our child, Claire,” he hissed, his fist raised as if he wanted to strike her again, drill his point home. “You are a murderer, you hear me? A murderer.”

She sobbed out loud, even though she was biting her lip bloody in an attempt to keep it down. She couldn’t have lived with herself if he had gotten their child. That would have made her an even worse mother than she already was. She couldn’t have hid it from him, and he knew.

He was as angry as he had never been before, and this time, Claire truly feared for her life. He had barged into her flat and ripped the door out of its hinges, destroying the wind chimes hanging in front of it in the process.

Police sirens brought her back from her thoughts. They didn’t get her any relief. He would only buy himself out of prison again, and she wouldn’t be safe. She would never be safe.

The next minutes were a blur. Voices cutting through the fog. People dragging her ex boyfriend away. A blanket wrapped around her trembling shoulders. Never had the police been so kind to her.

This time, they hadn’t seen the lower class woman. They had simply seen a woman in need, and acted accordingly. No, she wouldn’t report him to the police. No, she wouldn’t appear in court. No, she didn’t need medical help.

She just wanted to be left alone. Grieving over a lost child and knowing she was a murderer would be done best when she was by herself, without another pair of eyes to witness her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire belongs to me :)


	178. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “This isn’t what I wanted.”

Neon stared blankly down at the lifeless body of his best friend. A heavy, pawed strike from a bear had ripped apart the young man’s throat, smattering blood everywhere. He had slowly bled out while Neon had been busy fighting the rest of the animals off.

He turned his eyes to the sky. “I want him back,” he whispered to any higher power that could possibly listen to him. “Please. I want him back.” His voice broke with the last syllabile.

It had been his idea to go take a walk through the forest on this day. He had dragged Shade outside for an adventure. If it hadn’t been for him, Shade would still be alive.

Shade would sit in their dorm and work on his papers for class. He would still be able to talk to the others, dream about a better future, have fun with everyone. And Neon had taken all of that from him.

Tears came to his eyes and blurred his sight. They flowed down his cheeks and dripped over his chin into Shade’s purple hair, matting it with wetness. “This isn’t what I wanted. Give him back.” His voice was a mere whisper now.

He would trade everything to be in his place right now. Anything, he swore. Neon had lost his best friend, and no one would be able to balance out that loss. It was as if they had ripped out a part of his soul.

The heavens had no answer for him. Everything stayed quiet for a long while, and everything Neon could do was cry over one of the persons who had made him who he was today.

Neon distantly heard steps approaching, and belatedly turned his head to see the gaping maw in front of him. Even in his last seconds he was barely able to comprehend what was happening.

A few moments later, Shade and him were both gone. The giant beast walked off in a satisfied manner, cleaning its snout with a giant tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	179. 32. — grandparents / grandchildren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 32. — grandparents / grandchildren

“Here you go,” Flora whispered, handing over her tiny, days old daughter to her father, who, if one had to describe him, looked more than nervous. “She won’t break,” she added with a chuckle.

The witch stood next to Mikhail, her wide eyes on the tiny baby with reverence and love. She watched Flora adjust her father’s hold on the baby, and finally, they were all set.

It took only a few seconds, and the little one was crying. A look of panic crossed Mikhail’s face and his helpless gaze slid over to the witch. She gently took the tiny thing from him and cradled her herself.

After a few shushing noises, it was quiet again. “You’re a natural!” Flora exclaimed quietly, but happily. “I knew you’d get along well!”

Her wide eyed gaze turned towards the pilot. “Y-you did?” she asked on a whisper, holding the baby even more protectively. Mikhail apparently wasn’t capable, so she would be taking care of her when she was with them.

Flora nodded with a bright smile. “I’m so glad I was proven right,” she continued and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, before she said goodbye to her little daughter with a heavy heart.

“See you later!” She waved at them, then disappeared through the door. Mikhail heaved a sigh and wrapped an around the witch’s shoulders. A happy smile crossed her lips and she leant against him with her own quiet sigh.

Finally, the baby was here and she could look at the little thing all day. She was a grandma now, and she would defend her granddaughter with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail and Flora belong to me :)
> 
> Flora is Mikhail's daughter from another relationship in the past^^


	180. The Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Black Cat (golden toast)  
> The Black Cat: hurt, abuse, secrets.
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 19 "Get Me" and 127 "armor".

“Mio, have you...?” Topaz’ voice trailed off at the sight before him. Have you seen my scarf? had been the question but it got stuck in his throat, his fist still raised from his knock on the door.

The butler blinked and turned to look at Topaz over his shoulder. He was naked save for a pair of trousers, and his golden hair was swept up in the usual bun, leaving his back naked and the scars there open for him to see. “Sir?” he asked, a faintly amused spark in his eyes.

He had bid Topaz inside despite his state of undress, and it made the poor man’s heart race. His gaze stayed stuck on Mio for a moment more before he could avert his eyes with bright red cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, shifting his weight from one side to the other in his embarrassment.

Mio bent over and lifted a new shirt from where it was spread over the bed before he put it on. “It’s fine,” he assured his employer, fully turning towards him while he was buttoning up the dress shirt. “What do you need?”

Topaz’ eyes shot back up to Mio’s face, nothing but openly curious. No trace of annoyance or anger. He swallowed hard. “I-I lost my scarf,” he quietly explained. “Have you seen it?”

The butler tilted his head to the side and folded his arms in front of his chest, leaving the shirt open over the collar bones. Topaz had a hard time looking away from the tantalizing strip of skin. “It should be on the drying rack,” he finally told the other. “I put it in the washing machine beforehand.”

“Oh,” Topaz made. “Thank you.” He waited until Mio was done dressing before carefully approaching him and taking his hands into his. The young man blinked in surprise, but this time didn’t pull away.

It made Topaz a little bit bolder. “If you ever want to talk about what happened between you and my great uncle, I am here,” he promised him very earnestly, his eyes determined and sincere.

Mio blinked, and a faint pink coloured his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you are talking about, sir, but thank you for the offer,” he replied, and finally took his hands away to fold them behind his back as he took a step away from his employer.

Topaz couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed about the loss of contact, but Mio surely only needed more time before he would open up to him and his siblings. He would just have to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	181. Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Leaves: Your character or mine clearing the air about something.

Mio was nervous, and Rhae’s worried gaze on him wasn’t making it any better. They were sat opposite of each other at his dinner table and he fiddled with his fingers while he tried to find the right words.

He probably shouldn’t have started with “I have to tell you something.” or anything familiar. It wasn’t bad news, per se. Just something they had needed to talk about sooner or later.

Rhae was already opening her mouth to say something, but Mio beat her to it. “You might have noticed how I-” he started, then cut himself off. He chanced a glance at her. Still only worry. He could do this. A light blush stole itself onto his cheeks. “How I never get aroused when we kiss.”

She blinked, and her own cheeks blushed a nice red. “I really don’t mind that,” Rhae assured him as soon as she had composed herself again. “If you can’t, then that’s no problem. We don’t need to have sex. I love you.”

Her words made his heart beat faster and he had to clear his throat at the sudden lump there. “I love you, too,” he mumbled, managing a smile as hers turned that much brighter. “But that’s not what I meant.”

Confusion, and that worry again in the lines of her forehead. He bravely soldiered on. “I do get aroused. I just don’t-” He took a deep breath, and exhaled it in a rush of hot air. “I just don’t have a penis.”

The words were out, and though he was relieved, he was also anxiously awaiting Rhae’s answer. “Mio, that’s perfectly alright,” she replied with a gentle smile as she laid her hand on top of his. “But….does that mean you do want to have sex with me?” She was blushing again, but her gaze was open and curious, non judgemental.

Mio had nodded before his brain had caught with him. “Yeah, of course,” he breathed, and smiled, before a laugh bubbled out of him. “Always. Just wanted to warn you before you got a look at me naked.”

Rhae almost rolled her eyes, he knew. Instead she leant over and pressed a kiss to his lips, reassurance, adoration and relief all rolled into one. He never wanted to let that go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	182. The Fall of the House of Usher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Fall of the House of Usher: friendship, home, eerie.

Before, when Adrien had walked into that house, it had always felt like coming home. Another home away from home, so to speak. Another family he belonged to and could return to.

Now, as he turned the key in the door, a heavy feeling rested on his shoulders. The funeral had been a few days ago, and now there was someone new waiting to order him around.

With a last, forlorn sigh, Adrien stepped inside. Hung up his coat. Put off his shoes. Straightened his clothes. It was time to make breakfast for everyone who wanted it. 

He still remembered what the couple liked to eat first thing in the morning, but now, as things stood, it didn’t bring him any joy. He tried to tell himself that it would be alright. He could visit Risa later.

Risa, pregnant with a child that wasn’t her new husband’s. A child that Norvid had deserved to see grow up. A child he had deserved to love and cherish. Tears came to his eyes, but he resolutely wiped them away.

Adrien couldn’t be seen crying at work. Another deep breath, shoulders squared. He had given Norvid a promise, and he would keep it. No more tears. He tried a smile. It felt fake, but it was there. Small steps.

He nodded, trying to distract himself from his thoughts by concentrating on the breakfast. Even though everything had changed, he had to keep his head up and take care of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien belongs to me :)


	183. A Dream Within a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A Dream Within a Dream: importance, running out of time, concern.

Sia nervously wrung her hands. She looked at the clock tower again. They had agreed to meet up at two in the afternoon, she was sure of that. She had written it down, even.

Nu couldn’t have forgotten, could she? Sia surpressed the slow creeping of anxiety and panic that wanted to overtake her mind and body. She would come. She was just a little late. Maybe something had interfered?

Or maybe she was sick of Sia? an evil voice whispered in her mind. Maybe she had finally lost her patience and couldn’t bear spending more time with Sia like that. Maybe...

A movement out of the corner of her eyes distracted her. “Sia!” Nu called, rounding a corner and raising her hand. She was running, and obviously out of breath as she came to a halt.

Sia blinked at her in astonishment and forgot about her thoughts entirely as Nu buckled over and supported herself with her hands on her knees. “Are you alright?” she asked, carefully stroking over the older girl’s back.

Nu laughed breathlessly and nodded. “Yes, everything’s alright,” she murmured and slowly straightened up again to push some hair behind her ear. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be late, and then I ran, as soon as I realised. Please forgive me.”

“You ran so you wouldn’t be late?” Sia asked, voice small. “You ran all the way here so I wouldn’t have to wait longer?”

The apprentice nodded and gave Sia a smile. “Yes, of course,” she replied, still sounding a bit breathless. “I didn’t want to miss a second of our play date.”

Sia sniffed as tears came to her eyes, and she jumped forward to wrap Nu up in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered through her tears, smushing her face into the other woman’s shoulder.

Nu blinked in astonishment, then she smiled and hugged Sia back. “I’m really sorry for being late,” she said again. “I was reading and forgot about the time. Can you forgive me?”

She could only nod and cling harder. Nu didn’t hate her. Nu didn’t think of her as annoying. They were still friends. Sia let out a shuddering sigh. They were still friends. And that was all that counted in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Nuria belongs to me :)


	184. 🤝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 🤝  
> Send me “🤝“ for me to randomly generate two of our muses and write a drabble about them.
> 
> Shade & The Dschinn

Shade gasped for air as Neon’s hands wound themselves around his throat, squeezing tight. He raised his hands and wrapped them around the young man’s wrists, trying to push them away somehow.

Neon’s hands didn’t relent. A mean grin had stolen itself across his face. “Did you really think we were friends?” he asked quietly, too composed for someone who used so much strength to rob Shade of his breath.

That wasn’t Neon, Shade thought, even as hurt shot through his heart at the words. Neon had never looked at anyone like that, not even in the beginning, least of all at his friends. “You’re not-” he gasped, and the being with the false face squeezed harder.

Shade gagged and struggled a bit more, but there was no escape. He would die if no one came to help him. “Neon,” he tried to whisper, and the being smirked knowingly down at him.

“Killed him already,” he told Shade gleefully, his lips twisting into a large smile that seemed so at odds with the usually so happy face of his best friend. “Squeezed the life out of him. He kept calling for you, for help.”

Tears came to his eyes as they widened in pain and shock, an agonized expression on his face that seemed to make the being even happier. “No,” Shade gasped. “No, no.”

“Yes, yes,” the being agreed with a self important nod. “But don’t worry, you’re going to see him again soon. Him, and your other friends.”

Another kind of anguish washed over Shade. “No,” he mumbled again, not enough breath in him anymore to do much else. Not the others, too. He couldn’t bare the thought of that, and the tears ran down his face as he gasped around a sob.

That evil being tortured him with more visions on how it wanted to kill the others until Shade fell unconscious and his world faded to black, the lack of oxygen finally taking its toll. 

The Dschinn kept their hands there until the boy stopped breathing, and his heart turned still. Only then did they let up from him and proudly gazed at their newest work.

Now, where to put him? Into the closet like his best friend? Or on the bed maybe, where his friends could see him immedeately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> the dschinn belongs to me :)


	185. a knock on the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: a knock on the door on all hallow’s eve, too late at night for a trick-or-treater
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 169 "Spirits of the Dead"

She had almost fallen asleep when the much awaited knock on the door finally came. She jumped up from her sofa, her hat and broom still with her. She had greeted a lot of children in her work uniform earlier, making them believe it was only her halloween costume. She had gotten many compliments for it and they still warmed her heart.

Now, however, it was beating faster in anticipation. She hurried over to the door and yanked it open to reveal the last guest for tonight. The man smiled at her, that amused glint in his eyes like always when he caught her like that.

“Y-you’re late!” the witch complained like so often, resisting the urge to stomp her foot in agitation. It was almost midnight, after all, and he had promised to be there earlier this time.

Mikhail’s smile grew softer. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, holding open his coat and revealing the huge flesh wound at his side. “I got held up.”

Her eyes widened in panic and she quickly grabbed his hand to pull him inside. “You stupid, useless werwolf!” she complained, pushing him towards her sofa while she hurried through her living room.

The werewolf in question simply got rid of his coat and upper garments while he waited for the witch to come back. The wound would heal on its own in due time, they both knew that, but he would let her fuss for now.

As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her up his lap, and she got seated with an embarrassed squeak that she tried to cover up by slapping a green paste on the wound.

Mikhail grunted in pain but otherwise held still, one arm wrapped around her waist while she worked. The embarrassment on her face faded until she was done and once again realised her predicament.

The witch let her eyes wander over the man’s defined upper body, and at first hardly noticed how he laid a hand on the back of her head to pull her closer. His lips, on hers, however, pulled her out of it.

She grew bright red in the face but let him kiss her. If he needed affection that badly, she would give it to him. Just so he wouldn’t complain about the treatment later. Just because of that, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	186. Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ⛵Pirate (Kai)

Kai grunted in light pain as he was pushed forward, his knees hitting the paved ground hard. Shortly after his crew and him had set out across the shore and into the wilderness, they had been overtaken and captured by the natives living in these parts.

“You came to steal from us,” called a voice from higher up, and Kai raised his gaze. Stone steps lead up towards a throne but the speaker was surrounded by shadows. When the person shifted, gold glittered shortly in the light. “You came to steal my people’s treasure.”

“It was rumoured to have been forgotten,” Kai called up to them, risking a concerned glance backwards. They were surrounded by warriors on all sides, spears directly trained underneath their throats. He turned back to the person who had been speaking. “If we had known you were still living here, we would not have come to take it.”

That person shifted again, then stood up. More gold glinted down at him, but Kai’s eyes only grew wide when the person in question stepped down the stairs in graceful movements. “You are from far away,” they continued, staring down at Kai out of dark green eyes surrounded by long black lashes. “But you do not belong to the white men.”

Kai was speechless. This was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His mouth dropped open and he shook his head numbly. His crew murmured things to each other in confusion. Normally he was the one who talked them out of any kind of dangerous situation.

“You are from another place,” that person, their leader?, continued, coming to a stop a few feet in front of Kai, forcing him to look up at them, not that he minded all that much right now. “Tell me about that place.”

The pirate captain blinked. Were they not to be killed? Could he still make a difference and entertain them so they would be let go? Kai took a deep breath and nodded before he began telling his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	187. Baby’s first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Baby’s first steps

“I’m home!” Rhae called as she opened the door to the mansion. She smiled as soon as the welcome home call from her boyfriend came right back, from the kitchen as always around this time of day.

“Stay there for a moment!” Mio soon added and she could hear steps walking towards her, though they were slower than normal.

While she was taking off her coat, scarf, gloves and shoes, she asked: “Is everything alright?” with a small frown on her face. She hoped nothing had happened. Mio so seldom changed his routine.

“Everything’s alright,” Mio assured her with a smile in his voice, she could hear, and she looked up when he could see a shape out of the corners of her eyes. The man crouched down, holding their little daughter in front of them at her hands above her head.

Rhae smiled at the sight, though she was still a little confused. Until Briar was let go and the little girl immeadeately started waddling towards her. Her smile turned brighter and she crouched down as well, to hold out her arms.

“She did her first steps earlier,” Mio proudly commented. “And now she won’t stop. Before long she’ll be running away from us.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that before she caught Briar underneath the armpits and lifted her up with her. “You did so well!” she praised the little one who started clapping her hands in excitement.

With her daughter safe in her arms, she walked over to Mio to press a kiss to his cheek. “But otherwise everything’s alright?” Rhae asked just to make sure, and the man smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Neon’s still taking his nap with Argus,” he explained the absence of the rest of the family. “And Sphene is away on her trip with the kindergarden. I’m going to get her later.”

Rhae nodded and allowed relief to flow through her. She felt a bit bad that Mio was at home most, but by now she had thought of a system with Neon that the duties of the oldest of them would be eased, just a bit.

“Tea?” Mio added with a smile, tilting his head at her while their daughter was babbling about something or the other.

Of course, Rhae agreed. She followed Mio into the kitchen with a smile, feeling happy and complete now that she was home and with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	188. CONCLUSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: CONCLUSION- Your muse’s journey is finished. Hopefully, they have grown or changed in some way from it.

Dot sighed deeply as they let their fingers run over the world map. It had been completed. Now it hung on the wall of their bedroom, over the double bed. Like a trophy to be admired.

With a last glance over the map, Dot climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. They didn’t feel as bad as before. Slowly, pride was creeping in. Slowly, they could forget about their father’s words. Slowly, they was healing.

The gestures helped. The kisses, the hugs. The cats meowing at them whenever they entered a room. How they roamed around their legs to comfort them, their quiet purrs always making Dot feel better.

They wandered into the kitchen with a small smile. Dot couldn’t wait for their partner to come home and be happy about the food they would cook. It would be nice to spend the evening together.

This time, they even managed to feed the cats without getting overwhelmed by their enthusiasm before they could work on dinner. They donned their apron and put up their hair.

Yes, they thought. Everything would be alright. They were where they wanted to be. They belonged to someone who loved them. Someone who came with a whole family of wonderful people. Their goal had been completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dot belongs to me :)


	189. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t have to,” Adrien assured the young man immedeately, one hesitant hand resting on Rex’ shoulder as he studied him worriedly. It looked as if he had been beaten, and Adrien felt helpless.

Rex sniffed and wouldn’t look at him. Ashamed, he seemed. Adrien carefully reached inside his pocket and got out a handkerchief with which he tenderly wiped away the blood that had been seeping out of Rex’ nose.

At first, the young man stiffened, but as the touches didn’t mean to hurt him, he let the man fuss. Adrien, for his part, wished his wife was there. But as Rex had come home, the old man had been by himself, still taking his nap in front of the fireplace. Only the door opening had woken him. He had expected his wife.

After a while, Adrien let his hand sink. The sight of his son nearly moved him to tears, but he tried to stay strong. “Would you perhaps like a hug?” he asked quietly, sounding nothing but harmless and worried.

Rex turned to look at him, his startled gaze wandering over Adrien’s face as if he couldn’t believe the question. A few, heavy moments passed, then the young man nodded imperceptively.

Adrien’s face lit up, and as he opened his arms wide, Rex leant into it and closed his eyes. He trailed gentle fingers through the younger man’s hair and carefully rocked them back and forth, all the while whispering sweet nothings.

For all he cared, they could stay like this forever. He would keep Rex from harm to the best of his abilities, and he hoped the young man felt it through the gentle touches he was bestowed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Adrien belongs to me :)


	190. blanket fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: in a blanket fort

“What?” Sia whispered in excitement, clutching the pillow tighter to her chest as she stared at Dot in fascination. “He kissed you?” They were in Dot’s room at Ruben’s house, and having a sleepover. 

Dot nodded, their cheeks red from embarrassment. Though they averted their gaze, there was a small smile on their face. “Y-yes, he did,” he whispered back. “I-it was nice.”

Sia made a little “wow”. “So you don’t need to kick his ass and everything is fine,” she concluded with an important nod, and Dot’s heart sped up at the thought of the man.

They shook their head and hid their face in their own cushion, clutched to their chest like Sia’s. “N-no. I-I’m really happy.” Kai made them really happy. Made them feel cherished in a way they hadn’t felt before.

Their best friend smiled brightly. “And I’m really happy for you!” she gushed and tried to hug them, less than ideal because of the two cushions between them but she didn’t care.

Dot let her. It wasn’t like they could run anywhere, and anyway. It was a nice feeling, knowing Sia accepted their relationship to Kai. That she was as happy about it as they were. That she was so supportive. They truly couldn’t wish for a better friend, they considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	191. Three little steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Three little steps

“See?” Neon commented with a proud grin, “It’s not that difficult now that we’ve found a rhythm, right?” They had both relaxed after a few minutes of awkward stumbling and stiff postures.

Shade nodded in agreement and looked up to give Neon a smile. “Yes, you’re a great teacher,” he told him with soft eyes, looking grateful. It had taken him a while to ask for help, but now Neon was dancing with him and showing him those three steps needed for a simple waltz.

Neon went a bit red around the ears, but his smile turned blinding. “Thanks,” he replied, though he soon changed the topic. “But you’re a great pupil. It took me so much longer to get this right. I had two left feet whenever Mio and Adrien tried to teach me.”

“Really?” Shade asked, blinking slowly in surprise. He could hardly believe it, especially because Neon was moving as if it was as natural as breathing, leading his best friend around in circles.

The young man nodded with a grin. “Yeah,” he agreed with sparkling eyes, and he seemed amused about himself. “I was in my early teenage years and still growing, you know? My sense of balance was all skewed.”

It hadn’t gotten that much better, Shade thought with a small smile, but stayed quiet. He didn’t want to tease Neon when he was looking that happy. Instead he laughed quietly and let the young man swirl him around the room once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	192. going to a drive-in movie theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: going to a drive-in movie theatre

“Come on, it is pretty cool,” Mikhail teased her with a good natured grin, sun glasses in place as he navigated the streets of the city this early summer evening. It was warm, so he had turned his car into a convertible.

The witch, however, was clutching at the hold next to her door. Though she enjoyed the wind flowing through her hair, she still didn’t trust the machine she was sitting in. She pouted and blushed red at the sight of him. “I-it’s alright, I-I suppose,” she conceded, making the smuggler grin brighter.

They were on vacation, and now he had a surprise waiting for her. Thankfully, he concentrated back on the street, and the witch blinked in surprise as they finally drove up a hill.

Many cars were assembled in one place, facing a giant screen. Mikhail paid to be let through, then he chose a good spot and stopped the motor. She turned to him with confused eyes.

“We’re going to watch a movie,” Mikhail explained with a grin, and pressed a button. Both of their seats started leaning backwards and the witch let out a squeak in surprise. 

Mikhail offered her his hand and she clutched at it as she slowly calmed down again. “Y-you could have warned me,” she still complained with her trademark pout, and her boyfriend laughed at her.

“But where would be the surprise in that?” he countered, and even though the witch had the perfect argument against that, she was distracted. The big screen started glowing in different colours, and the movie started playing.

By the time they had watched half of it, the witch had migrated into Mikhail’s lap, his arms wrapped around her small form. She leant against him with a happy smile but her eyes were on the love story playing in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	193. Eleonora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Eleonora (second chances)  
> Eleonora: letter, confession, affection.

His mouth felt dry and he willed his hand to stop shaking. This needed to be perfect. Ruben’s heart beat much too fast, so he took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

He closed his eyes. Ruben could clearly see Miss Solsken’s smile in front of him. She shone like the sun, he would say if there was a poet inside of him. Words often didn’t come easy for him but if someone asked him to describe her, it flowed out of him. Like a flood.

Now he had to simply write them down, he thought. To tell her what he thought of her. What she made him feel, simply by existing. She needed to know. Needed to know what she did to him.

Ruben took another deep breath, put the feather down on the paper, opened his eyes. The scratching of the tip on the paper soon relaxed him. He was in his own world, simply let the words out, Miss Solsken on the front of his mind.

He loved her, he did. Loved her so much that he sometimes thought he would die if someone told him he would never get to see her again. He couldn’t live without her bright smile anymore. 

He wanted to marry her. Wanted to hold her hand. Wanted to call her by her first name. Wanted to be hers. Wanted her to be his. 

The next letter would go to her father to announce his visit. Hopefully, he would be deemed acceptable. He had already found out that this family didn’t care about money nor status. Ruben, as a person, would have to convince him.

Ruben closed his eyes. He wouldn’t let the sudden nervousity take root. Not now. He still had to finish his letter. He squared his shoulders, eyes determined, and continued writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)


	194. 22. — tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 22. — tomorrow

“And the dessert for the most beautiful builder in town,” Mio announced and set down the dish with a grand gesture. Rhae startled and turned her eyes towards him, away from the sight that had distracted her so much.

She managed a smile, and laughed quietly. “Thank you, you charmer,” she replied, turning her gaze towards the dessert. “It looks just as wonderful always. You have outdone yourself.”

Mio almost rolled his eyes and he kept standing next to Rhae for a while, also studying the table in the far corner. “He likes flowers, you know,” he commented with a teasing smile. “How about you try that first?”

Rhae blinked, a light blush stealing onto her cheeks against her will. Had she truly been that obvious? But it was adorable, seeing Neon interact with his siblings and helping them with their homework.

She caught herself and cleared her throat lightly. “What kind of flowers?” she asked casually, her innocent gaze wandering up into Mio’s smug, smirking face. She tried not to let it get to her.

“Sword lilies,” he told her with a wink. “But you won’t find them at the florist’s. He grows them himself, so I guess you’ll have to go and pick them out in the field. But you’re the kind of person who can take care of herself, so I’m not worried.”

Rhae smiled and gently squeezed his arm. “Thank you, Mio,” she replied quietly. There was that helpful side of his again that she had counted on. “Do you know where I can find them?”

Mio shook his head. “No, you’ll have to ask him yourself,” he replied, sounding a tad regretful, but not all that much. He seemed more than happy that he had been able to meddle. “He loves talking about his flowers.”

“I’ll do that,” she decided and thanked Mio again before the man wandered off to take care of another set of customers. Her determined eyes wandered over to the table in question but her face softened when she saw Neon smile.

Tomorrow, then. When he had slept, and Rhae could catch a quiet moment with the young man, without anyone else nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	195. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ten --> Mio and Neon
> 
> in the original post, there is a picture of two people holding hands in the foreground, standing on top of large stones at the edge of a wild river flowing by

“Here, take my hand,” Neon told him with a gentle smile, holding it out to Mio. He was treated to an eyebrow raised in suspicion, but he only grinned brighter. “Come on, I won’t let you fall. You know that.”

Mio hesitated for a few moments more before taking the offer and Neon’s hand. He was pulled a bit closer to the water’s edge and he carefully leant over it to watch the fish swim by.

Neon soon wrapped an arm around him instead, content with just resting his chin on Mio’s shoulder while both kept their attention on the water’s surface. He had been right. Mio didn’t think he could fall into the water like this.

“Thank you,” he mumbled quietly, leaning back against his husband, and closing his eyes after a while. The trek to the river, through the woods and over rocky terrain, had exhausted him.

His husband seemed as energetic as ever, not that Mio was surprised by that. He pressed a kiss to the man’s hair. “No problem,” he replied lightly, the smile obvious in his voice.

It was blessedly quiet around them. Apart from the river flowing by, of course, and the birdsong. But there were no sounds of a city nearby. No cars, no people bustling about. Mio felt himself relax. Who would have known that nature could be so peaceful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon and Mio belong to me :)


	196. “Shhh. Don’t wake them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Shhh. Don’t wake them.”

Mio almost rolled his eyes at his mother. Of course he wouldn’t wake them. He could be quiet when he wanted. Instead he tiptoed over to the unlikely pair taking a nap on the couch and laid a blanket over them.

Rex and Adrien shortly stirred, then his father pulled the blanket further up, as if he wanted to make sure Rex was covered well. Mio smiled a bit at the sight and tiptoed away again.

Claire was already quietly bustling around the kitchen, the door closed for once so she wouldn’t disturb the rest of the family. Mio quickly slipped inside so it would stay that way.

“They’re still sleeping,” he told his mother with a wink, and she let out a relieved sigh. Only the whistling of the kettle pulled her from her thoughts again and she walked over to the hearth.

Mio took a look at the fridge meanwhile. He knew he couldn’t convince his mother to let him help her. “What’s for dinner tonight?” he wanted to know, and smiled when she told him. “Want me to help? We haven’t cooked together in a while.” They were both busy, after all.

Claire happily agreed, but first insisted on drinking their cup of tea. Mio knew she wanted to talk, and he would give her this chance. This, they hadn’t done in some time, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio, Claire and Adrien belong to me :)


	197. “You are my best friend in the whole world, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “You are my best friend in the whole world, okay?”

Astrid nodded against Briar’s chest, sniffing and pulling the snot back up her nose. “Thank you,” she mumbled, cuddling closer to the best friend in question. “Boys are stupid anyway.”

Briar nodded in agreement, her eyes flickering with the determination of a woman about to end a man’s life. “Yes, they are absolutely unnecessary and you deserve better.”

“That’s what Rhae said, too,” Astrid admitted with a slight laugh, even though it still sounded teary. “But it still hurts. I really thought he liked me for me. He even brought me flowers. You know, like proper.”

“I’ll make sure he never touches you again,” Briar promised her after a quick kiss to her hair. “And then we’ll go shopping. You’ll get the prettiest dresses and the best jewelry.”

Another wet laugh dragged itself out of Astrid’s throat. “Yes, that sounds nice,” she agreed with a long sigh, finally relaxing in the embrace. “How about we eat something fancy as well?”

Briar hummed and tighened her arms around her best friend. “At our favourite restaurant,” she agreed immedeately. “And you’re going to be the most beautiful girl around.”

“I honestly just want to spend time with someone without ulterior motives, you know?” Astrid quietly added, raising her red rimmed eyes to look at Briar. “So let’s just have fun together.”

“O-of course!” Briar relented immedeately, nodding her head a few times to underline her agreement. “We’ll have so much fun!”

That drew a giggle out of Astrid, her head dropping down onto Briar’s shoulder as her body shook. The witch grinned happily to herself, holding her best friend just a little bit closer to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Astrid belongs to me :)


	198. Invisible chains are the strongest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Invisible chains are the strongest.

His gaze wandered over to the person sitting next to him on the sofa. There was a movie playing on TV, but neither of them was paying much attention to it. Shade was distracted by his book, like so often.

Malte had taken to watching the older man instead. He didn’t know what it was that fascinated him so, but it irked him. They were friends, had known each other for almost ten years now. What had changed?

And why had he fallen in love with someone who would never see him as anything other than his best friend’s little brother, much too young to be considered anything but a younger sibling, maybe.

Not that Shade had ever expressed interest in dating in the time they had known each other and finally lived together. He turned his gaze away and to the TV again. Malte had never been interested, either.

Until now, that is. He didn’t even know when it had happened, or why it had had to be Shade. Sky was the same type of person, introverted and quiet. Not that shy, perhaps. Perhaps he was simply reminded of his twin brother.

He missed Noel, he did. After sharing every single day together, moving out and living apart had taken some time to get used to. Especially the sleeping alone part. But they saw each other at work, and phoned each other a lot. It was going to be fine.

This, however, Malte thought, would end in heartbreak. He’d never been good at expressing himself, or talking, for that matter. Whenever he tried, it was like an invisible wall kept him quiet, unable to truly say what mattered.

Malte wanted to tell Shade, he really did. Wanted him to know what he thought whenever he saw his hair all over the place. When Shade was thinking about something, his forehead creased in a frown. When he had just woken up and appeared in the kitchen in his pyjamas. 

It was eating him up inside, he knew, and still. He was going to keep quiet about it, and hope Sky wouldn’t persuade him to talk about it with him, or worse, with Shade himself. Malte wanted to avoid that mortification and embarrassment.

Maybe it would go away someday, and his heart would stop missing a beat whenever Shade smiled at him. Someday soon, Malte hoped. He wasn’t made for such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	199. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

“Oh, look at you!” Claire gushed, clapping her hands together once as she stood there and let her eyes sweep over her son. “All dolled up and handsome!”

Rex cleared his throat and blushed red in embarrassment, though he was also kind of happy in a way. He had forgone the usual suit combo and had taken some inspiration from the waistcoats Mio always wore.

He had felt a bit out of place, without his armor, so to speak, but now, with his mother so excited and happy to see him like that, he was slowly forgetting about his insecurities.

As she came closer and held out her hands, he obediently leant down, expecting a kiss on the cheek, or maybe the forehead. It was worse, better. 

Claire began piling his face with little pecks, all across his cheeks, nose and forehead in her joy. “M-mom,” Rex quietly protested, a slight whine in his voice that he would never admit to. “P-please.”

The old woman simply chuckled but let up from him. “Have fun at work,” she told him with a loving smile, stroking over his cheek with her knuckles gently, just once, before she pulled away again. “And if someone bothers you, just call me. I’ll come and help you out.”

“I-I’m not a child anymore,” Rex complained as he pulled on his jacket and shoes. “I can take care of myself.” Claire smiled as if she knew, so Rex decided to forgive her. “See you later.”

“I’ll make your favourite for dinner!” Claire called after him just before the door closed, leaving her to smile to herself in the foyer. She took a deep breath, then wandered back into the kitchen, humming all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Claire belongs to me :)


	200. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

“Kai, stop laughing at me!” Neon whined, sending his boyfriend into another fit of breathless laughter over the phone. He blankly stared at the street sign indicating that he had gotten spectacularly lost on his way to the other man’s house for a shared afternoon and evening.

Only slowly Kai seemed to be able to calm down again. “I’m sorry, my treasure,” he mumbled, taking another deep breath. He still sounded amused, though, the bastard. “How did you even get to the other side of the city?”

Neon breathed loudly through his nose. “Will you come and get me now or are you just going to ask stupid questions?” he asked right back, sounding churlish, like a child.

Kai thought so, too, swallowing another round of laughter. “I’ll be there in a minute, alright?” he told him, earning an affirming grunt before Neon ended the phone call in frustration.

A few minutes later Kai turned up in his car, and already saw Neon standing there with his hands in his pockets and his face a thundercloud from a few meters away. It was ridiculously cute.

He stepped out with a bright grin that only grew in size as Neon pouted and narrowed his eyes at him. He simply pressed a kiss to those tempting lips, staying there for longer than originally planned as Neon wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist, not that he minded.

As he pulled away again, the pout was gone and Neon’s face had cleared. “Thanks for picking me up,” he muttered, though he still sounded embarrassed. His ears had turned red.

Kai simply grinned happily and pressed a kiss to Neon’s cheek. “Always, my treasure,” he replied, only reluctantly untangling himself from his boyfriend to tug him over to the car so they could get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	201. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

“Disgusting,” Neon muttered, pulling back from the kiss and licking over his lips to get rid of the crumbs decorating them.

Rhae chuckled. “Not my fault you couldn’t wait,” she scolded, her eyes following the movement of his tongue. She leant closer to him after putting away plate and fork. “Do you want another kiss?”

Neon looked at her, biting his lip in thought. “I’m so conflicted!” he sighed, falling back on the couch with his arm thrown over his face. He glanced up from underneath it as Rhae climbed atop of him. “Is there more cake hiding in your mouth?”

“Why don’t you check for yourself?” Rhae suggested, chest against chest with her boyfriend, a teasing smile on her face. Her eyes had gotten darker, and Neon couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her.

“Have you been eating more sweets?” Neon asked instead of following along with that suggestion, raising an eyebrow at her. “Maybe I’ll get sick.”

Rhae rolled her eyes and moved up, arms wrapping around Neon’s neck. “I promise you’re not getting sick,” she replied gently nonetheless, coming ever closer to get her kisses.

Neon’s eyes went half lidded as Rhae’s crotch dragged over his and he exhaled shakily, his hips shifting slightly from side to side. “I trust you on this,” he mumbled, any and all resistance gone just like that.

His girlfriend smiled in triumph and happily sealed their deal with the suggested kiss, pressing closer with a hum. Neon didn’t complain, despite the strong taste of chocolate in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	202. Disney AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 18. Disney AU (Second chances)

Linnea made a small pained noise as she fell to her bottom. The dress really had been the wrong choice for the jungle, but how could she have known? And it was not like she could have borrowed some trousers from the men working around the camp.

She sighed, got up and dusted herself off, her pristine white gloves slowly turning a murky brown. A greater sigh left her, and she blew a loose strand of hair out of her forehead. 

Another deep breath, then she squared her shoulders and marched on. The flowers wouldn’t wait on her, she thought, an admittedly weak excuse, but something she could tell the others when they found her somewhere she shouldn’t be wandering about.

A movement out of the corner of her eye had her startle and grab her umbrella tighter to herself. The bush rustled, as if something big was approaching, and her eyes widened in fear.

Linnea hadn’t quite wanted to die that way, not without seeing the gorillas first, but apparently…. Her thought process stopped at the sight in front of her. A tremendously large, furred man in a, yes, a… loin cloth, and nothing more, walked towards her quivering on all fours.

She tilted her head in fascination. He moved like a gorilla, and he seemed almost careful, despite his stature. As he moved too close, however, Linnea pointed her umbrella at him in self defence. “No further!” she exclaimed, her hands shaking slightly.

The man only stared at the pointy end, and with a slight tug, had it ripped out of Linnea’s grip to look at it more closely. “Oh no, no, no, no, give it back!” she called, holding out her hand for it with a demanding gesture, palm open.

Instead of the umbrella, he took her hand and tugged her down, relatively gently, to the ground. She stumbled forward and had to look up at him then, her eyes wide with fear.

He threw the umbrella away without a care and came even closer, aligning their hands after he had gotten rid of the glove on one of her hands as well. Linnea’s heart hammered in her chest as she felt his rough hand against hers. 

The gigantic man was gentle, despite everything. He could have easily eaten her for dinner, she considered. Maybe he still would, with his head moving closer. His thick beard tickled her skin, and her breath caught.

He laid his ear against the top of her chest, listening to her quick heartbeat in fascination. Linnea felt as if she would faint from the many sensations assaulting her. She had never been this close to a man before, and this one was so different from the ones she knew.

Handsome in a way she couldn’t explain. Half naked, muscly, smelling of sweat and his natural scent. It made her very aware of their positions, and she swallowed thickly. 

How would she get out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)


	203. a beautiful, enigmatic stranger whose eyes glitter strangely under the street lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: a beautiful, enigmatic stranger whose eyes glitter strangely under the street lights.

“Tell me, what are you looking for?” the witch with the curly, blue hair asked, voice youthful. His eyes were glittering with deep knowledge and the magic he possessed.

Malte hesitated, but there was no going back now. “I need the strength to protect those that I hold dear,” he told the magical being, his own eyes open and sincere, the ice blue intense underneath the street light they had met up.

The witch nodded softly, a small frown on his pretty face. “A selfish wish,” he commented quietly as he considered Malte’s face. “And still, I cannot decline. I wish to help you.” He understood the sentiment, thought of his own family.

The young man seemed to relax. “Tell me what you need me to do,” he almost demanded, filled with determination and energy.

Sky chuckled to himself at so much enthusiasm, the sound easily filling the silence around them. People passed by without noticing them, however. “Magic comes with a prize, young one,” he softly replied, sounding amused.

“I will pay it,” Malte told him, hands fisting at his side. “I will do whatever necessary to get my wish.”

The witch tilted his head in compliance. “Meet me again, right here, next week at the same time,” he said with an enigmatic smile, then offered a proper bow and vanished into the shadows.

The light above him flickered and Malte released the breath he had been holding. He didn’t know what he had to expect, but he would be there. Nothing and no one would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	204. “Take off your shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Take off your shirt.”

Acutely aware of the concerned gaze he was treated to, Shade moved even more carefully around the kitchen. He had tried to hide it from his boyfriend, but of course he must have noticed.

He turned around and startled as Malte was suddenly in front of him, stifling a surprised noise. Shade flushed. “Take off your shirt,” Malte demanded of him, staring right into his eyes. Shade hadn’t even noticed him moving.

His cheeks blushed even redder, and he stared down to where he had clenched his fingers in the hem of it. As he looked back up, Malte’s expression had softened, and he only gently tried to lift the hem now, to see his side.

Shade let him, conscious of the way Malte’s fingertips grazed his skin. “What happened?” the young man asked quietly, concerned eyes on the bruise decorating Shade’s waist.

“T-the doorframe, I… knocked against it on accident,” Shade stuttered, shuddering at the careful touches. The hem fell, but Malte’s warm hand stayed.

Malte looked up at him. “Does it still hurt?” he asked quietly, though his eyes were as intense as always, making it hard for Shade to look away. Not that he wanted, in any case.

Shade shook his head. “Only a bit,” he admitted, because Malte must have noticed that it still stung a bit when he moved just right. “I’m fine, really.”

His boyfriend searched his face for a long time, then he nodded and moved away again, leaving Shade to clutch at the counter and try to calm his madly beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	205. Distracting Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

“Come to bed, Norvid,” Verde whispered into his ear, arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her bust between his broad shoulders. She wasn’t wearing anything under the sheer robe. “It’s late.”

Norvid almost let his pen fall and tried to hide his fluster by clearing his throat. “I will be with you in ten minutes,” he promised her, turning his head shortly to give her a smile, then turned back to his work.

Or, well, at least he had wanted to. Verde caught his lips in a kiss, drawing him closer with a hand on his jaw. She swallowed his little protest and kissed him breathless before she pulled away again.

“Have you forgotten your duties, husband mine?” she whispered into his ear before kissing the lobe, pressing her chest closer to his back so he got a good feel of what was waiting for him.

Norvid cleared his throat. “Let me just finish this letter,” he asked of her. “It won’t take much longer.” With baited breath, he awaited her answer. He didn’t wish to make her angry or such, he just didn’t like leaving work unfinished.

His young wife finally nodded, and with a last feel down his chest, she left him with a sway of her hips. “Don’t make me wait too long, or I might deny you,” Verde warned him over his shoulder, her dark eyes enough to send a shiver of want down his spine.

Only her closing the door behind her broke the spell, and Norvid took a deep breath before he leant back over his work. Just this one last letter, like promised, and he would join her in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Norvid belongs to me :)


	206. Phasmophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Phasmophobia: Your muse is visited by my muse's ghost.

“He will be alright,” Norvid said quietly, looking over Ruben’s shoulder as the man dragged the blanket higher over his son’s unconscious form. “Miss Solsken said he would just need to heal and sleep it off, remember?”

Of course, Mister Magnos couldn’t hear him, but Norvid was used to it. He was forced to watch, couldn’t interact. But at least he could watch over their son, and his loved ones.

A bittersweet smile appeared on his face as Ruben pushed some hair out of Neon’s forehead, a worried frown on the man’s bearded face. Norvid couldn’t blame him. Their son was so unusually still and quiet, and paler than never before. A stab wound would do that to someone, Norvid guessed.

“Thank you for being here,” Norvid added, more quiet. “You are a blessing. The lad needs more people like you in his life. Please take good care of him, and be the father he deserves.”

Tears came to his eyes and he had to pull off his glasses to wipe over them with the back of his hand. Oh how he wished to reach out himself, hold their son’s hand and be there for him… It took a while until Norvid had composed himself again. One would think he had gotten used to this after 18 years.

Minutes went by, and the scene in front of him never changed.

Ruben was holding Neon’s pale hand carefully in two of his big ones, cradling it like the greatest treasure. The sight brought a tired smile to Norvid’s lips. Yes, their son would be alright. Even without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Norvid and Neon belong to me :)


	207. “How could you ask me that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “How could you ask me that?” (Neon and Sky)

Sky only patiently looked at him, clearly not believing a word Neon had just said. Indignation wasn’t a good look on him.

“Of course I didn’t!” Neon insisted with a pout, even as Sky raised an eyebrow at him, looking stern with his arms folded in front of him. 

Sky sighed inwardly. “I found claw marks on the door to my shed,” he told the werewolf, currently in his human form. Last night had been a full moon, and it wasn’t unusual for Neon to go wild.

A slightly guilty expression slid over Neon’s face as he realised he had been caught. “You know I have no control over myself when I get like that,” he tried, unable to look at the witch.

“These mushrooms are not good for you, Neon,” Sky insisted softly, sitting down on the rug next to the man to lay a concerned hand on top of his bigger, rougher one. “Are you in pain, my dear werewolf?”

Neon almost winced at the gentle touch and tone. Sky knew exactly how to play him to get the answers he wanted. “My tummy,” the werewolf mumbled reluctantly. He would have to swallow one of the witch’s many disgusting potions to get better again, and he had tried to avoid that at all costs.

Sky sighed a little but nodded and gave Neon another smile, as well as a kiss on the cheek. “It will be alright,” he promised in that soft voice of his, and Neon believed him. Believed everything Sky said, at this point.

Only reluctantly, Neon let the witch go again, following the man with his eyes as he puttered around the kitchen and brew up a potion to help with the aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	208. Back-rubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Back-rubs

“Comfortable?” Ruben asked quietly, his big hand moving up and down Linnea’s back in a slow gesture that had her curling up and pressing closer to his chest. He knew the answer already, of course.

Linnea hummed, long and low, the last bit of tension leaving her shoulders. They had gone to the beach to enjoy the warmth of the afternoon sun, and to get a nice tan, as his wife had proclaimed.

The word wife still sent a ripple of excitement through him, his heart beating faster. Linnea was his wife now, and he could tell people that whenever they introduced themselves.

Ruben knew Linnea already used every excuse to call him her husband, whether there were other people around to hear it or not. He smiled at the thought and pressed a kiss to her hair.

His other hand was still resting on her belly. Her flat stomach had significantly grown bigger these days, heralding their child. Linnea’s hand slid on top of his to intertwine their fingers slowly.

“Soon,” she murmured against his shoulder, softly kissing the skin with a smile, he could feel, even without looking at her. 

A content rumble left him, even as fresh tears welled up and his heart beat faster, the same reaction every time he thought about their baby. Less than half a year now.

“Soon,” Ruben agreed quietly, curling his arm more protectively around Linnea’s smaller form to shield her from whatever may come at them. This time, everything would be going well. He just had to believe in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)


	209. “It’s okay to cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “It’s okay to cry.”

“It’s okay to cry if you need to,” Rhae told him softly as she put the band aid on his cheek and smoothed it over with a gentle motion of her thumb.

Malte nodded. “I don’t need to cry,” he replied simply, almost indifferent. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. Maybe when he had still been small and crying had been a normal reaction. He would have to ask his mother some time.

Rhae swallowed down a sigh, Malte knew. Her shoulders were moving in a telling way as she turned to the other cut on his face. They both tried to ignore his brother hovering in the doorway with those huge, concerned eyes.

Better me than him, every day, Malte thought, his eyes taking on a determined glint. Rhae shot him a concerned look, as if she feared he would up and leave for the next fight.

Malte never fought when it wasn’t needed. And he wouldn’t need to punch people if they just stopped picking on his brother. His brother who was smarter and more empathetic than the lot of them. Someone the world still needed to make it a better place.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rhae quietly asked, her hands gently cradling his with the bruised knuckles. Whether she was asking about the fight, or the thoughts running through his head, the answer was the same.

Malte shook his head. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	210. 10. — nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 10. — nostalgia

“Hey, Mom?” Kai called, stopping in his tracks as he saw the odd photo on the shelf. It was slightly blurry but already coloured, and also much different from the others. Too formal, no smiles.

Claire cleaned her hands on a dish towel and stuck her head into the living room. “Yes, love?” she called back, her golden eyes curious.

Kai grinned a little, reminded of Mio. “Can you tell me a little about this picture?” he asked, moving to the side as the old woman came closer to see what he was talking about.

“Oh, that one,” she commented, taking the frame from the shelf to look at it with a smile that Kai couldn’t quite place. “That was over thirty years ago, now. Shortly after our wedding.”

“Shouldn’t you look happy after a wedding?” Kai wanted to know with a concerned frown, looking into the earnest faces of his parents in their younger years.

Claire let out a fond huff of breath. “It’s a long story,” she told him. “We were very happy. Do you know who took the picture?”

Kai shook his head, his gaze wandering back to her face. It had softened, and yet, her eyes shone with grief and melancholy. 

“Neon’s father was a child back then, though an earnest one,” Claire explained, eyes intense on the picture. “And he was used to pictures of wedding couples that looked very earnest. Adrien wanted to indulge him. We sadly only managed to take one picture before the young man was pulled away by his parents, and the picture got blurred.”

“You miss him,” Kai said quietly, softly, understanding dawning on his face as Claire took in a shuddering breath.

She nodded and managed a wobbly smile. “Terribly,” she admitted, putting the picture back on the shelf with care. “He died much too early. A bright soul extinguished before it could show its full potential.”

Kai gently pulled her into his arms, offering her comfort in the only way he knew at the moment.

“I wonder how different things would have been had he lived,” Claire mumbled quietly, and Kai squeezed her tighter, without hurting her. “I’m sure it would have been better. Not only for Neon.”

“He must have been a great personality,” Kai commented just as quietly, his hand stroking up and down his mother’s back to comfort her. “With how fondly you speak of him.”

A laugh like a sob escaped her, and a moment later, wetness bloomed on Kai’s shirt where she had pressed her face against his chest. “You would have loved him,” she whispered. “You really would have.”

Somehow, Kai didn’t doubt that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Claire belongs to me :)


	211. At the carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: At the carnival

Corvus hadn’t really expected that Risa would agree to the date. Or rather the outing, as he had put it, so he wouldn’t scare her away. He had also not expected for the shy, timid woman to suddenly glow up like that.

Hanging off his arm and dragging him everywhere she deemed exciting enough. “Ohhhh, they’re throwing knives!” she gushed, tugging at his arm and making Corvus grin even larger.

He obediently followed her and whistled, impressed at what he saw. “I’d be scared someone would cut some important part of me off,” he commented as the knives soared through the air and stuck with a thump right next to the actress strapped to that board.

“It is kind of scary,” Risa agreed with a smile, but that didn’t stop the glimmer of excitement in her usually so tired eyes. Corvus was glad to see it, and he gently squeezed her arm. She leant against him more, making his heart do a silly little flip as if he was a teenager with his first crush again.

It seemed she was slowly starting to relax around him. Warmth flooded through him, as if the sun was shining down on him in that moment. “You wanna try it?” he teased her with a happy grin.

Her only response was to lightly hit his chest, making him laugh. “Alrighty, then maybe the fire breather?” Corvus added, earning a raised eyebrow from her.

“I want to see you do that,” Risa commented, but her eyes were sparkling in amusement, and that was all Corvus had wanted in that moment. See her eyes shine like they were supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Risa belongs to me :)


	212. A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking

It was the smell of food that ultimately woke Mikhail up. He rose from the bed with an irritated grumble, hand brushing through his messy hair that was sticking up into every direction.

“You could have woken me,” he complained as he moved across the living room and into the kitchen, not even bothering to put anything on when there was going to be breakfast in a few minutes.

Corvus grinned brightly. “But you look so cute when you sleep!” he teased him, tilting his head up as Mikhail came close enough.

A kiss was dropped on his lips like always, then the smuggler moved on with barely a reaction to what had been said. The argument was the same every morning, after all.

The coffee machine sprang to life with a gurgling noise and Corvus laughed as Mikhail echoed that sound in a mocking tone of voice. “Are ya ready ta buy a new one?” he asked.

“This machine has more backbone than my entire household,” Mikhail said very earnestly. “I will see it die before I get a new one.”

Corvus snorted in amusement and turned back to the pan with the eggs and bacon he was frying up. While the coffee slowly dripped down, Mikhail moved once again, plastering himself to his boyfriend’s back. His chin landed on Corvus’ shoulder. 

Just like every morning. Corvus smiled to himself and leant back against his boyfriend. The house boat had been one of his greatest ideas, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	213. 12. Reincarnation AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 12. Reincarnation AU.

Lives pass, and Sky remembers. Remembers every single one of them. And the one constant in every life. He might not always meet those that he considers his siblings in most lives, or those he calls parents in most when there are no other parents left, no. 

No matter what happens, Sky always knows that he is to meet Neon before he meets his own end. Sometimes, they spend their lives together. As best friends, as colleagues, as acquaintances, as lovers.

Sky looks back fondly on all of them. He doesn’t care much about their type of relationship, is happy when he gets to see Neon for longer times at all.

Because the hardest lives are those in which they meet, only for Neon to disappear from his sight right after. Through death, through war, through travel. Sky can’t always be there, can’t always catch his gaze.

That is alright. He lets Neon come to him on his own, won’t insert himself into the man’s life unless he wants him to.

Whether they spend their life together in a lighthouse, or they are together on a wild chase through the desert, or even when there is barely a thing connecting them and Sky only gets to see glimpses.

Whenever they meet, Sky feels a warmth in his chest. A warmth that tells him that it was worth it. Worth the wait. It always is.

Sky smiles and closes the book. “What can I do for you, Neon?” he asks gently, beckoning the young man standing in the doorway closer.

“Oh, Rhae told me you like poetry?” Neon asks, walking over and plopping down in the other armchair. 

In this life, Neon has two lovers, none of which are Sky himself. But he has Sky’s sister, and his beloved best friend. A good life for Neon, and Sky is content living alongside him. Protecting him and those dear to the both of them.

Sky nods, looking at him out of fond eyes. Neon often doesn’t notice, just as he doesn’t notice now. “I do.”

“I wrote some poems myself,” Neon told him with an excited smile, and his freckles seem to dance across his nose. “Would you read them and tell me if they are any good?”

“Of course,” Sky replies softly, but what he means is anything for you. “I will give you my honest opinion.”

Neon smiles broadly, shining so brightly and catching Sky in his warmth. Letting him bathe in that positive aura for just a moment. “Thanks, bro!” he gushes.

Then he is wrapping his arms around Sky, squeezing him closer to that warmth and the familiar scent. Sky chuckles and hugs him back, maybe a bit too tight, but Neon makes no mention of it. 

He never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	214. “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.” (Dot and Kai)

Dot hummed in agreement, wrapping Kai’s jacket around their shoulders before leaning against him once more. The man’s arms came up around their waist, hugging them close again.

The fire alarm had broken out in the middle of the night, and Dot had almost slept through it, had Kai not burst into their room and roused them from sleep, dragging out a groggy Dot by the hand.

It wasn’t that cold outside, truthfully, but Kai tended to worry. Especially since they started dating and sharing a dorm at college. It was Kai’s fourth year, and Dot’s first, so Kai wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

He would get Dot home with him as soon as he could afford a house with enough room for his eight cats, he always said. Dot believed him, sighing out long and low as they cuddled even closer.

“Are you tired?” Kai asked quietly, kissing their hair before resting his cheek on top of their head. Dot nodded. “I’m sure we can go inside soon.”

Dot hummed again, nuzzling at Kai’s neck. “Can we share a bed?” they asked quietly, tired enough not to feel any shame for asking. Normally, they wouldn’t dare ask, they both knew.

Kai sucked in a breath, surprised. Dot couldn’t blame him. The older man nodded with a smile. “Of course, my treasure,” he replied just as quietly. It was quiet for a moment. “Just a few more minutes.”

Another agreeing sound from Dot, before they fell quiet, settling in to wait out those few minutes, warm and content in the arms of the man they had fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	215. Your suitcase is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Your suitcase is empty.

“Are you…unpacking?” Verde asked softly from the doorway, voice unbelieving as she stared at the nearly empty suitcase. 

Norvid straightened up from his bent over position by the bed, shooting her a smile. “I’m not leaving,” he told her as if it was rather obvious, but to her, it wasn’t quite.

Verde blinked. “You said it was an important business meeting,” she almost spluttered. “A big deal for the firm. You didn’t want to miss it.”

“Neon can handle it,” Norvid told her, going over to her to take her trembling hands and steady her. “I wouldn’t miss the birth of our child for anything, especially after the doctor said she might be coming early.” There was a pause. “You’re crying.”

“It’s the hormones,” Verde replied in a wobbly voice, sniffing a little. She tilted her head into his hand as he softly wiped the few tear drops away.

Norvid huffed out a fond laugh. “Of course,” he replied. “Forgive me.” She shook her head, so he added: “Come, sit down. Your feet must hurt.”

He lead her over to the bed, the suitcase readily pushed away without a second thought to make space for the both of them. Norvid helped her sit down, propped against the headboard. He lifted her foot into his lap and wordlessly began with a massage, despite her curious eyes on him.

Without a prompt from Verde, he began talking. “When Risa was pregnant, I often left her alone in favour of work,” he said quietly. “I thought Adrien would be an adequate replacement, given his experience in these matters. But he wasn’t. I know now that she would have wanted me there more often but never told me.”

“Norvid,” Verde quietly said, her face softening as she looked at his profile.

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” Norvid said. “I have made mistakes. Mistakes I don’t wish to repeat.” He breathed in deeply before slowly letting the air out. “I wish to do better with you. I won’t leave you alone during this crucial time.”

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and Verde sniffed. “Thank you,” she said quietly then added after a few seconds: “This is the hormones’ fault, just for the record.”

It startled a quiet laugh out of Norvid. He handed over one of his handkerchiefs without comment, before continuing with the massage, a content smile on his face.

Verde studied his profile with her own smile. How that man could still surprise her like that after so many years together was still a wonder to her. But she wouldn’t complain, no. It was rather wonderful, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Norvid belongs to me :)


	216. Chronophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Chronophobia: AU drabble about our muses in a different time era.

“I think he saw you,” Sia told them through the button in Dot’s ear keeping them connected, voice a hushed whisper.

Dot almost cursed and worked harder on opening the damn mechanism keeping that chest closed. “Distract him,” they hissed as they couldn’t possibly deal with that man right then.

Sia sighed, but then she was obviously talking to someone. “Ah, no!” she awkwardly laughed. “She’s just off to powder her nose in the bathroom!” She didn’t even sound believable to Dot’s ears, and they was pretty oblivious.

There was a short pause, then Sia added: “Yes, I’m definitely gonna tell Miss Lueng you’ve been looking for her!” Another pause. “No, I think she’s really enamoured with you! She’s just….very shy.”

Dot rolled their eyes. They wasn’t enamoured, they wanted to have it known. Not with this Kai, in any case. Finally, the chest opened and Dot searched through it.

“By the balcony, got it,” Sia said, a smile in her voice. “I’ll tell her you’re waiting there for her.”

Another sigh from Sia as Kai was out of earshot and she knocked against the door behind her, giving Dot the signal to come out. “He was really insistent this time,” she whispered to them as they handed over the small bag.

Dot nodded, looking towards the balcony. Technically, they were done with the mission and could go back to the centrum. And yet…What were a few words?

Sia smiled in understanding. “Go,” she whispered, nudging them towards the rest of the crowd. “Enjoy the evening.”

Their feet dragged them forward quite against their will. It wasn’t their Kai, and still, when he saw them appear, his face lit up and he smiled so bright, making their heart jump. 

Dot shouldn’t have come but it felt so good, looking into Kai’s face and seeing him smile that they just couldn’t leave him there like that. One evening, that would surely be allowed?

Just one evening to have the eyes of the man they loved on them? One evening to share a few words and hear him laugh? Just this once? Was it alright for Dot to feel this way?

They was so lonely, and they yearned for that warm presence in their life, even if it wasn’t the real thing. They just wanted to be cradled by those strong arms again, safe and secure. 

Just this one evening before they would have to concentrate back on their mission to save the real Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia and Kai belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	217. 10. Hunger Games AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 10. Hunger Games AU

It was always such a pity to see the other teenagers line up in the other districts, waiting for the polls. This time, it had also hit Rhae, and she had just said goodbye to her brothers earlier this day.

She was sitting on a train to the Capitol, everything so different from the life she had lead before. The TV screens were so much better, for example. She could count eyelashes on people’s faces.

They had all been ready for such a thing to happen, and yet, Topaz had cried so much. Her heart hurt even now, hours later. But their plan had been set into motion. There was no going back now.

District 1 already surprised her. Now, it wasn’t unusual for the older teenagers, the 18 year olds, fully grown fighters, to volunteer, trying to win the prize. Often, someone from District 1 would win. 

This time, however, it was an older brother, clearly volunteering for the young man chosen. Neon was looking just as scared as his brother, Noel, had been, though it faded as soon as he had stepped onto the platform.

The camera swept away from the crying boy and his other brother, a twin, Rhae guessed, to Neon. He didn’t seem to regret anything. He told the people as much. He was doing this to protect his brother, and he would return at all costs. His eyes never turned away from his brothers.

Rhae only noticed that she had held her breath as they moved on to District 2. The chosen girl from District 1 had been a blur. She let the air out in a soft whoosh. “Interesting,” she muttered to herself.

Her own District partner nodded in agreement, though she wasn’t paying any attention to him. He was from another tribe, and she didn’t know him very well. She felt slightly sorry for him and his family, wishing them all the best despite his more than sad fate.

There was only going to be one winner. The thought alone was weighing on her mind. But if their plan worked, they could save more people than just her. Maybe even reunite Neon with his own family. Rhae believed they could do it, trusted her brothers to do the right thing, despite all obstacles put in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)


	218. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

Dot sidestepped the swing of the sword with ease, at this point able to read Kai’s movements and act accordingly. They wasn’t given much time to rest; their boyfriend simply twirled and swung anew.

This time, Dot had to block it with their spear, the clang of metal against metal loud in the otherwise silent room. Only their panting added some sort of noise, though they tried not to think about it too hard.

Kai smirked and bore down, sure of his ulterior strength. Dot knew they had lost if they couldn’t somehow get away, but letting go of their weapon wasn’t an option they wished to take.

So they gritted their teeth and tried to stop the inevitable, eyes determined. Kai smiled brighter and leant even closer, their faces nearing next to his blade. He actually let go of it and let it fall to the ground.

Dot was confused enough not to attack in that moment, lowering their spear as well. Kai wrapped an arm around their waist, pulling them closer. Their eyes fell closed halfway as they landed on Kai’s lips, the spear falling out of their hand with a clang.

It was difficult to look away all of a sudden and they was very aware of Kai’s scent, intensified now because of the training. Normally, they’d feel disgusted at the notion of being close to someone so sweaty, but in that moment, Kai seemed more alluring than ever.

The gap slowly diminished between them, until their lips finally met. Kai’s mouth on theirs was hungry, and he pressed their bodies flush together. Suddenly, Dot’s back hit the wall and they was lifted.

They wrapped their limbs tight around Kai, letting out an embarrassing sound into the kiss as they clung to their boyfriend. As if that was the signal, Kai pulled back again to pant against their chin.

Dot blearily opened their eyes and blinked, Kai’s breath making shudders race down their spine. Oh. This was normally the point where they asked Kai to stop with the advances as they wasn’t ready for more yet.

But they itched with the need to do something, to release that pressure in their guts. And they did have that talk with their mother. It was okay to have sex before they got married.

They took a deep breath. “Take me home?” they asked quietly, not quite ready to speak the other words aloud, but maybe they could show Kai through actions later.

“Of course, my treasure,” Kai replied with a smile, voice soft and loving as always. They got another kiss, then they was toted off, their weapons forgotten in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	219. Mikhail x Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Mikhail x Verde  
> Send me a crackship you have for my muse, and I will write a drabble about it.

Mikhail sighed a little as he heard the tell tale pitter patter of feet outside of their bedroom. Verde, too, because she shifted and slowly woke. “Your daughter wants something,” she mumbled, voice thick from sleep.

“Before dawn she’s your daughter,” Mikhail muttered back and tightened his arm around his wife’s waist even as she let out a silent laugh, her shoulders shaking with it. 

She gently elbowed him. “It’s your turn,” she tried next and Mikhail’s consequent sigh was heavier. He relented as the door to their bedroom opened and their young daughter stuck her head inside.

With a slight groan he slid out of bed and tapped over to little Roselyn on bare feet. “Awake already?” he asked quietly, picking her up and kissing her cheek. She nodded with a bright grin.

As he carried her out, he asked: “Hungry?” and she called her affirmation before Mikhail could shush her. “Let your Ma sleep a while longer, okay?” he added, gently closing the door behind them. “She’s had a long day yesterday.”

“Okay,” the little girl whispered loudly, making Mikhail grin tiredly. They went into the kitchen where he would make her some cereal and then hopefully find something quiet to keep her occupied.

He knew Verde didn’t want her watching so much TV, but there surely were some children’s shows on around this time of day, those that taught the alphabet and simple math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	220. collecting sea shells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: collecting sea shells (golden toast)

Mio closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze from the sea ruffling his open hair. Though his husband’s homeland was unusually hot, at least for what he was used to, evenings at the beach were almost perfect.

He took a deep breath and smiled, listening to the birds and the waves crashing, his feet shortly submerged in water before the tide dragged it back out again. 

“Mio!” Topaz called, wearing a bright smile, Mio knew, even before he opened his eyes again. As he did, he turned to the source and saw Topaz running towards him, holding up what he had found. Another sea shell.

Mio smiled even brighter and waited for Topaz to stop in front of him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the other man’s cheek in thanks, then took the sea shell into his hands to look at it.

“Do you like it?” Topaz asked, expectant and almost anxious. He shifted his weight, full of energy as always. As if he was dying to run back down the beach to find more shells.

“I love it,” Mio told him with a small laugh. “I think I’ll put it on my bedside table to look at when you’re not with me.”

Topaz’ face lit up like a Christmas tree at that, and Mio obediently tilted his head up so his husband could press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll go find another!” he informed Mio excitedly before running off again.

Mio shook his head fondly and put the sea shell into his bag, to the five others Topaz had already brought him. Only then did he follow Topaz in his own, slower pace, leaving footprints in the wet sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	221. Hop-Frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Hop-Frog (Noel and Kai)
> 
> Hop-Frog: revenge, humiliation, bullying.

Kai was waiting by the gate to the Sunday school Noel attended, waiting for the young man to get out of class and join him. It had been a teacher’s idea, from his regular school, to attend these classes so he wouldn’t get bored.

While Noel showed deficits in social skills, he clearly was the best of the school on a whole, grades wise. Even here, at this institution for special kids, Noel stood out.

Not always for the best, it seemed. Noel came slunking out of the school building with soggy shoes that caused a weird noise every time he made a step, causing him to wince and scrunch up his face.

Kai’s eyes widened and he quickly ran over to him as soon as he noticed, lifting him into his arms. “Hey, buddy, what happened?” he asked quietly, his voice gentle and non judgemental, even though his body was filled with anger.

“I found my shoes in the toilet after P.E.,” Noel quietly told him, visibly red and embarrassed about the treatment, and, at the same time, grateful as that made that awful feeling go away.

“I’ll have a talk with the principal tomorrow,” Kai decided, choosing not to tell Noel what else he was going to do to the notorious bullies that were even now making the young man’s life a hell.

Noel didn’t seem all that happy about causing a fuss, but nodded obediently and let Kai seat him in the car. He really couldn’t wait to go home and pull the shoes off. Hopefully, they could still be salvaged, being his favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	222. misfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: misfit  
> misfit. getting out of bed too soon, insisting they feel much better, and collapsing / passing out.

“Nea, you shouldn’t-” Ruben warned her, almost throwing over the chair in his haste to get up from the kitchen table. He knew he shouldn’t have left his wife by herself, but she had finally fallen asleep.

By some miracle he even managed to catch her before she fell to the ground, her muscles weak from the fever. “Mmmmh, I’m not that dizzy anymore, I swear,” Nea mumbled, nuzzling at his chest with her face, red from fever.

He would have to put another wet cloth on her forehead, too, it seemed. She was already sweaty again. Ruben sighed and brought her back to the bedroom. He was infinitely grateful that Dot and Kai had taken their twins for the time being, as he couldn’t have possibly taken care of the children at this time, too.

Though Nea was a difficult patient, being used to taking care of others when they were sick, Ruben was mostly too worried and panicked to do much else than looking after her.

Rhae and Mio came by throughout the day, bringing food for him and sometimes soup for Nea, when Ruben couldn’t find the energy to make it himself. He didn’t know what he would have done without them.

Gently, he put her down into the bed. “It’s too warm!” Nea complained hoarsely, trying to keep her tired eyes open while she struggled to shove down the covers again. 

Ruben sighed, brow creased into a frown as he pulled the covers back up again. “Nea, please lay still?” he asked of her, voice soft and pleading. “Your fever won’t go down otherwise.”

With a pout, she stopped and crossed her arms beneath her chest. Ruben reached to the side and put a new damp cloth, curtesy of the water in the bowl on the bedside table, on her forehead.

She grumbled some more, but finally fell into a light sleep again. Ruben carefully stroked over her cheek and decided to stay there for a moment more. He could drink his tea later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)


	223. ✫ (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ✫ Mio and Sky

Mio loved having an older brother. He didn’t have to sleep in his room by himself anymore and could always wake Sky in the middle of the night without having to bother his parents.

Sky even went as far as making Mio some tea, quietly and without a fuss, so they could enjoy something warm as he calmed down from whatever nightmare had plagued him.

And when they went back to sleep, Mio was allowed to slip into bed next to Sky to cuddle with him. With his older brother, Mio felt safe enough again and didn’t get any nightmares until morning came.

Sky always walked with him to school and made sure the other kids didn’t bully him because of his quiet nature. He could be very intimidating when he wanted, and Mio admired that very much.

Though he couldn’t always get Mio after school, having longer hours at his own, Sky did walk over during break to share their lunch boxes, curtesy of their Papa. It wasn’t as good as Mama’s food, but they enjoyed it nevertheless.

Sky had to do a lot more homework than Mio, and still he always found the time to play with him or help him with his own homework, since Mio still had trouble reading. His brother often read out loud for him during these times.

Slowly, Mio began speaking more, and when he did, not only Sky looked happy, but their parents, too. It had been a long journey, but with the help of his older brother, Mio felt ready to start anew.

Maybe he would even be able to repay Sky for everything he had done, even though he knew his older brother didn’t expect anything in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	224. Just this once, the Universe responds. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Just this once, the Universe responds.

Topaz could often be found in nature, running around and getting himself lost in the process of finding new friends to play with, people and animals alike. As that often failed, he resorted to making himself little puppets of whatever he could find in the forest.

On one such occasion, talking to the puppet, he sighed: “I wish you were real and we could be friends.” Of course, Topaz didn’t believe it would become true when he uttered the words, but something strange happened.

The twig puppet began to glow, and Topaz watched with bright, curious eyes as it began to grow into a new form. Suddenly, a little boy stood in front of him, his golden gaze just as curious.

Topaz beamed. “Friend!” he called, getting up and stumbling over to hug the other. The child blinked in confusion but stayed still.

A soft voice echoed: “Friend?” as if he didn’t know the word, and Topaz pulled back with that bright grin still there.

“Friend!” he agreed again. “I’m Topaz! Who are you? Where did you come from? Do you like the forest? Do you want to meet my sister? My parents? We could go and eat apples together?”

The boy tilted his head again, trying to make sense of Topaz’ words. “My name is Mio,” he finally quietly answered. “I like apples.”

Topaz seemed to beam even more, grabbed Mio’s hand and tugged, leading the other back towards where the tribe stayed at the moment. “I love apples! Let’s eat some together!”

There was no sound of disagreement from the boy. He was a bit quiet, Topaz thought, but that didn’t matter. He was sure they could still have lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	225. Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Run!
> 
> Run!: My character is chasing your character (or vise versa) OR both characters are being chased by ___________ (fill in the blank).

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Neon called in fright, eyes wide as they ran alongside each other. There was a large boulder taking up speed behind them, and, as it seemed, about to crush them.

Kai grinned despite the danger approaching, keeping up just behind Neon. “Aw, come on, my treasure!” he called back. “It’s going to be fine!”

Neon made an incredulous noise and would run even faster, but feared losing Kai in all the commotion. The giant boulder came closer and closer every time he looked back, and it did nothing to calm his heart.

“Jump to the side!” Kai called, grabbing the back of Neon’s shirt and tugging just as Neon’s reflexes kicked in as he did as he was told.

They barely avoided the boulder as they jumped from the bridge. A high scream escaped Neon when it seemed that they just wouldn’t stop falling.

But finally, they did. They landed in the water below with a huge splash. They sank in deep, but Neon was already struggling to get up again. He hastily gulped down air as he broke the surface.

Kai came up for air beside him just a second later, still with that adrenaline filled smile, though it soon morphed into a concerned frown at the sight in front of him. “Are you hurt?” he asked quietly, still a bit breathless.

“No, no, I’m good,” Neon assured him at once, breathing in deeply. “Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t want to know what kind of animals lurked in the depths.

His husband still looked concerned and vaguely guilty, but nodded and swam after Neon towards the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	226. Fargin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Fargin: To wholeheartedly appreciate the successes of others (Golden Toast)

“There was a letter for you in the mail today,” Mio told him one night after Topaz had come home from work and they had eaten dinner.

The dishes were done, and they had settled onto the couch. “A letter?” Topaz asked, curious eyes on the envelope Mio reached for, right on the table. He took it as his husband held it out to him.

It was from the comittee for weaponsmiths, who were normally the contact if someone needed help with their shop. Or those that stepped in when someone violated certain guidelines. Topaz’ eyes went wide and he swallowed. “D-do you think it’s bad?” he whispered, turning to look at Mio beside him.

Mio smiled reassuringly. “Has anyone filed a complaint?” he asked, and Topaz shook his head no. “Any unhappy customers?” Topaz thought for a moment, then said no again. His husband kissed his cheek. “Then it’s not bad.”

Topaz breathed in deeply and trusted Mio with the assessment. His husband leant against him, and with his support, he dared open it. He blinked in surprise. 

“A ranking?” Mio asked after a moment as he had taken a bit longer to read.

Topaz nodded, eyes already taking in the rest of the page. A ranking depicting the most successful repair shops and smithies, determined by several criteria. The service, customer support, customer happiness, safety regulations, increase of income, positive feedback, the quality of the work and several more.

Topaz’ hands shook as he read further. On first place, a weaponsmith from Mistral with a large firm, on second… His eyes went wide. Rhae’s and his shop.

A moment of quiet. “Oh, you’re in second place!” Mio exclaimed happily, startling Topaz and making him shed the tears that had taken residence in his eyes, spilling over in thick droplets. 

Mio wrapped his arms around him and pressed kisses to his face. “I’m so proud of you!” he gushed, and slowly, it sank in. 

Topaz sniffed and full out cried, wrapping his arms around Mio in turn to have something to hold onto. All that hard work had paid off. Rhae would be so happy, too, when she heard it.

“You’re going to be so busy from now on,” Mio continued, sounding so proud and happy that Topaz only cried more. “People are going to flock to your shop. You’re incredible!”

Much, much later, he would continue reading and find out that they had even won a prize money and a free ticket to a workshop to further master their craft as well as a spot in the most popular magazine to advertise them.

But right then, Topaz felt unable to do anything else but cry and let Mio fawn over him, praising him and letting him know just how proud he was of his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	227. Create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Create - Our muses have sex with the intent to conceive

Neon took a deep breath and gently laid Rhae onto their bed. He felt more aware of himself this night, each sound louder in the silence of their bedroom.

They had eaten dinner, watched TV and drunk a glass of wine. His heart thrummed with anticipation. His hands felt sweaty.

He crawled onto the bed and settled above his wife, leaning down for a gentle kiss that nevertheless managed to steal the breath from his lungs. Just thinking about what they were about to do had him ridiculously hard.

Argus was with his father. They had had a long talk with the boy after they had made the decision to become parents once more, and he was looking forward to a little sibling.

They had the whole evening and the next weekend all to themselves. There was no hurry. And yet, he could feel it, the urgency, in Rhae’s touches, in the way she kissed him, pressed against him.

They undressed each other with practiced efficiency, and Neon pulled back to look at Rhae, fully naked underneath him. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the special moment, but she looked divine. More beautiful than ever.

Rhae pulled him down onto her, into her not much later. He slid inside her with a low groan that she echoed, legs wrapped around his hips. Neon had to stop for a moment or it would have been over embarrassingly quickly.

Neon stretched out his arms, Rhae did, too, entangling their fingers above her head. He leant his forehead against hers as he began moving, trying to hit as deep as possible.

Their movements were practiced, moved together as always, but Neon felt sensitive, electrified, his heart beating loudly in his ears. This first time he would make love to her, he had sworn himself.

They had to conceive, it had to help, even if it was wishful thinking on his part. He just wanted their child to be a product of their love, every step of the way. Rhae trembled underneath him as if she shared his feelings on the matter.

Neon looked down, trying to imagine what Rhae would look like, pregnant and with a round belly. His breathing got faster and he felt his cock twitch. He wanted to see it so badly.

His pace increased and he leant closer again, kissing his wife and trying to put all of his love, his devotion into the press. He moaned, felt his arousal build, higher and higher.

He lasted longer than anticipated, but came first, muffling his little whimper into her mouth as he shook and shuddered, pushing in hard. Shooting his load as deep into her as he could.

Rhae fell apart around him with her own moan, the contractions of her channel able to wring another few shots out of him before they both collapsed in a sweaty heap.

Their panting was loud in the resulting silence. She pulled her hands out from his lax ones to wrap her arms around him, stroking over his hair and back as they both calmed down.

Neon let his weight rest on her, knowing she could take it for a while. He stayed inside, wanted to make sure nothing would leak out. 

They rested shortly, and then it began anew. Neon would do his best so that the test was goingt to be positive in two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	228. Stealing to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Stealing to survive.

“Come in,” the soft voice called, and one of the bodyguards opened the doors to his master’s quarters, ushering Neon through.

Through the foyer, past the kitchen and into the living room where Sky Caerulea sat in his armchair in front of the fire, not even bothering to look up from his book. Neon felt his hands clench into fists.

The man let him stew for a few minutes until Neon was shifting his weight from foot to foot, more and more agitated with each second. Only then did he close his book and put it away, finally looking up and piercing Neon with a knowing stare. “Pet, what did I tell you about fighting in the house?”

Neon’s jaw clenched. “It wasn’t my fault,” he gritted out, almost spat in front of the man’s feet. Almost. He knew what would happen if he actually did. Very intimately. He’d tried it once and learned not to do it again.

One of the kitchen workers had mocked him and tried to treat him like a dog, and everyone knew Neon didn’t take kindly to that.

“I will not ask again,” his master said, voice soft but firm, a hint of steel audible. His gaze turned disapproving as it dragged across Neon’s face, no doubt noticing the split lip and the stitches underneath one eye.

“I’m not supposed to be fighting,” Neon mumbled, hated the words as they left his mouth. “I’m supposed to be the bigger person and avoid violence.”

Sky nodded in satisfaction. “Good,” he replied, heavy with approval, making Neon’s face feel warm and his hands sweaty. He hated how easily the man could manipulate him. “Now, come here.”

Neon’s feet dragged him forward, bare across the warm rug. “Kneel,” Sky added, and he dropped to his knees next to the armchair, his left side to the fire. 

His master guided his head to his thigh, and Neon breathed out slowly as he leant against him. Sky opened up his book again, then a hand landed in his hair, gently stroking through the strands.

Slowly, Neon’s posture relaxed. His muscles loosened and his breathing got deeper. It took a few minutes, but soon he was drowsy and slumped against Sky, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, maybe for a small eternity, but when his master nudged him awake, Neon had forgotten about his anger. He was pliant from his doze, and pleasantly warm from the fire.

Neon leant back, swaying a little and yawning, jaw wide. Sky chuckled at the sight and stroked his hair some more. “When you have eaten dinner,” he quietly said, dragging his pet’s attention to him without effort. “Come to my bedroom.”

Oh, Neon thought. That kind of punishment. He nodded, his pulse quickening and his eyes growing darker.

Sky clucked his tongue in slight disapproval. “Use your words, pet,” he ordered softly, lifting Neon’s chin with a finger. “You will come to my bedroom after dinner. Understood?”

“Yes, understood,” Neon replied just as quietly, and only stood up to leave as his master nodded in satisfaction and let go of him.

It had been months since Neon had arrived at the mansion, and already he couldn’t quite remember what he had done beforehand. His life had been plagued by hunger and danger, and now?

Now he was walking around a rich man’s house in a collar with a name tag on it, all because he had decided to steal from the wrong person. He wasn’t free anymore, bound to someone, rather, but it was better like that, he sometimes thought. 

After all, he had a roof over his head, regular meals and someone who cared for him, though maybe not in a way he had ever imagined. Neon even enjoyed the punishments, as embarrassed as he was to admit it.

No, there were worse fates. Maybe, a tiny voice in the back of his head said, maybe he had been lucky, to encounter such a benevolent and kind master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	229. Centaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Centaur

Very carefully, Rhae made her way through the forest. She had bow and arrow ready in her hands and she had no qualms raising it and strumming the string for a shot at the slightest hint of danger.

She was hunting for something in particular. Something that would get her a lot of money, enough so that she and her brother didn’t have to freeze or starve in the winter.

A small deer, quick on its feet and only ever seen in glimpses. She was good at hunting. And she would come back day after day if she had to. Rustling to her right, suddenly. 

Rhae’s body tensed and she held her breath, her eyes slowly surveying her surroundings. She blinked in surprise as she met the gaze of another pair of eyes, strangely human.

The other person eeped, then hid back behind the tree. She didn’t know what to do. What was another human being doing in these woods? Slowly, she let her weapon sink down again.

“I won’t hurt you!” Rhae quietly called and smiled a little. The other seemed a bit shy, but that was alright. She was sure they would get along despite the unusual situation. “You can come out.”

Slowly, the head peeked around again, icy blue eyes wide and still a bit scared. Only now Rhae noticed the antlers. A look down confirmed the sound she had heard earlier. Fluffy hooves. A centaur.

He must have been the deer people had described to her. Strikingly light fur, blond like the hair on the young man’s head. He had wrapped a cape around his naked upper body, but the few glimpses she got confirmed nice abs.

Rhae sighed internally. He was too cute. There was no way she could kill him. He was half human, after all, and sentient. “Hello,” she greeted him softly and carefully put her weapons away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. I was looking for a deer.”

The centaur nodded and shuffled a bit more forwards, hands knotted in the cape. “You’re the first hunter with kind eyes,” he gently commented, voice soft but easily heard between the trees. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Rhae replied quietly, a slight blush on her cheeks. She watched the creature right back, curious to meet someone she had only ever heard fairytales about.

And when he smiled, just a little, shy and timid, she felt her heart skip a beat. No, Rhae thought. She couldn’t hurt him. Instead, she would have to help him find a safer place, away from all the hunters. Rhae was sure her brother would agree to that suggestion immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	230. Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 🎤 Idol (Sky)

Sky chanced a glance out of the window. Street lights flew past him at a high speed, but he managed to catch a glimpse of a few buildings that he recognized from his last visit. 

“Are you ready?” he softly asked the man at his side, turning his head towards him to look at his profile. 

Neon nodded and gifted him with one of his private smiles. A squeeze to his hand made the rest of his worries disappear. “Of course,” his boyfriend replied, exuding calm like Sky himself would normally.

But this was the first time Sky brought a date to a big event like that. A red carpet, hundreds of other celebrities… Neon wasn’t a stranger to public appearances. As a CEO he had already done interviews and spoken before cameras, on talk shows and the like.

This time, the attention would be on Sky, however. He had been nominated for an award for “Best Newcomer” though Neon was the one between them absolutely convinced that Sky would actually win.

Sky would be happy about the win, no doubt, but he wouldn’t be sad if he didn’t. Singing had always been more of a hobby to him and only circumstance had made him an idol in the first place.

Finally, the car came to a stop. The red carpet laid in front of them. Their driver got out, then opened the door for Sky. He got out first after a deep breath, a wall of white lights hitting him as cameras clicked.

That wasn’t unusual. But there was a pause as he didn’t immedeately walk down towards the crowd. He smiled and held out his hand. Neon took it and got out as well, a pleasant smile on his face.

There had been rumours of course, but now the crowd went wild at seeing the confirmation. A small, amused smile slid onto Sky’s face as Neon leant down and kissed his hair, just to make a show out of it.

Yes, he didn’t have to worry. They had each other, and they had rehearsed their answers for the reporters. Everything would be just fine. Also, he couldn’t deny that he liked showing off Neon to the world. This way he could make sure everyone knew that the man belonged to him, and to him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	231. “I immediately regret this decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “I immediately regret this decision.”

Verde chuckled and squeezed his arm. “Nawww, don’t be so grumpy, mister pilot!” she cooed, shooting a bright smile upwards.

Of course, she was only met with the usual scowl and an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “I’m going to hate this,” he commented drily.

They were on their way to a double date with Ruben and Lin, for whatever reason. He was pretty sure Ruben wasn’t much looking forward to sitting between two gossiping ladies, either.

“Just do what you always do when you meet up with them,” Verde suggested, softer now, but her eyes shone with amusement at his suffering. “We’re all friends here.”

Mikhail sighed heavily. “No, Lin will be talking to you, and Ruben and I have never had anything to talk about. We just tend to drink coffee and tea and just sit there in silence.”

Verde hummed and leant her head against his shoulder as they walked on. “Ask him for tips about your weapons?” she finally tried, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. “Or let him look them over? That’s something to talk about, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” Mikhail had to concede, but he wasn’t sure if that would work. What if it made Ruben suspicious, or they wouldn’t get to a proper conversation anyway? “I’ll try it.”

If only to make Verde smile, just as she did now. He would try to get along with and befriend Ruben a little more. He tilted his head down, and Verde chuckled again as she obediently leant up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	232. ✫ (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ✫ Mio, Topaz and Steve

“Oh, cake, thanks,” Mio said happily, sparkling eyes on the plate Steve set down on the table in front of him. It seemed it didn’t matter who he visited, there would always be something sweet for him to munch on.

The second plate with apple cake went to Topaz, sitting opposite of him. Steve got a kiss on the cheek for his troubles and told the both of them that it was no problem.

They waited for Steve to sit down with his own plate as well, then they all started on the cake, and tea Topaz had made earlier. “I wanted to ask a favour of you,” Mio began after a few bites.

The couple looked up in surprise, then at each other. To be fair, Mio rarely asked for help in any kind, and therefore they looked more than eager to actually assist him with something.

“Of course!” Topaz replied with a bright, happy smile. “We’ll help you!” Steve nodded in agreement, smile softer but just as sincere. Those two really looked cute like that, Mio thought with a grin.

“Neon is having a tattoo appointment these next few days but none of us can go with him, either because of work or other obligations, but we don’t want him to go alone, you know?” Mio explained to them.

Steve blinked. “So you want one of us to go with him?” he asked. He seemed a bit hesitant. While he and Neon were friends, they haven’t spent that much time together before. Mio was the one to regularly visit. 

Mio nodded with a smile. “Just to hold his hand and talk to him while he gets the tattoo. It’s at Eevie’s place.”

Topaz’ face lit up, then the nervousity came back. “Do you think I can really help him?” he asked, just to make sure. Neon and him saw each other more regularly and they always had much fun together.

“Of course!” both Mio and Steve replied at once, making them both chuckle after a moment of hesitation. The baker continued. “You just have to be there for him. You’re great at that.”

His husband blushed a bit but smiled happily at the praise and nodded in agreement, this time with more confidence. “Alright, I’ll go with Neon and hold his hand all the way through!”

Mio grinned brightly. “That’s the spirit!” he replied with a laugh, obviously glad that he had found a volunteer for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz and Steve belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	233. Romantic massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 10. Romantic bath VS Romantic massage  
> I chose romantic massage :)

Corvus grinned happily to himself as Mikhail slowly relaxed into the mattress underneath him. This time he was sitting comfortably on the small of the other man’s back.

It was much better than sitting beside him, and anyway, now he could slather the strong muscles of Mikhail’s back with massage oil, which too, was a rather wonderful bonus.

“Are you seriously getting hard from this?” Mikhail asked him after a few minutes, moving his hips and ass upwards to feel more of what he had thought poking him just moments before.

Corvus’ breath hitched but then he was grinning again, not at all perturbed. “You’re such a pretty sight underneath me!” he claimed. “And I love your ass.”

Mikhail sighed loudly. “I let you shag me once after a massage. I can’t have conditioned you already,” he muttered, shifting again, just to be a little shit, Corvus was sure.

“You coulda just asked for sex instead of the massage, love,” Corvus pointed out, one eyebrow raised, though his amused smile never waned. One of his hands wandered down, still slippery with oil, and right into Mikhail’s pants to grope his bare ass.

The smuggler let out a shaky, surprised grunt. “I asked for a massage, idiot,” he complained but stayed put and made no move to stop the other man’s questioning fingers.

Corvus chuckled. “This is the ass massage I promised you,” he replied, absolutely unconcerned. And as long as Mikhail didn’t say stop, he wouldn’t. Taking his hand away now would be a downright crime, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	234. No reason at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: No reason at all  
> continues right after chapter 212 "A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking"

A few minutes later, the door to the guest room opened as well, then small steps sounded, naked feet against the wooden floors. “Ah, we woke the zombie,” Mikhail commented with a slight grin, making Corvus chuckle.

It only intensified as he saw Risa walking in, dressed in too big pyjamas and her long hair open and all over the place. “Bet you didn’t look much better,” she grumbled like she did every morning, and Mikhail hummed in agreement.

Just as Corvus had calmed down, the younger woman squeezed her body in between him and the stove. Mikhail moved his arms and wrapped them around Risa instead.

“Guys, I can’t cook like this,” the sailor reminded them both, though he sounded much more amused than actually annoyed. Fondly exasperated, one might even say. 

“Sounds like a you problem,” Mikhail commented and rubbed his stubbled cheek against his head like an overgrown cat. 

In front of him, Risa nuzzled against his shoulder and yawned into his neck. “What he said,” she mumbled, eyes already closing again, even as she kissed his chin softly.

Corvus laughed a little and somehow did manage not to burn anything despite his lovers being nuisances like usual. He would never use that word out loud, but it seemed fitting, as it was one of Mikhail’s favourites.

And it was not as if he minded having them both so close, not at all. He was happy that it had worked out in the end and they could all three spend time together like that.

Even if their breakfast suffered because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail and Risa belong to me :)


	235. “Maybe I can’t fix you but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Maybe I can’t fix you but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.”
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 194 "22. - tomorrow"

“Rhae,” Neon murmured, a sigh leaving his lips as he dragged a hand through his hair, already disheveled enough, the builder thought. “It’s not-” Worth it, he wanted to say, she knew.

Rhae gently took one of his big hands into both of her own. “Neon,” she interrupted him, her voice insistent. Her eyes were warm and earnest, and shining with concern. “Just rest, please. For one hour, nothing more. You look exhausted.”

Neon bit his lower lip and looked off to the side, but didn’t pull his hand away. Rhae counted that as success. Over the last few weeks, she thought they had grown closer.

Slowly, she seemed to get through to him, learned about his quirks and insecurities. His averted gaze no longer deterred her or made her insecure. One day, he wouldn’t have to do that anymore, she would make sure of that.

“One hour,” Neon finally agreed and a large smile spread out across Rhae’s face at him giving in. He followed her tugging without resistance and let her lead him across the room.

There was a couch on the far wall of the reseach center, on which she settled after boldly pushing away a stack of old papers. Neon didn’t seem to mind all that much.

He did hesitate as she patted her lap in invitation. Rhae smiled again. “Come here,” she gently coaxed him, and finally, with red ears, he settled down with his head on her legs.

Rhae’s heart beat faster at the sight of him, especially as he put away the glasses and closed his eyes. She carefully drew her fingers through his hair, observed him tense, then relax with each passing moment.

“I’ll watch over you,” she quietly told him. It was with delight that she watched Neon’s face turn pink, and a small, unguarded smile appear on his lips. 

He didn’t say anything more, but Rhae was fine with that. His reaction had been more than obvious, and let her hope grow a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	236. Witch/wizard/mage, traditional style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Witch/wizard/mage, traditional style

Rhae smiled to herself as she made her way through the forest and enjoyed the light breeze rustling the leaves above her head. She had been looking forward to this day all week.

Soon, the little cottage came into view. As if he had heard her, the wizard stuck his head outside one of the front windows, his kitchen window to be exact, Rhae had found out last time.

She just knew he was squinting his eyes in anticipation of a guest coming to bother him, and Rhae smiled brighter, even cheekily waved as she walked closer towards the clearing.

A small, fenced in garden, abundant with herbs and vegetables, laid next to the cottage, and the back of the small house hid some exotic fruit trees from which she sometimes brought apples home. 

Rhae chuckled as Mio’s face mellowed at the sight of her. Over time she had managed to get through that grumpy, reclusive shell and now he even complained when she didn’t visit regularly.

“How are you always so cheerful?” Mio grumbled as she came to a stop in front of the house. He leant further out of the window, trying to look into the basket she was carrying on one arm, covered with a checkered cloth.

She shook her head in amusement and obediently pulled the cloth away to show him the pie she had baked earlier. “I was looking forward to seeing you,” Rhae teased him with a wink, only to see him pout and even blush a little.

Rhae lifted the basket a bit higher to guide his gaze towards her cleavage, and she smiled even brighter as his gaze lingered. “No complaints this time?” she added sweetly, and Mio’s eyes shot up to her face.

“Are you gonna share that pie or not?” Mio asked churlishly and leant back again to cross his arms in front of his chest. His eyes glinted in a way that told people not to tease him further, but Rhae had never heeded that warning.

She made a curtesy in front of him with a smile. “Of course, oh great wizard of the Emerald Forest!” Rhae replied, winking at him even. She blamed it on Kai’s influence growing up.

Mio huffed in annoyance but seemed placated. With a flick of his hand, the wizard let the door to the cottage swing open. “Since you’re late, I will have to heat up the tea again,” Mio muttered, moving away from the window and out of her sight.

Rhae felt her heart skip a beat as she entered the little cottage. It made her happy that he had been looking forward and even prepared for her visit. Knowing that he truly cared about her, made all of her efforts in wooing the grumpy recluse worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	237. “Don’t come near me or I swear I’ll kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Don’t come near me or I swear I’ll kill you.”

Kai raised his hands with the palms facing forward, a universal gesture he hoped these people knew as well. While he hadn’t understood this person’s words at all, he thought he had gotten the gist.

They was streaked with mud and blood everywhere, their long hair clumped and sticking to their shoulders, chest and back. He couldn’t quite make out their face, only the teeth bared in a snarl and those dark green eyes. They seemed to draw him in, so much that Kai didn’t even entertain the thought of wanting to kill them.

Their spear was raised towards him in warning, the tip soaked with blood, an attest to the many dead bodies surrounding the exhausted warrior. Their chest heaved with breath beneath the leather armour. But they wouldn’t go down without a fight, and people with that determined look in their eyes were not to be underestimated, Kai knew from experience.

He just needed to distract them for a while more. According to his sources, this was the last member of the royal family of this country, and Kai relied on the knowledge that this one wouldn’t be as despicable as the rest of them. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he softly said and held out his hand with a reassuring smile.

It seemed to irritate the person enough to blink and focus on the movement for just a moment. Behind them, another figure arose. They startled and were about to turn around as the hilt of a sword already hit their head and knocked them out. 

Kai jumped forward and caught the unconscious body as their knees buckled and their eyes rolled into the back of their head. In front of them, Mikhail raised an amused eyebrow. “We will have to lock them away, you realize that, right?” he asked, sheathing his weapon again. 

“Yeah, I guess that is a necessary action,” Kai agreed with a solemn smile and stood up with the princex in his arms. Their spear fell from their limp hand, and Kai stopped for a moment.

It seemed to have a golden colour underneath all that dirt. Intricate decorations caught his eye. It must have been culturally significant. “Take their weapon with you,” he asked of the other man.

Mikhail nodded and picked the weapon up. “Sure, your majesty,” he drawled with a slight grin, leaning the weapon against his shoulder as he looked around the battlefield.

The last few stragglers were picked off by their soldiers. It had been a triumphant win for their army. The enemy had tried to make a last stance in front of their capital, but to no avail. The war was over.

But not the work that needed to be done for the rebuilding. Kai had no desire to rule over this country, would much rather put someone from the country’s royal family onto the throne. He hoped Dot would be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot and Mikhail belong to me :)


	238. "They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: "They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Dot asked quietly, with that soft smile they had been wearing since their pregnancy had been announced. Ophelia had seldom seen her parent so content.

She nodded eagerly and took her little sister from the omega with bright eyes. The twins both had inherited her papa’s dark skin, and their hair was as dark as hers, and her parent’s, though that might change again. “So cute,” she whispered again.

Orpheus was holding the other sister with a quiet awe that their papa was grinning over, one arm wrapped around their parent. They both looked ridiculously cute like that, too. 

“I still remember when you used to hold your little brother,” her papa commented fondly, now watching her, and her parent looking at Orpheus. They truly couldn’t let their little daughters out of their sight.

Ophelia nodded with a grin that mirrored her father’s. “I think that’s one of my earliest memories,” she commented softly, not wanting to wake her little sister. It had been quite the surprise, getting to be a big sister at 17 again. “Amazing to think that Orphi had been this small once, too.”

Her papa laughed quietly while her parent discreetly wiped away some tears. They would probably blame it on the hormones, she already knew. It had been their excuse from the start. “Just like you,” her father commented with a wink before kissing his partner’s hair.

“Psshhhht, we don’t talk about that,” Ophelia replied in a fake hushed whisper, making her father chuckle in amusement. He moved his free hand over his mouth as if to zip it up.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and exchanged an exasperated gaze with her parent, then with her brother before her eyes wandered back to the sister in Orphi’s arms. “Can we help name them?”

The omega made an alarmed noise. “Absolutely not,” they commented as if Ophelia had just proposed treason, making her father snort, then hide his laugter in their hair.

She was tempted to join in, but then bit her lip as she didn’t want to wake up the babies again, no matter how much she wanted to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Orpheus belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot and Ophelia belong to me :)


	239. tummy rubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 12: tummy rubs
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 207 “How could you ask me that?”

After he had swallowed that awful, awful potion, Neon laid down on his side of the bed and sniffed pathetically. He still had that pungent smell in his nose, and it wouldn’t fade in the foreseeable future, he knew from experience.

He watched the wizard move around the room and put everything away for a few minutes with his best puppy dog eyes, but Sky sadly wasn’t swayed. Neon was aware that he was at fault, but still he wanted for someone to take care of him.

Specifically Sky, of course, but he only whined once to get his attention and then gave up. It was only a matter of time until the wizard would join him, and the werewolf knew just what to do.

“Sky, pets, please?” Neon asked after a while, his pride worn down by the need to have his mate near, and only then did the wizard turn around with a smile to come over to him.

The bed dipped slightly underneath Sky’s weight as he sat down on the edge of it, and soon there was a gentle hand carding through his hair, and the other one on his tummy to carefully rub it.

A slight, rumbling sound like a purr came from within Neon’s throat, making Sky’s smile soften up even more. And as he began singing, the werewolf thought he had gone to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	240. Lost at the creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Lost at the creek.

Neon frowned down at the map in his hands. He was pretty sure he had taken the right turn at the last intersection, but he had somehow lost the path anyway. The creek wasn’t mentioned anywhere on the map, either.

It was a small thing, so it probably didn’t really matter to anyone who wasn’t living in this region. He sighed and put the nap away. It was as good a time as any to take a small break.

He had promised his mother he would do so from time to time, at least, and he didn’t want to lie to her when he returned home from his journey. Neon pulled off his boots and shook them, watching how a few little stones dropped out.

The demi god shook his head at himself. How hadn’t he noticed? Another sigh escaped him as he let his feet sink into the water, a nice, refreshing feeling in the afternoon sun.

It took him a few moments to notice movement to his left, but when he did, he moved his head to see what had caught his attention. A young, beautiful nymph. He smiled. “I’m sorry, am I intruding?” he asked gently.

She smiled back as she noticed that he wasn’t out to bother her. “No, please sit and rest,” the nymph replied in a melodious voice, common for her kind and yet very nice to listen to. “I don’t mind your presence.”

Neon smiled a bit brighter. “Thank you,” he said and wiggled his toes in the water. “I was on my way to the Great Temple high up on the mountain to talk to the gods. Am I still on the right track?”

The nymph blinked, then outright laughed at him. Neon patiently waited for her to finish. He was amused, too. He had a track record of getting lost since the day he had taken his first steps. 

“You are very far off,” the nymph finally told him, a bit breathless still. Neon thought her flushed cheeks to be especially pretty. “One cannot even see the mountain from here. Shouldn’t that have been the first clue?”

Neon grinned apologetically and ran a hand through his hair, a bit embarrassed to be caught wandering so far off from his actual goal. “It probably should,” he admitted with a helpless shrug. “I have a habit of getting lost.”

The nymph shook her head in amusement. “Then why are you travelling alone?” she asked, then added before he could answer: “Mayhaps I should accompany you. I know the way and I am not afraid to ask for directions.”

“Are you allowed to leave just like that?” Neon asked with a tilted head, though he had to admit that he liked the idea of having a companion on his travels. If he were to somehow lose control, the nymph could at least hold her own or quickly disappear.

She nodded with a bright smile. “I am not the only the nymph around here,” the woman explained. “And the mortals cannot see us, so it won’t bother them that one of us is missing.”

Neon chuckled at that, his broad shoulders shaking with the force of it. “Of course,” he said, shaking his head a bit. “I keep forgetting it. Then I would love for you to accompany me.”

The nymph beamed at him as if she had only waited for someone to take her along. Maybe she had. Neon could imagine that it got boring around these parts, with only the creek to call her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	241. Befriend Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Befriend Me: I wil write a drabble about our characters meeting for the first time in an AU.

“Uhm, boss?” one of his colleagues piped up next to him, and Kai straightened up, wiping some sweat from his forehead. He was dusty everywhere from his work in that square of the excavation site all morning. “The pastor’s coming over in a minute. Heard rumours about how interested he is in all of this.”

Well, they were hoping to find the remains of a holy man that was supposed to have been buried in the old church, which they were excavating at that moment. Kai nodded and used a handkerchief to wipe his face somewhat clean. “Interested?” he asked. “Good or bad?”

The young lad shrugged. “I have no idea. The villagers have been kind of… opposed to the whole thing, so I’m guessing the latter?” Even now some of them were watching them work with hawk eyes from their balconies and from behind their fences.

Kai sighed and nodded. “Alright,” he replied, sending his colleague away as he climbed out of the wide pit. If he was being honest, he was expecting an old white man with conservative views, coming to bother them about disturbing a saint’s rest.

He was wrong. He was so, so wrong. “Good morning!” a young, cheerful man called, dressed in a tight, white dress shirt and well fitting, dark trousers. The guy seemed more like a lumberjack with his thick beard and broad shoulders, and only the white strip around his neck told people about his true occupation. “Found some bones already?”

It was pure muscle memory that saved Kai from embarrassment, his brain turned to mush. He managed to take the man’s big hand and shake it gently. He cleared his throat and smiled brightly. “Good morning. Not yet, but we’re uncovering the stone fundaments from the old church.”

The man nodded in satisfaction and took a glimpse at the pits. “How exciting,” he commented, then turned back to the archaeologist. “We have some old copies from the time of the old church. Would you like to take a look at those, as well?”

No way this man was single. This man had to have a nice wife and small children waiting at home. Kai still nodded eagerly, his grin never waning. “I’d love to!” he said, then hesitated. “Kai Caelum, by the way.”

“Holmgren, Neon,” the pastor introduced himself with a slightly embarrassed smile, drawing a hand through his hair. Kai tried not to follow the movement with his eyes. “Sorry, should have done that first.”

Kai shook his head with a bright grin. “It’s fine,” he assured him. “I’m honestly happy about how interested you are in everything. Your villagers all look a bit doubtful.”

Neon chuckled, a nice, deep sound from within his chest. Kai felt his heart skip a beat. “My sheep are set in their old ways, but they’ll come around, I promise,” he replied, sounding amused.

They talked for a while more before Kai had to get back to work. As it turned out, Neon had done a second major in archaeology, moved to this village a few years ago, was thankfully single and spent the rest of the day at the excavation site, asking all sorts of informed questions.

When Kai had agreed to take on the job in the middle of rural England, he certainly hadn’t expected to find that kind of treasure, but now he knew he would draw the excavation out as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	242. Greet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Greet Me: My character will greet yours, either at the door, at work, or somewhere else.

Mio gently knocked on the door frame to the smithy after Topaz had ushered him on through, hoping his wife would be able to hear him over the loud noise. 

He grinned as she immediately perked up, looked away from her work and over her shoulder, only to smile brightly as she noticed him. “Mio!” she called happily, putting down the scrap of metal in her hands. “What are you doing here?”

“You forgot your lunch box,” Mio told her with a wink and held up the bag in his hand. “Thought you might want to have that before taking your break and going out to eat.”

Rhae’s eyes widened. She had rushed out that morning, having accidentally slept too long and foregone a big breakfast, instead only eating a sandwich on the way out that Mio had made her on the spot. 

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed and pulled off her thick, dirty gloves. Rhae got up and went over to him for a careful peck on the lips so she wouldn’t dirty his pristine clothing.

He chuckled at that but didn’t try to deepen the kiss, just accepted the sign of affection for what it was and handed over the bag. 

“I tried out the new sushi recipe they did a few nights back on TV, but they look a little wonky. Should taste well, though, I think,” he explained to her. “I put in the rest of the cookies you made yesterday in there, too. Maybe you could share them with your brother, if there’s too much of them.”

Rhae nodded, her heart fluttering at the care her husband had put into the food. Mio always did, of course, but she couldn’t help but appreciate it every time. “You’re amazing,” she told him softly. “I’m so glad I got to marry you.”

Mio blinked, then turned a bit pink, she knew, making her smile brightly. The man shook his head in amusement. “You’re just happy about the food, aren’t you?” he commented with a raised eyebrow.

“Happy about the food and about you,” Rhae agreed with a cheeky wink, the bag with the lunch box tightly pressed to her chest as if she wanted to absorb the love and care that had gone into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	243. building a sand castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: building a sand castle

“This is all about aesthetic,” Dot informed their two more or less avid listeners. The twins were more busy with heaping sand onto each other, and sometimes Dot, which they found very funny.

Dot didn’t quite understand that urge but let it happen. They was used to spending time at the beach, though never in the heat, so they had gotten themself a large sunhat.

Their father was sitting further away with his wife to enjoy some solitude in this family vacation while Dot was stuck with babysitting duty. Dot did enjoy that from time to time, but was also happy when it was then over. 

Kai was out swimming for the moment, and Dot thought they might join him later to cool down a bit. Or they could take turns babysitting, they considered, brushing off another bit of sand from their swim trunks.

Dot cleared their throat. “If you want to make a good sandcastle, you have to make sure the walls are thick enough and you have to use a lot of water so the sand sticks together.”

The toddlers weren’t very excited about building, and Dot had to take their shovels away from them as they began hitting each other. They was sure they had gotten it from their mother.

Dot righted their little summer hats before they could fall of, then dumped a bucket full of sand between them which they eagerly stuck their hands into. So easily distracted children were, Dot thought with a shake of their head. 

They continued on with their explanation, hoping that at least some words would stick with their brothers. Papa had told them that they only learned new ones if you talked at them a lot, so Dot would do that, if they listened or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dot belongs to me :)


	244. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

“Finally found you,” Neon commented with half a grin, though it didn’t hide how nervous he was. Bernhard seemed to startle, then freeze and finally slowly turn to look over his shoulder. “Have you been hiding again?”

The astonishment soon faded to outrage at the assumption. Of course, after his one year absence, Neon could have chosen something better to say. He hoped he would get to do so later.

“Y-you!” Bernhard stuttered, racing over to him to punch his chest repeatedly, and it was so familiar that Neon almost cried. Instead, he let out a hearty laugh and wrapped his arms around the man’s smaller form.

He effortlessly curled around the other, made easy by his grown bulk and sheer height. War did that to people, he supposed, or he had finally reached adulthood, as his father had teased him. “I missed you, too.”

His voice was soft, dark, sending a shiver down Bernhard’s spine, going by the telltale tremble he could feel coming from the smaller man. Neon breathed in deeply and hugged the man tighter. 

Bernhard calmed down, though only slowly, overwhelmed with feelings like Neon was. “I was so worried,” he breathed out and pulled away slightly to look up at the mountain of a man.

His eyes wandered over Neon’s face intently. Despite his smile, Neon knew how tired his own eyes were, the dark circles beneath them obvious to everyone, and how hollow his cheeks had become beneath his thick beard, caused by his irregular and bad eating habits.

Soon, the man’s gaze was trained on the large scar running down his neck. His eyes widened in horror, but as Bernhard reached out a hand to touch it, Neon took it into his own and kissed the knuckles.

“Another time,” he said quietly, laying that hand against his chest where his heart beat. Rhythmic, warm, alive, maybe a bit too fast at being close to someone he loved dearly.

Bernhard blushed at the gesture, and it made Neon smile a bit more. He let him rest his other hand on the other side of his face, fingers gliding through his beard like Rhae had done earlier.

Neon leant down then, Bernhard rising to his tiptoes as soon as he realized what was going on. His right hand landed on the smaller man’s hip to steady him as they met in a soft kiss.

They stayed locked in that loving embrace for a few minutes before Neon pulled away again, chuckling a bit as Bernhard followed his lips. “Just a moment,” he promised him, kissing one red cheek.

The man reached into one of his pockets and held out a small box to the other. Bernhard’s eyes widened and took it as Neon didn’t go on one knee like he had feared for a moment. 

“Had you imagined something like that?” Neon asked softly, sounding a tad bit nervous even to his own ears as Bernhard stared at the pocket watch. It had the man’s name engraved at the top, a golden accent on the silver surface.

Bernhard swallowed hard, then his face scrunched up and tears came to his eyes, soon spilling over as he nodded in agreement. “I love it,” he replied hoarsely, collapsing into Neon’s chest as the man pulled him close again.

Neon smiled and kissed his hair. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said quietly, nothing but fondness and warmth in his voice. “It doesn’t make up for lost time, but I hope this will remind you of me from time to time.”

“I-it’s fine,” Bernhard assured him at once with a shake of his head, almost seeming to protest the notion that he could forget Neon in the first place. “Just don’t leave again.”

“I won’t,” Neon promised him in that same tone of voice, hugging Bernhard even closer and curling all around him as if he never wanted to let go again. He wouldn’t, as long as Bernhard was alright with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernhard belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	245. “We were never meant to fight on our own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “We were never meant to fight on our own.”

“I’m sorry, I…” Mikhail mumbled, for once not able to come up with a quip to diffuse the heavy atmosphere. Rain was dripping from the tip of his nose, thankfully masking the fact that he was crying. Though mabye his red rimmed eyes might be a dead giveaway.

Lin’s face softened from the astonished expression and she stepped up to him to gently caress his cheek. “Let’s get you out of this ridiculous coat, hm?” she gently suggested. It still didn’t fit right, hung off him. He didn’t have the shoulders to fill it out, yet.

Mikhail could only nod, letting it slide off his body and into Lin’s arms. She bustled off towards the bathroom to hang it up, and came back with a towel. She used it to gently rub his hair and face dry as he toed off his shoes.

Once she was happy with that, she took him by the hand and sat him down on her couch. With a kiss to his forehead, she was gone again and Mikhail grunted, too tired to wipe over the spot. But he would rather have her lipstick clinging to his skin than…

He took a shuddering breath and wiped over his face. He’d cried enough. It was over, it was done with, it was… going to stay with him for a while. It’s been days and he still couldn’t sleep without waking up from a nightmare.

Lin put the cup of coffee down on the table, then sat down beside him, snuggling right up, her scent familiar and calming. “Hope I didn’t pull you away from work,” he murmured, something he’d never apologized for.

Barely in her late twenties, and already working on her PhD. And what was he doing? Running around the planet, fleeing from responsibility and getting beat up on the regular.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Lin reminded him quietly and took his hand. “I’m here for you, you know that.” 

Mikhail nodded and laid his stubbly cheek against her head, squeezing her hand. “I thought I would be able to handle this by myself, but I…” He knew her big eyes were full with worry as she turned to look up at him. “I can’t.”

“Oh, Mikhail,” Lin murmured, voice full of fondness and affection that a lump caught in his throat. He loved her so much, didn’t think he could ever love someone else like that. She was like the annoying, brilliant little sister he’d never had. “We were never meant to fight on our own.”

The smuggler barked out a laugh, but it sounded suspiciously wet. “When have you gotten so smart?” he asked her, but instead of rising to the bait, Lin only sighed and gripped his hand tighter.

“Rest a bit,” she said instead. “I’ll make you a nice bath later and we’ll order takeout. And then you can talk about it, if you’d like.” No pressure, Mikhail knew. If he could talk about it, maybe he even would.

Though he had a feeling Lin would then travel across half the world and hurt her oath, killing the one person responsible for Mikhail’s state of being. He smiled at the thought and kissed her hair. “Thank you.”

Lin softly shook her head. “It’s fine,” she replied as he closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion draw him under. “Don’t worry about anything. I’ve got you.” She did, and for once, he believed her, let himself relax, breathe out, fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail and Linnea belong to me :)


	246. 16: giving them medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 16: giving them medicine
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 194 "22. - tomorrow" and 235 "Maybe I can't fix you but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try"

Verde carefully fluffed up the pillows before she helped the prone man on the bed up into a declining position where he leant against the headbord. He grew pale at the motions and breathed in deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Verde mumbled, face twisted with worry at seeing the usually capable man almost lifeless. “I’ll be more careful next time.” She gently pushed some strands of hair from his forehead.

Norvid slowly shook his head, dizzy from the motion again. “Thank you,” he replied weakly. “For looking after me.” He wasn’t the only one affected by the dirty water, after all.

All of the builders, when possible, were working towards a solution, with the plans Neon had managed to make before falling sick as well. Everything was a bit hectic, his people doing jobs they shouldn’t have to.

Verde nodded and gently held out the spoon with the medicine to him, which he took with a slightly wrinkled nose. While Miss Solsken’s concotions always worked, they seldom tasted great.

“How is my son?” Norvid replied after a sip of water, carefully held to his mouth by Verde as well. 

She put the glass away, onto the nightstand to easily grab it in a pinch. “Rhae is taking good care of him,” Verde assured him with a smile. “I think he is enjoying the attention.”

Norvid smiled slightly. “Just as much as I am enjoying yours,” he suggested, thankfulness shining out of his eyes as he looked at her, beyond grateful for her devoted nature.

Verde rolled her eyes, but blushed a bit. “Smooth talker,” she accused him without heat, pressing a short kiss to his forehead. “Everything is going just fine, I promise you. Adrien does a great job, and Sky has taken over for me at the school while I’m here.”

That had been his next question, and he smiled a bit brighter at the thought that Verde was able to read his mind like that. “And who is replacing the young lad?” he asked next, eager to get more information from the outside world.

“Malte has been so kind as to tackle the paper work, and it turns out Mikhail knows a bit about trade, so he’s taking care of business for Adrien while he takes care of yours,” Verde explained with a smile.

Norvid would have almost shaken his head in amusement if he hadn’t known better than to do that right then. “Full of surprises, that man is,” he commented instead.

Verde chuckled a bit before helping him lie down again. “He is. So, don’t worry about anything right now and rest some more so the medicine can work its magic, alright?”

“Of course,” Norvid replied with a fond twist to his mouth, obediently closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply and felt the nausea slowly vanishing, but he was still too weak to even get up. 

Norvid held open one of his hands in invitation, and Verde took it between two of her own, kissing the palm. “Thank you,” he murmured again. For everything, he thought, and maybe Verde knew as she squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Norvid belongs to me :)


	247. Sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Sunlight on rumpled sheets and the smell of pine.

Corvus awoke to quiet purring. Once upon a time, that kind of sound would have sent him scrambling away, but now he only cuddled closer into the hold. The purring grew in intensity as the arms around his waist and chest tightened.

A moment later, a raspy tongue licked over his head, smoothing down the shiny black feathers in a lazy effort to groom him, making the crow grin. He stretched lightly and laughed out loud as a leg was thrown over his hips to stop him from leaving.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked, just slightly chirpy as his voice was still raspy and deep from sleep. “Been watching me sleep again?” It’s been a source of comfort for him, actually. He couldn’t be safer anywhere else.

There was a grunt in agreement. “Sun woke me up,” Mikhail rumbled, still busy with grooming him even as the feathers tickled his nose and he had to sneeze, just as he always did.

Corvus used that moment to turn around and wedge his leg between Mikhail’s, throwing his arms around the cat in turn for good measure so they were entertwined without any space left between them. 

Mikhail was shortly stopped and licked over his lips, then a large swath up Corvus’ cheek to mark him as his. The crow only chuckled at the action and pressed a kiss to the tip of the other man’s nose.

His eyes were mere slits, barely opened as he stared at his boyfriend. Corvus knew the thump of the tail against the bed sheets didn’t mean he was about to be eaten, though perhaps devoured in an entirely different way, if he was lucky.

The cat certainly looked like he wanted to stay in bed for a small while more. The sun was shining down on them, the open window brought the smell of pine. They were on vacation, nothing important needed their attention.

Corvus smiled brighter, the corners of his eyes crinkling with crow’s feet, and leant forward for a proper kiss, his thigh inching a bit higher in encouragement. It didn’t seem as if Mikhail minded very much, going by the satisfied sound coming from him at the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	248. ♕ - my muse thought yours was dead, but turns out they survived and are OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ♕ - my muse thought yours was dead, but turns out they survived and are OK

For once, Dot didn’t care to tread lightly. Their steps echoed loudly not only in the hallways but also their body, their heartbeat in sync with the rhythm of their feet touching the ground.

Kai, Kai, Kai…

A sudden panic had filled them at the message that a group of soldiers had returned to the castle, unclear whether the king was among that group or if he had fallen in battle.

They couldn’t think of anything, anyone else. Needed to know that Kai was okay, healthy, unharmed. That he had only been unrecognizable due to dirt or blood from his enemies.

Kai, Kai, Kai…

Dot knew, rationally, that Kai wouldn’t die just like that. He was a capable fighter in his own right, protected by the best soldiers in his army. The king had only been involved in some skirmishes with bandits, whom he had been forced to attend to personally.

If only they had come with him, but not only had Kai protested, worried about their safety, but also their Papa, who had accompanied him. Ruben was surely alright, but what if anything had happened to the king?

Kai, Kai, Kai… 

They skidded around the next corner, remaining breathlessly in the doorway to the throne room, eyes wide on the figure in the middle. Their heart jumped in excitement.

Kai… Kai. Kai!

Still clothed in dirty, bloodied armor, the king was talking to one of his soldiers. He seemed unharmed at first glance, his earnest face immediately showing a bright smile as soon as he noticed Dot standing in the doorway.

Before he could even get a word out, his promised was with him, quick steps throwing them against the tall man with force. “Kai,” Dot murmured against his chest, arms tightly wrapped around the man’s waist.

A short moment of hesitation passed before Kai found his balance and wrapped his arms tightly around Dot as well, his face buried in his partner’s hair. “I missed you, my treasure,” he whispered back.

Dot huffed out a breath and ignored the tears of relief stinging their eyes. “I told you not to call me that, stupid,” they protested weakly, only making Kai chuckle as he tightened his arms.

At least it had made him fall quiet. Dot didn’t mind staying in the man’s arms for the rest of eternity if it meant Kai would stay with them, away from harm. They couldn’t bare it if anything happened to him.

Their arms tightened around Kai even more as they realized just how much they had missed him after a week of not seeing their fiance, how much they had worried and worried and worried… 

How much it really meant to Dot to welcome Kai home, to see him, to hug him, hold him close. They didn’t want to miss out on that ever again, wanted Kai there beside them every day. 

Was that the love Papa had told them about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	249. ♘- my muse notices yours with someone else and gets ridiculously jealsous - then realizes why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ♘- my muse notices yours with someone else and gets ridiculously jealsous - then realizes why

Neon stopped short in his tracks and in the hallway as he looked up to see Rhae talking to that boy who had been crushing on her since forever. They were both smiling and talking animatedly.

Something about that made him frown and his stomach twist uncomfortably, a thousand thoughts racing through his head. Was he going to ask her to the dance later that term? Would she say yes? Why hadn’t he asked her first? Would she say yes to him?

His fist clenched so tightly his short nails digged into the palm of his hand, little pinpricks of pain that helped ground him as his heart beat a mile a minute. Shit, shit, shit. He should have asked her first.

Should have realized sooner how much it hurt to see her happily talking to a potential rival, a.... rival? Neon blinked. A rival. Was he jealous? 

Neon thought back to the last few months. How his stomach had fluttered every time he hadn’t seen Rhae in a while, how he kept watching her when she was busy and how he’d admired her smile.

He breathed out slowly and drew a hand through his hair as he turned away from the scene. Neon closed his eyes, shook his head, then walked away, unaware of Rhae’s questioning, concerned gaze on him.

Flowers. He would have to buy flowers, and maybe a nice necklace. A necklace would suit her well. His mother would surely help him with the design and create it between commissions if he asked nicely enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	250. Kissing tears from the other’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Kissing tears from the other’s face.

“Are you crying?” Verde softly asked as she looked up at him, her own teary eyes making her vision a bit blurry. But there had been little wet drops on her hair, she was sure.

Mikhail’s hand on her belly was still shaking. He sniffed. “Just got something in my eye,” he claimed in a rough, choked voice she had seldom heard from him. The last time after she’d said yes.

She blinked, and saw the red around his eyes, the wet trails down his cheeks disappearing into the greying stubble on his jaw. Her face softened up even more and she reached up to cup his. “We’ll be parents,” she whispered again. “I’m pregnant.”

“I-I know, I,” he interrupted himself to take a deep breath, but new tears welled up to take the same path down his features. “I’m happy, I am, I’m just…overwhelmed.” His voice ended in a breathless whisper.

“That’s alright,” Verde replied fondly, leaning up to kiss those tears from his face. “Me, too.” They hadn’t really planned on having a child together, and she had even been a little afraid he would be angry or scared about it.

But his hand was still gentle, the cradle of his arm safe. His head leaning into her touches showed his trust, even after such a message. They would be fine, Verde thought with a smile. They would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	251. “Shouldn’t you be with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Shouldn’t you be with him?” (Neon and Rhae)
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 244 "One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s."

Neon blinked and turned to Rhae with a raised eyebrow. “I think he’s doing alright,” he defended himself with a careless shrug of his broad shoulders, not at all concerned.

Her highness didn’t seem much convinced and turned to the scene again as Bernhard yelped, having fallen to his behind underneath the weight of the giant dog Neon had brought from his home country, currently slobbering away at the small man’s face.

It brought a smile to her face, but she nevertheless gently elbowed Neon, to hear him squeak and to make him relent. “Call him back,” Rhae asked of him, more firmly this time. “Poor Bern.”

Neon rubbed his side with a sigh, but then obediently whistled, making the beast of the dog look up and trot over to him with a waggling tail. “Such a good boy!” he praised him with a bright smile and petted the dog’s head as it stood on his hind legs, unable to throw Neon down with the front paws on his chest.

Rhae chuckled and went over to Bernhard instead of staying in the danger zone, getting out a handkerchief to carefully wipe the servant’s face dry. “He seems to like you,” she commented with an amused smile.

Bernhard let out a long breath. “I will not be dog sitting anymore,” he informed them both firmly, despite his red cheeks. 

Neon pouted and crouched down, the dog sitting beside him with a sad, wrinkled face as he squished it together. “You won’t?” he asked with his best puppy dog eyes. “But he’s so cute!”

The servant remained unimpressed, even as Rhae laughed out loud at that. “He is cute, Bern,” she agreed with a wink towards Neon, who winked back at her, only making Bernhard sigh louder in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae and Bernhard belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon and Halsted belong to me! :)


	252. The Murders in the Rue Morgue (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Murders in the Rue Morgue: supernatural, mysterious, curiosity.
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 228: Stealing to survive.

It was almost midnight, the full moon hiding behind clouds. Sky had lost sight of his dearest a while ago as he had grown restless, wandering the gardens and hiding out of sight.

Sky shooed Bernhard away after he had brought him a cup of tea, looking at his clock again. Two minutes to midnight. The clouds were beginning to dissipate as he sipped at his tea.

His eyes widened when he heard the howl. It sounded painful, actually. Was Neon hurting during the transformation like the books he had consulted had suggested? He would have to ask him later.

There was a moment of silence, then heavy breathing, gasping, a large creature sniffing the air. Not soon after, out of nowhere, an enormous shape flew through the garden, tearing through the rose bushes.

Sky clicked his tongue in exasperation and put the cup on a waiting tray before he made his way from the balcony through the house, finally arriving in the gardens a couple of minutes later. He had had to assure the nervous servants that everything was alright and he was taking care of the issue.

While there were soldiers ready to detain Neon should he try to hurt someone, right then it only seemed as if he was hell bent on destroying the property. Entire sections of the gardens were a complete mess, and further down the path Sky could see the werewolf digging another one of a dozen holes in the ground.

He sighed. “Neon!” the man called, crystal clear, watching in satisfaction how the creature raised its head and turned to look at him, yellow eyes blazing with intelligence despite the crude behaviour. “Come here.”

A moment of silence, stillness. Then, from one moment to the next, Neon gave a howl and sprinted right at him. Sky got a spell ready to defend himself with, but the werewolf stopped with his snout just mere centiremeters in front of his face.

“Sit,” Sky added with a raised eyebrow, his gaze turning bemused as the werewolf plopped down awkwardly. He sat down as well, patting his lap next. “Rest, my love. There is no need to destroy the gardens, is there?”

Neon licked over his muzzle and laid his ears close to his head in shame as he lowered it to rest in Sky’s lap like suggested.

Sky smiled fondly and petted him between the ears. “Well done,” he praised him. “Next time, you will search for me at once. I can’t have you upending my rose bushes every time you turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	253. 5: pressing foreheads together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 5: pressing foreheads together

“Malte?” Shade asked sleepily as the bed dipped beside him, the warmth he had associated with his boyfriend’s body gone from the sheets as he moved his hand across them. “Where’re you going?”

He blinked against the night light, gaze going up and up to look into Malte’s unreadable face. It was often like that with him, though Shade was slowly learning to decipher the slightest shift in his expression.

Malte looked at him for a long time before averting his gaze. “Sorry,” he mumbled, voice rough from sleep, or so Shade guessed. “Didn’t want to wake you up.”

Shade watched him with a frown as he laid back down in bed. The tips of his short hair were a bit wet still, and he thought he could smell the shampoo a bit more than usual. “Bad dreams?” he asked quietly, reaching out to take Malte’s hand once the night light was out.

“Yeah, frome the accident,” Malte admitted, squeezing Shade’s hand as their fingers intertwined. He moved closer as if seeking his boyfriend’s comfort, and his heart warmed with affection.

He gladly let Malte press their foreheads together, hoping he could ground him that way. Maybe Shade would have even sung for him if he had been any good at it. “How are you feeling?” he whispered.

Malte let out a low breath. “Getting better,” he murmured back, closing his eyes, Shade felt as his eyelashes brushed against the bridge of his nose. “The panic is gone when I’m with you.”

Shade swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and closed his eyes as well. “I’m glad,” he managed to get out, voice a bit choked, though he hoped Malte wouldn’t worry about it.

“Go back to sleep,” Malte asked of him after a moment of silence, the obvious affection in his words only making Shade’s problem worse for a moment. Still, he only nodded slightly.

“Good night,” he whispered, feared his voice would break again if he spoke any louder. The I love you he kept to himself for the moment, would wait for a better time to tell the other. 

Malte kissed him shortly, the softest touch of lips on lips. “Good night,” he echoed, settling back on his pillow but letting their fingers stay intertwined.

The younger man fell asleep first, leaving Shade to deal with a much too quickly beating heart and butterflies in his stomach. Hearing Malte breathe next to him calmed him down after a few minutes, until he could fall asleep as well, again with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	254. 13: patting their face with a damp washcloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 13: patting their face with a damp washcloth

“Don’t move too much,” Dot admonished him as he raised his hand to wipe over his face. Everything felt so sluggish that even blinking had become a monumental effort. “You’re still feverish.”

Topaz nodded weakly and let the hand fall again. He didn’t know how long he had been sick by now, but every time he opened his eyes, it was Dot who was taking care of him, feeding him soup and washing his face.

Even now Dot gently moved the damp washcloth over his sweaty face, stroking some hair from his forehead. “You’d make a great parent,” Topaz commented quietly, giving their little sibling an exhausted but genuine smile.

Dot only frowned and stopped their movements. Maybe he had hit a sore spot since they had never talked fondly about their birth parents, but that had nothing to say about Dot themself, right?

“I don’t know,” Dot mumbled quietly. “I don’t think I have the patience to raise children, and we would have to adopt, and…” They trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

Topaz shrugged and ignored the dizziness, reaching out to pat Dot’s hand but hitting their knee instead. “You don’t have to,” he assured them. “I just wanted to tell you.”

Dot nodded, obviously distracted, but thanked him anyway, making Topaz smile a bit brighter. No matter what, Topaz knew he could let Dot and Kai babysit any children he would have in the future and be in the safe knowledge that they would be well taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	255. Silence in the woods. (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Silence in the woods.

Mikhail stopped on his way through the forest as suddenly the birds turned quiet. Not even a breeze rustled the leaves above him. He frowned. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Panic seized his heart from one moment to the next and he ran forwards, not caring whether he was hit by low hanging branches or stumbling over roots. He would have almost called the man’s name, but as he heard the loud commotion by the lake, his first instinct was to grab for his gun.

Of course. Bounty hunters. Corvus already in a net, struggling with all of his might and trying to escape while the men and women had trouble keeping him contained. 

Mikhail carefully let his bag fall to the ground, then raised his weapon and shot the first of them, standing closest to him, back turned towards him. The man went down with a painful shout, and the others looked to him in surprise.

“Let the merman go!” Mikhail demanded, coming closer and aiming the second gun at another person as they tried to reach for theirs. “Now!” His voice was firm, and he almost barked the order. He hoped it would cover his fright.

Corvus smiled brightly at him, then his face turned determined, Mikhail could see out of the corners of his eyes. He brought his hands down in a fist on the top of the head of one of them, making them let go of their end of the net.

Mikhail shot the next person, never enough to kill but incapacitate them for a while. He should kill them, he knew, if they wanted to stay safe for a while longer. Still, he hesitated. 

The two others began to run and while Mikhail shot at them as well, he purposefully missed any vital organs. Their legs crumbled underneath them and they went down with yells of pain.

The smuggler moved closer and knocked those out with the barrel of his guns that were still conscious before going over to the net with the struggling merman and putting the weapons away.

“Ya saved me!” Corvus gleefully commented, suspiciously unruffled by the whole experience. Maybe it was the shock. The bright grin was back on his face. Happy to see the other as always, the smuggler would have joked in any other situation.

Mikhail only grunted in vague agreement as he cut the net and freed the creature. “We need to get going,” he commented through clenched teeth, lifting the merman over his shoulder, fin and all.

Corvus made a surprised sound, then he laughed and patted Mikhail’s back. “I gotta great view here!” he commented. “I don’t mind at all!”

The smuggler only sighed and carried the merman away, grabbing his bag from the ground as he walked past it. He wouldn’t be able to carry the creature for long, not with how heavy he was, but it should be enough until he grew his own legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	256. while horse-back riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: while horse-back riding

Noel squeaked, holding fast to the reins when suddenly, the horse made a little jump over a puddle. He hadn’t anticipated the movement at all, and he was a beginner when it came to riding horses in the first place.

“Are you alright?” came Rhae’s concerned voice to his right, making him flush darkly in embarrassment. He nodded anyway, carefully straightening up to return to his former position. 

He offered her a slightly nervous smile but Rhae looked concerned anyway, especially when Noel was anything other than absolutely happy. He really appreciated that about her.

Rhae guided her horse a bit closer to his and laid her hand on top of his, making Noel feel a whole different nervousity with his object of affection so close to him. “The lake isn’t far,” she assured him with that gentle smile of hers that always made his heart pound faster. “But we can take a break, if you’d like.”

Noel quickly shook his head. She had looked forward to bathing so much that he would never want to make her wait longer than she already had to, riding slowly to the destionation with him. “No, no,” he quickly assured her. “I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Rhae relented with a smile at seeing his face, eager to please her as always. She squeezed his hand gently while her horse kept course, not that he noticed much more than her deep blue eyes. “But tell me if that changes, Noel.”

“O-of course,” the young man stuttered, nodding quickly again as his head bobbed up and down. He almost dreaded the moment when she would be letting go of his hand again, but for now she kept close, and maybe even for the rest of the way if Noel was extra lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	257. The Island of the Fay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: The Island of the Fay: music, nature, life and death.
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 68 "Hades" and 76 "Aphrodite".

Rhae put her quill down with a smile as the door to her office burst open, the breeze bringing the smell of spring, fruits and sword lilies. “I’m home!” Neon called excitedly, making her chuckle.

She got up carefully, mindful of her growing belly, only to have Neon at her side almost immediately, supporting her around the desk before he swept her up in his arms, her toes barely touching the ground.

“Welcome home,” she said fondly, arms wrapped around his neck. Oh, how he had made her soft, just by spending time with her these last few decades. The god of spring shone just as brightly, maybe even more so, as on the day they had met. 

Neon kissed her firmly, then set her down again, more than careful since she had told him she was pregnant. One of his hands was laid on her belly, eager to feel any kind of movement, though it wasn’t time for that, not yet.

Rhae often wondered how their child would turn out - dark and analytical like her, or bright and cheerful like her husband. In the end, it wouldn’t matter. They would love their child either way, no matter what the other gods said.

“How are you feeling?” Neon wanted to know, eyes attentive and maybe a bit dark, the naughty thing. “Do you need to rest? I could massage your back, your feet?”

“I would like a foot rub,” Rhae admitted with a quiet laugh, hand reaching up to gently cradle Neon’s cheek. The man leant into the touch, making her smile widen. “Maybe you could tend to my other parts afterwards.”

Neon’s eyes widened, then darkened even further and he licked over his lower lip, nodding his head quickly. The way he lifted her into his arms, like on their wedding night, was gentle, however, and she rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her into their shared bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	258. ♝- my muse watches yours doing something they’re truly passionate about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ♝- my muse watches yours doing something they’re truly passionate about

Mio smiled at the sight in front of him. He had followed Topaz into the park to play with Amber there. The dog needed a lot of space, especially when they were playing fetch.

He had stayed a bit farther off, content to watch from a distance. The bright smile on Topaz’ face made his heart warm, skip a beat and then quicken without much effort. Mio often couldn’t believe that the man was his, and pride filled him at the thought that Topaz introduced him as his boyfriend to people.

After a few minutes, Topaz walked over to him, hardly out of breath but shining so brightly it hurt to look at sometimes. Mio always wondered how he had ever attracted such a ray of sunshine. Amber came running after him with the stick, tail wagging up a storm.

Mio got to press a kiss to his cheek before he took the stick and threw it again. “Are you alright, Mio?” he asked, eager to check on him, making Mio smile brighter. “You’re not bored?”

“No,” Mio assured him, feeling full of affection, from his head to the tips of his toes. “No, I’m happy when I get to spend with you. You make me very happy.” His voice had turned even softer towards the end.

Topaz sniffed as tears filled his eyes, and Mio held out his arms in invitation. The man was wrapped around him in seconds, sobbing his heart out into Mio’s hair. “You make me very happy, too!” he exclaimed, muffled but audible.

Mio hugged him a bit brighter, but reached down with a hand to pet Amber as she crowded against them a few moments later, laughing a little, which Topaz echoed before pulling away to pet the dog as well.

If that was to be his life from then on, Mio thought, the future didn’t look bleak at all. Bright, like the sun rather, he corrected himself as he looked into Topaz’ smiling face, distracted by the dog.

The stick was thrown once more, and Mio watched Amber run away to get it, barking in excitement. Reminded him of Topaz when he was collecting sea shells. The thought made him grin brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	259. ♗ - my muse is discussing their ideal partner and suddenly realize they’re describing yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ♗ - my muse is discussing their ideal partner and suddenly realize they’re describing yours

“Oh, you know, just someone who listens to me ramble and doesn’t mind that I’m working so much,” Linnea tried to explain and sort out her thoughts, tipsy as she was. She was getting so honest, too. 

Verde nodded to show her she was listening, giving her an encouraging though patient smile. The one she probably used on her son and whatever child she was talking to, a mother through and through. If Linnea would ever be able to say the same thing about herself? Probably not.

Sometimes she envied Verde for that, for managing to combine her mother instincts with her intelligence. Linnea always felt as if she was too analytical, too practical, not enough warmth in her to sustain a healthy relationship with a possible child.

Linnea sighed heavily and made a face. “And maybe someone who takes care of the household. I’m so messy!” She blinked and looked up at Verde, holding her liquor much better than she did. “Just someone who’s there.”

Verde chuckled and squeezed her hand. “I know someone,” she almost singsonged, one eyebrow raised, then laughed louder at the exasperated face Linnea showed. “Ruben would be perfect for you! And he has a crush on you. A very bad crush.”

“I know, I just…” she trailed off, expression falling to a frown and a downturned mouth. Her hand was squeezed again in encouragement. “I don’t think I would be good for him,” she added, more quietly. “He deserves better than me.”

“Oh, Lin,” Verde sighed, sounding mournful as she cradled her cold hand between hers. “I can’t imagine anyone better than you for Ruben. I think you two would be perfect together.”

Linnea sniffed, tears coming to her eyes that she blamed on the alcohol. “Don’t make me cry,” she pleaded in a whiny tone. “I’m gonna ruin my makeup.” The teacher couldn’t have given her a better compliment.

Verde snorted in amusement. “Maybe you should drink some water and then we’ll talk about that topic again,” she nevertheless gently suggested. “You don’t have to decide on anything tonight.”

“Yeah, rather tell me a bit more about what Rubin is up to these days,” Linnea agreed, nodding seriously and hoping it would distract Verde a bit. News about the dear boy would make her cheer up, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)


	260. J 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: J 10 cat dads
> 
> J: the picture shows a striped cat looking at a jumping tiger, decoration on a wallpaper  
> 10: I’m just a stranger who may never come this way again
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 241 "Befriend Me"

“The guest room is ready, uh, I ordered take out because I can’t cook,” Neon told him, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to where he thought the kitchen must be. 

Kai grinned. “Alright, thanks,” he said, following Neon through the hall towards said guest room, clean and orderly like the rest of the small house he lived in alone. The hotel had messed up their orders and the pastor had been kind enough to let him stay there for the duration of the excavation.

Neon left him there to unpack but Kai only quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before he joined Neon in the kitchen. A table large enough for a small family stood in the middle, food in the containers on plates and cups of coffee next to them.

In one chair, his host busy with his phone, top buttons of his shirt undone to torment Kai specifically this evening. Once he could take his eyes away from the glimpse of collarbones, he plopped down on Neon’s opposite.

“What did you get?” he asked with a bright grin, opening his container with glee. He had been looking forward to dinner. His seemed to be a noodle dish like the ones he had told Neon he liked, and his smile turned softer. 

Neon confirmed it a moment later, putting his phone away and emptying his container on his plate. A small portion of fries, and nuggets shaped like… dinosaurs?

Kai laughed. “Kids’ menu?” he guessed, shaking his head at the man in front of him. It was difficult to think of Neon as the lumberjack/pastor combination in that moment. 

The man waggled his eyebrows and let one of the dinosaurs dance. “They’re much cooler than the rest of the food options,” Neon explained, sounding absolutely unapologetic.

He once again asked himself how this treasure of a man could have been hiding in this tiny village in the middle of nowhere until now. Kai shook his head fondly. “Will that be enough food for you? Did you get dessert as well?”

Neon pointed at the fridge. “There’s some cake from one of the older ladies I got after mess yesterday,” he explained. “You can have some. I don’t like sweet stuff very much.”

Kai frowned a bit at the lack of answer but let it drop for now. It wasn’t his place to ask and getting involved now when he didn’t know whether it would grow into something more didn’t sound like the best idea. 

“I have a health condition,” Neon told him with a slight smile as if he had read his thoughts, his toe nudging against his leg underneath the table. “So, I can’t eat a lot at once. Or much at all over the day. This is usually the normal amount I get when I eat dinner.”

“Alright,” Kai agreed with half a grin, feeling relieved and even more worried at the same time. With every new bit of information, Neon seemed to draw him in more. “Thanks for telling me.”

Neon winked at him and bit into his nugget. “And it’s crunchy,” he added, muffled but still audible, crumbs in his thick beard. “Nice texture.”

Kai snorted in amusement, resisting the urge to get rid of the crumbs lest he overstepped the man’s boundaries, and turned to his own food. It was as good as it smelled and he tried to concentrate on that instead of his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	261. Zip Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Zip Me: I’ll write a drabble about your character dressing mine, or the other way around
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 255 "silence in the woods (II)"

Finally, after a few minutes and still within the shelter of the woods, the weight across his shoulder lessened. The fin turned into two legs, strangely just as tanned as the rest of the man’s body.

Mikhail gently set him down against the nearest tree, Corvus grinning and patting his legs like an old friend he hadn’t seen in some time. The bag was put next to him.

With a practiced reach inside, Mikhail got out one of his old pullovers and pulled it over the other man’s head, who first exclaimed in surprise, then chuckled. “Aww, is tha’ one of yours?”

“Where else would I get them from?” Mikhail asked back with a raised eyebrow, helping Corvus lean over his shoulder next as he fought to get the man’s legs into his pants. 

“This is nice,” the merman added, sounding a bit dreamy as he leant his forehead against Mikhail’s neck.

Mikhail rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to it,” he muttered back, but despite his words and his hasty movements, he was nothing but gentle as he sat him back down. 

He zipped up the front as well, then folded the pant legs up so that Corvus wouldn’t stumble too much. His old shoes would fit, he thought, with how large the man’s feet were. 

“Are you warm enough?” he finally asked, leaning back a bit to let his eyes wander over the finished product. Everything but the shoes were too big on the other, but that didn’t matter much. They could get him better clothes at a later point if they needed them.

Corvus nodded happily and took Mikhail’s hand once the smuggler had gotten up and shouldered his bag. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but he could lean on him and they would be able to get to the nearest village until nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	262. Scarf (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Scarf: Your character or Mine borrowing/stealing clothes from the other

Rhae frowned a little as she came home and there was no immediate greeting from her husband. As far as she knew, Neon was at home, doing some chores as they waited for his heat to arrive.

She hadn’t wanted to send the omega off to work when the littlest thing could trigger his heat in an unfortunate moment. The alpha walked further inside after taking off her coat and shoes, following Neon’s potent scent through their house.

The basket with dirty laundry still stood in the hallway outside the bathroom, less tidy than what she was used to from her omega. Rhae tried not to worry too much but wasn’t sure if she succeeded. 

“Neon?” she called, but again, no answer. He was still inside the house, she could smell it. Maybe he had just fallen asleep, as he tended to take naps in the afternoon, especially when she left him alone for longer than three hours.

As she stuck her head into their shared bedroom, the relieved sigh that left her felt like a boulder lifted from her heart. Rhae shook her head in exasperation, even as her inner alpha sang in delight.

Sleeping on the bed and clutching one of her comfy pullovers close was Neon, her omega and husband, curled around the piece of clothing as if protecting it. He was drooling even as he inhaled the scent.

Rhae took a deep breath and went inside, gently sitting down at the side of the bed to draw a hand through Neon’s hair. The omega stirred a little but barely opened his eyes, merely made a happy noise as he recognized her.

She didn’t resist as he let go of the clothing and pulled her into his arms instead. No, Rhae only laughed fondly and wrapped her arms around him in turn, the purring omega’s cheek pressed tightly to her chest as he dozed off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	263. Elemental powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Elemental powers

Rhae smiled as the crowd made exclamations of awe. She couldn’t blame them. The show in front of them was mesmerizing, one of a kind, and would make sure they would be able to pay for their living for another few years.

Of course, Rhae wasn’t only thinking of the money they would be generating with Mio’s help. The young man had been a welcome addition to the family, not only because they had become lovers.

No, his magic fascinated their customers, wondering how a magician was able to handle flames like that without getting burnt, but he had also seamlessly blended into their day to day life. 

Mio knew how to cook and sew and mend and do maths, he helped them in any way he could. Rhae knew the young man felt indebted to them, and that he would work himself to death if he could.

Luckily, their family wouldn’t let that happen. They wanted Mio around for as long as possible, see him smile and have fun with his life again after he had been on the run for so long.

They would protect him with their lives now, and Rhae believed there was no safer place to be for him. She sighed a bit and shook her head at herself. No more gloomy thoughts, or Mio would scold her again.

Instead, she looked down at the bundle of food she had gotten from one of the vendors down the street she would hand over to Mio after the show. Rhae could already imagine his happy smile at getting the treat, and felt her heart skip a beat, like it always did at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	264. Mesmeric Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Mesmeric Revelation (Adrien and Topaz)
> 
> Mesmeric Revelation: enlightening, wonderment, universe.

“Just that way up there, lad,” Adrien told him with a smile, breath fogging up the evening air as they traversed the park together this fine evening. He was bundled up in a hat, gloves and a large scarf, blanket thrown over his legs to keep him warm.

Topaz hummed in agreement, smiling happily to himself as he pushed the man in the wheelchair up the hill. Their equipment he carried in a backpack, an easy task for someone as fit as him.

His breath was stolen at the sight that greeted them. They overlooked the small town from that hill, and above them, the night sky sprawled out in all of its glory, too many stars to count glittering down at them.

“It’s amazing here, Papa!” Topaz exclaimed in wonder, couldn’t look away from the sight above him. “The stars are so bright!” The last time he had seen something like this, he had still been living with his family in the desert, each night a spectactle for him.

The old man chuckled. “That’s why I brought you here,” Adrien commented, looking up as well with a smile. He was happy that he had found someone to share this with, who was so enthusiastic about it as well. “Can you get out the telescope for me, lad?”

Topaz quickly blinked himself out of it and fumbled with the bag before producing the old instrument with a quiet awe. It was from Adrien’s childhood, he knew, so he was handling it extra carefully. “Here, Papa.”

Adrien took it from him with a smile and studied it for a moment, running his fingers over the old polished wood. “Thank you, my son.” He extended it further, then held it in front of his eyes.

His other arm reached out to point into the sky. “There,” he said. “Ursa Major.” He handed the telescope over to the young man.

Topaz mimicked him and soon exclaimed softly as he spotted the Great Bear. “I can see it!” he told Adrien excitedly and with a bright smile, unable to look away from the sight as his papa told him all about the constellation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Adrien belongs to me :)


	265. ☾ one of us found the other staring at the moon…and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ☾ one of us found the other staring at the moon…and crying.

Corvus couldn’t get Lin’s words out of his head as he looked at his watch. It had been supposed to be a stroll, and though he had been concerned, he had wanted to let the man have his freedom, hadn’t wanted to cling too much.

But now he hadn’t seen Mikhail for a while, didn’t know what he was doing, whether he was hurt or not… Corvus sighed out and sent a quick message to him, asking where he was and whether he could join him.

“Roof” was the only answer he got and Corvus blinked. A look out of the window confirmed it had gone dark. What was he doing up there? He wasn’t about to…? No, the roof wasn’t high enough for that.

With a slight groan, Corvus got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. How had Mikhail even gotten up there? He hadn’t noticed a ladder or anything like that around the house before.

A quick round to the backside revealed one such ladder, and Corvus climbed up there despite his aching knees. Indeed, Mikhail was sitting there with a bottle of wine and nothing else, staring up at the moon.

Corvus’ heart broke at seeing the tear streaks on his cheeks in the pale light, and he carefully made his way over to plop down next to him. Mikhail leant against him almost immediately.

“Sorry,” he said in that gravelly voice of his, though it was even scratchier then, throat raw from crying, Corvus supposed. “Shoulda come down instead.” He still wasn’t looking at him.

The sailor sighed tonelessly and shook his head. “Nah, shoulda told me from the start ya were hiding up here. Woulda brought ya coffee or somethin’.” Or maybe a blanket so he wouldn’t catch a cold.

Mikhail only let out a scoff, but at least the corners of his mouth were turning up again. Corvus took his hand and gently squeezed it. The gesture was returned, and since the smuggler wasn’t sending him away, Corvus stayed.

It was out of the question, anyway, leaving the man alone. His man. It didn’t help that he insisted on giving Corvus his coat as it grew colder. In the end, they shared it, Mikhail with his arms around the sailor and his chin on top of the other man’s head.

If he noticed any wetness in his hair on that cloudless night, Corvus wouldn’t mention it, simply pulled Mikhail’s arms closer around him, trying to comfort him as much as he could, for as long as he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	266. By a campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: By a campfire.

The bushes rustled, and Malte stopped sharpening his sword to look around and listen more closely. His body tensed, ready to defend himself at the slightest threatening movement. 

A beautiful lady stepped out of the woods, barefoot and barely clothed, tanned skin and long blonde hair displayed to the best extent in the light of the campfire. Malte’s face hardened even more at her smile.

No woman would run around the woods at night dressed like that if she wasn’t the most dangerous thing around. He got to his feet and into fighting position. “What do you want?” he asked flatly.

The creature looked affronted, holding a hand in front of her heart. “I am but a scared young lady, looking for a hero to save me,” she chirped, sighing and changing her stance to show off her curves.

It was perhaps her bad luck that womanly charmes had never worked on him. She seemed to notice, too, and studied him. “Hmm,” she hummed and tapped her chin with her finger.

Malte frowned as her form shimmered, then changed. He knew that face, and he swallowed hard. The pretty shop owner from the village, with his expressive face and curly purple hair.

He had found himself thinking a lot about the man, and in ways that weren’t talked about in polite company. Had she read his thoughts? Would he even be able to fight this creature if she could?

“Now, are you ready to listen to me, little traveler?” the creature asked. Malte could do nothing against the way his heart jumped at hearing that voice again. It had followed him into his dreams, of course, but this was sadly better.

“What do you want?” Malte asked again, not about to chance his life fighting such a thing but willing to defend himself against whatever horrific action she had planned for him.

The smile that stretched across the beautiful man’s face was nothing but happy, and Malte tried to ignore the feelings it caused in his chest, yearning to see the real thing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	267. Dramatic confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Dramatic confession

Sky eyed the newest suitor in the throne room with silent amusement. While most of these people coming to woo him had been either nervous or overly serious, clearly lacking any proper intent, this Neon Holmgren had no qualms about not taking himself too seriously.

Even his siblings were entertained as the man rambled on and on about Sky’s beauty, intelligence and resourcefulness. He was gesturing wildly, clearly exaggarated, but it did move some of the younger servants to tears, a few guards swooned…

How ridiculous, Sky thought, but he was intrigued to say the least. As Holmgren wasn’t finished after twenty minutes and actually started quoting known poetry, Kai, standing beside him, broke out into laughter.

The suitor paused, seemingly extremely affronted. “Your Highness, please,” he said in an overly snotty voice. “I need to concentrate and impress His Majesty with my superior poetry skills.”

It only sent the young man laughing again, and Neon used that moment to wink at Sky, eyes twinkling with amusement. It was nice to see that he was enjoying himself as well, and Sky nodded at him with a slight smile.

The young prince had certainly brought some fun into the afternoon of what Sky had expected to be tedious conversations and boring people, unable to keep up with his wit.

“Go on,” Sky dictated with his best kingly gesture, making Neon grin brightly as he noticed that His Majesty was playing along for now, much to the chargrin of the other suitors in the room.

Neon bowed with a flourish, then cleared his throat and went on to describe Sky with a new set of adjectives, showing off his rhethoric abilities, a welcome skill in a leader, and one the king certainly appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	268. 35. — café / coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 35. — café / coffee shop

“You can’t just always pay for a whole day with me,” Dot told their newest customer with their usual unimpressed stare that their other regulars seemed to like most, stupid as those men were.

Their boyfriend simply grinned brightly and pulled Dot into his lap once the dessert was safely put onto the table in front of them. “Awww, but that’s my privilege, my treasure,” Kai cooed and kissed their forehead.

Dot sighed heavily, trying to ignore the gazes on them both. They shifted, more of their cat print leggings coming to light as their skirt rode up a tiny bit. Delighted sighs sounded around the room before they abruptly stopped: Kai’s hand came into view, clasped around said thigh.

They blushed a bit but tried to ignore the possessive gesture, reaching back to pick up the dessert and start feeding Kai with the cake. The man hummed happily and basked in the attention from them. As if he wouldn’t get any at home, Dot thought, almost rolling their eyes. 

At least he was quiet for now, and it seemed as if it would be a less stressful day at the café for them than usual, which they appreciated. Maybe one day they didn’t have to work in there at all anymore and make a living from selling their handmade maps instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	269. Busted (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn’t.

Ruben looked up from his book, frowning a little as he heard the noise again. That was his fridge, wasn’t it? At first, he’d thought he must have imagined it, but there it was again, glass moving over plastic.

Very slowly, Ruben put the literature away and got up from the couch, trying not to make any sound. Down the floor towards the kitchen. It couldn’t have been Verde or their son, Rubin. The little one was still in school around this time of day and his wife was working at her bookstore.

He couldn’t have anticipated what he saw when he came to a stop in the doorway. In the middle of stuffing their face with a block of cheese, the child slowly turned to look at him, up and up and up, eyes big and green in the malnourished face.

Their hair was tangled, their skin and clothes dirty as if they had been living on the streets for quite some time. They also seemed much too fascinated at the sight of him to just run.

Still, Ruben made sure to slowly raise his hands. “You don’t need to steal, little one,” he rumbled, trying not to scare the young child away. They couldn’t be older than ten. “How about I cook something for the both of us?”

The child blinked and slowly let the cheese sink, obviously considering him and his proposal. Gently, the food was put back into the fridge. The gesture made Ruben’s heart melt and helped him smile.

“Okay,” the child whispered and wandered over to the table, hopping onto one of the chairs to patiently wait, hands in their lap as they took a look around.

Ruben quickly got them a glass of juice, then another when they drank the whole thing at once. He went to cooking with a kind of urgency he hadn’t felt before, thoughts racing through his head.

He couldn’t let the child go back out onto the streets. He would not only have to convince the child to stay, but also Verde and Rubin to let the child stay, make some space for them, in the house and in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	270. Get back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Get back together

Norvid took a deep breath, then knocked on the door after fixing his shirt and righting his glasses for the thousandth time, it seemed. He was rarely this nervous. As a pokemon champ, he hadn’t been able to afford to be nervous.

But this was more important than any championship match, and those were in the past now that his son had beaten him. He smiled at the memory, how proud he had and still felt as it had sunk in, Neon just as stunned as him. The boy wouldn’t get a quiet minute now, not anymore.

Verde opened the door to her lab with a question in her eyes, though her expression melted into one of surprise at seeing him standing there. “Norvid?” she asked, concerned now as she searched his gaze. “Is everything alright?”

“Quite alright,” Norvid assured her with a small, honest smile and showed her the flowers behind his back. “These are for you. May I come in?” Though he seemed poised, he could feel nervousity creeping up on him.

“Oh, thank you,” Verde mumbled, touched, but then her shrewd look was back on him, her head racing it seemed. Soon, her expression cleared and the puzzle had been solved. “Yes, come in.”

It gave him the much needed hope as Norvid followed her inside, obediently sitting down at the table in the small kitchen and waiting for his coffee as Verde put the flowers into a water filled vase.

Finally, she sat down as well, both of them with cups of coffee in front of them, and her look told him to speak, explain himself. Why that gesture now? Norvid took a deep breath.

“I wanted to try again,” he told her quietly, but earnestly, holding out his hand with the palm open, which she took with a soft smile, giving him more courage to speak what was within his heart. “Now, that I have more time, and… well. If you still want me, that is.”

Verde softly squeezed his hand, and her smile meant the world to him. How long had he thought of her in this way? Most of his career, in any case, for almost fifteen years now, if he wasn’t mistaken. She was always on his mind, and she would have been for the rest of his life, too, he was sure, no matter her answer.

“Norvid,” she gently started, then hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “I had already given up on hoping for this. I thought you would never ask.” She laughed quietly. “But, here we are. I don’t have to drag you into my lab by the tie, after all.”

The former champion chuckled a bit, relief flooding him at her admission, and he squeezed her hand back. “I am sorry for making you wait for so long. I had hoped you could find someone else after Ruben and didn’t have to be alone.”

Verde laughed at that and shook her head. “I was never alone! I had Rubin, and Ruben and Risa, and then Neon and his siblings as well,” she explained. “And you visited me, too, quite regularly, didn’t you?”

Norvid’s smile was slightly crooked and he kissed the back of her hand. “What can I say?” he murmured. “I missed you, and you let me inside no matter the time of day.”

She blushed, all lovely, rosy skin on her cheeks, and shook her head fondly. “Anyone would be stupid not to let you in,” she claimed, and spontaneously leant over to give him kiss.

He couldn’t deny his surprise, but in the end he could only smile and hoped she wasn’t put off by his clumsyness. It had been a while, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verde belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Norvid belongs to me :)


	271. Mio x Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Mio x Steve
> 
> Send me a crackship you have for my muse, and I will write a drabble about it.

It had been a few months since Mio had opened his restaurant down the street of the bakery that had been established there for a few years. As soon as his own business had picked up, he had struck up a deal with the baker so he could sell some of the cakes.

Steve was always cheerful, worked very hard and had an open ear for him whenever Mio complained about difficult customers, sharing his own stories of such visitors in his bakery.

It didn’t take long for Mio to develop a crush. But who could blame him? Steve was a great human being, his baking was to die for and Mio really couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s bright gaze. It was captivating.

One day, Mio didn’t enter the bakery for the business deal, but to enjoy the baking itself. He thanked Steve with a bright smile for the piece of cake and cup of tea - even the tea was perfect. He was actually a bit jealous.

His gaze followed Steve back behind the counter, and he couldn’t help but frown a bit as the man stumbled over air on the way there, wondering if he was always like that or he just had a lot on his mind.

Mio sighed and wiped over his face before deciding to concentrate on his cake instead to take his mind off his own worries - not that it helped. The treat only reminded him of Steve with every bite, making the pining worse.

When next he looked up, Steve was staring right back at him before blinking rapidly, then blushing a bright red and quickly going back to a task he had been minding before that.

The chef blinked, then a hopeful smile lit up his face. Maybe he was the reason for Steve’s clumsiness? For his nervousity? He would have to find out once he had finished his cake and tea; to test the waters, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	272. a mist-surrounded lake in the middle of the woods, beckoning one to swim in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt: a mist-surrounded lake in the middle of the woods, beckoning one to swim in it.

Rhae carefully gathered her skirt up and took a deep breath. Another look over her shoulder confirmed that no one had followed her into the forest. She knew her brothers were suspicious and worried for her, aware that she was hiding something.

Or rather, someone. As soon as her shoes touched the surface of the water, ripples expanded across the whole lake before concentrating in a single point in the middle of it.

It wasn’t the first time she visited this place, so she had no fear of crossing the water’s surface to the mirror that had appeared out of nowhere. Its surface rippled, too, as she touched it with her fingertips, and soon it gave way for her hand.

Much like always, it was enveloped in a warm grip and she was gently tugged forwards. Rhae closed her eyes, smiling, and followed the pull with anticipation heavy in her heart.

Again, bright lights greeted her, reflecting off the smooth, polished walls of the palace complex that had appeared around her. But the most important thing stood in front of her: the prince with his soft gaze and softer smile.

“Noel,” she breathed happily and eagerly hugged him close. It had been a week since she had last been able to steal herself away from her brothers, and she had missed her secret suitor so much.

The prince sighed out and nuzzled at her hair like he always did, murmuring her name in between the strange sounding vowels of his native tongue. That, and his relatively small stature might have made him undesirable to anyone else, but Rhae had always thought of him as utterly perfect.

Maybe next time she would even be allowed to bring her brothers and show them the wonders of this magical place, connected to her world in a miraculous twist of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	273. ♔ - my muse sees yours all dressed up / dressed in a completely different way than usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: ♔ - my muse sees yours all dressed up / dressed in a completely different way than usual
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 198 "Invisible chains are the strongest."

It had been a few weeks since Malte had moved in with Sky and Shade, finally splitting off from his brother, who had moved in with his girlfriend to start a new stage in his life. Malte was happy for him, as much as he missed just having Noel around.

He guessed that Shade had finally become comfortable with him around, or simply didn’t anticipate him sitting there at the table along with Sky, much more early than what most people considered to be a good time for breakfast.

Malte, for one, had a hard time looking away from Shade’s disheveled state. His curly hair was in even more disarray, his sleeping clothes hanging off his lithe body in a too adorable display that was surely meant to torment Malte personally just for witnessing it.

Luckily, Shade didn’t seem to notice, sleepy as he was as he shuffled across the kitchen to make himself some tea. Sky shot him a questioning look, but Malte ignored him and stared back at his newspaper article, wondering why his heart was suddenly beating faster.

Much too his luck, Sky soon engaged Shade in a quiet conversation after Shade’s sleepy good morning and subsequent smile had nearly made his heart give out from one second to the next.

He’d never seen Shade in such a light, not really. Maybe he had noticed, here and there, that the man looked cute, perhaps, and that he liked his eyes, his hair and his smile.

Malte could say that about a few people, though now it was obvious why his eyes had lingered on Shade more than was probably normal, even for his standards, and he sighed internally, bracing himself for the difficult weeks ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	274. Atychiphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Atychiphobia: My muse comforts yours after a (real or perceived) failure. (Dot and Sia)
> 
> set in the same verse as chapter 270 "Get back together"

With a last powerful attack, their last combatant for that day was beat, her pokemon’s dynamax form exploding and minimizing. Dot let out a sigh of relief. It had been a hard day; each and every last contestant had been difficult to fight.

The little girl, Sia, Dot remembered, sank to her knees, shoulders shaking. As far as they knew, she had beat everyone else up until this point. Instead of basking in the applause, they thanked their pokemon and called it back into its pokeball.

Dot made their way over and sank to their knees in front of the girl. “Sia?” they quietly asked, gently reaching for her hands. “That was a great fight. You almost had me.”

Sia’s head shot up, big eyes filled with tears that were running down her cheeks in ruddy streaks. “I-I lost,” she hiccuped, overwhelmed with feelings of disappointment and failure, Dot guessed.

They offered her a slight smile. “You did,” they agreed, gently squeezing her hands as she winced. “And that’s fine. You have two more attempts. And now you know my tactics. You can beat me next time.”

“I can…?” she asked, a bit of a hopeful light returning to her eyes, making Dot breathe easier with relief. “Do you really think I can, Dot?”

Dot nodded with all the confidence of a young, aspiring star, adored by millions. “You know how I react, what attacks my pokemon use and how to rile me up.” Sia’s mouth fell open just a bit in understanding. 

“And remember,” they added, eyes on her hip where she had collected the badges of every other gym leader. “You have gotten this far. Is that worth nothing?”

Sia’s face crunched up and she cried anew, wrapping her arms around Dot’s neck and hugging them close, much to their surprise. “T-thank you so much! Y-you’re so nice!”

“No, thank you for this fight. It was incredible,” Dot replied with a small smile and hugged her back, fingers gently gliding through her hair like their mother had always done to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	275. Silence - A Fable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Silence - A Fable (lost and found)
> 
> Silence - A Fable: dreams, symbols, nightmares.

The witch gasped in delight as she was picked up by the handsome, although stressed out looking man. “It’s you!” she gushed and happily wrapped all of her limbs around him.

“Hey, keep still,” the man complained and moved her higher up with an arm just beneath her butt, making her blush a bright red. She could feel the muscles moving when he shifted, acutely aware of his strength. “I’m trying to save your sorry ass.”

She made a face at that. It hadn’t been her fault, not really. It had been her divination spell that had lead her into this situation. And she could have easily freed herself, but the thing had told her she would meet him there.

The man she had been dreaming about for a few years now. The man she had always thought to have seen in the corner of her eyes, passing by just out of reach when she turned her head.

And he was just as manly and grumpy as she had always invisioned. It had to be fate! …Even though she had meddled a bit. But she couldn’t have waited any longer! She had been ready to meet him.

Gun shots brought her back to the presence, and the whispered curse from her savior did the rest. She was sat down against one of the walls of the many floors in that building, the man frowning even more.

“Stay there,” he ordered in a hushed voice, wagging his finger at her in warning, as if she was some naughty child, honestly. 

A mighty pout formed on her lips and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind, but then he was already rushing off, pistols held in both of his hands like a gunslinger of old.

He was barely around the corner before she gathered her skirts up and ran after him, cursing to herself. She was not going to let him get into danger by himself, oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the witch belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	276. A treasure hidden high in a stone tree that can't be reached by normal means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A treasure hidden high in a stone tree that can't be reached by normal means.

Kai had been very well aware that he wasn’t the first one to take on the assignment. The royal couple had looked resigned, hope already lost in their eyes, making the bounty hunter only more determined.

A great treasure had been stolen from them by a strange wizard: their youngest child. It had been lost to them for almost a year now, since their 19th birthday in early May.

The bounty hunter was relatively sure he would be able to find the young person, what with his contacts and helpers. Still, it took him weeks to travel to the assumed location.

A great stone tree, growing high into the sky on top of a hill, surrounded by trees of a normal kind. It wasn’t something Kai saw everyday, that he had to admit. Still, he was cautious.

Coming closer, he slowly began to understand how none of the others had made it back to the castle or had seemingly run away. The area around the stone tree was littered with corpses, young and old, speared through.

A young adult was sitting on one of the branches, swinging their legs without a care in the world. At noticing Kai there, they smiled broadly, somehow not fitting their face at all, no matter how frightingly beautiful it was. 

They jumped down, spear magically appearing in their hand as they drifted through the air, towards Kai, presumably to add him to the corpse carpet they had created.

It wasn’t a fair fight. While Kai kept their attention on them, it was his friends who fired at the magical being from their hiding spots among the trees and finally managed to kill it.

The creature died with a terrible, deafening scream, a wave of power leaving Kai to stumble a few steps backwards. It dissolved into thin air, thankfully, letting him catch his breath.

In front of him, as his friends gathered around, the tree slowly turned back to its original form: the bark fighting back against the stone until it cracked and shed like skin.

The tree began to sprout new leaves, but it was the glowing shape that slowly made its way from the top to the bottom that interested the adventurers more than anything.

Carefully, Kai approached it, his wide eyes recognizing the human for Dot, the missing child, whose fake form they had just killed. He reached out with his arms, and the shape settled into his hold, heavy and real.

The glow stopped, leaving Dot with their natural colour and dressed like they had been on their birthday, Kai knew. He couldn’t avert his eyes from the sleeping, relaxed face.

Dot was so much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined; truly the greatest treasure he had ever found. And, much to his delight, he would be able to get to know them on the way back to the castle of their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	277. Holiday (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Holiday: Our characters will spend a holiday together.

“Pralines?” Sky asked, gently taking the decorative box from his boyfriend’s hands and letting his fingertips glide over the bow on the top. The package was obviously self made, not just anything randomly bought from the shops.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to my greatest treasure” it read in Neon’s scrawly handwriting, which Sky could only read because he had had some practice with all the letters his boyfriend always sent him, despite them seeing each other almost every day by now.

Neon nodded eagerly. “I hope you’ll like them,” he said with a smile, though he seemed almost nervous. He needn’t be. Sky was very much charmed by how much care had gone into the present. “Mio helped me bake them, so they shouldn’t taste too terrible.”

And, and as if the bouquet of self grown roses from his garden hadn’t been enough already, Neon had gone the extra mile to make the valentine’s gift even more personalized. Sky had been almost speechless.

“My dearest, this is the most wonderful present I have ever gotten,” Sky softly told him, his smile honest and affectionate as he looked up at the man he had come to love. “Thank you very much.”

Immediately, Neon was beaming again and wrapped his arms around Sky, gently holding him close. He was restrained enough not to crush the lovingly crafted pralines, though Sky was soon carefully putting them on a table nearby to embrace the man fully.

Warm and secure, he always felt with Neon’s arms around him, and this time it wasn’t any different. They had only been together for a few months, but this gesture had only solidified what he’d come to realize weeks prior: Already, Sky couldn’t imagine a life without Neon anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	278. “Could you be happy, here, with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: “Could you be happy, here, with me?”
> 
> set after the end of my longer story "Chasing Butterflies", available here on my profile

“Ruben,” Nea replied, half scolding, half fondly exasperated, and looked up at him from where she had cuddled up to him. They were sat on the bench in their garden, just enjoying the weather.

And still, Ruben couldn’t always stop these thoughts from running rampant inside his head, the worries that plagued him when he wondered how he had deserved such happiness. 

His head disappeared between his shoulders in slight shame, but Nea only sighed lovingly and squeezed his arm closer. “Ruben, sweetheart. I wouldn’t be here with you if I wasn’t. You know I am happy. Very, very happy.”

Nea was so vibrant, loud, curious about anything and everything, loved to explore and meet new people. Sometimes he worried she wanted more for her life than the quiet town and their shared hut nestled in the mountains. 

“I am very happy, too,” Ruben softly replied and leant down to press a scratchy kiss to her forehead. Her eyes crinkled beautifully when she smiled. “I want you here with me, forever.”

“And I want to stay with you forever!” Nea commented with a brilliant smile and leant up to kiss his cheek, for which he lowered his head accordingly. “So, that’s working out fine, isn’t it?”

Ruben could only nod, heart full, and gave her a proper kiss, just because he could and he loved her so much in that moment that he couldn’t put it into simple words. 

They fell quiet after that, content to stay close to each other and enjoy the nice evening as they relaxed from the day’s work. At least, until Nea decided to open her mouth again.

“Ruben?” she asked idly, setting her chin against his upper arm as she looked at him. He hummed, cup of tea raised to his lips as he looked down at her in turn, curious about whatever she wanted to tell him. “I want a baby.”

Ruben’s eyes widened, and he spit out the tea, quickly turning his head so as not to hit Nea in the face with the cold liquid. He coughed, and somehow, it didn’t help how his girlfriend was rubbing his back in slow, sensuous circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Linnea belongs to me :)


	279. Horses anticipating a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Horses anticipating a storm.
> 
> probably set in the same verse as chapter 256 "while horse-back riding"

Clouds were drawing together outside, in the distance, just as her brows were in a deep frown. Rhae let her eyes sweep over the assembled people one more time. Noel hadn’t slipped back inside the dining hall, after all.

She quietly told her brother that she was going outside to get some fresh air before the storm hit, and though his eyes were concerned, Topaz let her pass with a slight nod.

Rhae would be back soon enough. She didn’t really think something might have happened to Noel. He could defend himself in a pinch, no doubt about that, and he probably got distracted by something. He was fine. Not to speak of the guards patrolling their premises. It would be a wonder if something had managed to get past them.

As she made her rounds, she could hear nervous neighing from the stables and decided to make a detour. After all, Noel could often be found in there, and maybe he’d been concerned for the animals.

Indeed, she found him in the midst of them, lovingly stroking over his horse’s snout in particular and making quiet shushing noises. The sight brought a smile to her face. For a rather long while, Noel and Dorte had been on uncertain terms, but now they were best friends. Two gentle souls in a world full of violence and schemes.

She would have almost made him aware of her presence, but then he began speaking and Rhae hid behind a wooden pillar, so he wouldn’t be embarrassed when he noticed her. Of course, eavesdropping wasn’t the right thing to do, either, but she felt as if he needed that time for himself.

“Shhh,” Noel said quietly, barely heard over the slow beginning of rain on the roof above their heads. “I am scared, too. Very often, terribly so. There is no shame in that. But both of us need to be strong now, Dorte. We don’t want to burden our friends more, do we?”

Rhae’s form relaxed, and her heart ached for this gentle man, thrust into her orbit, bringing only conflict and destruction. He belonged somewhere safe, where he could work with his hands and design toys for children, like he had said he had always wanted to do.

Maybe in the future, when everything had settled down and Rhae had achieved victory. If it had only been her decision, Noel would have stayed home, surrounded by guards in a quiant little house with a little workshop. 

But her Noel was brave underneath that gentle and soft exterior. He was brave, protected her as much as she did him. The first time he’d been forced to kill, Rhae had rocked his crying body into sleep. Still, he’d said he had not regretted it, couldn’t regret saving her life.

Noel was still speaking to the horse, had thankfully not noticed Rhae’s subtle shifting of her weight and subsequent rustling of hay. “When all of this is done, Dorte, we’ll find you a nice place to retire. With lots of fresh grass, too much hay and no more muddy paths. And I’ll come visit you every day for a nice chat.”

Rhae smiled to herself. Noel would be fine, she thought, and made a show of only just arriving in the stables. “Noel?” she called innocently. “Are you here?”

Her betrothed startled a little, as he was wont to do, so she only felt a little guilty, and then smiled sheepishly. “I am sorry, were you looking for me?” he quietly asked as she came into view, giving Dorte one last pet before went to meet her in the middle.

They were eye to eye, she noticed all of a sudden. Had Noel literally grown during these trying times? Even his shoulders seemed broader. A warrior’s body he shouldn’t have, but nevertheless suited him.

Noel’s face softened as she shook her head to his question and took both of her hands into his. “I am sorry for worrying you. I will come back inside with you, now. I think it has started to rain.”

Rhae nodded in agreement and gave him a soft kiss, the gesture still enough to make him blush nicely. “Let’s go inside, my love,” she agreed with a smile herself, guiding him back to their comrades where they would be safe and warm, at least for this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	280. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Lonely (Mikhail & Corvus)

“What’s a handsome fella like you doing by himself out on the balcony?” someone asked from behind him. Mikhail raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he turned to look over his shoulder.

Going by the accent, the man spent a lot of time by the sea, and the way he held himself suggested nothing of nobility. He seemed easy going with that bright grin of his, but that could be a farce, who knew.

“Seeking solitude, perhaps,” Mikhail suggested, faintly amused despite his better judgement. The man had bright eyes, too. Something about him just drew people in, he guessed. 

Of course, the man wouldn’t let such an answer deter him. “Ya always say that,” he chuckled and bumped their arms together for a moment as he leant over the balustrade as well. “And then ya let me talk at ya for the rest of the evening.”

Mikhail hummed and looked back out to the stars. “You’re a great storyteller, Corv,” he replied with a slight smile, remembering the man’s retelling of the myths surrounding the zodiac. 

“Ya know, I’ll have ta set out again before I can bring ya new stories,” Corvus told him, looking towards the sky as well. “Spend some time at sea. I miss it.”

“I see,” Mikhail replied after a moment of quiet, surprised how heavy those news had made his heart feel. “When are you leaving?” It would be a bit more lonely without him around, for sure.

Corvus gave a wry smile, and turned to him again. “Tomorrow mornin’,” he replied, and nudged him again. “Ya’ll have to find someone else to tell ya stories for now.”

Mikhail chuckled quietly, quite enjoying the way Corvus’ mouth fell open, just slightly. “No one’s going to come close, I’m afraid,” he said, bumping his shoulder against his. “You’ll have to return soon, instead.”

“Ya know, just for ya, I will,” Corvus decided with a bright smile. It waned momentarily in surprise as Mikhail wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, then it was back full force. “But ya’ll have to wait for me here.”

“Corv,” Mikhail replied fondly, raising his mask shortly to press a kiss to his hair. “You know I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)


	281. 5. Laying opposite directions on a couch, or with someone’s legs in their lap, kissing the knees or shins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 5. Laying opposite directions on a couch, or with someone’s legs in their lap, kissing the knees or shins

“Kai!” Dot called from the direction of the bathroom, but before the man could do more than lift his head, footsteps sounded across the floor. Uranus’ ears flickered but he didn’t stop purring, putty in Kai’s lap.

Skirts flashing, Dot soon rounded the corner, and Kai grinned. His partner joined him on the couch, carefully putting their bare legs around the cat and over Kai’s. “Here, feel how soft they are.”

They had shaved, Kai guessed, and chuckled, obediently putting his book away to simultaneously pet the sleepy cat and Dot’s legs. “Is that the new cream?” he asked, leaning down and kissing one knee.

It certainly tasted like almonds and shea butter. Dot nodded in agreement, even as Kai wrinkled his nose. “Yes. You should try it, too. I’ve bought enough for us both, if you’d like.”

Kai grinned brightly and kissed their forehead next, despite the taste of makeup there. He shortly wondered how Dot’s lips would taste like now, with the chosen chapstick of the day, but he could find that out later, when he wouldn’t disturb the cat with his advances. “You’re so thoughtful, my treasure.”

Nethaniel screamed from somewhere and came dancing over, only to settle in the comfortable cradle of Dot’s legs, sadly above the skirt and obscuring more of the lovely view. “I have things to do,” Dot stated flatly, making Kai snort.

They wouldn’t be going anywhere now, with a purring feline in their lap demanding pets with loud screams until it would get them. And, of course, Dot complied, despite their grumpy face.

“I guess you’ll have to take a break,” Kai commented, sounding more happy than apologetic. It was his free day, but it didn’t stop Dot from working at home in any way. It never did, though they had reduced it for his sake. 

Dot sighed, but didn’t complain, rather seemed peaceful and relaxed as they continued with the pets, a soft look in their eyes. “What are you making for dinner later?” they wanted to know instead.

Kai told them, already expecting the way Dot’s beautiful face lit up with joy at the good news, and basking in the happy atmosphere. Sometimes he hoped these moments would never end, and that he could brand them into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	282. Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Pray - Our muses have sex in a house of worship
> 
> set in the same verse as chapters 241 "Befriend Me" and 260 "J 10"

“Shh, my treasure,” Kai whispered into his love’s ear before kissing the lobe. His hands softly stroked over the swell of his belly while he pushed in leasurely, taking his time on the second round. “I’ll give you another one.”

Neon moaned quietly around his gag, his channel weakly squeezing and pulsing around him, tight and warm and enticing. He was tightly gripping to the edge of the altar, bracing himself for Kai’s thrusts.

Kai’s kisses wandered further down, his neck receiving another few love bites that wouldn’t be visible anymore in a few hours, though that only spurred him on to leave them again and again.

With a kiss between Neon’s shoulderblades, he gripped tight to the man’s hips to stop him from squirming and began a slightly faster pace, to hear more of his breathless whimpers, for his ears alone. 

The pastor managed to bow his back even more, creating a different angle that had Kai moan as well, though it didn’t stop his exhilarated grin. “Do you think there’s space for another little one inside of you?” he asked him, thrusting harder a few times at the thought.

Neon whimpered and nodded his head eagerly, the muffled sound of Kai’s name rewarded with a stinging hit to his backside that turned his moans deeper and longer. His body twitched, and his channel tightened even more.

Kai chuckled breathlessly and proceeded to hit him during different intervals, never hitting the same spot twice to tease him just a little more. If Neon felt up to it, he might even add something to his asshole next round.

With the way they had been going so far, and so early in the evening, the church doors closed and Neon gagged, Kai was sure they would be having fun for another few hours. 

He’d never seen Neon so wanton, and the combination of his pregnancy as well as the environment, it had a heady effect on the both of them, making every action, every movement a hundred times more arousing.

Neon moaned deeply as he finally came, his channel clamping down fiercely as if it wanted to swallow Kai’s length and never let it go again. Still, Kai did his best to thrust through the contractions before he found his end as well.

He gave a toneless gasp and emptied himself inside his love, his hands leaving another set of bruises on Neon’s hips before he breathlessly collapsed and blanketed the other’s body with his own.

The night was young, he thought with a happy grin, leaving kisses on the side of Neon’s head and what he could reach of his face. “Thank you, my treasure,” he whispered, showering his husband with the affection he deserved while he waited for them both to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)
> 
> This was the last drabble for now. From now on, instead of daily, I will be posting them sporadically or maybe not at all. Though this thing has gotten way more views than anticipated, the lack of engagement from my readers has left a bit of a bitter taste in my mouth, if I'm very honest. At the same time, these drabbles have been written for my best friend, first of all, and she's been telling me another platform how much she likes these.  
> So, of course, no one's obligated to leave a comment or anything. It would just be nice to talk to you guys, all 20-ish who tune in every day to read these little stories.  
> I know myself. I'll keep posting these, mostly for archiving purposes, but also for all those who keep reading them, even if you never talk to me.   
> I hope these little snippets have brought and will bring you happiness and something to look forward to. I will keep writing, so I guess nothing changes, really.  
> Thanks for reading these, in any case! See you soon, my readers. I hope you stay healthy, wash your hands and wear your masks. Also, check out my other stuff. I've written a few one shots and one larger story with some of these characters, in case anyone is interested^^
> 
> Lots of love, Frerin


	283. Wanderer on a scorched path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Wanderer on a scorched path

“There’s someone up ahead,” Kai said from his perch at the front of the wagon, the reins of the horses clutched tight between both of his hands. Next to him, Sky frowned and got out his monocular to better see through the dust.

Topaz exchanged a look with his sister, then swept aside the covering that parted the four of them, the siblings in the back to rest for the time being. “A refugee, I would say,” Sky added finally, after some consideration.

As they came closer, Topaz could see it, too. Tattered clothing, a ragged cloak flying around the slim form. They had come to a stop at hearing the wagon approach, hood drawn deep into their face. In these uncertain times, a clever thing to do.

They halted next to the figure, not even having to talk about it. “Hey, stranger,” Kai greeted them with a friendly smile, arguably the most charming of them. “How about we take you to the next city? Traveling alone can be dangerous these days.”

Topaz’ stomach twisted in worry as he saw no sign of any backpacks or simple bags that might have held supplies in them. The person was only carrying their clothes on their back, it seemed.

A slight nod came from them, and Sky made a gesture to the back of the wagon. “Go right ahead,” he gently added in that soft voice of his, “two of our friends are resting there, too. No one will harm you here.”

The figure attempted a bow and almost pitched forward, all four of them ready to jump up but resting back on their seats as the stranger straightened up. They rounded the wagon slowly.

Topaz couldn’t help but move towards them, offering his hand to assist them as they climbed into the wagon. The hand on his was slim, chapped and rough from work and lacking care.

He looked up, and his breath caught. Muted amber eyes gazed right into his own. For a moment, he wondered how much more beautiful they would be if they ever got their spark back.

The stranger let go of his hand once inside, and sat down near the entrance. Topaz returned to his seat next to his sister before the wagon went back into motion and began its journey anew.

Much to his luck, Rhae found the right words to start a conversation, though one-sided, with the stranger, and managed to get them to drink some water and eat a piece of bread. Going by their thin wrist, it was sorely needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz, Sky, Kai and Rhae belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	284. 01. — moved in together without noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 01. — moved in together without noticing

Bernhard sighed in relief as the key fit without a problem; the copy had not been a fake, not too good to be true. Neon trusted him with his private property, his safe place. Shade, too.

He shooed the thought away so he wouldn’t dwell on it too long, so his heart wouldn’t beat too fast the whole time. Neon and Shade had already gone to bed, he knew that, so he made sure to be extra quiet.

The door closed behind him, and he let his bag rest on the ground for a moment as he got out of his jacket, hung it up, as well as his scarf, and toed off his shoes.

Though both inhabitants of the dorm here didn’t know he was coming over tonight, they had assured him it was okay for him to come over whenever he wanted, especially if he felt bad about something.

And, well. His worries had kept him awake the whole evening, and he could usually sleep better with his boyfriend next to him. He picked up his bag, carefully navigated the dorm, and entered the bathroom.

Bernhard quickly changed into a set of Neon’s sleeping clothes he had borrowed a few days earlier, then used his toothbrush, already waiting by the sink, to brush his teeth.

That done, he carefully entered Neon’s bedroom. He smiled as he listened to his boyfriend’s quiet snoring, and went over to his arm chair to put down the bag. He reached inside, and put the bag of salted popcorn on the table for Neon to find later.

He breathed in deeply to steel himself, then tiptoed over to the bed. He was glad Neon always slept with a night light on; he would have hated to hurt his boyfriend in any way while climbing into bed with him.

Bernhard laid down next to Neon, sprawled out across the bed, and managed to pull the blanket over the both of them. He didn’t have to wait long before Neon rolled over and slung an arm around him to cuddle.

He had been right; he already felt better, just by being close to the young man. In the morning, he might want to talk about what was bothering him, but for now, he closed his eyes and let Neon’s breaths lull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernhard belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Neon belongs to me :)


	285. 06. — wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 06. — wings
> 
> Dot is going by she/her and they/them pronouns now :)

“Excuse me?” someone called from up ahead, making Kai blink in surprise. He’d been so busy with his flower beds that he hadn’t noticed someone approaching. Looking around, he couldn’t find anyone, and he frowned.

A heavy sigh. “Up here!” the voice added, sounding exasperated. Kai obediently lifted his head, only for his eyes to widen in astonishment. An angel, he thought, but no. She had no wings.

“Are you Kai Caelum?” the not-angel asked, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. He was making a right fool out of himself, wasn’t he, staring at the vision of a woman before him? 

He quickly nodded and slapped on a bright, friendly grin. “That’s me! What gives me the pleasure of your visit, beautiful stranger?”

The witch carefully descended into his garden and landed with the broom in the soft grass. She was wearing a simple black dress, but her hair, neck and wrists made up for the simplicity with a heavy ornamentation. 

“I have a delivery for you,” the young woman said, handing over a small package. As he took it, her face soured. “I’m supposed to tell you that you’re looking especially “tasty” today.”

“Ah,” Kai made and read the card attached. His jewelry maker had a crush on him, and he was flattered, really, but the man wasn’t quite his type. “Thanks for bringing this to me.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s my job,” she said, eyeing the cats that slowly approached the scene with curious eyes. “And I need to get going. I have a little more to do today.”

The tiny cat sitting on her shoulder meowed in agreement, and so she took off. Kai faltered, then quickly asked: “Hey, will you tell me your name? And how can I reach you when I need help?” This couldn’t be over already, could it?

The witch looked down at him from her perch several meters above the ground. “I left my business card in the package, sir,” she told him, not even bothering to stay and listen to Kai’s happy thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	286. [ BLOW ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: [ BLOW ] : your muse blows my muse a kiss from across a crowded room.

Nuria gathered up her skirts, hands tightly fisted in the colourful fabric. It was all pink, they had told her, frills and lace and a bit cumbersome to walk in. Much to her luck, she had been able to make a compromise on the shoes. Heels would have made her stumble even more.

Her head swiveled around and tried to ignore the screaming, the panic, the people rushing out of the ballroom. The sound of glass breaking pointed her gaze upwards. There she was. The thief.

A bag beneath her arm, one hand wrapped around a rope that would help her get outside. She had changed out of her dress into a shirt and trousers. It suited her even better, in Nuria’s opinion.

It had been such a nice evening before this. They had danced, talked, shared a piece of cake. Now she realized the woman had only used Nuria’s naivety to take a look around and scan the ballroom in peace. To fit in.

Nuria wanted to be angry, she really did, but instead, she only felt dread fill her. And fear. Fear for the woman, the thief, who had been so nice and gentle with her, had made her feel special like no one had before. 

As the ballroom slowly descended into even more chaos with the guards barging in and taking over the scene, Nuria felt as if in a bubble, like nothing could reach her but Rhae. The ruckus around her quieted with the rushing in her ears.

It was a small miracle that the thief took a moment to look back, to meet Nuria’s gaze. Rhae, if that even was her name, smiled underneath her mask, obscuring her beautiful face, and blew her a kiss.

Nuria’s mouth fell open in astonishment, and she could only stare as Rhae jumped out of the window. Somehow, she felt as if Rhae had not only stolen the crown jewels that day, but her heart, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Nuria belongs to me :)


	287. #: shaky hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: #: shaky hands

Hands shaking, it took Mio a few tries to find the key hole, insert the key and then twist it appropriately. No matter how hard he had tried to calm down, his body denied him. 

He quickly slipped inside, even as a look over his shoulder had confirmed the absence of his tormentors; the police had already taken care of them, they’d taken Mio’s statement, and the attackers into custody. 

Had even offered him to drive him home, but he had declined. Wanted the time to think about what had happened, to make sure he would be composed when he came home. 

It must be the shock, Mio thought almost casually, oddly detached from everything. His knees buckled just as the door closed behind him, and he slid to the ground in front of it.

“Mio?” his boyfriend called from further, and something about his worried, anxious voice made him want to cry. He bit his lip and tried to take a breath, but even that felt difficult.

Steve rounded the corner, stopped short at the sight of him, eyes widening, then hastened over, almost tripped on his way, clumsy as always, and normally, he might have laughed, scolded him, but now?

Mio hiccuped around a sob and felt the first fat tears run down his ruddy cheeks, still stinging from the cold. Steve fell to his knees in front of him, frantic and panicky.

His grip around Mio’s hands was gentle, and so warm, however, that it only made him cry more. “Mio,” he whispered again, obviously unsure on how to help him; he’d never seen him like this, after all.

“I-I tried to call you and you didn’t answer. I was so worried, I thought something had happened to you,” Steve mumbled, words a little hasty and unsure. “Something happened, didn’t it? Do you need me to call someone?”

Mio quickly shook his head and leaned forward; Steve got the hint and wrapped him up in his arms. “I talked to the police already,” he mumbled into Steve’s shoulder. His clothes smelled of lavender, helping him calm down, slowly but surely. “Please stay.”

Steve carefully tightened his arms around him, pressed a soft kiss to his hair. “I’m right here,” he promised him quietly. “I’ll be right here for as long as you need me to.”

Forever, Mio wanted to say, but the word got stuck in his throat. This wasn’t the right time to propose, anyway. Not when he was like this, weak and vulnerable and shaking like a leaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mio belongs to me :)


	288. Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Hallucinations: My character will have hallucinations about your character.

She steeled herself and kept on walking. She could save him, the God of the Dead had said. She could save him, she just had to keep on walking without looking back.

It was quiet behind her; was Kai even there? Was he following along, confident in their abilities? Or was he fearful, anxious? She didn’t want to call back for fear he wouldn’t answer. And if he did, she would be coerced into looking over her shoulder.

Amidst the glaring red heat a lush green hill ascended from the ground, making Dot frown in confusion. How was this possible? Was this a God’s power? A show of strength?

There was a bench on top of that hill, underneath a large tree. It looked inviting, especially with the large hulking figure sitting on it. Dot, though, stopped dead in their tracks. No.

Her hands balled into fists. No. That couldn’t be. They swallowed hard, then walked on, right up to that bench, where their uncle Ruben was waiting with those sad, gentle eyes and a comforting smile, despite his worry.

“You’re not dead,” Dot told him, despite her voice breaking. He couldn’t be dead. Ruben was too much of a good fighter to just die like that. “You’re not dead, uncle.”

“I’m sorry, child,” the man replied in that soft voice of his, making Dot’s heart constrict painfully. She didn’t want to lose another person. Not to this war, not this soon. “I wanted to see you one last time.”

Dot stared at him. Was this a ploy to make her journey more difficult? Was he a mere trick of the light? A shade that had come to haunt them and slow them down? 

And how did he know about this, anyway? Had he been dead for much longer than Kai? Dot didn’t want to believe it, no, she refused to believe it. “You’re not dead,” she told him again.

She blinked away her tears, curled her fists tighter and kept on walking, didn’t look back over her shoulder as she descended the hill. This must have been a trial, that’s what it was. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Kai?” she called, staring ahead. “He’s not dead, is he?” Seconds of silents, then moments. “Answer me!” she demanded, then added more quietly: “Please, Kai. Just this once.”

“I don’t know,” that beloved voice called back, thin and weak. He was struggling, but he’d get better soon, Dot knew, once they were back on the battlefield. “My treasure, I don’t know.”

Dot pressed their lips together and swallowed hard. “He’s not dead,” she decided for herself and her beloved. “He’d never sit there and try to cause me grief. He wouldn’t.”

No answer came. That was just as well. Dot knew their words to be true. She had seen right through that trickery, right? There was no way Ruben would actually be dead, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben and Kai belong to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot belongs to me :)


	289. A kiss on the inside of the wrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: A kiss on the inside of the wrist

“I’m sorry, are you very nervous?” Malte asked him quietly, eyes dark and a little bit wild, though they had never lost their gentle and affectionate shine. “We can stop at any time.”

Shade swallowed hard, his blush growing brighter by the second. He hesitantly laid his hands on Malte’s cheeks to distract himself from the very naked, muscled upper body above him. “You don’t need to apologize, Malte,” he softly replied.

Malte turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of Shade’s wrist, right above the pulse point, making his heart jump with a bittersweet feeling. “Tell me when I do something you don’t like,” the younger man asked of him.

And how was he to deny such a thoughful request? Shade quickly nodded and gave him a peck, a smile blooming on his face with so much care. He was already in the best hands possible, he knew. “I will, Malte, thank you.”

His boyfriend leaned over him further, the muscles in his arms moving nicely with the action and shortly distracting him, then he closed his eyes as their lips met to enjoy the sensation to the fullest.

They’d done heavy kissing before, and it had been him requesting something more sexual as a next step in their relationship, since Malte rarely moved things along out of his own initiative. At least not, if Shade hadn’t given him sufficient clues, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Malte belongs to me :)


	290. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: gentle

“Here, uncle, I got you something fun from the store,” Dot told him upon entering his home and holding up the white shopping bag. “Kai really liked it, so I thought you might like it, too.”

Ruben had already smiled at seeing one of his children again, but the gesture from Dot made him even happier. “Thank you, my child,” he softly replied and took the bag from her, already curious about the content.

Mr Cloud wasn’t far behind him and came to investigate, so it took a bit longer until they could settle down in the kitchen, but that was fine. The cat deserved some attention and pets from Dot.

But finally, after Ruben had made tea for the both of them, and with Mr Cloud happily purring on Dot’s lap, though they complained about the cat hairs, he turned to open the bag.

It was bread, and he tilted his head, blinking a little. As he investigated further, the loaf carefully held up, he noticed the strange shape. It looked like the head of a cat. How cute. No wonder Kai had liked it, too.

He unpacked it, much to Dot’s susprise, and showed one slice to Mr Cloud. “That’s you,” he told the cat, his child rolling her eyes at his antics. Perhaps Kai had done the same to his pets.

Mr Cloud screamed at the bread, and Ruben imagined it was approval of the choice of snack. He was sure Nea would love it, too. “This is a wonderful gift, my child, thank you,” he said and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruben belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Dot and Mr Cloud belong to me :)


	291. Chrysalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: Chrysalism: The amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm.

“Is this better?” Rhae quietly asked, gently carding her fingers through Noel’s smooth, long hair. They were both wrapped up in blankets, legs entangled and his head resting above her heart.

From time to time, whenever they heard thunder outside, Noel startled, but he had gotten more calm, with Rhae’s steady heartbeart in his ear. “Yes, thank you,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

A careful kiss was pressed to his hair, and he smiled a little, tightening his arms around Rhae’s form to cuddle just that tiny bit closer. He always felt so safe with her, and he hoped she knew that.

“I’m sure the storm will pass soon,” Rhae softly added, comforting and certain, the rock and anchor Noel had always wanted in his life. In times like these, there was no one else he would rather have by his side.

Noel hummed in agreement, and maybe he would have slipped off into sleep if not for the next clap of thunder, making his heart skip and beat faster, but not the good kind. “Soon,” he echoed, more to himself.

“Soon,” Rhae agreed, a smile in her voice, though Noel knew she was worried about him, even if she didn’t show it. He appreciated it, but hoped the storm would be over soon. Not only for his sake, but her sake, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhae belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Noel belongs to me :)


	292. 35. — café / coffee shop (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 35. — café / coffee shop

Helping out in his father’s bakery wasn’t something he had ever considered not doing, and though he wanted to do something else with his life, he actually loved working with him.

Rubin had become somewhat of a favourite among the customers with his cheerful, outgoing nature, especially among the older population, but also his friends from school often visited.

When that happened, his father often let him go earlier to spend more time with them, especially when they had plans to study and do their homework together, of course.

He was especially happy when Nuria visited him in the little bakery. The girl came over almost every day to buy some cake for her grandparents, and took the time to talk to him.

They knew each other from school, and he’d been crushing on her for a couple of weeks by then. Though his heart beat faster, and he was a bit nervous, he managed to greet her normally. Sometimes he did wonder if she had noticed and simply didn’t say anything so as not to hurt his feelings.

Nuria smiled brightly and came up to the counter. She was dressed more formally this time, in a pretty dress that suited her very well. “Hey, Rubin,” she greeted him back softly. “How’s your day going?”

“Great!” Rubin assured her promptly and enthusiastically, and mostly it did have to do with her showing up. “Uhm, you look very beautiful today. Are you going to a party?” he added with a red face.

He could see how her cheeks got darker, as well, and his heart sped up. “Ah, you know, it’s my grandmother’s birthday,” she explained with a shy smile. “And… thank you for the compliment.”

Rubin smiled all the more, happy that she was happy. “Then, what can I get you? Do you want a really large cake?” he asked her, eager to please as always. He really hoped they had something available that she would like.

Nuria giggled, though she hid it behind her hand. “Oh, we got enough cake yesterday,” she explained a bit breathlessly, mirth shining in her eyes and making them sparkle. “I just wanted to know if you’re free tomorrow?”

“Free?” Rubin echoed a bit dumbly, trying not to get his hopes up too much. Maybe he would just be invited to a group meeting to go to the movies or something like that.

“Yes, whether you’re working or not,” Nuria added with a smile. “I thought maybe we could go to the zoo together. I got two tickets for the article I wrote for the local newspaper.”

Rubin blinked, then he nodded very quickly. He remembered her telling him about it a few weeks earlier. “I would love to!” he blurted out honestly, blushing a deeper shade. “I’m free the whole day!”

Nuria seemed to want to say something, but then his father stuck his head out of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was about, and she simply smiled before adding: “Let’s meet up at the bus station at 9 am, alright?”

He cleared his throat, embarrassed about his father being there, though the man quickly got the hint and disappeared again. “Y-yes, that’s alright,” he replied. “Uhm, thanks for inviting me.”

She waved at him as she made to leave the bakery. “See you tomorrow, Rubin,” Nuria said, and he echoed the sentiment before she was out of the door. He watched her go through the window until he couldn’t see her anymore, then let out a long breath.

A large smile overtook his face, and he felt like he might want to start dancing on the spot, despite his lack of talent. A date. With Nuria. Just the both of them, spending a nice day together. It was like a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubin belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Nuria belongs to me :)


	293. 💘 Tattoo Parlor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: 💘 Tattoo Parlor

“Say, do ya come here often?” Corvus jokingly flirted, a bright grin on his face as he winked at the man sitting next to him. The tattooist was very focused on his work, his eyes attentive behind his glasses and staring at the work in progress.

The buzzing of the ink machine paused for a moment as the man very carefully stopped his work. He raised his gaze towards the sailor’s face, then raised an eyebrow along with it. “Sir.” His voice was flat, but still had that same deep baritone that Corvus liked. Didn’t even crack a smile.

Corvus barked out a laugh. “Just askin’,” he said, not at all dissuaded. It wasn’t just the good looks that drew him to the other; it was the homely feel of the studio, and the picture of a little girl on the front desk. The thick pullover and glasses combo were a rather nice plus, too.

And there was no ring on his finger. That could have to do with him having to take it off for work, but there was no picture of a potential partner, not even next to the presumed daughter. So.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Mikhail replied drily and continued on with the tattoo, a simple anchor on his customer’s right biceps. He was very careful, wiped the ink away gently from time to time and always asked whether Corvus needed a break or perhaps a glass of water.

It was all too good to be true. To think that he would never have gotten a tattoo in the first place, had he not lost the bet he’d had going on with his crew mates. “Then, I’ll just extend an invitation to coffee without askin’,” he decided happily. “If that’s okay with ya.”

Mikhail harrumphed, also a very charming noise, at least if you asked him. “As long as you don’t require an answer,” he replied in a quiet murmur. He was working, after all, and they both had an interest in getting a pretty result.

Corvus took it as a good sign anyway, because surely the man would have already thrown out if he’d annoyed him too much. And while he was polite, his build did suggest that he could manhandle him around, much to his delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend! :)  
> Mikhail belongs to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for further context or background info on the characters or leave kudos if you've liked what I've written :)


End file.
